Harry Potter und die Schwarze Garde
by pfuscher
Summary: Alternative Fortsetzung zu Orden des Phönix. Zusammenfassungen sind nicht so mein Ding. Lasst euch überraschen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Orte sind den Büchern von J.K Rowling entnommen. Einzig die Personen die ihr nicht aus dem HP-Universum kennt, sind meine Erfindung. Ich verdienen damit kein Geld, sondern schreibe „ einfach so.".

AN : Bitte habt Nachsicht, denn es ist mein erster Versuch und sagt mir, falls ich was falsch mache.

**Trennung und Wiedervereinigung**

Seit er nach dem Ende der Schule wieder in Little Whinging war, musste er sich wieder mit seinen gehässigen Verwandten herumschlagen. Sie hatten im, wie immer, aufgegeben den Garten in Ordnung zu halten. Jedoch waren Sie nicht mehr ganz so unbarmherzig wie in den vergangenen Ferien. Möglicherweise lag dies an der Unterhaltung zwischen Vernon, Moody Tonks und Remus am Bahnhof. Diese haben im sehr deutlich mitgeteilt, dass das Dursley-Haus gründlich überwacht wird. Dennoch empfand er jeden Tag der Ferien, den er in Little Whinging verbringen musste als neue Qual. Er litt jedoch nicht mehr ganz so stark unter den Sticheleien seiner Verwandten. Vermutlich hat ihn der Tod seines Paten stärker verändert als er zugeben wollte. Es hat ihn auf jedenfalls härter gemacht. Diese entstandene Härte ließ ihn den Umgang mit Vernon und Dudley leichter fallen als früher. Trotzdem wollte er unbedingt sein ungastliches Heim verlassen und zu seinen Freunden. Zu den Weasleys. Diese waren für ihn zur Familie geworden. Dort fühlte er sich geborgen. Zu Hermine. Sie war für ihn fast schon wie eine Schwester. Es brannte in Ihm, dass er nun endlich das Haus seiner nächsten Verwandten verlassen konnte. Doch er wusste dass er wohl bis zum Schulbeginn warten muss.

Nur noch drei Tage bis zu seinem Geburtstag. Mit seinen Freunden stand er jedoch in relativ regem Briefkontakt und Errol, die alte Familieneule der Weasleys, war dem Kollaps nahe. Er dachte jeden Abend an Ihre Gesichter. Doch er wusste, dass er seinen Geburtstag wohl wieder alleine Feiern würde. So war er überrascht, dass er am Abend vor seinem Geburtstag einen Brief seines Schulleiters erhielt. Als er am Fenster saß und in die Nacht hinausblickte, entdeckte er einen dunklen Punkt am Himmel, der auf das Haus zuflog. Nach einer Weile erkannte er, dass es eine dunkelgraue Eule war. Der Vogel landete elegant auf dem Fenstersims und streckte ihm das Bein entgegen. Als er den Brief abnahm war er verwundert das der Vogel sitzen blieb. Vorsichtig brach er das Siegel.

Lieber Harry,

Ich weiß, dass du enttäuscht bist das ich dich erst jetzt über diese Prophezeiung informiert habe. Und über die Hintergründe. Ich hielt es, wie ich dir an jenem Abend gesagt habe, für das beste. Ich habe jedoch die Möglichkeit verkannt, dass du vielleicht mehr zu schultern bereit bist, als ich mir vorstellen konnte. Noch einmal. Ich hoffe du kannst einem alten Mann seine Fehler irgendwann nachsehen.

Ich habe die letzten Wochen gründlich über die Geschehnisse nachgedacht und bin inzwischen der Meinung, dass ich anders verfahren muss, als ich es mir ursprünglich vorgenommen habe. Außerdem rückt mit deinem Geburtstag ein wichtiges Ereignis heran. Ich bedaure jedoch, dass ich dir, sowohl per Brief, als auch persönlich, nicht mehr darüber mitteilen Kann. Dies geschieht nicht aufgrund mangelndem Vertrauens. Es geschieht, so schwer es mir fällt dies einzugestehen, weil ich keinerlei Informationen hierüber erhalten konnte.

Doch zu erfreulicheren Dingen. Ich denke du stimmst mir zu, dass es keine schlechte Idee ist, deinen Geburtstag mit deinen Freunden hier in London zu verbringen. Damit du deinen Tag und die Zeit bis zum Schulbeginn mit deinen Freunden genießen kannst, bitte ich dich diesen Brief morgen früh Punkt acht Uhr nochmals zur Hand zu nehmen. (Ich denke, du weißt was ich meine)

Mit freundlichen Grüße

Dein Albus Dumbledore

Er war über diesen Brief sichtlich geschockt und starrte einige Minuten in die Nacht. Doch dann fing er sich. Er überlegte wenn er seinem Onkel über seine Abreise informieren würde. Morgens wäre es vielleicht nicht so günstig, da er zu dieser Zeit immer recht mürrisch war. Also entschied er sich es Ihnen gleich zu sagen, da er wusste, dass die drei noch wach sind.

Seine lieben Verwandten waren ziemlich geschockt. Onkel Vernon fing sich jedoch recht schnell und blaffte: „Was willst du hier, Junge!?"

„Mit euch über meine Abreise reden!" blaffte Harry zurück. Er hatte sich, seit er diese Nachricht erhalten hat, vorgenommen sich nichts mehr gefallen zu lassen. Nur zur Sicherheit hielt er seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

„So. Ich werde in 2 Tagen abreisen. Meinem Geburtstag werde ich mit meinen Freunden verbringen. Ihr habt ihn ja sowieso nie groß beachtet. Macht euch aber keine Sorgen„ fügte er sarkastisch hinzu „ich werde von meinem Zimmer als per Portsch..."

„Ich dulde dieses Zeug nicht in die..!" blaffte Vernon wieder. Doch Harry fuhr mit eiskalter Stimme fort „per Portschlüssel abreisen" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte er sich um und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Nun konnte er nur noch darauf warten, dass die letzten Stunden schnell vergingen. Während dieser Wartezeit schwirrten ihm seine Freunde ständig durch den Kopf. Besonders ein Gesicht konnte er nicht verdrängen. Er fand es verwirrend, dass er seit der Aktion im Ministerium regelmäßig an Rons Schwester dachte.

Als er am Morgen vor seinem Geburtstag aufstand war es noch sehr ruhig im Ligusterweg. Vielleicht lag es einfach dran, dass er um sechs Uhr morgens aufstand. Um rechtzeitig fertig zu sein fing er langsam an seine Sachen zu packen. Da er seinen Onkel nicht wecken wollte dauerte es länger als üblich. Er war mehr als überrascht als er merkte, dass es nur noch 5 Minuten bis zur Abreise waren. Schnell suchte er nach dem Brief und fand ihn auf dem Schreibtisch. Er hielt den Brief und der Hand und sah auf seine Uhr. Genau als die Zeiger auf acht Uhr rückten begann sich alles zu drehen. Einen Augenblick später stand er in der Küche des Grimauldplatzes. Er sah sich um. Alles war noch dunkel. Es saß auch nur eine Person in der Küche. Wer dies war, konnte er gleich erkennen.

„Professor Dumbledore!" rief Harry.

„Genau so ist mein Name." gluckste dieser. „Herzlich willkommen in London!"

„Weshalb konnte ich dieses Jahr früher aus dem Ligusterweg raus?" fragte Harry seinen alten Schulleiter sehr direkt.

„Nun Harry. Du weißt ja, dass das Haus deiner Verwandten für dich ein besonderer Schutz ist, aufgrund des Opfers deiner Mutter. Allerdings musste ich erkennen, dass wir dich nicht die ganzen Ferien dort lassen können. Du hast das Recht dich in deinen Ferien mit den Menschen die du liebst zu treffen." antwortete Dumbledore. Er fuhr leise fort „Leider ist es nun auch so weit, dass Sirius' Testament zu eröffnen ist." Er gab Harry einen Brief von Gringotts und fügte hinzu „ich habe meinen auch heute morgen erhalten. Die Kobolde waren so freundlich mir deinen mitzugeben."

Harry sah auf den Umschlag und murmelte: „Von Gringotts? Was wollen die denn?"

„Möchtest du ihn nicht öffnen" riss Dumbleodre ihn aus der Starre. Harry brach das Wachssiegel und las den Brief. Es war nur eine kurze Mitteilung.

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,

bitte gestatten Sie Ihnen unsere Anteilname über Ihren kürzlichen Verlust auszusprechen. Wir haben die Pflicht Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass nun das Testament des verstorbenen Sirius Black als auch das Testament der Familie Potter zu eröffnen ist. Sofern es Ihnen möglich ist, bitten wir Sie und heute um 11 Uhr einen Besuch abzustatten

Hochachtungsvoll

Ragnok

Harry stutzte noch immer über den Brief und antwortete zögerlich: „Es...es geht um Sirius Testament. Und um das meiner Eltern."

„Ja" erwiderte Dumbledore „ich wurde über das selbe informiert. Nun denke ich, ist es erst mal an der Zeit zu frühstücken." Auf diesen Satz hin erschien Dobby in der Küche.

„Master Harry, Sir! Dobby freut sich so Master Harry zu sehen!" Der Hauself verbeugte sich so tief, das seine Nase den Boden berührte. Kurz darauf wuselte der Elf in die Küche und kehrte mit einem leckeren Frühstück zurück. Harry und sein Schulleiter aßen eine Weile still. Nachdem beide ausreichend gefrühstückt hatten erschien Dobby wieder und räumte den Tisch ab. Dabei sagte er zu Harry: „Dobby war so frei und hat Ihr Gepäck hierher geholt, Master Harry Sir! Und eure Eule auch!"

„Danke Dobby. Sehr nett von dir." erwiderte Harry. Er wandte sich an seinen Schulleiter: „Professor. Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mein Zimmer beziehe und mich etwas frisch mache bevor wir aufbrechen?" Dieser entgegenete: „Nein keineswegs. Scheinbar hatten wir den selben Gedanken. Wir treffen uns um 10.45 Uh wieder hier. In Ordnung?"

Ja Sir. Das passt." Harry ging hoch in sein Zimmer und begab sich in das Bad. Nach einer entspannenden Dusche wollte er seine Sachen wegräumen. Doch Dobby war schneller. So wanderte er noch etwas durch das Haus. Um 10.45 saß er bereits in der Küche als Professor Dumbledore im Kamin erschien.

„So Harry. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Ich denke, der Weg übr den Tropfenden Kessel wird das beste sein."

„In Ordnung" erwiderte Harry, bevor er im Kamin verschwand. Alles drehte sich wieder um ihn. Inzwischen hatte er sich jedoch an das Kaminreisen gewöhnt und stieß nur noch selten an den Wänden an. So schnell wie das Drehen begann, verschwand auch wieder. Dann stolperte er aus dem Kamin in den Gastraum. Um diese Uhrzeit war zum Glück noch nichts los und der Wirt schien in der Küche zu sein. Er trat gerade neben den Kamin, als auch schon der Schulleiter herausschritt. Beide gingen in den kleinen Hof und öffneten das Portal zur Winkelgasse. Nach etwa 5 Minuten standen Sie vor dem Eingang der Zaubererbank und traten ein. Sie begaben sich direkt zum Ende der Halle. Dort saß Gryphook wieder am selben Schalter und blickt mürrisch über sein Kassenbuch.

„Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore. Wir haben einen Termin bei Ragnok. Es geht um eine Nachlasssache." Teilte Harry mit. Der Kobold nickte kurz und zeigte an, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt in die oberen Etagen standen Sie vor den besagten Büro. Ragnog bat beide herein. Sie waren jedoch überrascht als Sie von bekannten Gesichtern erwartet wurden. Um einen runden Besprechungstisch saßen bereits Remus, Tonks, und Snape. Remus und Tonks standen auf und begrüßten Harry freundlich, Snape nickte kurz. Ragnog bat alle wieder Platz zu nehmen und fing an zu sprechen.

„Ich grüße Sie alle. Es ist erfreulich, dass Sie alle so kurzfristig erscheinen konnten. Sie alle wurden vom Verstorbenen in seinem Testament bedacht." Dann las er das Testament im Wortlaut vor.

Ich, Sirius Black, im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen und magischen Kräfte vererbe meinen Besitz wie folgt.

An Remus Lupin, genannt Moony, gehen 100.000 Galeonen. Außerdem erhält er lebenslanges Wohnrecht in meinem Haus in London. Des weiteren soll er gut auf meinen Patensohn Harry aufpassen, damit er etwas aus seinem Leben macht und in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters tritt.

An Nyphadora Tonk, die Ihren Vornamen nicht ertragen kann (ich gehe selbst hier in der anderen Welt vor Ihr in Deckung) gehen ebenso 100.000 Galeonen. Auch Sie erhält ein lebenslanges Wohnrecht im o.g. Haus.

An Serverus „Snivelus" Snape gehen, ich muss total bekloppt sein, 50.000 Galeonen. Diesen Betrag soll er zur Verbesserung des Wolfsbanntrankes verwenden. Des weiteren soll er Remus Lupin für den Rest seines Lebens kostenlos mit dem besagten Trank versorgen. Den Rest des Geldes kann er in neue Kleidung und einen Besuch beim Friseur investieren.

Außerdem verfüge ich, dass das Haus in London weiterhin für Albus Dumbledore für seine „Studien" zur Verfügung stehen soll.

Meinem geliebten Patensohn, Harry James Potter vermache ich meinen gesamten übrigen weltlichen und magischen Besitz. Er soll der Erbe des Besitzes und der Titel und Ämter des Hauses Black sein. Mit allen damit verbundenen Rechten und Pflichten. Ich weiß, dass er diese Pflicht besser erfüllen kann, als mir es möglich war und besser als meine Vorgänger es für nötig erachtet haben.

Sirius Black

P.S. Das lebenslange Wohnrecht von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks erstreckt sich natürlich auf alle metamorphmagischen Werwolfwelpen (ich meine damit deren Nachkommen) die von den beiden in Zukunft in die Welt gesetzt werden.

Nachdem das verlesen beendet war, wandte sich Ragnog an die Anwesenden. „Wie Sie sehen wurde ein jeder von Ihnen bedacht. Ich darf Sie nun bitten den Empfang des Erbes zu quittieren. Mit der Unterschrift werden die betreffenden Beträgen Ihren Verließen hinzugefügt. Im Falle von Lord Potter wird das Black-Verließ ihm überschrieben. Sofern Sie keine Fragen mehr haben muss ich alle bis auf Lord Potter bitten zu gehen. Sie können natürlich vor dem Büro warten." Harry sah die anderen fragend an. Remus und Tonks schauten irritiert und Snape starrte noch immer mit verzerrtem Gesicht auf die Quittung. Dumbledore nickte Harry zu.

Nachdem die anderen das Büro verlassen hatten wurde er von Ragnog angesprochen.

„Mister Potter" fing Ragnog an „ fahren wir nun mit dem Testamen Ihrer Eltern fort. Diese haben verfügt, dass Ihnen dieses Testament mit der Vollendung des 16 Lebensjahres eröffnet werden soll."

Geliebter Harry,

wenn dir dieses Testamen eröffnet wird haben wir nicht die Chance gehabt dich aufwachsen zu sehen. Uns schmerzt dies unendlich. Doch wir konnten unserem Schicksal wohl nicht noch einmal entkommen. Doch wir wissen, dass du uns niemals enttäuscht hättest. Mit Hilfe unserer Freunde wird aus dir sicher ein stattlicher junger Mann geworden sein, der auf eigenen Beinen durchs Leben geht. Nun müssen wir jedoch dies noch vollenden.

Wir, Lily und James Potter, im Vollbesitz unserer geistigen und magischen Fähigkeiten verfügen was folgt.

Unserem alleinigen Erben, Harry James Potter, unserem leiblichen und einzigen Sohn, soll sämtliches Eigentum und alle Titel und Ämter des Hauses Potter zufallen. Die wären

-der Titel eines Lords

-das gesamte Familienvermögen in allen Verließen von Gringotts

-Das Stammhaus der Familie Potter in Godricks Hollow

-der ständige Sitz im Zauberergamot

-der ständige Sitz als Schulrat in Hogwarts

Wir sind uns sicher, dass er diese Titel und Ämter und die damit verbundenen Verpflichtungen angemessen erfüllen wird.

Lily und James Potter

Nachdem das Testamen verlesen worden ist wandte sich Ragnog nochmals an Harry. „Mr Potter. Des weiteren lag dem Testamen noch eine Information bei, die wir Ihnen nach der Verlesung mündlich mitteilen sollen. Ich darf Sie darüber informieren, dass Sie vor Ablauf das Tages noch eine Mitteilung über Ihre Familien erhalten. Es soll eine Information über Ihre mögliche könftige Tätigkeit sein, sollten Sie diese annehmen."

„Danke" erwiderte Harry „darf ich fragen, welchen Umfang das Vermögen hat, das man mir heute vererben musste?"

Ragnog rief einen Angestellten herein und gab diesem Anweisungen auf Koboldogag. Nach 5 Minuten trat dieser an Ragnog heran und übergab ein paar Notizen. Dieser wandte sich an Harry.

„Ich bin untröstlich Mr Potter, aber wir können Ihnen so schnell nur eine ungefähre Aufstellung geben. Das Vermögen der Familie Potter beträgt ungefähr 3,5 Millionen Galeonen. Die Erbschaft der Familie Black beträgt ca. 4 Millionen Galeonen. Dazu etliche Firmenbeteiligungen, die dafür sorgen dürften, dass sich das Vermögen nicht so schnell verringert."

"Danke Mr. Ragnog" antwortete Harry "das muss ich erstmal verdauen. Ich denke, ich werde mich zurückziehen." und verließ das Büro. Vor dem Büro warteten Dumbledore, Remus und Tonks auf Ihn. Snape war gleich wieder in seinen Kerker verschwunden, worüber Harry sehr dankbar war. Die anderen sahen Ihn an und warteten. Tonks brach als erste die Ruhe: „Was wollte Ragnog denn noch von dir?" flüsterte er.

„Er hat mir das Testament meiner Eltern eröffnet." antwortete Harry stockend und reichte ihr die Auflistung. Tonks' Augen wurden groß, sie schluckte und meinte tonlos: „Ich glaube Harry wird ne gute Partie.."

Dieser meinte überraschend: „Ist das ein Angebot liebe Tonks?" Tonks starrte ihn ungläubig an und die Farbe ihrer Wangen konkurrierte mit dem Rot Ihrer Haare. Remus hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. Nach einigen Augenblicken fing sich Tonks wieder, ging federnd auf Harry zu und kam ihm immer näher. Remus stutzte etwas. Ihre Lippen waren schon sehr dicht vor Harrys' und dieser fing etwas an zu zittern und wurde unruhig. Tonks öffnete leicht den Mund und fing plötzlich an zu schreien: „HARRY JAMES POTTER! DU BIST UNMÖGLICH! WIE KANNST DU MIR NUR SO EIN UNMORALISCHES ANGEBOT MACHEN!" Als die drei Harrys verdattertes Gesicht sahen als er drei Schritte zurückgesprungen war, mussten alle drei lachen. Harry stimmte kurz darauf in das Gelächter ein und die vier verließen, immer noch grinsend, die Bank. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten alle den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels und apparierten ungesehen in den Grimauldplatz. Sie tauchten in der Küche auf und Harry wurde sofort von einer Menge Haare umgeworfen. Hermine hatte ihn gleich begrüßt. Als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte bekam er einen Klaps auf die Schulter als wolle ihm jemand weich klopfen. „AU! Ron pass doch auf. „ rief Harry und grinste seinen Freund an. Kurz darauf wurde die Luft aus seinem Körper gepresst, als Mrs Weasley ihn kräftig umarmte. Sie bat alle sich an den Tisch zu setzen und trug Tee und Gebäck auf. Nach einer Weil meinte Mrs. Weasley: „Harry, Ron, Remine. Wärt ihr so nett und würdet mir etwas beim aufräumen helfen? Auf dem Dachboden liegt noch einiges, dass aussortiert werden muss. Arthur wird bald kommen und euch helfen. Remus, Tonks und ich kümmern uns um Küche und den Saal."

Die drei mussten sich ein grinsen verkneifen und stimmten zu. Man konnte allen drei ansehen, dass sie ahnten was die Erwachsenen machen wollten. Als sie auf dem Dachboden ankamen meinte Hermine: „Bin mal gespannt wie der Saal nachher aussieht." Rons grinste: „Bin mal gespannt wer alles kommt" Harry lächelte nur und sagte nichts. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihn die Aussicht den Geburtstag mit seinen Freunden zu feiern im sehr gefiel. Nachdem sie bereits eine Stunde den Dachboden ausmisteten, stieß Mr Weasley zu Ihnen und half mit die alten Überbleibsel der Familie Black zu entsorgen. Nach weiteren 3 Stunden riss der Ruf von Molly sie aus Ihrer Arbeit. Sei informierte sie, dass sie sich waschen und umziehen sollten, da es bald Essen gäbe. Wobei der Hinweis mit dem waschen nicht nötig war, da alle vier über und über mit Staub und Dreck bedeckt waren. Also begaben sich die drei in ihre Zimmer. Nach einer Stunde kam Harry wieder aus seinem Zimmer. Er war überrascht, dass Ron nicht da war. So ging er zu Hermines Zimmer. Er klopfte an der Zimmertür. Doch es kam keine Reaktion. Da merkte er, dass das Zimmer nicht verschlossen war. er blickte verstohlen hinein, konnte jedoch niemand sehen. Plötzlich hörte er ein scheppern aus dem Erdgeschoss und fuhr herum. Langsam schlich er sich die Treppe herunter. Das Geräusch war aus der Küche gekommen. Langsam öffnete er die Tür. In der Küche war es stockdunkel und die Fackeln gingen nicht an. Plötzlich stieß ihn jemand von hinten in das Zimmer, die Fackeln flammten auf und ein donnerndes „Happy Birthday!" erklang. Ehe er sich recht versah schüttelten ihm alle die Hände. Das erste Geschenk bekam er von Remus. Danach kam Tonks, die ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange gab, die Harre verstrubbelte und ihm nen Klaps auf den Hintern gab. Ron pfiff ihnen zu. Er war der nächste der gratulierte. Dann kam Hermine die ihn kräftig umarmte. Danach Rons Eltern, die Weasley-Zwillinge und dann Dumbledore. Von Remus bekam er ein Buch über Schildzauber und Gegenflüche. Von Tonks ein Buch über magische Tarnmethoden, von Ron ein Buch mit dem Titel „Sucher im Wandel der Zeiten", von Rons Eltern einen Haufen leckere Sachen und einen Weasley-Pullover. Von den Zwillingen gab e einige interessante Gegenstände, die Filch wohl ziemlich ärgern würden. Molly Kniff die Augen zusammen, doch Arthur Weasley beruhigte Sie. Von Dumbledore gab es ein interessantes Buch über Okklumentik. Als er das alles ausgepackt hatte, blickte er wieder nach oben und sah in zwei braune Augen. Die anderen schienen schon in Gespräche vertieft zu sein und beachteten die 2 Jugendlichen nicht großartig. Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester, stand vor Harry und sah ihn unruhig an. Sie gab ihm ein kleines Päckchen und wurde immer unruhiger. Er öffnete das kleine Päckchen. Ihm fiel ein Medaillon mit einer kleinen Kette in die Hand. Er schaute es etwas überrascht an und öffnete es vorsichtig. Im Medaillon war ein kleines Bild von Ginny, die ihm schüchtern zuwinkte. In seinen Augen leuchtete etwas auf. Er sah wieder zu Ginny und sagte: „Danke! Das war das schönste, dass ich heute bekommen habe!" und umarmte sie. Als er das Tat spürte er plötzlich kurz Lippen. Ginny hatte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss gegeben und sah ihn fast entsetzt an. Er war einen Augenblick verwirrt. Doch er hielt Sie fest, als sie weglaufen wollte. Sie stotterte: „Harry...ich...es...was.." und sie bekam feuchte Augen. Er lächelte Sie an und gab ihr auch einen vorsichtigen Kuss. Sie sah ihn an und er konnte beinahe erkennen, dass ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fiel. Er lächelte sie an, nahm sie an der Hand und meinte: „Wir sollten zu den anderen gehen." Ginny stockte: „Aber Mum..." Er nahm sie in den Arm und meinte: „Keine Angst. Sie wird schon nicht überreagieren."

Sie setzten sich zu den anderen in den Salon auf eine kleine Couch. Den anderen fiel Anfangs gar nichts auf. Erst als sich Ginny an Harry anschmiegte, und er sie in den Arm nahm, reagierten die ersten. Hermine sah die beiden als erstes und lächelte beide an. Ron drehte sich um, um nachzuschauen warum Hermine denn mitten im Gespräch zu lächeln anfängt und erstarrte, als er Ginny sah, die sich an Harry schmiegte. Harry konnte sehen, wie sich Rons Blick kurz veränderte. Doch plötzlich lächelte er und Harry meinte, dass Ron ihm zuzwinkert. Hermine und Ron kamen zu den beiden. Ginny wurde dadurch mehr als nervös und warf Ihr Glas um. Ron grinste und meinte: „Ganz ruhig Sis. Wollte nur sagen, dass du, na ja, ne gute Wahl getroffen hast." Dann wandte er sich an Harry: „Und du Harry. Wenn du Ihr weh tust schick ich dir einen explodierenden Schnatz." Dafür bekam er von Hermine einen Stoß in die Rippen. Kurz darauf kamen Molly und Arthur Weasley zu den vieren. Molly musste zweimal hinschauen und stotterte dann: „Freu mich für euch beide..." dann fing sie sich jedoch schnell wieder und zog beide in eine Weasley-Umarmung. Dann begaben sie sich wieder zu den anderen Gästen. Der Schulleiter sah nur einmal zu den vier rüber und lächelte mit einem glitzern in den Augen. Nach einigen Minuten schlenderten Remus und Tonks zu Harry. Remus meinte zu Tonks: „Ein schönes Paar. Nicht wahr?" Sie erwiderte: „Man könnte fast neidisch werden. Aber lass uns etwas hochgehen und die Sterne bewundern." und zwinkerte Remus zu. Die vier sahen sich vielsagend an und vertieften sich wieder in Ihren Gesprächen.

Die Stimmung war sehr gut und die Themen wurden immer lustiger, als man – Remus und Tonks waren schon eine Stunde weg – lautes poltern auf der Treppe vernahm. Bevor jemand deshalb fragen konnte, flog die Tür auf und Tonks stolperte in die Küche. „Harry! Komm schnell. Das musst du dir ansehen!" Alle liefen ihr nach, als sie die Küche wieder verließ. Sie folgten Ihr bis aufs Dach. Remus war immer noch hier und sah erstaunt auf die Brüstung. Dort saß ein ausgewachsener Steinadler und trug einen Brief in seinem Schnabel. „Ich wusste nicht, dass man Adler zur Postbeförderung abrichten kann.." wisperte Hermine. Ein schriller Schrei unterbrach die Szene, als der Adler sich auf Harry zu bewegte und Ginny vor Schreck aufschrie. Doch dann verneigte sich das stolze Tier vor Harry und übereichte den Brief. Danach setzte es sich und wartete. Harry starrte den Brief an. Weder die Schrift, noch die Sprache konnte er lesen.

Herrn

Harry James Potter

Grimauldplatz 12

London

Vereinigtes Königreich von Großbritanien und Nordirland

Dann begutachtete er das Siegel des Briefen. Es war aus schwarzem Wachst und zeigte ein verziertes Kreuz. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern das Wappen jemals gesehen zu haben. Die Neugier übermannte ihn und er brach das Siegel. Der Brief, der darin war, war mit blutroter Tinte geschrieben und in der selben Sprache wie die Anschrift.

Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,

wir dürfen Ihnen zu der Annahme des Erbes und der damit verbundenen Titel gratulieren und haben die Ehre Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Sie durch die Annahme des Britischen Erbes die Möglichkeiten erhalten haben, das gesamte Erbe Ihrer ruhmreichen Familie anzutreten. Sollten Sie wünschen über diese Angelegenheit informiert zu werden, bitten wir Sie Ihre Hand auf diesen Brief zu legen. Alles weitere werden Sie dann mit der mit dieser Aufgabe autorisierten Person besprechen. Diese hat die Pflicht mit Ihnen über die notwendigen Formalitäten zu sprechen und die dann erforderlichen Schritte einzuleiten.

Hochachtungsvoll

Rainald von Schwarzenfels

Als Harry nichts sagte, riss Hermine ihm den Brief aus der Hand und runzelte die Stirn. In die Stille stellte Sie die Frage: „Kann jemand von euch deutsch?" Alle starrten sie verblüfft an. Alle anderen starrten Sie verwirrt an und schüttelten den Kopf. „Vielleicht kann ich euch etwas weiterhelfen." brach der Schulleiter die Stille. Er war den anderen gefolgt.

„Harry" begann er „ was weißt du über Deutschland?" „Nicht viel" gab dieser zurück „und über die Zaubererwelt in Deutschland weiß ich gar nichts... Das „Muggeldeutschland" ist eine Republik und seit ein paar Jahren wieder vereint."

„Grob gesagt, ja." antwortete Dumbledore „allerdings ist das magische Deutschland etwas anders. Die dortige Regierungsform unterscheidet sich, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Ländern, von der Muggelwelt. Im Muggeldeutschland existiert die Monarchie nicht mehr. Im magischen Deutschland ist das Land jedoch eine sehr ...nun, sagen wir mal...traditionelle Monarchie. D.h. es gibt dort keinen Zaubereiminister oder ähnliches. Das magische Deutschland wurde in der Vergangenheit von einem Kaiser beherrscht. So ist der offizielle Titel. Die Stellung dieses Adligen entstand zur gleichen Zeit, als die deutschen Könige zu Kaisern wurden. Vor über 1000 Jahren. Doch dieser Posten ist seit dem Tod des letzten Herrschers nicht besetzt. Aus einem unbekannten Grund stand nach dem Tod des letzten Kaisers kein Nachkömmling zur Verfügung um dieses Amt weiter zu bekleiden. Oberhaupt des magischen Deutschland ist seit diesen Tagen die Ständeversammlung. Aber wir schweifen ab."

Die anderen starrten den Schulleiter an . Hermine fing sich als erste und fragte. „Und was bedeutet dies für Harry?" „Ganz einfach" antwortete Dumbledore „Durch die Annahme des Pottererbes hat sich für Harry eine unbekannte Möglichkeit eröffnet. Ich weiß leider sehr wenig über diese Angelegenheit. Nur soviel ist mir bekannt, dass die Wurzel von Harrys Familie sehr weit in die Vergangenheit reichen. Mir war jedoch nicht bekannt, dass es bis nach Deutschland reicht. Wenn du es wissen willst, solltest du diesen Brief berühren, nachdem wir ihn auf versteckte Portschlüssel geprüft haben."

Harry gab seinem Schulleiter den Brief damit dieser die notwendigen Zauber sprechen kann. Nach einer Weile murmelte Dumbledore: „Seltsam. Es ist eine Art Schlüssel, aber keiner der etwas holen soll. Sondern einer, welcher etwas hierher bringen soll."

Die anderen sahen den alten Schulleiter erstaunt an. „Bedeutet das, dass ich jemanden hierher bringe, sobald ich meine Hand darauf lege?" fragte Harry. „Genau das!" war die Antwort. Harry wurde der Brief zurückgereicht. Er wollte seine Hand drauflegen als Dumbledore meinte „Halt! So leichtfertig sollten wir nicht entscheiden! Wir wissen nicht was passiert."

Aber Sie sagten doch, dass man etwas hierher holt, nicht mich weg bringt!" Warf Harry ein „Könnten wir das nicht in einer gesicherten Kammer machen? Dann hätten wir Kontrolle." „Ich muss dir recht geben" meinte der Schulleiter

„Ich denke, wir sollten in den hiesigen Kerker gehen, wenn wir das tatsächlich durchführen wollen." meinte Remus. Alle nickten und zögerlich stieg man in die Kerker des Grimauldplatzes zurück.

Sie gingen tief in die Kerker hinab. Die Abgänge wurden nur noch durch magische Fackeln erleuchtet. Auf der untersten Ebene hielten Sie vor einem Kerker an als Remus meinte: „ Dieser hier ist mit allen bekannten Sicherheitsflüchen versiegelt."

„Also gut." erwiderte der Schulleiter „Tonks, Remus, Harry. Wir gehen alle in die Zelle! Bitte warte bis die Kerkertüre gesichert ist, bevor du den Portschlüssel aktivierst." Harry nickte.

Arthur versiegelte die Türe und Dumbledore nickte Harry zu und er berührte mit seiner Hand den Brief. Zuerst passierte nichts. Als er schon etwas dazu sagen wollte, schwebte der Brief aus seiner Hand und blieb vor der hinteren Zellenwand hängen. Langsam fing er an sich zu drehen. Er wurde immer schneller, bis man nur noch Schlieren erkennen konnte. Aus dem sich drehenden Brief entstand ein schwarzer Wirbel. Dieser war nicht nur einfach schwarz. Er schien sogar das Licht zu verschlucken. Der Wirbel vergrößerte sich immer weiter Als er zweieinhalb Meter hoch war stoppte das Wachstum. Die anderen starrten den Wirbel geschockt an, als plötzlich eine Gestalt herausschritt. Die Kleidung war tiefschwarz. Genauso wir die schwarzen Schaftstiefel. Die Gestalt trug einen ebenso schwarzen Kapuzenumhang. Man konnte kein Gesicht sehen, da die Kapuze jegliches Licht zu verschlucken schien, bevor es die Haut traf. Die Gestalt blieb vor Harry stehen und verneigte sich. Dann wandte sie sich an die anderen zu. Die schwarze Gestalt sprach Dumbledore an: „Macht euch keine Sorgen Schulleiter. Meine Person ist nicht so schwarz, als es meine Gewandung andeuten mag." Dumbledore nickte, doch Harry und die anderen sahen den Schulleiter nur verwirrt an. „Professor?" wandte sich Harry an Dumbledore.

„Entschuldigung. Ich vergaß, dass Ihr unseren „Gast" nicht verstehen könnt". sprach Dumbledore zu den anderen. Er versicherte mir, dass wir uns nicht Sorgen sollen. Er sei nicht so schwarz wie seine Kleidung."

Die Gestalt wandte sich an Harry und sprach ihn in Englisch an: „ Es ist Zeit Sie über Ihr Erbe zu informieren." Unerwartet griff er Harry Hand und beide verschwanden in dem Wirbel, der kurz darauf zusammenbrach.

Dumbledore starrte sprachlos auf die Leere Wand. Die anderen schrieen auf. Remus kam auf Dumbledore zu:" Albus! Du hast gesagt, das er nicht gefährlich wäre! Aber er hat Harry mitgenommen!"

Disclaimer : Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Orte sind den Büchern von J.K Rowling entnommen. Einzig die Personen die ihr nicht aus dem HP-Universum kennt, sind meine Erfindung. Ich verdienen damit kein Geld, sondern schreibe „ einfach so".


	2. Chapter 2

An alle Review-Schreiber:  Vielen Dank für die Rückmeldungen! Freut mich, dass die Geschichte euch gefällt. In diesem Kapitel wird das mit dem Erbe etwas beleuchtet. Wie gesagt, die Geschichte wird stark vom Original abweichen. Also lasst euch überraschen.

**Erkenntnisse und Überraschungen**

Harry spürte, dass langsam wieder Gefühl in seinen Körper zurück kam. Er wusste nicht was passiert war und wohin man ihn gebracht hatte. Dann öffnete er langsam seine Augen und versuchte sich umzusehen. Aufgrund des eingeschränkten Blickes war im klar, dass er seine Brille nicht trug. Sofort tastete er umher und entdeckte sie auf dem Nachttisch. Nachdem er sie wieder auf der Nase hatte, konnte er deutlich mehr vom Zimmer erkennen. Die Wände waren aus großen Steinblöcken gemacht. Das erinnerte Ihn etwas an seine Schule. Der Boden bestand aus einer extrem aufwendigen Holzbeschlag. Die Fenster waren hoch und spitz und aus buntem Glas. Alles in allem sah seine Unterkunft recht nobel aus. Das Bett auf dem er schlief, schien über und über mit Schnitzereien versehen zu sein. So langsam erwachte die Neugier in ihm und er sah sich um. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er einen bequemen Schlafanzug trug. Seine Alltagskleidung hing über einem Stuhl und am Schrank hing ein eleganter Morgenmantel. Er zog sich diesen über und ging Richtung Zimmertür. Langsam öffnete er diese. Vor der Tür war niemand. Doch die Treppe war nicht weit entfernt und aus dem unteren Stockwerk drang Licht nach oben. Wie von einem prasselnden Kamin. Vorsichtig begab er sich näher an die Lichtquelle und schritt langsam hinunter. Vor dem Kamin standen 2 Sessel. Einer war in Richtung des Feuers gedreht. Als er fast unten war erhob sich von diesem Sessel eine Person. Diese war auch ganz in schwarz gekleidet, doch trug sie keine Kaputze. Diese Person wandte sich im nächsten Moment an Harry und sprach ihn an: „Guten Abend Herr. Ihr habt lange geruht. Mein Name ist übrigens Rainald von Schwarzenfels"

„Wieso sprecht ihr mich so an? Und wieso verstehe ich euch?" fragt Harry. Sein älterer Gastgeber fuhr fort. „ Weil diese Anrede angemessen ist. Beim zweiten bin ich mir nicht sicher. Dies muss eine Reaktion aufgrund des Transfers sein. Seit Ihr durch das Portal geschritten seid, müssen euch einige Fähigkeiten zuteil geworden sein."

Harry dachte nach: „Also kann ich jetzt auch deutsch verstehen?"

Der ältere Mann schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Herr. Nicht nur verstehen. Ihr sprecht auch deutsch."

„Ich...ich kann eine fremde Sprache? Schon wieder?" stammelte Harry. Diesmal war sein Gegenüber verwirrt. „Schon wieder? Was meint Ihr damit, Herr?"

„Erstens eine bitte. Lasst dieses Herr weg. Das mach mich nervös. Zweitens. In meinen zweiten Schuljahr habe ich gemerkt, dass ich Schlangensprache kann. Parsel" erwiderte Harry.

In den Augen des alten Mannes flackerte ein glitzern auf. „Interessant He...Harry. Ihr seit einer der wenigen die diese Fähigkeit haben. Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit euch einige Informationen zu geben." Harry hörte aufmerksam zu „Wie i..du weißt, stammst du in direkter Linie von Godrick Griffindor ab. Daher hast du auch alle Titel und Besitztümer dieses Adligen geerbt. Was fast nicht mehr bekannt ist, dass ein Verwandter von Griffindor der erste Herrscher des magischen Deutschland war. Der Name dieser Herrscherlinie ist zwar bekannt, wird aber im allgemeinen nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht, da die Herrscher darauf bedacht waren, Ihre wahre Identität zu verschleiern. Deshalb tritt der Herrscher niemals wirklich öffentlich auf. D.h. er ist zwar in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen, aber niemals ohne seine, nun ja, Tarnung. Aus diesem Grunde waren und sind die magischen Herrscher Deutschlands sehr bedacht darauf die Kontrolle über ihr Reich zu behalten. Daher gibt es hier weder ein Zaubereiministerium, noch irgendwelche Gewaltenteilung wie heutzutage in den meisten anderen Ländern. Aber zurück zu den Ahnen. Seit den Tagen von Griffindor bestanden die Zweige deiner Familie parallel zueinander. Die Familie von Griffindor, später Potter genannt, bestand bis heute weiter und du bist deren letzter Erbe. Allerdings lag auf dem Erbe von Griffindor ein Fluch, welcher dazu führte, dass erst mit deiner Generation wieder jemand das volle Erbe beanspruchen konnte. Was zu diesem Fluch führte ist keinem mehr bekannt. Nun führt uns dies zum hiesigen Zweig deiner Familie. Vor etwa 50 Jahren starb der letzte Herrscher durch die Hand eines anderen Zauberers. Leider hatte er selbst keine direkten Erben, und so kam es dazu, dass euer Zweig der Familie zu den nächsten Erben wurde. Das Erbe konnte jedoch nur von jemandem mit „gleichwertigem adligen Blut" angetreten werden. Und hier greift wieder dieser Fluch. Deine Familie konnte das Erbe bisher nicht antreten, da die Frist dieses Fluches noch nicht abgelaufen war. Erst mit dem Antritt des Erbes durch deine Person, kamen die Räder wieder in Bewegung, wenn ich es so nennen darf."

„Darf ich eine Frage stellen" warf Harry ein „wer war der letzte Herrscher. Ich meine wie war sein Name?"

Rainald erwiderte „Wie ich ja bereits erwähnt habe, ist der wirkliche Name ein Geheimnis und wird dir erst bei deiner Amtsübernahme bekannt sein. Aber auch danach kannst du ihn nicht weitergeben, da dies durch eine Art Fideliuszauber bei der Übernahme des Amtes verhindert wird. Der letzte Herrscher gab sich für die Gelegenheiten, bei denen er sich unverdeckt zeigte, den Namen Grindelwald."

Harry zuckte einen Schritt zurück: „WAS! Das kann nicht sein. Er war ein dunkler Lord!"

Sein Gastgeber sah ihn traurig an: „Ja, das stimmt leider. Er war ein schwarzer Magier. Er hat die Wege des Zulässigen weit überschritten und ist gefallen. Du musst wissen, dass deine hiesigen Vorväter immer dunkle Herrscher waren. dunkel, aber nicht schwarz. Sie haben alle Formen der Magie beherrscht. Aber nie grundlos und willkürlich angewandt. Der letzte Herrscher hatte jedoch seine Weisheit außer Acht gelassen und sich zu tief in die dunkle Magie hinab begeben und ist gestürzt. Dabei hatte er beinahe sein Reich mitgerissen. Wir, diejenigen, die diesen Weg nicht guthießen, konnten es mit unseren Verbündeten gerade noch verhindern. Dein Schulleiter ist einer dieser Verbündeten gewesen."

Harry sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen:" Und ich muss jetzt in diese Fußstapfen treten..." murmelte er „Aber was heißt hier Herrscher. Ich meine. Wie groß ist dieses Reich? Und etwas persönliches. Wie soll ich dich nennen? Ich darf doch „du" sagen. Oder?

„Mein Name ist Rainald. Sicherlich darfst du mich duzen. Sofern du dein volles Erbe antrittst und du von der Magie deines Amtssitzes anerkannt wirst, sollten wir in der Öffentlichkeit weiterhin beim Sie bleiben. Die Tradition würde eine Abweichung nicht zulassen. Dein Reich umfasst das gesamte magische Deutschland. Um dir die Größe in etwa begreiflich zu machen sollten wir hierbei die Europakarte der Muggel zurate ziehen. Das magische Deutschland umfasst im ungefähren folgende Muggelgebiete. Deutschland, Österreich, Luxemburg, Belgien, Niederlande, Tschechien, den südlichen Teil Dänemarks und die Gebiete, die das Muggeldeutschland nach dem letzten großen Krieg an Polen und Russland geben muste. Obwohl sich die Grenzen der Muggelwelt verändert haben, blieben die Grenzen der magischen Welt in Deutschland insoweit unverändert. Es ist ein Zauber, der jenem ähnelt, mit dem sich die magische Welt von der der Muggel trennt. Nur sehr viel mächtiger. Nach dem letzten Krieg der Muggel gab es viele Versuche der magischen Nachbarstaaten, diese Grenzen, denen der Muggel anzupassen. Ich sage nur soviel, dass diese Versuche für die betreffenden Staaten empfindliche Verluste mit sich brachten." Rainald sah, dass sein neuer Herr sichtlich fassungslos wurde.

„Soviel. Ich kann das nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie..." stammelte Harry „Wie viele Menschen leben hier?"

„Nun ja. Ich denke, nach der Verbindung mit deiner Residenz wird sich das mit dem Wissen schon klären. Du musst sehen, dass die Fähigkeiten eines jeden durch dieses Verbindung potenziert werden und zusätzlich einige versteckte Eigenschaften dadurch freigesetzt werden. Untertanen hast du nicht wenige. Alles in allem dürften es in etwa 1/2 Million sein. Dazu vielerlei andere Kreaturen. Ach ja. Einige deiner Städte sind rein magisch. D.h. die Bevölkerung besteht nur aus Zauberern und Hexen. Diese Städte sind den Muggeln natürlich nicht bekannt. Da viele Bewohner dieser Städte muggelstämmige Vorfahren haben und auch heute noch viele muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen in eine dieser Siedlungen ziehen, gibt es hier nicht das Problem, dass es zu viele Ehen unter den sogenannten reinblütigen Familien gibt. Daher ist der Anteil von Squibs geringer und die Anzahl der Zauberer im Verhältnis zur Muggelbevölkerung um einiges höher als in anderen Staaten." er machte eine Pause „Ich weiß, dass dies sehr viele neue Informationen für einen Tag waren. Aber du musst dich nicht gleich entscheiden. Überschlafe es zumindest einmal."

Harry sah zu ihm: „Danke. Das wäre wohl das beste. Morgen werde ich mich vielleicht entscheiden. Aber zuerst sollte ich vielleicht meine Freunde Informieren, dass es mir gut geht."

„Sicher" erwiderte Rainald „und sofern du dich dazu entschließen kannst dein Amt anzunehmen, kannst du sie danach hierher einladen. Doch es wäre besser, wenn du dein genaues Erbe erst einmal geheim hälst und Ihnen nur sagst, dass du der Erbe Grindelwalds bist. Das dürfte sie schon genug schockieren. Aber zuerst zu deiner Nachricht. Du kannst Arod nehmen. Das ist der Adler, der dir meinen Brief überbracht hat. Du kannst ihn durch den Kamin senden."

Harry nickte dankbar und machte sich daran seinen Brief zu schreiben.

Die Stimmung in London war niedergeschlagen. Die Erwachsenen saßen geschockt in der Küche am großen Tisch. Hermine, Ron und Ginny saßen etwas abseits. Hermine und Ron versuchten immer noch Ginny zu beruhigen. Sie weinte seit Harry verschwinden ununterbrochen.

Dumbledore wandte sich an Remus und Molly: „ Es tut mir schrecklich Leid. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass so etwas passiert, hätte ich sicher verhindert, dass er den Brief berührt."

Remus antwortete niedergeschlagen: „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Albus. Wenn du so etwas nicht ahnen konntest, wie hätten wir dann etwas vermuten können. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht in falschen Händen ist..."

Danach saßen sie wieder schweigend am Tisch.

Plötzlich flammte der Kamin in grünen Flammen auf und ein Adler schwebte auf den Küchentisch. Sofort waren Ron, Hermine und Ginny zur Stelle. Dumbledore ging zum Adler hin und nahm ihm den Brief, den er in den Klauen trug ab. Der Adler verschwand nicht, sondern schien auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Der Schulleiter öffnete den Brief

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

Ich weiß, dass sich alle Sorgen machen, weil der Bote mich so schnell mitgenommen hat. Doch ich versichere euch dass es mir gut geht. Die Menschen hier sind freundlich. Meinen Gastgebern tut es leid, dass sie euch erschreckt haben. Dies lag nicht in ihrer Absicht. Was ich hier genau mache kann ich euch nicht schreiben. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr überrascht sein werdet. Wir werden uns in den nächsten Tagen wiedersehen.

Liebe Ginny,

ich hoffe du kannst mein verschwinden entschuldigen. Ich wusste nicht, dass so was passiert. Ich wollte dich nicht so furchtbar erschrecken. Bitte vertrau mir. Wir werden uns in den nächsten Tagen wieder sehen.

Liebe Grüße Harry

Alle starrten den Brief an. Dumbledore meinte: „ Nun ja. Es scheint ihm gut zu gehen. Also er scheint sicher zu sein. Ich denke, wir können es riskieren ein paar Tage zu warten."

Die anderen nickten.

Am nächsten morgen erwachte Harry durch einen schrillen Schrei. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er einen großen Adler auf seinem Bett sitzen, der einen Brief in den Klauen hatte. Nachdem er dem Adler Futter und Wasser gereicht hatte nahm er den Brief und las. Seine Freunde und die anderen grüßten ihn und freuten sich, dass sie ihn wohl in ein paar Tagen wiederhaben würden.

Nachdem er ausgiebig die Dusche benutzt hatte, begab er sich hinunter in den Salon und traf wie erwartet auf Rainald. „Guten Morgen Rainald" begrüßte Harry ihn. „Ebenso Harry." Erwiderte dieser. „Nun. Bist du schon zu einer Entscheidung gekommen?"

„Ja" antwortete Harry „ich denke, ich nehme das Erbe an. Aber wie genau geht das von statten?"

Rainald sah ihn intensiv an und fuhr dann fort: „Nun. Es wird das beste sein, wenn du dir erst mal deine Residenz anschaust und wir dann die Übergabe vollziehen." Harry nickte und begab sich mit Rainald auf den Rundgang. Gegen Nachmittag waren beide mit dem Rundgang soweit durch. Diese Residenz musste riesig sein dachte Harry. Am späten Nachmittag meinte Rainald, dass sie sich nun in die geheime Kammer begeben sollten. Diese ist immer nur dem Herrscher und seinem Haus- und Hofmeister (also Rainald) bekannt. Diese befände sich versteckt hinter dem Thronsaal. Als sie diesen betraten, versiegelte dieser sich auf einen stummen Befehl Rainalds. Die beiden gingen zum Thron und Harry musterte seinen neuen Vertrauten. Rainald sagte: „Bitte leg deine Hand auf das Wappen am Kopf des Thrones. Und bitte erschrecke nicht, denn es wird dir eine kleine Menge Blut abgenommen werden um deine Identität zu bestätigen". Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Er spürte einen minimalen Stich in der Handfläche und zuckte etwas. Zuerst passierte nicht, doch dann konnte er sehen wie das Wappen, dass bisher schwarz-weiß war, zu glühen begann. Als dieses glühen nachließ, konnte man erkennen, dass das Wappen wieder Farbe angenommen hatte. Danach ertönte ein knirschen und der Podest mit dem Thron setzte sich in Bewegung und gab eine Treppe frei. Beide traten hinab in die Dunkelheit. Als sie am Ende der Treppe angekommen waren, flammten Fackel auf und erhellten eine große Krypta. In deren Mitte stand ein schwarzer Monolith, welcher zwei Öffnungen hatte. Rainald wies Harry an die Hände in die Öffnungen einzuführen und versicherte, das ihm nichts geschehen würde. Er würde allenfalls ein Ziehen in der Muskulatur verspüren.

In dem Augenblick, als Harry seine Hände vollständig in die Öffnungen gelegt hatte fing der Monolith an von Innen heraus zu leuchten. Harry durchfuhr es wie einen Stromstoß. Rainald wich etwas verunsichert zurück. Doch nach einer halben Minute wurde das gleißende Licht wieder schwächer und Harry konnte, nachdem das Licht ganz weg war, die Hände wieder herausnehmen. Er war sichtlich erschöpft und Rainald schlug vor, dass er sich am besten hinlege und sich bis morgen ausruhen soll. Harry wurde von ihm in sein Schlafzimmer gebracht und er hatte Harry kaum auf das Bett gelegt, als dieser auch schon einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Harry gegen 10 Uhr und fand bereits neue Kleidung vorbereitet. Er wunderte sich etwas über die ungewöhnliche Zusammenstellung. An der Kleidung war ein Zettel von Rainald befestigt.

Guten Morgen Harry,

ich war so frei dir deine Kleidung vorbereiten zu lassen. Da du dein neues Leben gestern Abend begonnen hast, ist es leider notwendig, dass du außerhalb deiner Gemächer eine etwas offiziellere Mode trägst Zum Besuch deiner Freunde kannst du aber gerne deine normale Kleidung tragen..

Rainald

Harry sah sich die neue Kleidung an und war etwas überrascht. Sie bestand aus einer schwarzen Stoffhose, einem schwarzen Hemd einem schwarzen Jackett mit hohem Kragen. am Kragen waren 2 kleine goldene Adler angebracht. Dazu sollte er schwarze Schaftstiefel und einen schwarzen eleganten Umhang mit dunkelrotem Innenfutter und schwarze Wildlederhandschuhe tragen. Der Umhang erinnerte schwach an den, den Snape immer trug. Er war jedoch nicht so feldermausartig. Dazu einen goldenen Ring mit dem selben Kreuz, wie auf dem ersten Brief. Als er seine neue Kleidung angezogen hatte, ging er, wie die letzten beiden Tage in den bekannten Salon. Als ankam wartete bereits Rainald auf ihn. Als Harry eintrat verneigte sich sein neuer Vertrauter tief. „Bitte tu das nicht. Zumindest wenn wir unter uns sind." entgegnete Harry. „Wie du wünschst, junger Freund." erwiderte Rainald. „Ich war so frei deine Freunde zum Mittagessen einzuladen. Ich hoffe dir ist das Recht"

Harry strahlte hocherfreut: „Sehr sogar. Vielen Dank. Doch irgendetwas stimmt nicht, ich hatte vorher meinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Irgendwas war anders. Mir kommt es vor, als würde er nicht mehr so ganz zu mir passen."

„Das kann gut sein Harry. Da du dein hiesiges Erbe angetreten hast und die damit verbundene Macht in dir freigesetzt wurde, wäre es gut, wenn wir nun Meister Corvinus empfangen. Er ist wohl der versierteste Zauberstabmeister dieses Landes. Ich war so frei und habe ihn herbestellt. Er wartet im Nebenraum." Rainald rief ihn herein.

Der Stabmeister kam auf einen Wink Rainalds herein und verneigte sich tief vor Harry: „Es ist mir eine Ehre euch zu dienen, Herr. Er erhob sich wieder und legte seine Faust an seine Brust. „Lange lebe der Kaiser!" Nun sah er Harry abwartend an.

„Die Ehre ist meinerseits Meister Corvinus" erwiderte Harry. „Ich benötige eure Hilfe. Durch den Antritt meines Erbes und die Verbindung mit diesem Schloss und der Macht meiner Ahnen hat sich meine Magie verändert. Dadurch ist es nötig meinen Zauberstab zu überprüfen und anzupassen."

„Herr, ich denke, ich kann Euch helfen. Aber gestattet mir den Hinweis, dass Ihr den Stab Eurer Vorgänger übernehmen könnt, nachdem dieser auf euch abgestimmt wurde. Corvinus öffnete eine schwarze Metallkiste und gab Harry einen Stab. Der Stab war tiefschwarz. Er wurde jedoch von einer goldenen Helix durchzogen. In der Tiefe des Stabes glomm ein unheimliches Licht.

Corvinus schien die Frage Harrys vorauszuahnen und antwortete: „Der Stab ist aus schwarzem Mithril. Meines Wissens nach der einzigste Stab, der je aus diesem Metall gefertigt wurde. Die goldene Helix besteht aus dem Haar eines Kriegseinhorns. Der Kern besteht aus den Blutstropfen eines Nachtgreifen, eines Phoenix und dem letzten der alten Drachen. Kein Stab ist jemals wieder mit so vielen magischen Materialien hergestellt worden." Er gab Harry den Stab und wartete aufmerksam. Der Stab leuchtete etwas auf. Corvinus nahm den Stab wieder und brachte 3 goldene Runen am Griffstück an. Danach gab er Harry den Stab wieder. „Entsprechend Eures Wesens habe ich drei magische Runen in den Stab eingebettet. Die Rune der Stabilisierung, die Rune der absoluten Zerstörung und zum Schluss die Rune der Freundschaft. Bitte nehmt den Stab."

Harry ergriff ihn und sofort nahm er ein Gefühl der Macht war. Nun war der Stab perfekt abgestimmt. Als er ihn schwang ging ein rotblaues Leuchten vom Stab aus.

„Der Stab ist perfekt Meister Corvinus. Ich werde Euch den Preis dafür umgehen gutschreiben lassen!"

Corvinus nickte verbunden und entfernte sich.

Rainald wandte sich an den jungen Herrn. Wir sollten uns langsam für deine Freunde bereit machen. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich dann umziehen würdest. Damit werden wir ungewollte Fragen vermeiden können." und lächelte diebisch.

Harry sah ihn erst ungläubig an und musste ebenfalls grinsen. Nachdem Harry kurz in seinen Gemächern war und sich umgezogen hatte begaben sich beide in einem weiteren Salon und Harry nahm am Kamin Platz. Rainald stand leicht versetzt hinter ihm. Harry wandte sich an Ihn „Wie hast du Sie überzeugt herzukommen?"

„Ich habe Ihnen eine Einladung im Namen des Herrn der deutschen Lande gesandt und mitgeteilt, dass er dir zu Ehren eine Feier aufgrund der Annahme deines Erbes gibt." erwiderte Rainald.

Harry wandte sich an Rainald: „Rainald. Was mache ich, wenn Professor Dumbledore versucht in meine Gedanken zu gelangen?" Dieser sah kurz angestrengt aus und meinte: „Versuche deine Gedanken zu verschließen. Dann teste ich es." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Er spürte es, als Rainald versuchte zu lesen. Dann merkte er, dass Rainald immer stärker versuchte an die Gedanken zu kommen. Harry sah auf einmal wieder Ginny vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er wollte nicht, dass dies jemand sieht und spürte wie Ärger in ihm empor stieg. Darauf hin schnappte er kurz: „Das geht keinen etwas an!" Er erschrak, als Rainald ein paar Schritte zurückschleuderte und ihm etwas Blut aus der Nase lief. Rainald keuchte: „Das war unerwartet heftig. Aber keine Sorge. Dein Schulleiter wird es sicher nicht so direkt versuchen. Und mir geht es besser als es aussieht." „In Ordnung." erwiderte Harry „aber damit es keine größeren Fragen gibt, wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn du dich ebenfalls hinsetzt." Rainald nickte und tat, wie ihm geheißen.

Zwei Tage nach Harrys letztem Brief saßen die verlassenen wieder in der Küche des Grimauldplatzes und warteten auf eine Nachricht von Harry. Dumbledore machte sich noch immer Vorwürfe das er Harry hatte gehen lassen. Ginny hatte sich nach Harrys Worten zwar etwas beruhigt, doch sah man ihr an, dass sie unter der plötzlichen Trennung litt. Ron und Hermine taten alles im sie abzulenken.Wie bereits vor zwei Tagen flammte wieder der Kamin auf und wiederkam der bekannte Adler heraus. Er brachte einen Brief und setzte sich vor Ginny und sah sie intensiv an. Diese zitterte etwas und nahm den Brief ab. Der Adler stupste sie vorsichtig an der Hand und verschwand wieder im Kamin.

Ginny öffnete den Brief, überflog ihn kurz und wandte sich dann an die anderen. Diese warteten gespannt.

Ginny sprach: „Das ist eine Einladung nach Deutschland!" Die anderen schauten irritiert. Ginny las den Brief vor.

Verehrte Freunde von Lord Potter,

in meiner Eigenschaft als Haus- und Hofmeister der Herrn der deutschen Lande habe ich die Ehre Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass mein Herr die Gnade hatte Sie zu Ehren der Annahme des Erbes des Herrn Potter in seine Residenz einzuladen. Bitte richten Sie es ein um 11.30 Uhr unserer Zeit am heutigen Tage anzureisen. Dazu verwenden Sie bitte diese Einladung, welche Sie hierher verbringt.

Hochachtungsvoll

Rainald von Schwarzenfels

Dumbledore blickte als erstes auf die Uhr. „Oh. Langt alle den Brief an. Schnell. Wir haben nur noch eine Minute!" Alle befolgten den Rat. Punkt 11.30 Uhr deutscher Zeit aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel und Sie standen im Innenhof der Residenz. Sie waren erstaunt, dass dort ein Soldaten auf Sie wartete. Der Offizier trat auf die Gäste zu. Er sprach sie sogleich an. „Werte Gäste. Ich bin Leutnant Wolf. Mein Herr gab mir den Befehl sie zu unserem Gast zu geleiten. Sie mögen mir bitte folgen." Harrys Freunde folgten dem Offizier durch das Foyer und die Gänge. Nach einer Wanderung von 10 Minuten näherten Sie sich einem Salon. Ginny wandte sich an ihren Schulleiter. „Professor. Ich bin überrascht. Dieser Herrscher muss sehr mächtig sein. Bei solch einer Residenz und der ganzen Pracht. Ich hoffe Harry geht es gut." „Ich glaube sie werden ihn sehr zuvorkommend behandeln. Im magischen Deutschland ist es eine Frage der Ehre jeden Gast so gut wie es möglich ist zu behandeln. Die Deutschen mögen verschlossen wirken. Doch es sind ehrbare Leute. Sie haben den Fehler, den sie vor 50 Jahren gemacht haben mehr als bereut. Die Sache mit Grindelwald bereitet ihnen heute immer noch missbehagen. Allerdings möchte ich sie nicht zum Feind haben. Damals gegen Grindelwald standen nur wenige auf dessen Seite und wir haben es damals nur sehr knapp geschafft ihn zu besiegen. Aber keine Angst. Es wird heute gut gehen."

Nun standen Sie vor dem Salon und der Offizier führte sie hinein. Als erstes nahmen sie wahr, dass die Räumlichkeiten allgemein düsterer waren, als in Hogwarts. Ebenso war der Baustil und die Einrichtung anders. Diese Residenz war im gotischen Stil gehalten und daher doch sehr unheimlich..

Rainald wandte sich noch mal an Harry und bat ihn noch mal nichts über sein Amt zu erzählen. Da gingen auch schon die Türen auf. Ein Offizier, gefolgt von seinen Freunden, trat ein. Er ging auf den Thron zu, blieb 5 Schritte vor Rainald stehen, nahm eine militärische Haltung ein und gab Meldung über die Gäste. Rainald gestatte ihm dann sich zu entfernen. Nachdem der Offizier den Saal verlassen hatte waren nur noch er, Rainald und die Gäste anwesend. Diese gingen ebenso auf Rainald zu, blieben allerdings 10 Schritte vor ihm stehen und verneigten sich. Er sprach: „Ich heiße euch im Reich willkommen. Es ehrt uns, dass es euch möglich war zu erscheinen."

Seine Gäste waren durch die förmliche Begrüßung etwas eingeschüchtert. Rainald fuhr dann fort: „Ich denke, nun wollt ihr sicher wieder euren Freund, bzw. Schüler sehen." Und lächelte. Harry trat dann aus dem Schatten und ging auf sie zu. Er grüßte Dumbledore freundlich per Handschlag. Allen anderen nickte er kurz zu. Zuletzt trat er vor Ginny. Diese war sichtlich eingeschüchtert durch die Atmosphäre in der Residenz. Er hob seine Hand und strich Ihr sanft über die Wange und flüsterte: „Du hast mir gefehlt." Als Ginny das hörte, fiel sie ihm um den Hals.. Die anderen waren durch den Schrei herumgefahren und starrten auf die Szene. Nachdem er sich von Ginny wieder gelöst hatte wandte er sich zu den anderen und sagte leise: „Entschuldigung, dass euch mein Verschwinden so erschreckt hat.Aber das ging alles so plötzlich."

Hermine fand ihre Worte als erstes wieder und meinte: „Harry, wir alle waren wirklich schockiert. Aber es lag ja nicht daran, dass du so schnell weg warst. Der größte Schreck war ja eher der, dass dich diese vermummte Gestalt mitgenommen hat."

Harry nickte und erwiderte: „Das habe ich hier auch schon gesagt. Als das die Abreise zu plötzlich war. Man hat sich schon entschuldigt und mir gesagt, dass die Gestalt ein Soldat der Palastwache war und einfach den Befehl hatte mich herzubringen, sobald er mich gefunden hat."

Danach setzten sich alle hin und, wie in Hogwarts, erschien das Essen auf dem Tisch. Nachdem alle ausgiebig gegessen hatten, Ron verschlang insgesamt 6 Teller, gingen sie in ein gemütliches Kaminzimmer und unterhielten sich. Harry erzählte alles, was er bisher von Rainald über das magische Deutschland erfahren hatte und seinen Freunden erzählen konnt. Dann kamen fragen, wen er denn beerbt hat. Auf diese Frage hin wurde Harry sehr unsicher und wusste nicht was er sagen soll. Er wusste natürlich, was Grindelwald getan hatte und wie dementsprechend sein Ruf war.

Harry sprach dann leise: „Ich weiß nicht ob es euch gefallen wird. Von demjenigen, der mir seinen Besitz vererbt hat, habt ihr sicher schon gehört." Er wurde während er das sagte immer leiser und flüsterte beim letzten Satz nur noch. „Es war Grindelwald."

Diese Information schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Ron, Ginny und Hermine wurden kreidebleich. Remus rief: „Was? Du bist sein Erbe? Aber wie ist das denn möglich?"

Nur Dumbledore blieb auffallend ruhig und stellte nur eine Frage: „Wie fand denn die Annahme der Erbschaft statt?" und sah dabei Harry direkt in die Augen. Dieser erwiderte: „Es war ein Bluttest, ob ich derjenige bin, der das Erbe annehmen darf. Dabei ist allerdings noch etwas anderes geschehen. Mit der Annahme des Erbes hat sich in mir etwas verändert. Meine Magie ist stärker geworden. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an." Dumbledore blickte einen Augenblick undefinierbar. Die anderen keuchten auf. Der Schulleiter fragte daraufhin: „Hast du sonst noch eine Änderung bemerkt Harry?" und musterte ihn genau. Harry entgegnete: „Nein Professor. Sonst konnte ich keine Veränderung an mir feststellen." Nach dieser Aussage blickte Dumbledore wieder entspannter. „Es war dann wohl wirklich nur eine Veränderung der Magie. Wie stark ist sie denn geworden?"

Harry sah seinen Schulleiter an und meinte: „Also getestet habe ich es bisher nicht. Aber viele Sprüche scheinen mir stärker als zuvor zu wirken. Sehr viel stärker." Er bat Dumbledore ihm einen Fluch aufzuhalsen. Dieser stellte sich hin und schoss einen Expelliarmus ab. Harry Beschwor einen Protego und Dumbledores Fluch prallte einfach ab. Die anderen starrten den Zauberer und den Schulleiter an und fingen sich wieder als Dumbledore lächelte und meinte: „Sehr beeindruckend. Harry, wie stellst du dir die Zukunft vor. Ich meine, du hast gesagt, dass du an die Schule zurückkommst. Aber wie erklären wir die Zunahme deiner Magie?"

Ich dachte mir, dass wir das mit dem Annahme der Erbschaften deiner Eltern und der Blacks erklären."

„Das ist eine gute Idee" erwiderte Harry „ich hoffe, das niemand dahinterkommt, dass sich mehr hinter dieser Steigerung verbirgt, als wir ihnen sagen. Aber ich werde etwas einrichten müssen, dass ich täglich hierher Kontakt haben kann. Ich habe bisher noch keinen genauen Überblick über allen Besitz. Können Sie mir dabei vielleicht helfen Professor?"

Der Schulleiter grübelte eine Weile: „Im Moment habe ich keine passende Idee wie wir das einrichten können. Aber bis dahin werden wir uns sicher was ausdenken können."

Danach unterhielten sie noch ein wenig bis Ron einwarf: „Wie wäre es mit einer Schlossführung?"

Harry überlegte kurz und wandte sich dann an Rainald „Ich denke, dass kann man einrichten. Aber Rainald sollte und begleiten, da er sich hier besser auskennt als ich." So begab sich die Gruppe auf den Weg durch die Residenz. Zuerst wanderten sie durch das Erdgeschoss. Dies bestand vor allem aus Verwaltungstrakten und Personalquartieren. Im ersten Stock befanden sich vor allem Versorgungsräume (Küche usw). Im dritten Stock befand sich der Thronraum, die repräsentativen Sääle und die Speiseräume. In den Stockwerken darüber waren die Privaträume des jeweiligen Herrschers, seine Privatbibliothek, Trainingsräume des Herrschers und eine versiegelte Türe. Ron wandte sich an Harry: „Hey Kumpel. Wohin führt diese Tür? Was versteckst du dahinter?" und grinste. Harry sah die Tür an und meinte zu Ron: „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich die Tür gerade zum ersten mal gesehen. Rainald? Weißt du was dahinter ist?"

Der Angesprochene sagte beiläufig fast: „Dahinter sind Räume, die seit Jahren nicht mehr benötigt werden. Leere Lagerräume und Archive." Danach brachten sie den Rundgang zu Ende und nahmen noch ein leichtes Abendessen ein. Sie scherzten noch eine ganze Weile zusammen. Dumbledore sprach mit Harry über das nächste Schuljahr und verriet ihm, das er es einrichten kann, dass Harry die Kammer des Schreckens verwenden kann. Harry fand die Idee hervorragend und versprach Dumbledore die Kammer zu säubern. Ron, Hermine und Ginny fragten ihn, ob er sie nicht mal vor Ablauf der Ferien besuchen könne. Oder sie ihn. Harry erwiderte bedrückt, er wisse nicht ob es gehen würde, da er sich in den nächsten vier Wochen hauptsächlich damit beschäftigen würde sein Erbe vollständig anzutreten. Er versprach jedoch sein möglichstes zu tun. Nach diesen Gesprächen brachen seine Freunde wieder zurück nach England auf. Ginny sah wirklich bedrückt aus und das brach Harry fast das Herz. Nachdem alle weg waren fragte er Rainald: „Ist es nicht möglich meine Freunde vor Schulbeginn nochmals zu treffen?"

Rainald erwiderte: „Es kommt darauf an wie schnell du dein Erbe vollständig antrittst und ausüben kannst. Als erstes solltest du deine Hauptsstadt besichtigen und dann in die anderen Teile deines Landes reisen. Das dürfte eine Woche dauern. Ich denke, ich kann bis morgen deine Besichtigung der Hauptstadt arrangieren. Und, wenn ich dir etwas vorschlagen darf" Harry nickte sofort „solltest du den Befehl erteilen, dass die Truppen zu mustern sind. D.h. berufe deine Armee ein."

Harry schluckte und fragte: „Was! Ich habe eine Armee?"

„Sie umfasste meistens 5.000 Mann, solange es keinen großen Konflikt gab. Wenn dem so war, hatte der Herrscher das Recht so viele Männer zum Kampf zu rufen, wie es möglich war."

Harry dachte lange nach und meinte dann: „In Ordnung. Ich werde auch 5.000 Mann einberufen. Aber wie weiß ich, wer am besten geeignet ist?"

Rainald lächelte: „Das ist an sich einfach. An unserer Zaubererschule gibt es seit jeher einen Teil in den Prüfungen, der sich mit Kampf und Taktik befasst. Und diese Ergebnisse werden deiner Verwaltung zur Verfügung gestellt. Daher weiß der amtierende Herrscher immer wer am besten geeignet ist."

Harry nickte und Rainald weiß daraufhin den zuständigen Diener an die Schreiben sofort zustellen zu lassen. Des weiteren schlug er Harry vor einen Aushang überall anbringen zu lassen, in dem mitgeteilt wird, dass es einen neuen Herrscher gibt. Auch hier stimmte Harry zu. Gegen 21 Uhr waren sowohl die Schreiben zugestellt, als auch der Aushang ausgegeben. Harry las sich diesen ebenso durch und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

Völker des Reiches

Vor mehr als 50 Jahren fand unser Herrscher den Tod, den er selbst heraufbeschwor.

Seit diesen Tagen war der Thron verwaist und das Reich ward von der ehrenwerten Ständeversammlung regiert.

Dies ist nun vorbei!

Endlich trat der Erbe ans Licht und nahm seinen rechtmäßigen Titel an!

Aus diesem Anlass wird es in 2 Wochen eine Parade zu Ehren dieses großen Tages geben.

Diese findet um 12 Uhr vor der Residenz in der Hauptstadt statt.

LANG LEBE DER KAISER!

Rainald von Schwarzenfels

Haus- und Hofmeister

Rainald fragte ihn was er habe.

„Rainald. Ich bin erst ein paar Tage hier und stelle schon das halbe Land auf den Kopf. Ich hoffe, dass die Leute nicht schlecht von mir denken." Sein neuer Freund schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Nein. Sicher nicht. Gewiss, der letzte Herrscher war nicht beliebt. Und die anderen Herrscher wurden oftmals geehrt und noch mehr gefürchtet. Aber ich habe dein Leben seither beobachtet und bin mir sicher dass du zwar ein harter Herrscher sein kannst, wenn nötig. Aber du wirst in aller Regel eher großherzig sein. Ich denke das Volk wird, wenn es sich dessen bewusst geworden ist, vertrauen fassen und dich umfassend akzeptieren. Und nun sollten wir uns zurückziehen. Denn morgen hast du einen langen Tag vor dir."

„Nur eine Frage habe ich noch Rainald. Diese schwarzen Wirbel, durch den ich geholt wurde. Können wir so etwas immer und überall öffnen? Ich meine auch in Gebäuden die eigentlich geschützt und versteckt sind?" Dieser überlegte kurz und meinte „Ja und nein. Man kann diese Wirbel auch in versteckten und geschützten Einrichtungen öffnen. Aber nur solange derjenige, der das Tor öffnet den Ort kennt und die Koordinaten kennt" Harry nickte, als Zeichen, das er genug wusste und beide gingen zur Nachtruhe.


	3. Chapter 3

-1An InaBauer und Andy1991: Lasst euch einfach überaschen. Ind den nächsten paar Kapiteln wird wahrscheinlich einiges aufgeklärt. Ich muss mich allerdings noch entscheiden in welcher Form ich das mache.

An TamaraPotter: Danke für den Hinweis. Ich war mir irgendwie sicher, dass man es so schreibt. Naja. In Zukunft werde ich darauf achten. ggg

An AlterMuggel: Danke für das Lob. Zu den Fragen. Ich werde versuchen pro Woche ein, wenn nicht sogar 2 Kapitel zu schreiben. Wieviele Kapitel ich jedoch schreiben werde weiß ich noch nicht. Nur einen groben Rahmen habe ich. Es werden irgendwo zwischen 20 und 100 Kapitel sein (kein Witz).

**Das Erwachen**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry recht früh auf und legte nach dem Duschen schon seine neue Amtskleidung an. So langsam gewöhnte er sich an das neue Aussehen und er fand die Kleidung sogar bequem. So ging er, wie die letzten Tage auch, in den Salon. Dort erwartete ihn auch schon Rainald mit dem Frühstück. Nachdem dieses vertilgt war, fing Rainald sarkastisch an: „Harry. Du weißt, wir sind in Deutschland. Also ist für die Übernahme des Erbes einiges an Bürokratie zu erledigen. Daher haben wir heute einen Termin mit dem hiesigen Notar und dem örtlichen Bankvertreter... Ich untertreibe, wenn ich behaupte, dass es nur ein wenig Zeit kostet." Also gingen beide, nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, die Harrys neues Büro und warteten auf die zwei Gäste. Diese wurden wenige Minuten später von einer Wache hereingeführt.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin der örtliche Bankvertreter. Mein Name ist Tolbok." stellte sich der Vertreter der deutschen Koboldbank vor. Der zweite Gast trat vor: „Und ich bin hier, in meiner Eigenschaft als hiesiger Amtsnotar. Mein Name ist Rathewitz."

„Willkommen" erwiderte Harry, der seinen Umhang angelegt hatte und wieder mit verdüsterter Stimme sprach. Der Kobold nickte und der Notar verbeute sich tief und erwiderte, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte „Lang lebe der Kaiser." Harry nickte nochmals und fuhr dann fort: „ Wie ihr wisst, habe ich mich bereits mit der Residenz verbunden. Diese hat mich anerkannt. Daher trete ich nun mein Erbe an, sofern dem nichts anderes entgegensteht.

Der Notar entgegnete: „Sehr wohl Herr. Wir, also ich und mein werter Bankverbindungsmann, waren so frei die benötigten Papiere mitzubringen." Beide legten Harry die entsprechenden Auszüge vor. Diesen entnahm Harry, dass er als Herrscher dieses Landes sehr umfangreiche Konten hatte.

Der Bankvertreter erläuterte ihm alles. „Also, um es kurz zu fassen. Dem Reich geht es finanziell sehr gut. Keine Schulden und ein Vermögen in Höhe von ca. 3 Milliarden Galeonen. Euer privates Konto umfasst nochmals in etwa 50 Millionen Galeonen. Wobei dies hätte mehr sein könnte, aber wir uns die Freiheit nahmen einen großen Teil der jährlichen Zuflüsse für euch anzulegen. Somit hat sich euer Besitz an Firmenanteilen drastisch erhöht. Ihr habt große Beteiligungen an magischen und muggeltypischen Firmen. Ach ja. Da wir diese Tage von Eurer Rückkehr erfahren haben und euer Haus- und Hofmeister eine kleine Andeutung hat fallen lassen, waren wir so frei und haben die Mehrheit des Tagespropheten aufgekauft. Die Engländer werden staunen, wenn die erfahren, dass der Tagesprophet nun mehrheitlich Euch gehört." Damit war auch der Vortrag des Kobolds zuende.

Harry musste bei der letzten Mitteilung kurz glucksen, woraufhin der Kobold ihn sichtlich irritiert musterte. Daraufhin fing sich Harry wieder und stellte nur fest: „Gute Arbeit. Ich bin mit Euch zufrieden!" Beide Besucher nickten erleichtert. Danach fuhren Sie mit den restlichen Formalien fort. Nach nur knapp 5 Stunden waren alle nötigen Unterlagen ausgefüllt und die Gäste wurden verabschiedet. Als diese Das Büro verlassen hatten meinte Harry: „Und jetzt wäre etwas zu essen gut." Rainald verständigte umgehend die Küche und kurz darauf wurde das Essen im bekannten Salon serviert. Nachdem sich beide gestärkt hatten hatte Harry eine Bitte an Rainald: „Wäre es möglich im Tagespropheten ein kleines Impressum zu veröffentlichen, in der angegeben wird, dass der Herr der deutschen Lande nun Mehrheitseigner ist?"

Rainald überlegte kurz und nickte. Dann sprach er weiter: „Wir sollten nun die nächsten beiden Wochen nutzen und deine Umgangsformen dem höfischen Protokoll anpassen. Auch sollten wir deine magischen Fähigkeiten trainieren." Hier wiederum nickte Harry. Die erste Woche war Rainald damit beschäftigt Harry mit den neuen Gepflogenheiten vertraut zu machen. Nachdem dies ausreichend war, bereiteten die beiden sich darauf vor die Fähigkeiten Harrys zu steigern.

„Harry. Ich weiß nicht ob dir die Methode gefällt. Bisher wurde immer so verfahren, dass der Erbe des Amtes seine Zauberstabhand in den Monolithen steckt. Zu diesem Zweck wird eine neue Öffnung erscheinen, wenn ich einen speziellen Zauber spreche. Wenn du deine Hand dort hineingelegt hast, wird dir ein Elixier injiziert, dass aus dem Blut des jeweiligen Vorgängers extrahiert wurde. Ich weiß, dass dies in Großbritannien als überaus schwarzmagisches Ritual gilt. Doch das ist zu Weckung deines vollen Potentials unerlässlich." erklärte Rainald

Harry blickte ziemlich geschockt und fing an: „Aber du hast gesagt, dass der letzte Herrscher der schwarzen Magie verfallen ist! Was ist, wenn ich dadurch auch ein schwarzer Magier werde? Was passiert dann? Bin ich dann nicht eine Gefahr?" Rainald nickte nur. Danach fuhr Harry fort: „Nun gut. Dann mache ich es. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Wenn du erkennst, dass ich auch der schwarzen Magie verfallen bin musst du mich sofort vernichten! Verstanden?"

Sein neuer Freund blickte traurig auf seinen neuen Herrn und nickte dann resigniert. Danach flüsterte er: „Immerhin bist du wohl weiser als der letzte Herrscher."

Und so begaben sich die beiden wieder in die Krypta. Rainald sprach einen alten Zauber auf den Monolithen. Daraufhin erschien, zwischen den bisherigen Öffnungen, eine weitere. Harry streckte vorsichtig seine Hand hinein und spürte einen extrem schmerzhaften Schnitt und wie etwas in seine Blutbahn injiziert wurde. Er schrie auf. Der Schmerz schien ihn von innen her zu verbrennen. Die ganze Prozedur dauerte über eine halbe Stunde und Harry stand kurz davor bewusstlos zu werden. Nachdem alles vorbei war und die Wunde wieder versiegelt wurde, konnte Harry seine Hand wieder herausziehen. er taumelte etwas und beide waren sich einig, dass sie erst wieder morgen weitermachen sollten. Rainald erzählte ihm erstaunt, dass es schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen sei, dass der neue Erbe nicht das Bewusstsein bei der Injektion verloren hat. Aber er hatte auch noch nicht gehört, dass dieses Verfahren so schmerzhaft war.

„Ich werde heute Nacht dein Zimmer versiegeln, damit ich rechtzeitig geweckt werde, wenn du nachts erwachst und du nicht mehr Herr deiner Sinne bist." Harry stimmte nickend zu und begab sich ins Bett. Während der Nacht schlief er sehr unruhig und hatte düstere Träume. In seinem Geist spielten sich immer wieder Szenen aus dem Leben seiner Vorgänger ab. Erst die Exzesse Grindelwalds. Dann wieder einige unbedeutendere Ereignisse. So ging es weiter, bis am nächsten Morgen. Harry erwachte trotz allem recht früh. Als er auf die Standuhr in seinem Zimmer sah, erkannte er das es gerade kurz vor acht war. Er spürte jeden Knochen in seinem Körper, da die Prozedur am Vortag härter war, als er dachte. So nahm er erst mal ein Bad und seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Danach legte er seine neue, dunkle Kleidung an und begab sich in den Salon in dem, wie bereits in den letzten Tagen, Rainald auf ihn wartete.

„Guten Morgen Harry. Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er Harry vorsichtig. Dieser blickte ihn an und musterte seinen neuen Freund mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. Als er sah, dass dies Rainald ziemlich irritierte fing er an breit zu grinsen. „Besser als ich je erwartet habe!" „Harry. Scheinbar hast du trotz der Verbindung mit deinen Vorgängern deinen Humor behalten. Sehr gut!" Nach dem folgenden Frühstück begaben sich beide in den Palastgarten und spazierten etwas. Dabei fragte Harry auf einmal: „Ähm...ich weiß nicht warum. Aber seit heute morgen habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich trotz meiner Brille immer schlechter sehen kann... An was kann das liegen?"

Ich habe, so schwer mir das fällt zuzugeben, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wäre es besser einen palasteigenen Heiler aufzusuchen?" Also machten sich die beiden auf den Weg und die Krankenstation des Palastes. Dort angekommen kam der gesuchte Heiler gleich aus dem Büro, grüßte Harry förmlich und fragte nach dem Grund des Besuchs. Harry überlegte kurz und meinte: „Nachdem ich gestern mein Erbe vollständig angetreten habe, kam es nun zu einigen Veränderungen an meinem Körper und ich denke, dass eine Untersuchung nicht schlecht wäre." Der Heiler nickte und zeigte Harry an sich hinzulegen. Danach sprach er einige Diagnosezauber. Nach etwa 15 Minuten war die Untersuchung beendet und der Heiler erklärte ihnen die Ergebnisse. „Nun Herr. Eure körperliche Verfassung scheint nach der Verbindung ohne Beanstandung zu sein. Allerdings gab es schon einige kleinere Veränderungen. Zum einen eure Sehkraft. Der das gestrige Ritual wurde eine Heilung einiger Erkrankungen und nicht vollständiger geschehener Entwicklungsschübe ausgelöst. Zum einen heilen eure Augen. D.h. bis zum Ende des Tages dürftet Ihr eine hervorragende Sehkraft euer Eigen nennen. Des weiteren scheint euer Körper einen Wachstumsschub erhalten zu haben. Nach dem was die Untersuchung sagt, wart ihr vor dem Ritual 170 cm groß. Bisher seid ihr um etwa 0,5 cm gewachsen. Wenn ich nicht völlig falsch liege, dürftet ihr bis zum Ende dieses Monats in etwa 180 cm Körpergröße erreicht haben. Ebenso wird sich eure Muskulatur etwas mehr ausprägen um sich der neuen Körpergröße anzupassen. Sonstige gesundheitliche Veränderungen konnten nicht festgestellt werden. Habt ihr sonst weitere Fragen?"

„Nein danke. Sofern noch etwas neues dazu kommt, werde ich euch umgehend konsultieren." Harry nickte dem Heiler zu und verließ mit Rainald die Krankenstation. Dieser sprach Harry an und meinte: „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit dich nun mit deinen Verwaltern zu treffen und notwendige Entscheidungen vorzunehmen." Harry nickte und beide begaben sich in das große Büro. Dort befand sich ein ausladender Konferenztisch und Harry ging vor dem eintreffen der anderen Gäste noch kurz die wichtigsten Punkte durch. Gegen Mittag trafen nacheinander alle Verwalter ein und Harry hieß sie willkommen. Zuerst sprach er mit dem Leiter der hiesigen Zaubererschulen und erkundigte sich über den allgemeinen Wissensstand der Schüler. Nach dem Gespräch bewilligte er ausreichend Geldmittel für eine gewisse Modernisierung der Schulmittel und des Schlosses. Nach dem Schulleiter sprach er mit seinem Wirtschaftsverwalter. Dieser erläuterte ihm die wirtschaftliche Lage und gab dann umfangreiche Geldmittel für angemessene Investitionen frei. Danach sprach er mit dem Kommandant seiner Truppen. Dieser teilte ihm mit, dass die Soldaten gute Fortschritte machen und, mit einigen Aufbau- und Lerntränken, bis zum Ende des Monats alle 5.000 Mann einsatzbereit wären. Harry schlug dem Kommandant noch einige Modernisierungen vor. Seine Truppen sollten sich bei den Muggeln etwas abschauen. Zuerst waren sowohl der Kommandant als auch Rainald wenig begeistert. Aber als Harry ihm erklärte, dass er darunter magisch veränderte Schuss- und Sprengwaffen meinte, nickten die beiden anderen und stimmten den Vorschlägen zu. Zum Schluss sprach er mit seinem Berater für Innen- und Außenpolitik. Zuerst wurde Harry darüber informiert, dass Voldemort wohl bereits Anhänger im Inland gefunden hat und seine Anhängerschaft weiter ausbauen will. Des weiteren wurde Harry vorgeschlagen bekannt zu geben, dass der Herrscher sein Amt angetreten habe, ohne allerdings offen zu legen, wer sich dahinter verbirgt. Harry gab daraufhin die Anweisung die Anhänger Voldemorts in Deutschland aufzuspüren und diese zu verhören. Des weiteren fasste er den Beschluss, dass er auch einen Artikel im Tagespropheten veröffentlichen lassen will und versteckt darauf zu achten, dass die Berichterstattung ehrlicher und weniger einseitig wird. Mit diesem Entschluss war die Besprechung beendet.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Harry Freunde in der Küche des Grimauldplatzes und unterhielten sich über das kommende Schuljahr. Alle spekulierten wann Harry sich wohl wieder bei Ihnen melden würde. Ginny konnte es kaum bis Schuljahresbeginn erwarten, da Sie Harry dort spätestens wieder sah. Etwas später flatterte eine Eule herein und brachte, wie jeden Tag, den aktuellen Tagespropheten. Hermine nahm der Eule die Zeitung ab und bezahlte diese. Danach überflog sie kurz die aktuellen Nachrichten. In letzter Zeit war nicht ungewöhnliches geschehen und so waren die bisherigen Nachrichten recht belanglos. Es wurde noch lebhaft darüber diskutiert, dass Todesser hatten ins Ministerium eindringen können und nur knapp zurückgeschlagen werden konnten. Nachdem Hermine weitergeblättert hatte und begann die Artikel auf den Innenseiten zu lesen warf Ron ein: „Warum liest du denn dieses Käseblatt? Jedes mal stehen die selben Lügen drin." Die Angesprochenen erwiderte: „Ron. Du weißt, dass man sich über seinen Feind informieren soll. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, sind die Artikel heute irgendwie anders."

„Inwiefern?" fragte Ron. „Nun. ich weiß nicht genau wie. Aber mir scheint, als würden die Artikel mehr nach der Wahrheit suchen. Die Haltung des Ministeriums wird überraschenderweise kritisiert. Und es wird gefragt, ob das Ministerium nichts bereits nach dem Trimagischen Turnier hätte reagieren sollen, als bekannt wurde, dass Voldemort zurück... Moment!" schrie die braunhaarige. „Was? Was ist passiert?" fragte Ron erschrocken.

Hermine erwiderte: „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Der Prophet hat zugegeben, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Und er hat ihn beim Namen genannt!!" Sie hielt Ron die Zeitung unter die Nase. Ginny stand auf und sah sich den Artikel ebenfalls an. In diesem Moment kamen Dumbledore, Molly, und Snape in die Küche.

Snape, gehässig wie immer, sprach plötzlich: „Oh. was lesen wir denn da? Stehen wieder interessante Artikel in der Teenwich?"

Ginny sah auf und erwiderte ungewohnt keck: „Das ist nicht die Teenwich, sondern der Tagesprophet. Und woher wissen Sie denn ob die Artikel der Teenwich bisher interessant waren?" Snapes Gesicht verzog sich und ihm Entfuhr ein Grollen das verdächtig nach „Freches Gör'" klang. Dumbledore gluckste und meinte: „Na na Severus. Die Frage war doch interessant." Hermine unterbrach die Diskusion mit den Worten: „Schauen sie mal. Der Artikel dürfte wirklich eine interessante Neuigkeit darstellen." und reichte dem Schulleiter die Zeitung. Die anderen Erwachsenen lasen mit. Als Dumbledore fertig war mit lesen, hatte er sein berühmtes glitzern in den Augen, Molly keuchte beim Namen des Dunklen Lords auf, Moody klatschte begeistert in die Hände und Snape blickte noch etwas finsterer. Plötzlich warf Ron ein: „Ich hab' wahrscheinlich ne Idee, woran die Änderung des Propheten liegen könnte." Aller sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Woran, Mr. Weasley?" fragte Dumbledore. Ron meinte nur: "Schauen sie mal ins Impressum…"

Snape fand das betreffende als erstes und stellte nüchtern fest: „So. anscheinend ist das Ministerium nicht mehr der größte Anteilseigner des Propheten." Dumbledore setzte fort: „Nicht nur das Severus. Anscheinend hat jemand die Mehrheit des Propheten aufgekauft." „Und wer ist das, Professor?" hakte Hermine nach.

Der Schulleiter sah die drei Schüler kurz an und meine: „Nun. Als neuer Besitzer steht dort. Der Herr der Deutschen Lande."

Unterdessen saßen im Riddle-Haus ebenfalls einige vor der Ausgabe des Propheten. Wurmschwanz hatte diese seinem Lord gebracht und dieser war wütend, dass sein Name offen genannt wurde. Die Schreie von Wurmschwanz konnten im ganzen Haus gehört werden. Doch dann hatte Voldemort sich wieder etwas beruhigt, da er das Zusammentreffen mit Dumbledore und Harry noch nicht ganz überstanden hatte und immer noch nicht seine alte Kraft wieder zurück hatte. Er sprach die Frau neben sich an: „Nun Bella. Was denkst du darüber?"

Diese überschlug sich fast: „Mein Lord. Lasst mich den Autor dieses Schundes dafür strafen, dass er euren noblen Namen in seinen dreckigen Mund genommen hat."

„Nein. Das meinte ich nicht Bella. Ich bezog mich auf den neuen Besitzer des Propheten. Soll es wirklich wahr sein, dass dieser Herrscher wieder aufgetaucht ist. Oder das einer dessen Erbe geworden ist?"

„Meister. Niemand erreicht eure..." stammelte Bella.

„Nein. Schweig. Diese Herrscher waren schon immer auch dunkel. Und ihre Macht durfte man nicht unterschätzen. Aber da er jetzt erst vor kurzem den Titel geerbt hat, nehme ich an, dass er noch nicht vollständig in seinem Amt aufgegangen ist. Daher sollten wir versuchen in Kontakt zu treten und ihn etwas beeinflussen?"

„Ja mein Lord. Was immer ihr wünscht" erwiderte Lestrange unterwürfig. Voldemort begab sich in seine Gemächer und bereitete eine Nachricht für den Herrscher vor. Nachdem er diese beendet hatte, sandte er seinen Raben aus um den Brief zu überbringen. Danach rief er Lestrange zu sich.

"Bella, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Du wirst für mich zu diesem neuen Herrscher gehen und versuchen sein Vertrauen zu erlangen."

„Ja, mein Lord. Es ist mir eine Ehre!" erwiderte Lestrange.

Am nächsten morgen nach dem obligatorischen Frühstück traf ein Rabe im Innenhof der Residenz ein. Ein Palastdiener nahm den Brief ab und brachte ihn zu Harry. Dieser las ihn aufmerksam durch. Rainald fragte: „Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Harry erwiderte: „Nein. Außer das Voldemort mir einen Gesandten schicken will, da er etwas zu besprechen hat. Ich bin mal gespannt wen er mir schicken will."

„Aha. Und welchen Termin gibst du ihm?"

„Keinen. Voldemort scheint sich ziemlich sicher zu fühlen. Er schrieb mir, dass der Gesandte noch heute kommen wolle."

„Das ist eine Impertinenz! Wie kann er es wagen so einfach zu beschließen einen seiner Lakaien herzuschicken!" wütete Rainald. Doch Harry blieb ruhig.

„Wir werden sehen wen er mir schickt. Wenn es mir nicht passt, was vorgetragen wird, werden wir entscheiden was passiert. Und ich werde ihn weder Lord noch Voldemort nennen. Den Lord hat er sich selbst verliehen und Voldemort ist nicht sein richtiger Name."

Gut Harry. Dann werde ich die Wachen informieren, dass sie im Innenhof Aufstellung nehmen sollen. Das ist der einzigste Platz innerhalb dieses Gebäudes auf dem Apparieren möglich ist."

Rainald machte sich daran die Wachen vorzubereiten, während Harry seinen Mantel anlegte. Dann trat er an die Tür zum Innenhof. „Wachen" sprach er mit seiner verdüsterten Stimme „heute erwarten wir einen Gesandten von Lord Voldemort!" diesen Namen spie er fast aus. „Dieser Mann, wenn man ihn noch als solchen bezeichnen kann, hat sich sowohl den Titel eines Lords selbst verliehen, als auch diesen lächerlichen Tarnnamen ausgewählt. Außerdem war er so unverfroren selbst diesen Termin zu bestimmen! Zeigt ihm die Macht meines Reiches. Greift den Gesandten nicht an aber zeigt, dass er nicht willkommen ist!" Die Soldaten jubelten ihm kurz zu und er zog sich wieder in den Thronsaal zurück um auf den Gesandten zu warten. Rainald traf kurz danach im Thronsaal ein. Ebenso wie der Kommandant seiner Truppen und 20 Mann der Garde. Rainald stellte sich rechts neben den Thron. Der General links davon. Jeweils rechts und links neben den beiden nahmen die Soldaten Aufstellung.

Um 12 Uhr apparierte Bellatrix in Ihrer Todessermaskierung im Innenhof. Sie fing stolz an: „Ich bin die Gesandte des dunklen Lo..." weiter kam sie nicht, als der Offizier der Wacheinheit schnappte: „Ich weiß was du bist. Folge uns!" und drehte sich weg. Bellatrix wollte anfangen zu protestieren, als der Soldat mit kalter Stimme schnarrte: „Folge uns oder kehre zurück zu deinem Meister. Aber verschwende nicht unsere Zeit." Danach schritt er weiter Richtung Thronsaal und Bellatrix folgte ihm aufgebracht.

Das Portal zum Thronsaal schwang lautlos auf und der Gast trat mit den Wachen ein. Bellatrix trat stolz ein und schritt auf den Thron zu. Als sie bereits auf 10 Schritte heran war und noch weiterlaufen wollte, riss der Kommandant sein Schwert heraus und rief: „Stehen bleiben, wenn du diesen Saal auf deinen Beinen verlassen willst!"

Bellatrix fuhr vor Schreck zusammen hielt kurz inne und verneigte sich dann tief von dem Herrscher. „Habt dank, dass es euch möglich war mich zu empfangen." Harry nickte und sie fuhr fort.

„Mein Herr hat bereits Kunde über den Beginn eurer Herrschaft erhalten und würde es begrüßen, wenn wir uns ein unvoreingenommenes Bild voneinander bilden würden. Ohne Einflussnahme von feindlichen Parteien." Nachdem Harry noch nichts gesagt hatte fuhr sie fort: „Der dunkle Lord..." Weiter kam sie nicht, da Harry mit ruhiger Stimme einwarf „Ein selbst verliehener Titel bedeutet in diesen Hallen nichts. Also bezeichne ihn mit dem richtigen Namen."

Bellatrix schluckte heftig und sprach mit vorsichtiger Stimme weiter „Vo..Voldemort schlägt engere Kontakte zwischen unseren Seiten vor. Beide Seiten könnten vom Wissen des anderen profitieren. Mein Meister hat hohes Wissen um das Leben und den Tod."

Harry schnaubte und sprach selbst: „Ich weiß selbst, welches Wissen er sein eigen nennt. Doch mit Leben hat das nichts zu tun. Schau ihn dir doch an. Er ist schon lange nichts mehr, das man als menschlich bezeichnen kann. Außerdem achtet er das Leben nicht. Er tötet wie es ihm gefällt. Er versucht seine Ziele mit nackter Gewalt zu erreichen. Und du schlägst mir vor IHM die Hand zu reichen?"

„Aber seht ihr denn nicht dass wir sollten um die Welt, die uns so teuer ist, zu bewahren. Jedes Jahr werden mehr Halbblüter und Schlammblüter in die Zaubererschulen gesandt. Das reine Blut, dass uns einst groß gemacht hat, gilt nichts mehr. Das müsst ihr doch erkennen."

„Bellatrix. Du gibst vor für diese Reinblüterideologie einzustehen. Aber sag mir" fuhr Harry mit kaltem lachen fort „warum dienst du dann einem Halbblut?"

„WAS?" schrie Bellatrix „Wie könnt ihr es wagen meinen Meister derart zu beleidigen?"

„Ganz einfach. Weil ich weiß, dass er weder ein Lord ist, noch dass er Voldemort heißt. Sein Name ist Tom Vorlost Riddle. Kind einer Hexe und eines Muggels!"

Daraufhin verlor Bellatrix Ihre Fassung und schrie: „SCHWEIGT! BESCHMUTZT NICHT DEN NAMEN DES DUNKLEN LORDS! DAFÜR ZAHLT IHR! CRUCIO!"

Die Wachen rissen ihre Schwerter und Zauberstäbe heraus, doch Harry reagierte intuitv. Er beschwor einen starken Schild und Bellatrix Fluch verpuffte. Kurz darauf wurde Sie von Rainald äußerst unsanft geschockt. Sie flog durch den halben Saal. Rainald sagte zu Harry: „Ich denke, es wird Zeit für Sie nach Hause zurückzukehren." Harry nickte.

Es war bereits Mitternacht im Britischen Zaubereiministerium. Es waren nur noch wenige Angestellte anwesend. Unter anderem der Wachzauberer im Foyer und eine handvoll Auroren, die Nachtschicht hatten. Der Wachzauberer kam gerade von seinem Rundgang zurück und redete kurz mit 2 Auroren, die auf dem Weg zurück ins Büro waren. Die drei erstarrten plötzlich, als sich im Foyer ein schwarzer Wirbel bildete und 2 schwarz vermummte Gestalten heraustraten, die einen reglosen Körper zwischen sich trugen. Sie ließen den Körper fallen und traten wieder in den schwarzen Wirbel, der sich kurz darauf auflöste Die Auroren traten an den Körper heran und sahen, dass er mit Seilen gefesselt war. Ein kurzer Test bestätigte, dass dies magische Seile waren, die ein apparieren verhindern sollen. Der Wachzauberer nahm der gefesselten die schwarze maske ab und erschrak.

„LESTRANGE! BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! » rief er. Die Auroren erstatten kurz. Dann raste der jüngste zum nächsten Kamin und rief „Rufus Scrimgeour. Zaubereiminister!"

Diesen morgen wurden die Leute im Grimauldplatz unsanft geweckt, als um 6 Uhr morgens Tonks ins Haus kam und prompt Mrs. Black weckte. Diese zeterte im üblichen Tonfall „Feinde! Blutsverräter. Schande der Zaubererwelt..."

Doch Tonks war nicht leiser. Sie rief mehrmals. „Schnell! Kommt runter! Das müsst ihr lesen!"

Nach und nach hetzten die Bewohner dann in die Küche. Hermine war die erste, die Tonks und den aktuellen Propheten erreichte. Die Titelseite wurde fast vollständig von einem Foto von Bellatrix eingenommen.

Die Schlagzeile lautete: „BELLATRIX LESTRANGE GEFESSELT UND GESCHOCKT IM MINISTERIUM ABGELEGT!"

_Sehr geehrte Leserinnen und Leser._

_Heute um Mitternacht wurden die noch anwesenden Angestellten des Ministeriums Zeugen eines unglaublichen Geschehens. Um Mitternacht, so teilten uns gleich vier Ministeriumsmitarbeiter mit, entstand mitten im Foyer ein schwarzer Wirbel. Kurz danach schritten zwei schwarze Gestalten heraus und trugen einen gefesselten Körper bei sich. Diesen legten Sie in der Mitte der Halle ab und verschwanden, so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Die Auroren konnten umgehen feststellen, dass es sich bei den Körper um Bellatrix Lestrange handelt, die zwar schwer gefesselt und geschockt war, aber sonst ohne Verletzungen. Umgehend wurde Minister Scrimgeour benachrichtigt. Als er sich davon persönlich überzeugen musste, dass es Lestrange war, tat er das einzig richtige. Er berief den Zauberergamot ein um eine Verhandlung über Lestrange abzuhalten. Die Verhandlung soll noch heute stattfinden._

_Unseren Informationen zufolge, lag ein Brief bei Lestrange als sie gefunden wurde._

_An das magische Britannien._

_Hier habt ihr jene, die ihr sucht zurück. Jene, welche sich Bellatrix Lestrange nennt, griff vor kurzem meine Person an. Nun erheben wir hiermit Klage gegen Sie und fordern eine angemessene Bestrafung. Dies soll den Anhängern von Tom Riddle alias Voldemort eine Lehre sein. _

_Der Herr der deutschen Lande_

Die Anwesenden konnten nur noch staunen.

„Was wollte die denn bei diesem Herrscher?" murmelte Tonks. Remus antwortete etwas irritiert „Kann es sein, dass sie ihm in Voldemorts Namen ein Bündnis vorschlagen wollte und er das nicht unbedingt annehmbar fand? Scheinbar war sie wohl so dumm diesen Mann in seinem Palast alleine anzugreifen. Das allein ist schon dumm genug. Aber er ist ein Gegner, den noch niemand einschätzen kann."

Hermine sah wieder auf: „Hier steht noch, dass der Herrscher wohl zumindest am Prozesstag anwesend sein wird, da er selber der Geschädigte ist."

Ron grinste und meinte: „Wie wohl Scrimgeour auf ihn reagiert?" Die anderen mussten auch grinsen und Remus meinte: „Hoffentlich verhält er sich nicht falsch. Mir scheint, dass das bei diesem Gast nicht gut wäre."

Kurz darauf rauschte flammte der Kamin auf und Arthur Weasley trat heraus. In seinem Gesicht konnte man die Verwirrung sehen. Er sprach die Anwesenden an: „Tonks, Remus, Kinder. Ich habe hier die Berechtigungen für euch, dass ihr als Zuschauer am Prozess teilnehmen dürft. Euer Freund Neville wird ebenso da sein. Scrimgeour hat diese Genehmigung persönlich unterschrieben. Angeblich war das eine Bedingung dafür, dass dieser Herrscher Lestrange an uns überstellt hatte." Er legte die Einladungen auf den Tisch und verwand wieder in den grünen Flammen mit den Worten „Entschuldigt, Im Ministerium ist wieder die Hölle los." Die Eingeladenen begaben sich in Ihre Zimmer um sich angemessen anzuziehen.

„Los. Beeilt euch! Wir haben nur noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit!" rief Tonks durch das Haus. Kurz darauf versammelten sich alle in der Küche und reisten nacheinander mit dem Kamin in das Ministerium. Als alle dort waren und sie Richtung Gerichtssaal gingen, sahen sie Neville mit seiner Großmutter ankommen. Alle grüßten sich kurz. Neville war sehr angespannt und keiner wusste was er sagen soll. Als sie weitergehen wollten schrie plötzlich jemand in der Menge auf. Die Leute im Foyer stoben panisch auseinander und starrten auf einen großen Wirbel, der sich am entfernten Ende des Foyers bildete.

Kurz darauf kam Scrimgeour mit einer Gruppe Auroren heran und nahm am anderen Ende der Halle Aufstellung. Kaum war Ruhe in der Halle schritten die ersten Gestalten aus dem Wirbel. Zwei lange Reihen in schwarzen Rüstungen mit Helmen, die das Gesicht verdeckten und langen schwarzen Unhängen traten heraus. Alles in allem waren es am Ende genau 100 Mann. Die zwei Ersten trugen ein Banner mit stilisiertem Kreuz und sich überkreuzenden Zauberstäben.

Hermine flüsterte den anderen zu: „Furchteinflößend. Diese Rüstungen, Mäntel und Schwerter..."

In diesem Moment trat eine weitere Gestalt mitschwarzem Mantel heraus. Sein Gesicht war allerdings nicht verdeckt. Er trat bis ans Ende der Aufstellung und rief auf deutsch, mit verstärkter Stimme: „DER HERR DER DEUTSCHEN LANDE!" Daraufhin trat eine weitere Gestalt heraus, ebenso in einen langen schwarzen Umhang gekleidet mit einer Kapuze, die jeden Blick auf das Gesicht verhindert. Als diese Gestalt stehen blieb, rissen die Soldaten die Schwerter hervor, schlugen diese vor den Brustpanzer und riefen: „LANG LEBE DER KAISER!" danach sirrten die Schwerter wieder in die Scheiden. Nachdem das Zeremoniell der Ankunft vorüber war, schritt der Zaubereiminister vor, verneigte sich leicht und hieß den Gast willkommen. Dieser nickte nur kurz und schritt gleich weiter Richtung Gerichtssaal. Hermine und die anderen schlossen sich an.

Als sie den Gerichtssaal erreichten, wandte sich der fremde Herrscher plötzlich um und Schritt auf die Schüler zu. Diese waren stehen geblieben und blickten sich überrascht an. Einer nach dem anderen verneigte sich. Der Herrscher nickte und sprach: „Ich habe schon sehr viel von euch vernommen. Und bisher nur Gutes. Es freut mich euch hier zu sehen. Aber nun lasst uns hineingehen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja nach dem Prozess wieder." Danach nahmen alle im Gerichtssaal platz und die Mitglieder des Gamots traten herein. Als letztes Mitglied betrat der Schulleiter den Raum und sprach, als er seinen Sitz erreicht hatte: „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um das Verfahren gegen Bellatrix Lestrange durchzuführen." Nachdem dieser Satz gesprochen war, öffnete sich eine Seitentür und die Angeklagte wurde von 2 Auroren hereingeführt. Sie wurde auf dem Sessel in der Mitte mit magischen Ketten fixiert.

Danach fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Die Anklagepunkte lauten wie folgt.

1.Verrat am Ministerium

2.Einbruch in das Ministerium

3.Folter und dadurch verbundene dauerhafte geistige Schädigung des Auroren Frank Longbottom und dessen Frau

4.Versuchte Entführung von Harry James Potter

5.Versuchter Mord zuungunsten des Herrn der deutschen Lande.

Mrs. Lestrange. Wie bekennen Sie sich?"

Die Angeklagte zitterte, doch sie fand ihre Fassung wieder und spie förmlich: „Ja. Das waren meine Taten. Ich habe sie voll stolz für den dunklen Lord begangen. Er wird euch alle.." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Dumbledore rief sie zur Ordnung. „Genug. Das dürfte reichen. Sie haben es hier aus freien Stücken gestanden. Dies bekräftigt ihre Aussage unter Veritaserum in Deutschland, als sie dort in Gewahrsam waren. Wenn keine weiteren Wortmeldungen gewünscht sind." er sah sich um „ Wer von diesem Gericht ist der Meinung, dass hierfür die Höchststrafe angemessen ist?"

Nach und nach erhoben sich alle Hände. Dumbledore sah sich kurz um und sagte dann: „Nun, denn. So sei es. Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange. Dieses Gericht hat sie in allen Punkten für schuldig befunden und Sie zur gesetzlichen Höchststrafe verurteilt. Da dies bisher durch den Kuss des Dementors vollzogen wurde und sich diese Wesen seit kurzem außerhalb der Kontrolle des Ministeriums befinden, sind wir übereingekommen Sie der Aufsicht der deutschen Regierung zu überstellen und Sie gemäß den dortigen Bestimmungen ihrem Schicksal zu überantworten." Dann wandte er sich an den Herrscher „Seid ihr damit einverstanden?"

Der Herrscher erhob sich und sprach mit seiner veränderten Stimme: „Ja. Wir akzeptieren diese Vereinbarung. Doch um sicher zu gehen werden wir das Urteil umgehen vollstrecken." Dumbledore und Scrimgeour nickten. Auf einen Wink des Herrschers lösten traten 4 schwarz maskierte Soldaten hervor und rissen Lestrange hoch. Sie führten die Gefangene in den Nebenraum in dem Sie gewartet hat und schlossen die Tür. Die Leute im Saal waren absolut still und konnten plötzlich hören, als ein Schwert aus der Scheide gerissen wurde. Bellatrix schrie kurz auf und dann hörte man einen dumfen Aufschlag. Plötzlich erschallte ein Ruf von einer der Wachen. „Spiritum mortem totalis!" Die Leute im Saal starrten verwirrt zum Herrscher als dieser sich erhob und sprach: „Damit ist das Urteil vollstreckt. Es wurde sicher gegangen, dass es keine Möglichkeit der Rückkehr Ihrer Seele gibt. Durch den letzten Spruch wurde die gesamte Existenz vollkommen vernichtet." Die Zuschauer waren entsetzt und das Gericht erstarrte. „War es nötig, dass so viele Menschen es hören mussten?" fragte der Vorsitzende. Der Herrscher sprach weiter: „Es war nötig. Als Exempel dafür, dass die Anhänger des falschen Lords mit jeder Strafe rechnen müssen und Gefahr laufen total vernichtet zu werden. Als Warnung haben wir den Körper vorbereitet um ihn an Tom zu schicken." Das Gericht nickte und begab sich in den Nebenraum um sich von Tod der Gefangenen zu überzeugen. Fast alle waren weiß im Gesicht als sie wieder herauskamen und nickten dem Herrscher zu. Es ertönte ein „Plop" und jedem war klar, dass Körper jetzt bei Voldemort war. Danach wandte sich der Herscher um, beschwor einen Wirbel und verschwand. Überrascht murmelnd verließen die anderen Zuschauer ebenfalls den Raum.

Ron, Hermine und die anderen waren ebenfalls geschockt und unterhielten sich kaum. Nur Hermine flüsterte: „Ich möchte diese dunklen Menschen nicht zum Feind. Wenn man sieht wie es Bellatrix ergangen ist, möchte ich nicht wissen was sie im Krieg mit Ihren Gegnern machen. Und habt ihr Neville gesehen? Er sah so zerrissen aus. Einerseits scheint er eine Art Befriedigung zu empfinden, aber andererseits stört es ihn, wenn dafür jemand sterben muss. So scheint es mir zumindest." Darauf erwiderte niemand etwas. Als sie das Foyer erreicht hatten begaben sie sich in eine dunkle Ecke, griffen gleichzeitig nach einer Zeitung die ihnen Remus reichte und standen auch schon in der Küche des Grimauldplatzes. Dort brannte noch kein Licht. Sie stolperten kurz in den Raum hinein als Hermine rief: „Moment. Das haben wir gleich." Mit einem Wink Ihres Zauberstabes entzündeten sich die Gaslampen an den Wänden. Die anderen keuchten kurz auf und erstarrten. Hermine sah sie belustigt an und meinte: „Habt ihr mich noch nie Zaubern sehen?"

„Das schon" erwiderte Remus trocken „aber dreh dich doch mal um."

Die braunhaarige wirbelte herum, schrie kurz auf und machte zwei schnelle Schritte nach hinten zu den anderen. Im Sessel vor ihnen saß der dunkle Herrscher...


	4. Chapter 4

-1An alle: So. Es geht weiter. Eure Fragen werden größtenteils beantwortet. Denke ich zumindest

Spezieller Gruß: Der geht an eine gute Freundin, die mich sehr ermuntert hat weiter zu schreiben (o.k. sie ist ungeduldig und kann es kaum erwarten ggg).

**Offenbarung**

Hermine und sie anderen starrten auf den Sessel, doch der Gast gab keinen Laut von sich sondern lud sie mit einer Handbewegung ein sich zu setzen. Nachdem alle auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin Platz genommen hatten, versiegelte der Herrscher das Zimmer gegen Besucher und Mithörer. Danach wandte er sich wieder zu ihnen und flüsterte: „Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken."

Hermine erwiderte daraufhin: „Naja. Das hat nicht so ganz geklappt. Aber was führt sie hierher?"

Der Herrscher schwieg einen Moment und antwortete dann leise: „Ihr habt mir gefehlt!" und nahm die Kapuze ab. „HARRY!" quietschte Ginny und stürmte auf ihn zu. Er saß erstarrt auf seinem Sessel und konnte sich gegen die zwei Ohrfeigen nicht einmal wehren. Schon wurde er mitsamt dem Sessel umgeworfen als Ginny ihm um den Hals fiel und heftig küsste. Remus und Ron konnten sich bei diesem Anblick nicht mehr beherrschen und hielten sich die Bäuche vor lachen. Hermine rief Ginny zu: „Lass ihn doch mal los. Er bekommt ja keine Luft mehr!" und grinste. Nachdem das Päärchen sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte nahmen alle wieder Platz. „Wieso hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du dieser Herrscher bist, Harry." fragte der kleine Rotschopf.

„Es war bei unserem Treffen leider noch nicht möglich, da der Übergang noch nicht vollzogen worden war. Ich hatte einerseits nicht die Kontrolle über meinen Titel übernommen und war auch noch nicht mit der Magie meiner Vorgänger verbunden."

„Was soll das heißen, mit der Magie deiner Vorgänger vereint?" fragte Remus.

Harry sah in an und flüsterte: „Du musst mir versprechen nicht auszurasten." bat Harry und Remus nickte „Erst einmal. Mein Vorgänger als Herrscher war Grindelwald. Aber das weiß fast keiner und es muss auch geheim bleiben. Wenn ich Dumbledore wieder sehe, werde ich ihn auch darüber informieren. Und Ginnys Eltern müssen auch Bescheid wissen. „erklärte Harry und fuhr fort, trotz dass die anderen alles andere als begeistert aussahen „Die Verbindung mit den Vorgängern erfolgt dadurch, dass dem Erben ein Elixier aus dem Blut seines Vorgängers injiziert wird." Bei diesem Satz wollte Remus schon aufspringen, beherrschte sich aber und sah Harry eindringlich an: Harry! Du weißt, was für eine Art Ritual das ist. Das ist brandgefährlich! Weißt du was passiert wäre, wenn dabei was schiefgegangen wäre?" Harry nickte und entgegnete: „Ja Remus, dass weiß ich. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich nicht hier sitzen würde, wenn es nicht gut gegangen wäre."

Alle sahen ihn verständnislos an, nur Remus nickte. Doch sein Gesicht hatte Farbe verloren. Harry sah die fragenden Augen seiner Freunde.

„Das soll heißen, wenn etwas bei der Verbindung schief gegangen wäre und ich wie Grindelwald geworden wäre, würde ich nicht mehr hier sitzen. Dieses Versprechen habe ich Rainald abgenommen." Ginny bekam daraufhin feuchte Augen. Harry nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du mich so einfach wieder los wirst." Sie rief plötzlich „HARRY JAMES POTTER! MACH SOWAS NIE WIEDER OHNE MIR VORHER BESCHEID ZU SAGEN!" Harry erschreckte und Ron rief ihm zu: „Tja Kumpel. Jetzt weißt du was auf dich zukommt." Dafür bekam er einen giftigen Blick seiner Schwester zugeworfen und schwieg. Harry stand dann auf und meinte: „Es ist auch Zeit, dass wir Professor Dumbledore und Arthur und Molly Bescheid geben." Die anderen nickten. Harry schrieb zwei kurze Nachrichten und ging zum Kamin. Er nahm Flohpulver, warf es in den Kamin, rief „Dumbeldores Büro, Hogwarts!" und warf den Brief in die Flammen. Das selbe tat er mit dem Brief für die Weasleys. „Nun heißt es warten." Murmelte er. Nach etwa 20 Minuten kamen die drei an. Die Weasleys sprangen aus dem Kamin und Dumbledore erschien mit Fawkes. Die drei musterten dem Raum und ihnen bot sich ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Tonks, Remus und die Schüler saßen aufrecht am Tisch und am Kopfende saß Harry. Er hatte allerdings wieder den Mantel und die Kapuze des Herrschers angelegt. Dumbledore verneigte sich vor ihm und sprach: „Es ist uns eine Ehre sie hier willkommen heißen zu können!" Die Weasley-Eltern sahen zu Dumbledore und verneigten sich auch. Harry fiel jedoch auf, dass Dumbledore sein geheimnisvolles Funkeln in den Augen. Arthur und Molly hatten das nicht bemerkt und Arthur wandte sich an den vermummten Harry: „Was verschafft uns die Ehre eures Besuches?" Harry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte leise. Die anderen am Tisch mussten auch schon grinsen. Molly schimpfte: „Was grinst ihr so? Das ist gegenüber unserem Gast nicht höflich!"

Der vermummte Harry wandte sich an Molly Weasley: „Lassen sie es gut sein Mrs. Weasley. Mich stört das bestimmt nicht." Dumbledore lächelte, Arthur sah die anderen fragend an und Molly blickte irritiert in die Runde. Ginny kicherte, schlug dem vermummten Harry auf den Arm, woraufhin Molly scharf die Luft einzog und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Jetzt ärgere sie doch nicht noch mehr..."

Molly wollte Ginny noch für das Verhalten gegenüber dem Gast zurechtweisen als dieser die Kapuze abnahm und breit in die Runde grinste. „Hallo Professor Dumbledore, Hallo Mrs. und Mr. Weasley. Freut mich das sie so schnell kommen konnten. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Arthur Weasley staunte und Molly stammelte: „Wie?...Harry...warum hast du dich denn wie dieser Herrscher angezogen?"

Dumbledore wandte sich an sie: „Das ist ganz einfach Molly. Es scheint wohl einfach so zu sein, dass unser lieber Harry dieser Herrscher ist." und lächelte in die Runde.

„Aber wie? Wieso bist du dieser Herrscher?"

„Nun Mrs. Weasley. Es ist so, dass der Vorfahre des Herrschers und einer meiner Vorfahren miteinander verwandt waren. Der letzte Herrscher fand den Tod ohne einen Erben zu hinterlassen und da trat ich an seine Stelle, da ich der erste Erbe meiner Linie war, der sein volles Erbe angetreten hat."

Was heißt volles Erbe?" warf Mr. Weasley ein „und nenn uns doch bitte bei unseren Vornamen."

Es ist so. Godric Gryffindor und der erste Herrscher des magischen Deutschland waren verwandt und mein Vater ist ein direkter Nachfahre von Gryffindor. Doch aufgrund eines nicht mehr bekannten Fluches war ich der erste Erbe des Hauses Gryffindor, der auch das volle Erbe antreten konnte. Die deutsche Linie starb hingegen vor 50 Jahren aus und erst nach Ende des Fluches Konnte meine Linie der Familie das Erbe antreten. Das war also erst mir möglich."

„Das heißt dann, wenn ich alles verstanden habe, dass du nicht nur den Titel eines Lords hast sondern auch noch der wohl einzigste herrschende magische Adlige der noch existiert." fuhr Mr. Weasley fort. Harry nickte. Ginny sah auf einmal zu den anderen und wurde unsicher: „Aber Harry. Wie sieht es denn dann mit uns aus. Ich meine, unsere Familien ist nicht adlig oder so etwas. Vielleicht musst du ja dann irgendwann mal eine Frau suchen, die den gleichen Status hat." Sie sah sehr traurig aus. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Nein. Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. In diesem Punkt scheinen die Deutschen sehr locker zu sein. Es stand den Herrschern zu jeder Zeit frei eine Frau zu wählen, die er für richtig hält. Und ich habe nicht vor Ginny sitzen zu lassen, nur weil irgendjemandem nicht passt, dass sie keinen Titel hat." und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Aber zur etwas anderem. Morgen findet in der deutschen Hauptstadt, also der magischen Hauptstadt, eine Parade zur Amtseinführung statt. Ich will den ganzen Rummel nicht. Aber da das eine Tradition zu sein scheint, muss ich das wohl machen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr alle kommen könntet. Nur keine Sorge. Ich habe einige der Mäntel hier zur Verfügung. Niemand würde euch erkennen. Das verhindert dann unangenehme Fragen, sollte diese Informationen Deutschland verlassen. Und wer möchte, kann den Rest der Ferien mit mir verbringen."

„Mum. Darf ich bei Harry bleiben?" fragte Ginny. Molly antwortete: „Natürlich. Arthur und Albus können leider nicht bleiben, da sie noch einige Arbeit haben. Aber ihr anderen könnt gerne dort bleiben. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich anschließen." „Gerne Molly." erwiderte Harry. „Ich muss jetzt zurück. Wir müssen einige Zimmer vorbereiten lassen." Ginny sah ihn bittend an. Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Molly ihm zuvorkam: „Natürlich darfst du mit, Schatz. Wenn Harry nichts dagegen hat." Dieser lächelte und verabschiedete sich von den anderen. „Bitte seid nicht böse. Aber ich kann euch ja nicht auf dem Boden schlafen lassen." „Kein Problem" erwiderte Ron „wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden ja wieder." Hermine lächelte. Harry schuf dann einen schwarzen Wirbel an einer Küchenwand und nahm Ginnys Hand. Danach gingen sie durch das Portal.

Ginny hatte aus Vorsicht die Augen geschlossen, als beide durch den Wirbel gingen. Nachdem sie im Innenhof angekommen waren sah Harry zu ihr, grinsteund meinte: „Du kannst deine Augen wieder aufmachen. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie sah sich vorsichtig um und ihr klappte das Kinn herunter.

„Harry! Das ist ja riesig! Das Gebäude muss ja fast so groß sein wie Hogwarts!"

„Genau genommen ist es größer. Es hat zwar weniger Stockwerke, erstreckt sich aber auf mehr Fläche und weiter in die Tiefe." erklärte Rainald hinter ihnen. Ginny fuhr erschrocken herum. „Ich heiße Euch willkommen, Herrin."

Ginny fragte irritiert: „Wieso Herrin? Was heißt das? Und wieso verstehe ich sie?"

Harry erklärte ihr: „Das mit der Sprache liegt wohl an der Nutzung dieser Wirbel. Es muss ein dauerhafter Sprachzauber eingebaut zu sein. Und das mit der Herrin liegt daran, dass Rainald gleich erkannt hat, dass wir beide zusammen gehören."

„In Ordnung. Aber wenn es geht, sagen sie bitte Ginny zu mir."

Rainald lächelte und nickte. „Bitte folgt mir." Rainald führte beide nochmals durch die Residenz. Ginnys Augen wurden bei jedem Stockwerk größer und nach der Führung, als sich beide in Harrys Privaträume zurückzogen, flüsterte sie zu Harry :"Du lebst wirklich hier? Ist das nicht zu groß für dich alleine?"

„Es ist schon groß. Das stimmt. Aber ich werde doch sicher nicht immer alleine hier leben. Zumindest hoffe ich das." Und er sah sie verträumt an. Ginny realisierte schnell was er meint: „Oh Harry. Dir ist es wirklich ernst? Ich meine du liebst mich wirklich?" und sie bekam feuchte Augen. Er sah sie an, nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm, küsste sie und meinte: „Natürlich. Ich war mir früher nie sicher wie ich für dich empfinde. Aber seit meinem Geburtstag weiß ich, dass in Wahrheit du mein größtes Geschenk warst. Wenn du es willst können wir hier zusammen alt werden." Danach verbrachten Sie die Zeit bis zum Frühstück zusammen. Am nächsten morgen fanden beide frische Kleidung. Für Harry war es eine schwarze Uniform. Seine Freundin sah ihn zuerst irritiert an und meinte dann: „Irgendwie muss ich mich an diese Aufmachung wohl noch gewöhnen." Er sah sie an und meinte dann trocken: „Ich bin gespannt wie du in dem Kleid aussiehst. Die vielen Spitzen und Rüschen sehen bestimmt herzallerliebst aus!" Sie sah ihn entsetzt an und entgegnete: „Das das das ist nicht dein ernst. Ich will nicht wie Großtante Muriel rumlaufen müssen!" Er sah sie bedauernd an und meinte: „Tut mir leid. Aber du siehst umwerfend aus, wenn man dich so erschreckt." und grinste sie dann breit an. Nun kam ein weasleymäßiger Ausbruch. Doch anstatt zu schreien, jagte Ginny Harry mit einem Kissen durch den Raum, bis er das Kissen wegzauberte. Daraufhin schmollte sie gespielt. Da kam ihr liebster mit einem lächeln auf sie zu und gab ihr ihre Kleidung. Sie rief plötzlich: „Von wegen Kleid! Das sind doch ganz normale Sachen!" und wollte wieder mit einem Kissen nach ihm schlagen. Doch Harry kam ihr zuvor indem er sich einfach mit ihr aufs Bett fallen ließ und sie küsste. Sie wollte sich erst unter ihm vorkämpfen, aber ließ es dann doch bleiben, als sie merkte, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Nach einer Weile wollte Harry aufstehen. Aber nun hielt ihn Ginny fest. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde konnten sich die beiden endlich von sich lösen und gingen hinunter in den Salon um mit Rainald zu frühstücken. Als sie das kurze Frühstück beendet hatten meinte Harry: „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen und die anderen abholen." Ginny nickte und stand auf. Harry schuf derweil wieder einen Wirbel in den Grimauldplatz und beide gingen hindurch. Sie kamen an, als die Eingeladenen ebenfalls das Frühstück beendeten. Die Weasleys sprangen auf und begrüßten ihr jüngstes Familienmitglied herzhaft. Hermine schloss sich ihnen an Derweil nahmen Dumbledore und Remus Harry beiseite. Tonks gesellte sich zu ihnen. Der Schulleiter wandte sich dann an Harry und meinte: „Harry. Du hast dich auf einen gefährlichen Weg begeben, als du das Erbe angenommen hast. Doch wie du es übernommen hast war gut durchdacht. Du hast gesehen welche Gefahr von diesem Ritual ausgeht und Vorkehrungengetroffen. Daher denke ich, dass du genug vorsicht auf deinem Wegwalten lassen wirst und zur Zeit wenig Gefahr besteht, dass du so wirst wie der letzte Herrscher." Remus nickte zustimmend und Tonks sah ihn freundlich lächelnd an. In diesem Moment ging die Küchentür auf und Snape kam herein. Da Harry mit den drei anderen abseits stand, wandte er sich gleich Richtung Weasleys: „Ach. Das verlorene Küken ist wieder daheim. Aber ohne seinen Held?" und grinste gehässig. Bevor jedoch Ginny und Dumbledore etwas sagen konnten stand Harry hinter Snape.

„Professor Snape!" spie Harry aus und der angesprochene fuhr herum. Die anderen sahen die beiden unschlüssig an. Nur Dumbledore sah sich das ganze eher belustigt an. Snape fuhr fort: „Na Potter. Ist ihnen ihr Erbe schon zu Kopf gestiegen?" „Nicht wirklich" entgegnete dieser „aber was führt sie denn hierher? Hat das abrupte Ende von Lestrange sie vielleicht unruhig gemacht?" Den letzten Satz hatte er mit einer Kälte ausgesprochen, die keiner von ihm kannte. Snape sah ihn eindringlich an und Harry fuhr ihn daraufhin drohend an: „Wagen sie nicht einmal an so etwas zu denken!" Dabei flammten seine Augen geradezu leuchtend grün auf. Snape musterte ihn und meinte dann: „Scheinbar darf ich mich glücklich schätzen einen angehenden Okklumentiker mit Talent kennen zu lernen." Harry nickte „Aber zu etwas anderem. Es stimmt. Ich bin wegen Lestrange hier. Der dunkle Lord ist wirklich wütend. So hat er schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Versteck gewütet. Für seine Anhänger war es allerdings äußerst erschreckend. Das Ende von Lestrange hat einige verunsichert. Doch bisher traut sich keiner sich von der dunklen Seite abzuwenden. Aber wenn ich ihn richtig einschätze, wird er etwas planen. Er hat auch verschiedene Todesser ausgesandt. Wenigstens die Riesen und die Vampire will er auf seine Seite ziehen. Vielleicht auch andere Wesen. Bei den Kobolden wird er sich sicher die Zähne ausbeißen. Er hat nämlich, was recht wenig bekannt ist, versucht in Gringotts einzubrechen. Zehn Todesser konnten in das Bankgebäude eindringen. Nur einer wurde von den Kobolden zurückgeschickt. Und wie dieser aussah will ich lieber nicht beschreiben. Nur soviel sei gesagt. Seit den Koboldaufständen ist der Umgang mit Dieben nicht anders geworden." Die Anwesenden nickten. Snape verschwand dann auch umgehend wieder, da er laut eigenen Angaben seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen hat. Als er weg war, versammelte Harry alle Eingeladenen in der Küche und schuf einen ausreichend großen Wirbel. Danach ging er mit Ginny durch den Wirbel. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Sie trafen alle direkt im Salon ein, in dem auch schon Rainald auf die Gäste wartete. Dumbledore murmelte: „Es ist eine Ewigkeit her und doch sieht alles aus wie damals."

Rainald erwiderte schmunzeln: „Das ist nun mal unsere Art, Meister Dumbledore." Und grinste.

Der Schulleiter sah den Haus- und Hofmeister angestrengt an und grub in seinen Erinnerungen.

„Fähnrich von Schwarzenfels?" fragt er. „Ja Meister Dumbledore. Ich bin es wirklich. Wir haben eine Ewigkeit nichts mehr von einander gehört. Es freut mich euch wiederzusehen." Der Schulleiter nickte. Nach der kurzen Begrüßung wandten sich die Gäste wieder an Harry. „Wie geht es nun weiter und wie läuft das ganze ab?" fragte Hermine „Ich denke, ich lasse das am besten den Mann erklären, der die Vorbereitungen geleitet hat." grinste Harry.

Rainald lächelte und wandte sich zu den anderen: „Es wird so ablaufen, dass die Amtsübernahme mit einem Fest in der Hauptstadt verbunden ist. Um 12 Uhr Mittags tritt der Herrscher mit seinen Gästen dann auf der großen Terrasse des Palastes. Dieser ist genau an der Seite, an der die Paradestraße entlang läuft. Die Bevölkerung wird sich wahrscheinlich auch dort versammelt haben. Wenn er auf die Terrasse tritt wird ein Ehrensalut erklingen. Danach die Nationalhymne. Aber lasst euch davon überraschen." Rainald lächelte Hermine spitzbübisch an" Danach erfolgt eine Meldung des kommandierenden Generals und die Parade beginnt. Nach der Parade erfolgt wieder eine Meldung, dann findet hier im Schloss ein Ball statt, an dem ihr teilnehmen werdet. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns fertig machen. Auch wenn man es hier drinnen nicht merkt. Aber die Parade fängt in 10 Minuten an." Rainald gab allen Tarnroben, wie Harry bereits trug. Danach traten die Gäste auf die Terrasse. Wenn sie die Mäntel nicht getragen hätten, wäre aufgefallen wie bei allen die Kiefer herunterklappen. Selbst Dumbledore schien überwältigt. Sie sahen über den Balkon hinaus und sahen die Paradestraße. Sie war an beiden Seiten von großen Bäumen flankiert und scheinbar alle Einwohner der Hauptstadt und der umliegenden Siedlungen mussten da sein. Dann kam Rainald in seinem edelsten Umhang, schlug mit einem Zeremonialstab drei mal auf den Steinboden und rief: „Der Herr der Deutschen Lande!" Daraufhin schritt Harry auf den Balkon. Die Menge begann zu jubeln. Wie von Zauberhand (ich weiß. schlechter Witz) setzten Fanfaren ein. Danach war kurz Ruhe. Dann begann die Kapelle die Hymne zu spielen und alle stimmten in den Gesang an. Harrys Freunde hörten interessiert zu und Hermine konnte sich nicht verkneifen den Text zu notieren.

Gott erhalte unsren Herrscher

und mit ihm das Vaterland

noch als Zaub'rer und als Weiser

ruht er stets in Gottes Hand

Liebe windet Lorberreisser

ihm zu ewig grünem Kranz

Gott erhalte unsern Herrscher und mit ihm das Vaterland

Gott erhalte unsern Herrscher und mit ihm das Vaterland

Über blühende Gefilde  
reicht sein Zepter weit und breit.  
Säulen seines Throns sind Milde,  
Biedersinn und Redlichkeit.  
Und von seinem Wappenschilde  
Strahlet die Gerechtigkeit.  
Gott erhalte unsern Herrscher und mit ihm das Vaterland

Gott erhalte unsern Herrscher und mit ihm das Vaterland

Sich mit Tugenden zu schmücken,  
achtet er der Sorgen wert.  
Nicht, um Völker zu erdrücken,  
flammt in seiner Hand das Schwert;  
sie zu segnen, zu beglücken,  
ist der Preis, den er begehrt.  
Gott erhalte unsern Herrscher und mit ihm das Vaterland

Gott erhalte unsern Herrscher und mit ihm das Vaterland

Er zerbrach der Knechtschaft Bande

hob zur Freiheit uns empor

früh erleb er deutscher Lande

deutscher Völker höchstem Flor

und vernehme noch am Rande

später Gruft der Enkel Chor

Gott erhalte unsern Herrscher und mit ihm das Vaterland

Gott erhalte unsern Herrscher und mit ihm das Vaterland

(konnte mir nicht verkneifen hierzu den Text der alten österreichischen Kaiserhymne zu verwursten also seht es mir bitte nach.)

Nachdem der Gesang und der Jubel verklangen war schritt der General zackig auf Harry zu. Als er ein paar Schritte vor ihm stehen blieb war alles sonst ruhig. Er schlug die Hacken zusammen, grüßte militärisch und meldete: „Herr, ich melde; eure Truppen sind, wie befohlen, gemustert und angetreten!"

Harry erwiderte ebenso knapp: „Sehr gut. Weitermachen!"

Der General schlug nochmals die Hacken zusammen, meldete sich ab und marschierte zu den Truppen zurück. Er gab dann den Paradebefehl. Es erklang Trommelwirbel und die Kompanien setzten sich in Bewegung. Sie waren jede zu einem Quadrat von zehn mal zehn Mann angetreten. Insgesamt also 50 Kompanien. Man konnte deutlich die Tritte der Stiefel durch die Musik hindurch hören. Als die erste Einheit fast die Höhe der Terrasse erreicht hatte, wurden die Schrittklänge lauter. Harrys Freunde starrten erst herum woran das liegt. Der Schulleiter murmelte vor sich hin: „Es hat sich daran also nichts geändert." Die anderen sahen daraufhin genauer hin. Hermine flüsterte: „Die marschieren wirklich auf diese Weise..." Nachdem die letzte Einheit vorbeimarschiert war und der General nochmals Meldung gemacht hatte, begaben sich alle wieder in das innere des Schlosses. Nachdem sie im großen Saal waren und noch auf alle anderen Gäste warteten meinte Rainald: „Nun. Diese Residenz ist magisch geschützt. Und alle Gäste wurden aufs schärfste kontrolliert. Sie sind vollkommen loyal und vertrauenswürdig. Daher könnt ihr eure Umhänge abnehmen. Erleichtert kamen alle unter ihrer Verkleidung hervor. Harry sah seine Freunde an und meinte: „Wir müssen etwas machen. Eure normale Kleidung passt vielleicht nicht ganz zu dieser Feier. Ihre natürlich schon Professor. Und ihre auch Mrs. Weasley" Dumbledore grinste und Mrs. Weasley nickte. Die anderen sahen ihn irritiert an. Harry sprach weiter: „Rainald. Du kannst dich um die Herren kümmern." Dieser nickte und Harry ergänzte: „Aber zuerst werde ich die Frauen neu einkleiden. Ginny, Hermine, Tonks. Kommt ihr bitte her?" Die drei standen vor ihm. „Ich werde eure Kleidung mit einem Zauber ändern, damit ihr passende Kleider tragt. Lasst mich nur machen. Aber bevor ihr die neuen Kleider tragen könnt müssen die anderen Sachen erstmal komplett weg. Ich lass sie kurz verschwinden und hole dann die Kleider." Die drei Damen starrten Harry verstört an und wurden bleich. Tonks stotterte: „Aber aber aber..." Doch da hatte Harry schon den Zauberstab geschwungen. Die drei kreischten und schlugen die Hände vor sich um das nötigste zu verdecken. Die anderen Männer schauten auch ziemlich verwundert über Harrys vorgehen. Doch sie schalteten schneller. Denn Harry hatte den Frauen nicht die Kleider vom Leib gezaubert sondern die bisherigen Sachen in andere umgeändert. Die drei merkten dass dann auch und keuchten. Tonks war ziemlich sauer und wechselte alle paar Sekunden die Haarfarbe. Hermine sah beleidigt aus und Ginny musste sogar etwas grinsen. Während der Aktion hatte Rainald unbemerkt die anderen schon ausgestattet und die Herren trugen alle noble Festumhänge. Harry stand auf um sich zu entschuldigen. Vorher ging aber zu Remus und flüsterte: „Nicht eifersüchtig werden. Aber mit Tonks muss ich noch eine kleine Rechnung begleichen." Remus grinste und nickte. Als erstes ging er zu Ginny und flüsterte: „Entschuldigung Schatz. Bitte sei mir nicht böse." Diese zwinkerte ihm zu und küsste ihn. Danach ging er zu Hermine und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Erst funkelte sie ihn böse an doch als er einen richtigen Dackelblick aufsetzte schlug sie ihm auf die Schulter und umarmte ihn mit den Worten: „Du Blödmann! Mich so zu erschrecken." Dann ging er zu Tonks. Diese wechselte immer noch zwischen allen möglichen Haarfarben und sah immer noch wütend aus. Harry ging auf sie zu, sah sie ebenfalls mit einem Dackelblick an. Dann meinte er: „Kannst du das mit dem Farbwechsel weitermachen? Diese Gäste wären sicher begeistert." Und gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Schulter Darauf hin grinste Tonks und die Wut war verraucht. So einen Spaß konnte sie sich ja nicht entgehen lassen. Schließlich nahmen sie alle ihr Plätze ein und das Fest konnte beginnen. Nachdem alle Gäste begrüßt waren wurde der Ball von Harry und Ginny eröffnet. Die anderen folgten bald darauf. Sogar Ron schien einen Tanzkurs gemacht zu haben und Hermine schien ehrlich begeistert zu sein. Nach dem ersten Tanz wurden die Partner reih um gewechselt. Der lustigste Tanz war, als Tonks zu späterer Stunde sich Harry schnappte und mit ihm loslegte. Sie wechselte alle paar Augenblicke die Haarfarbe. Die übrigen Gäste waren davon mehr als begeistert und applaudierten wie wild. Das Fest ging bis weit nach Mitternacht. Doch zu guter letzt verabschiedeten sich alle bis auf Ginny. Ron wollte mit Hermine die Ferien daheim verbringen, da sie im Lauf des Abends ziemlich verliebt geturtelt hatten. Remus verbrachte die restlichen Ferien bei Tonks. Dumbledore ging zurück an seine Schule. Der Rest kehrte in den Grimauldplatz zurück. Die restlichen 2 Ferienwochen vergingen fast wie im Flug. Harry und Ginny reisten durch Deutschland und sahen sich alle möglichen Sehenswürdigkeiten an Zuerst die Hauptstadt und alle möglichen magischen Sehenswürdigkeiten. Die letzten drei Tage entschieden sie sich die anderen zu überraschen und in den Grimauldplatz zurück zu kehren. Außerdem musste mit Dumbledore noch geklärt wie es mit der Verbindung nach Deutschland klappen könnte während Harry in der Schule ist. Also öffnete Harry am Abend einen Wirbel in den Grimauldplatz. Der Wirbel tauchte diesmal im Flur auf und als die beiden aus dem Wirbel traten kamen gerade McGonnagle und Moody ins Haus. Moody zuckte kurz in Richtung seines Zauberstabes,hielt aber inne, als er Harry und Ginny erkannte. Ihre Hauslehrerin rief jedoch unbedacht: „Mr.Potter!!!". Darauf hin erwachte das Portrait zum Leben und schimpfte auf übelste Weise weiter: „Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter. Beschmutzen das Haus meiner Väter. Die Schande meines Fleisches! Wenigstens beschmutzt er die Ehre unserer Familien nicht mehr Und mein sogenannter Erbe bringt ein Blutsverräterweib mit sich!" Das war der Tropf der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Ginny sah Harry an, schrie kurz auf und sprang einige Schritte nach hinten. Moody sah ihn scharf an und seine Hauslehrerin fasste sich vor Schreck an die Brust. Harry stürmte jedoch ungerührt auf das Bild zu und fuhr es mit einer einer Stimme, die nicht von dieser Welt zu stammen schien,an: „DU HAST MIT DEINEN TIRADEN LANGE GENUG DIE WELT VERSCHMUTZT! DIES IST MEIN HAUS UND DU BIST NICHT LÄNGER EIN TEIL DAVON! DESTRUCTO!!!!!" Daraufhin fuhr ein violetter Strahl aus dem Zauberstab und traf auf das Bild. Dieses wurde augenblicklich in kleinste Teile zersprengt. Der Explosion fiel leider auch ein Teil der Wand zum Opfer und so klaffte nun ein riesiges Loch zwischen Flur und Küche. Harry strahlte noch immer eine Aura des Schreckens aus als er durch das Loch in die Küche ging um nach dem rechten zu sehen. Dort lag Snape unter dem Tisch und sah sehr verstaubt aus. Harry ging auf ihn zu und räumte die Trümmer mit einer einfachen Handbewegung weg. Er levitierte Snape auf den Tisch und untersuchte ihn. Snape schlug die Augen auf, fuhr zusammen als er Harry ansah und murmelte: „Potter! Was in Merlins Namens ist in sie gefahren?" Harry sprach mit seiner veränderten Stimme: „Die Macht meiner Vorfahren, wie es scheint." und fuhr fort „Wie es scheint haben sie nur einige Schrammen und Beulen. Nichts was die Schulschwester nicht richten könnte." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er wieder aus der Küche. Er sah gerade noch wie Ginny hoch rannte. Sofort sprang er hinterher. Sie verzog sich in ihr Zimmer. Harry ging langsam auf die Tür zu und klopfte an. Niemand antwortete. Er klopfte wieder. Als erneut keine Antwort kam, öffnete Harry selbst die Tür. Ginny saß auf dem Bett und sah ihn ängstlich an. Harry ging langsam auf sie zu und fragte: „Was hast du? Warum bist du weggerannt?"

Sie sah ihn scheu an: Harry. Deine Augen. Und deine Stimme. Beides ist so anders. Das macht mir Angst." Er blickte in den Spiegel und erschrak. Seine Augen leuchteten immer noch in einem unheimlichen grün. Er ging weiter zu Ginny und kniete sich hin. Dann nahm er ihre Hände in seine und flüsterte mit seiner normalen Stimme: „Bitte hab keine Angst vor mir. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Aber glaub mir. Ich könnte dir nie weh tun. Du bist meine Liebe!" Dann setzte er sich neben sie und legte seinen Kopf auf Ihre Schulter. Sie sah ihn erst an und dann legte sie ihre Arme um ihn. Beide saßen lange so da. Doch Harry hatte das ganze Mehr erschöpft als beide annahmen. Er sackteauf einmal tief schlafend auf Ginnys Bett. Seine Augenfarbe war inzwischen auch wieder normal. Sie sah ihn genau an und musste lächeln. Sie zog sich leise um, legte sich zu ihrem Schatz und deckte sich und ihn zu. Kurz nachdem sie sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte spürte sie wie Harry im Schlaf seinen Arm um sie legte. Kurz darauf waren beide im Reich der Träume.

Am letzten Tag wachten sie gegen sieben Uhr auf. Und zwar weil Ron beinahe die Tür eingeschlagen hat um beide wach zu kriegen. Als Ginny die Tür aufgemacht hat und Ron Harry entdeckte, sahen sich beide einen Augenblick an. Dann stürmte Ron auf Harry zu und meinte: „Kumpel! Schön das du doch vorher zurück bist! Gratuliere! Und jetzt macht euch fertig. Nicht das wir zu spät kommen." Und schon war er wieder raus aus dem Zimmer. Harry und Ginny sahen sich irritiert an bis Harry feststellte: „Er nimmt's besser auf als erwartet."

Nachdem sich beide angezogen und fertig gemacht hatten, stapften sie runter in die Küche. Dort wartete schon Dumbledore auf die beiden: „Setzt euch Kinder." Harry grinste und wandte sich gleich an seinen Schulleiter: „Professor Dumbledore. Sie wissen ja welches Amt ich geerbt habe. Da ich jetzt allerdings wieder zur Schule gehe gibt es ein kleines Problem. Ich sollte mindestens einmal am Tag eine Verbindung in meine Residenz haben. Dazu bräuchte ich einen sicheren Raum, den nur eich alleine öffnen und schließen kann." Dumbledore nickte verstehend: „Ich glaube, ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Du kannst die Kammer nutzen wie es dir passt. Unter einer Bedingung. Säubere sie und mache sie gemütlicher." Harry nickte. Ginny wurde bei dieser Information unruhig. Sie hatte schließlich furchtbare Erfahrungen dort unten gemacht. Harry nahm sie in den Arm und versprach bei ihr zu sein, wenn sie wieder in die Kammer gehen würden. Und dass er sie nie drängen würde, wenn sie nicht dort hin will. Schließlich stimmte sie beruhigt zu. Der Morgen verlief wie immer hektisch. Sie schafften es wie durch ein Wunder viertel vor zehn am Bahnhof zu sein. Nachdem sich alle von den Erwachsenen verabschiedet hatten und das Gepäck verstaut hatten, saßen alle (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Luna) in einem Abteil. Neville brach schließlich die Stille: „Nun geht's also wieder weiter. Bin mal gespannt was es dieses Jahr an Abenteuern gibt." und lächelte. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Schulanfang

Die sechs Freunde saßen während der Fahrt lange ungestört alleine in ihrem Abteil. Sie wurden gegen Mittag nur von der Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen unterbrochen. Nachdem sich alle versorgt hatten, unterhielten sich alle wieder über das kommende Schuljahr. Harry fragte: „Wisst ihr, wer der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird?" Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf. In dem Moment wurde die Türe aufgerissen und drei bekannte Gesichter schauten herein. „Ah Narbengesicht, Wiesel! So ganz allein mit deinen feigen Freunden?" schnarrte Malfoy. Ron wollte gerade losstürmen, als Harry beruhigend seine Hand auf Rons Schulter legte: „Lass mich nur machen." Ginny starrte Malfoy extrem zornig an. Neville sah mit Abscheu zu ihm und selbst in Hermines Augen sah man etwas aufblitzen. Nur Luna sah die drei Schlangen milde interessiert an. Harry richtete sich vor Malfoy auf und blinzelte ihn an: „Na Malfoy. Wie sind denn die Besuchszeiten bei deinem lieben Vater?" Malfoy knurrte: „Du wagst es? Wehe, wenn er wieder draußen ist. Er wird euch alle fertig machen."

„Glaubst du, dass er da wieder rauskommt? Und wenn schon. Ich habe keine Angst vor jemandem wie ihm." spie Harry. Malfoy wollte gerade nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, als es geschah. Harry fuhr ihn an: „Wage es nicht auch nur daran zu denken!" Seine Stimme klang eiskalt und absolut schneidend. Malfoy und seine zwei Gorillas zuckten kurz zurück und sahen Harry zweifelnd an. Schließlich bemerkten sie, wie er bereits seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. Als er ihn erhob gingen sie widerwillig zurück. Harry schloss die Tür und drehte sich wieder um. Ron, Neville und Hermine musterten ihn kurz und selbst Luna sah ihn interessiert an. Nur Ginny lächelte Harry an. Harry lächelte zurück. „So. Jetzt sind wir wieder ungestört." Nach einer Weile ging Neville kurz raus. Luna war schon vorher gegangen um bei den Leuten aus Ihrer Jahrgangsstufe reinzuschauen. Hermine fragte, nachdem sie einen Stillezauber auf das Abteil gelegt hatte: „Weiß einer von euch was mit dem fürchterlichen Bild in London passiert ist?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Ginny grinste etwas und legte den Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Harry sah Hermine etwas bedrückt an und flüsterte: „Ich hab da neulich etwas die Beherrschung verloren." Ginny kicherte und die anderen beiden sahen sie verwirrt an. Hermine fragte kurz: „Bitte?" Harry antwortete: „Es war kurz bevor wir abgereist sind. Ich bin mit Ginny gerade angekommen. Ich hatte das Portal im Flur geöffnet. In dem Moment kamen Moody und McGonnagle rein. Moddy war nur überrascht. Aber unsere Hauslehrerin musste ja aufschreien. Daraufhin legte die alte Sabberhexe auf dem Bild wieder mit dem Geschrei los. Unter anderem hat sie Sirius und Ginny aufs übelste beleidigt. Da bin ich ausgerastet und hab sie von der Wand entfernt. Oder besser gesagt habe ich sie durch die Wand in die Küche gesprengt." Ron keuchte: „Krass Kumpel!" Hermine: „Aber wie? Ich meine, alle haben doch versucht das Bild zu entfernen. Erfolglos. Und du konntest es zerstören."

„Das ist vielleicht der Punkt" antwortete er „weil ich es zerstört habe. Außerdem hatte ich wohl gerade ausreichend Kraft dazu." Er lächelte vorsichtig. Ginny sah ihn an, er nickte kaum und sie fuhr fort. „Es war erschreckend. Harry ist da wirklich kurz ausgerastet. Er sah völlig anders aus. Seine Augen leuchteten und er strahlte richtig Macht aus."

„Wie? Sie leuchteten?" erwiderten die anderen.

Harry überlegte kurz und konzentrierte sich. Dann stand er auf und flüsterte: „So!" Seine Stimme klang wieder wie damals und seine Augen flammten genauso auf. Rons Augen waren tellergroß und Hermine hielt sich vor Schreck an dessen Schulter fest. Harry lies es genauso schnell wieder aufhören. „Ich habe probiert ob ich das auch steuern kann, nachdem ich beinahe die Kontrolle verloren habe. Nach etwas üben habe ich es hinbekommen. Bitte versprecht mir aber, dass das alles unter uns bleibt." Seine Freunde nickten. Augenblicke später kamen Luna und Neville. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten die sechs wieder gemeinsam. Als der Zug bereits auf Hogsmeade zufuhren, legten alle die Schulmäntel an. Als alle ausstiegen sahen sie schon Hagrid, der sich durch die Schülermassen drängte: „Erstklässler zu mir! Los! Auf zu den Booten!" Die sechs grinsten: „Wenigstens das hat sich am guten, alten Hogwarts nicht verändert." meinte Ginny. Sie nahmen sich gemeinsam eine Kutsche und fuhren hinauf zum Schloss. Sie betraten zusammen die große Halle und nahmen am Gryffindortisch platz. Bis auf Luna, welche zu ihrem Haustisch lief. Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle, bis schließlich die Tore geschlossen wurden. Harry ließ seinen Blick erst über die Haustische kreisen. Er blieb zuerst am Ravenclawtisch hängen. Cho sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte leicht. Zu guter letzt blickte er zum Tisch der Schlangen. Dort sah in Malfoy mit kalten Augen an. Er hatte die Zugfahrt sicher noch nicht vergessen. Zum Schluss streiften seine Augen über den Lehrertisch Dort waren drei Stühle frei. Einer gehörte sicher Hagrid und der andere seiner Hauslehrerin. Der dritte freie Platz war wohl für den neuen Lehrer reserviert. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Snape. Dessen Ausdruck war wie immer undefinierbar. Zum Schluss blickte er zu Dumbledore, der ebenfalls seinen Blick schweifen ließ. Dieser blickte zufällig (?) zu ihm und lächelte ihm zu. Schon öffneten sich die Tore und die Erstklässler kamen herein. Ebenso öffnete sich die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch und Hagrid nahm platz. McGonnagle nahm, als sie mit den Schülern am Schemel mit dem Hut angelangte, ein Pergament in die Hand. Derweil öffnete der Hut den Riss an seiner Krempe und gab sein Lied zum besten zu geben.

Zeitgleich wurde Harry von Ron angestuppst.

„Ey. Was meinst du? Wer wird der neue Lehrer?"

„Keine Ahnung." erwiderte Harry über Hermines Todesblick hinweg.

„Seid doch mal Leise Jungs." grummelte Hermine

Sie wurde von einem knurren unterbrochen. Harry musste grinsen, Hermine sah sich erst verwirrt um. „Was war das?" fragte sie.

Ginny musste daraufhin kichern. „Erkennst du denn nicht, wenn dein Sonnenschein Hunger hat?"

Daraufhin wurden Ron und Hermine fast schon dunkelrot. Die vier wurden unterbrochen, da es auf einmal sehr still wurde. Offensichtlich war der Hut zum Ende gekommen.

Die anderen Schüler sahen sich etwas verwirrt an. Den Lehrern ging es nicht anders obwohl sie ihre Verwunderung etwas besser verbergen konnten. Harry ließ sich das Lied nochmals durch den Kopf gehen, als Dumbledore sich erhob: „Nun. Das war doch sehr aufschlussreich. Wenn auch ungewöhnlich. Aber lasst uns fortfahren." Die Hauslehrerin öffnete daraufhin die Pergamentrolle und begann die Schüler aufzurufen. Nacheinander setzten sich diese auf den Schemel und zogen den Hut auf. Angefangen bei „Aftergod, Anna", welche nach Gryffindor kam, bis zu „Zauld, Damian", der nach Ravenclaw kam. Insgesamt kamen 17 Schüler nach Gryffindor, 12 nach Ravenclaw, 18 nach Hufflepuff und nur ganze 5 zu den Schlangen. Der Haustisch der Slytherins war immer ruhiger geworden. Doch Dumbledore war schon wieder aufgestanden und hielt wie üblich seine kurze Rede: „Es gibt eine Zeit für Worte, doch die ist nicht jetzt. Haut rein!"

Auf diese Worte hin füllten sich die Schüsseln und Krüge und die Schüler begannen ihr Abendessen. Ron griff sich alles, dass er erreichen konnte und begann sein erschreckendes Mal. Hermine schüttelte nur noch den Kopf und die anderen grinsten. So mampften sie alle eine ganze Weile. Ron tat sich insgesamt sechs Teller auf. Nachdem alle voll bis obenhin waren erhob sich Dumbledore wieder: „So. Nachdem ihr gut gegessen habt muss ich euch leider noch mit ein paar Hinweisen quälen. Zuerst einmal ist das zaubern auf den Gängen untersagt. Des weiteren sollten die neuen Schüler, und auch einige ältere" Dumbledore sah einige intensiv an „wissen, das der verbotene Wald auch weiterhin verboten ist. Außerdem ist die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände weiter angewachsen. Ein nicht unbeachtlicher Teil geht auf das Konto der Herren Fred und George Weasley, weswegen unser werter Herr Hausmeister alle Gegenstände, welche aus dem Scherzartikelladen der genannten kommen, verboten hat. Nun. Sollte jemand wünschen diese Liste einzusehen, sie hängt beim Hausmeister aus.

Dieses Jahr gibt es auch nur eine Änderung beim Lehrkörper." Dumbledore grinste und McGonnagle verdrehte die Augen. Heißt unsere neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste willkommen. Professor Nymphadora Tonks!" Alle schauten sich an. Nur Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny jubelten. Da trat Tonks aus der Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch und grinste fröhlich in die Runde. Nach und nach stimmten alle anderen Schüler in den Jubel ein und Tonks lief knallrot an. Und das ist wortwörtlich zu nehmen. Sie färbte sich wirklich kurz rot. „So. Und nun geht bitte in eure Gemeinschaftsräume." rief Dumbledore. Hermine und Ron sprangen auf und führten die Erstklässler aus der Halle. Ginny und Harry rannten noch schnell zum Lehrertisch und begrüßten Tonks. Snape warf allen einen wahrhaft mörderischen Blick zu. Er nickte Dumbledore noch zu und ging mit Ginny in Richtung Schlafsäle. Dabei liefen sie unbewusst Hand in Hand. Sie bekamen nicht mit, wie sie ihre Hauslehrerin zu Dumbledore beugte und mit einer Träne in den Augen sagte: „Die beiden erinnern mich an Lily und James." Der Schulleiter nickte nur.

Nach einer Weile kamen die beiden vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame an. Ginny sprach das Passwort: „Mantikorfutter" und beide stiegen durch das Loch. Drinnen war es ziemlich ruhig. Nur Hermine und Ron saßen noch da und warteten auf die beiden. Nach einer Weile, gingen die vier in ihre Schlafsäle und schliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch einen Sonnenstrahl geweckt, der in sein Bett fiel. Nachdem er seine Brille ertastet hatte, setzte er sich auf. Danach warf er Ron ein Kissen an den Kopf. Dieser fuhr aus dem Schlaf und brummelte: „Mensch Harry. Was soll das?"

„Hey gut! Wenn du schon mal wach bist können wir uns zum Frühstück fertig machen." grinste Harry und ging ins Bad. Nach 20 Minuten waren er und Ron fertig, gingen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf Ihre beiden Herzensdamen. Nach ein paar Minuten saßen die vier in der großen Halle und stärkten sich. Als sie die letzten bissen nahmen kam ein Adler zusammen mit den Posteulen in die Halle geflogen und landete bei Harry. Dieser strich ihm über das Gefieder, nahm den Briefumschlag an sich und stellte einen Teller mit Würstchen vor den Adler.

Dann brach er das Siegel und las ihn sich durch. Die restlichen Schüler in der Halle sahen den Vogel interessiert an. Nachdem Harry mit lesen fertig war, ließ er den Brief in Flammen aufgehen. Daraufhin erhob der Adler sich in die Luft, kreiste einmal durch die Halle, stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und flog davon. Seine drei Freunde fragte leise, was in dem Brief stand. Er sagte nur, dass er das nach dem Unterricht drüber reden wird. Kurz darauf kam seine Hauslehrerin vorbei und brachte die Stundenpläne. Nachdem sie weg war murrte Ron: „Oh man. Gleich zwei Stunden Zaubertränke und zwei Stunden Zauberkunst. Ihr tut mir leid. Zum Glück konnte ich Snape abwählen. Ich habe statt dessen Muggelkunde."

„Aber danach wird es besser. Erst zwei Stunden VgdDK, zwei Stunden Verwandlung und danach zwei Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe." erwiderte Hermine. Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr: „Wir sollten uns beeilen. In zehn Minuten fängt der Unterricht an." So begaben sie sich in die Kerker. Hermine, Neville und Harry setzten sich an die hinteren Tische. Kurz darauf wirbelte die Tür auf und Snape schritt mit wehendem Umhang in das Klassenzimmer. Augenblicklich verstummte alles.

„Nun. Sie haben sich anhand der Noten für würdig erwiesen die Kunst des Tränkebrauens weiter zu studieren. Nun werden wir sehen, inwieweit sich die Noten als richtig erweisen." Er sah Neville und Harry grimmig an. Beide verzogen keine Miene.

„Wir werden heute hiermit fortfahren!" er schlug hart mit seinem Zauberstab an die Tafel „dieser Tank ist für diesen fortgeschrittenen Kurs durchaus angemessen und für diejenigen, die es als nötig erachten ihren Besen zum spielen zu verwenden, dürfte dieser Trank durchaus hilfreich sein." Snape sah Harry spöttisch an. Doch Harry erwiderte dies mit einem eiskalten Blick. „Beginnt" rief der Tränkemeister. Schon fingen die Schüler an sich die notwendigen Zutaten herzurichten und begannen mit der Aufgabe. Harry stellte fest, dass es ihm seit dem Sommer ungleich leichter fiel Zaubertränke herzustellen. Nach und nach gab er die notwendigen Zutaten in den Kessel, vergewisserte sich jedoch immer wieder ob er die richtige Reihenfolge eingehalten hat. Kurz vor Ende der Stunde lief Snape durch die Reihen und inspizierte die Ergebnisse. „Aus ihrem Kessel sollte nun knochenfarbener Dampf steigen und die Mixtur im Kessel sollte klar und glänzend sein."

Aus einigen Kesseln konnte man deutlich grauen Rauch steigen sehen. Der Trank von Malfoy verströmte einen leicht grünlichen Rauch. Der Tränkemeister kam zu guter letzt zu den Kesseln von Neville, Hermine und Harry. Bei Neville blieb er zu erst stehen, rümpfte kurz die Nase und sah dann in den Kessel. Widerwillig blickte er dann wieder zu Neville und nickte, als er keinen Fehler erkennen konnte. Bei Hermine blieb er nur kurz stehen und nickte, da sie im Normalfall sowieso gute Tränke lieferte.

Als letztes kam er zu Harrys Kessel, sah abwertend hinein und stutzte. Sowohl Rauch, als auch Flüssigkeit hatten eine perfekte Färbung. Snape sah wieder zu Harry und fixierte dessen Augen. Dieser blickte ebenso angestrengt zurück. „Gute Arbeit." mit diesen Worten wandte sich Snape ab. Harry sah ausdruckslos seinem Lehrer hinterher, Hermine zog eine Augenbraue noch oben und Neville machte große Augen. Malfoy hingegen sah aus, als müsste er Hagrids Kröter küssen. Danach machten sich die drei zu Ihrer Zauberkunststunde.

Nach fünf Minuten kamen sie vor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer an und wurden von ihrem kleinen Lehrer hineingerufen. Flitwick erklärte ihnen in der ersten Stunde, welche Themen dieses Jahr vorkommen würden und wiederholte in der zweiten Stunde die Sprüche vom Vorjahr. Das war dann schließlich auch ihre Hausaufgabe. Nach den ersten vier Stunden trafen sich die fünf Gryffindors wieder in der Großen Halle zum Mittag. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten gingen sie zum VgdDK-Klassenzimmer. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete Tonks die Tür und lächelte ihre Schüler an. Sie setzten sich in die erste Reihe. Nach und nach trafen die Anderen ein. Die Slytherins saßen, wie gehabt, an den hintersten Tischen.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin, wie ihr ja sicher mitbekommen habt, eure neue Lehrerin in diesem Fach. Professor Tonks für euch." Sie lächelte in die Runde. „Dieses Jahr wird vor allem auf die Praxis wert gelegt. Das heißt, wir werden regelmäßig duellieren üben. Das erste Duell wird jetzt stattfinden. Jeder sucht sich jetzt einen Duellpartner. Mr. Potter" Tonks grinste. Harry lächelte "sie werden mit mir einen Schaukampf liefern."

Harry nickte und trat nach vorne. Tonks gesellte sich zu ihm, nachdem sie für genügend Platz gesorgt hatte. „Sie dürfen alle bekannten Flüche, die legal sind, anwenden. Aber nur solange diese keine schweren Verletzungen oder den Tod verursachen. Verstanden?" Wieder nickte er. Beide gingen zehn Schritte voneinander weg und gingen in Ausgangsstellung. Tonks schickte sofort einen Stupor auf ihn zu. Diesen blockte er elegant mit einem Protego. Er jagte Tonks dafür einen Fesselfluch auf den Hals. Dieser wurde von ihr mit einem heraufbeschworenen Stein geblockt. Harry hatte das jedoch erwartet und den Stein mit einem Reductor zu Staub verarbeitet. Das führte dazu, dass Tonks mit einer Staubschicht bedeckt wurde. Harry grinste und duschte Tonks mit einem Schwall Wasser ab. Diese fand das gar nicht lustig. Als Harry gerade lachen musste, beschoss sie ihn mit dem Expelliarmusfluch. Er konnte gerade noch reagieren und sandte den selben Fluch auf Tonks. Damit entwaffneten sich beide und der Kampf war unentschieden beendet. Nachdem beide wieder ihre Stäbe hatten, sprach Harry einen Trockenzauber und grinste Tonks an. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte „Gute Arbeit Mr. Potter. Sie kennen viele interessante Flüche. Für das Unentschieden nehmen sie bitte 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Danach wandte sie sich wieder an die Klasse. „Als erstes sollten wir den Protego durchnehmen. Dieser wird ihnen gegen die meisten schwachen und mittleren Flüche helfen. Derjenige, der den Fluch schon beherrscht kann den anderen helfen." So verbrachten sie den Rest der Stunden damit, den Schildfluch zu verbessern. Schließlich hatten alle Schüler, mit kräftiger Hilfe der DA-Mitglieder, den Fluch gemeistert. Anschließend stapften alle zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors wartete da schon auf sie. Nachdem alle saßen fing sie genauso an wie Flitwick. Zuerst wurde ein Ausblick auf das kommende Jahr gegeben. Danach wurden die bisherigen Sprüche wiederholt. Auch hier bekamen sie auf, die bisherigen Sprüche zu üben. Nach dieser Stunde wanderten sie hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte. Dieser wartete schon auf seine Klasse. Nachdem sie auch dort die bisherigen Tiere wiederholt hatten, war die Stunde auch schon wieder beendet. Hagrid bat Harry noch kurz zu bleiben. Hermine und Ron schlossen sich Harry an.

„Harry. Heut' Morgen war doch ‚n nettes Tier bei dir. Dieser Adler. Nich' wahr?" Harry nickte. „Wenn ich mich nich' irre war das ‚n magischer Adler. Würd's dir was ausmach'n wenn wir den mal als Anschauungsobjekt in ne Stunde einbauen?" Harry grinste: „Kein Problem Hagrid. Ich wird mich bald darum kümmern. Ich geb' dir bescheid. o.k.?" Nachdem sie noch etwas bei Hagrid waren und über den Adler sprachen, rannten sie hoch ins Schloss um noch etwas vom Abendessen abzubekommen. Danach gingen die drei wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem die Schulsache verstaut waren trafen sich Ron, Hermine und Harry etwas abseits neben dem Kamin. Ginny kam nach kurzer Zeit hinzu. Sie fragte „Was habt ihr heute noch so vor?" und setzte sich bei Harry auf den Schoß.

Dieser sah sie an und meinte. „Wir wollen heute in die Kammer. Möchtest du uns dahin begleiten?" Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Naja. Ich habe nicht gerade gute Erinnerungen an die Kammer des Schreckens. Aber irgendwann muss man sich seiner Angst stellen. Außerdem bin ich dann ja nicht alleine. Ich gehe mit." Kurz darauf begaben sich die vier in Richtung Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock. Dort trafen sie auf einen sehr bekannten Geist, der ein großes Geheul in der Toilette abhielt. „Oh Harry! Schön das du mich wieder besuchst!"

„Hallo Myrthe. Lange nicht gesehen. War denn sonst niemand zu Besuch?"

„Nein! NIEMAND SONST BESUCHT DIE ARME MAULENDE MYRTHE! WUUUUEHHH!" und schon war der Geist in den Rohren verschwunden.

„Sie kann manchmal immer noch etwas schwierig sein…" murmelte Ron. Die Mädchen grinsten und Harry rollte mit den Augen. Harry trat danach vor das Waschbecken und zischte: „Ssssaya ra zzzzyeth!" Daraufhin wurde der Eingang freigegeben. Die vier traten an den Rand, sahen sich kurz an und sprangen schließlich in die Dunkelheit. Nach einer aufregenden Rutschpartie kamen sie um dreckigen Untergrund an und wanderten durch die Tunnel. Nach einer Weile kamen sie an der riesigen Basiliskenhaut und dem Deckeneinbruch vorbei. Ohne anzuhalten liefen sie weiter, bis sie vor der großen Schleuse der Kammer standen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Blasenzauber über unsere Köpfe legen. Denn der Basilisk wird nicht frischer geworden sein in den ganzen Jahren." erklärte Harry den anderen. Nach dem alle den Zauber auf Ihren Kopf angewandt hatten, Öffnete Harry mit einem Spruch auf Parsel die Schleuse und die vier traten in die Kammer. Mitten in der Kammer lagen die verwesenden Reste des Basilisken. Doch trotz der drei Jahre, seit er getötet wurde, ist er kaum verwest. Sie näherten sich langsam dem Kadaver. Ginny klammerte sich fest an Harry. Dieser strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Nachdem sich alle den alten Basilisken angesehen hatten murmelte Hermine „Snape würde wahrscheinlich alles geben und nur etwas von diesem Basilisken zu bekommen."

Harry hörte dies, lächelte Ginny an und trat auf die Überreste zu. Er beschwor mehrere große Gläser und begann Teile des Basilisken zu entnehmen. Zuerst entfernte er Hirn und Herz der Schlange. Danach alle Schuppen. Dann die restlichen Organe. Zu guter letzt entfernte er den Giftzahn und fand eine Giftdrüse noch vollständig intakt vor. Diese entnahm er unter größter Vorsicht und lag sie in das letzte Glas. „So. Das wird Snape auch noch die letzte Farbe aus dem Gesicht treiben." Danach verbrannten die vier die übrigen Teile der Schlange und säuberten die gesamte Kammer. Anschließend erschuf Harry einen Wirbel in seine Residenz und kurz darauf trat Rainald mit einigen Angestellten heraus.

„Ich grüße euch, Herr!" grüßte er Harry. Die anderen beiden schlugen zum Gruß mit der Faust auf die Brust. Ginny rollte mit den Augen. Harry sah das und musste schmunzeln. Rainald entgegnete trocken: „Daran müsst ihr euch gewöhnen Herrin." Nun musste Harry lachen. Ginny sandte ihm einen mörderischen Blick. Rainald entspannte die Situation und schlug vor mit der Umgestaltung der Kammer zu beginnen. Zuerst zogen sie einige Trennwände ein um Platz für Büros zu schaffen. Danach erzeugten sie einige Möbel und richteten eine Konferenzecke ein. Unbemerkt von den anderen erschuf Harry ein gemütliches Zimmer für sich und Ginny und versteckte den Eingang zu diesem Zimmer hinter dem Regal in seinem Büro. Die ganze Aktion dauerte in etwa zwei Stunden; dann hatte Harry sein kleines Refugium fertig. Zum Abschluss schlug Ginny vor eine kleine Essecke herzurichten. Nachdem Rainald ihr dabei geholfen hatte, setzten sie sich alle hin und entspannten sich. Harry grübelte dabei kurz und rief nach Dobby.

Einen Augenblick später erschien der kleine Hauself: „Harry Potter hat nach Dobby gerufen? Dobby freut sich so sie wieder zu sehen." Dabei verbeugte er sich, bis seine Nase den Boden berührte. Die anderen grüßten den Elf ebenso mit einem lächeln bevor sich Harry wieder an ihn wandte. „Könntest du eine Kleinigkeit für uns organisieren. Ein bisschen Tee, Saft und ein paar belegte Brote?" „Sehr gerne!" als der Hauself nickte schlackerten seine Ohren.

„Und könntest du Professor Dumbledore holen?" auch hier nickte der Elf. Nach ein paar Sekunden standen Gläser, Kannen und Teller auf dem Tisch. Und eine Schale mit Zitronenbrausebonbons. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten traf auch der Schulleiter in Begleitung von Dobby in der Kammer ein. Er blieb überrascht stehen. „Wann habt ihr das alles gemacht? Wie lange habt ihr dafür gebraucht?" Doch ein Funkeln in seinen Augen deutete an, dass er die Antwort schon ahnte. „Wir haben fast drei ganze Stunden dafür gebraucht. Leider war es nicht schneller möglich." Entschuldigte sich Rainald. Alle Anwesenden kicherten als er dabei zwinkerte. Dumbledore wandte sich an Harry: „Wie stellst du es dir vor? Ich meine mit der Verwaltung deiner neuen Aufgaben?"

„Hmmm...ich denke, ich werde Rainald bevollmächtigen die Tagesgeschäfte für mich zu erledigen. Ich werde mich nur am Wochenende für kurze Zeit herbegeben um die wichtigsten Angelegenheiten direkt zu klären. Somit dürfte ich genug Zeit für die Ausbildung haben" Der Schulleiter nickte. „Gute Entscheidung. Damit können wir leben, denke ich."

Harry wandte sich dann nochmals direkt an Dumbledore. „Ähm...Professor. Ich möchte sie um etwas bitten. Ich habe vor etwas zu testen und brauche dafür ihre Hilfe."

„Um was geht es denn Harry?" fragte der Schulleiter.

„Könnten sie bitte meine Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik testen?"

Der Schulleiter blickte Harry erst prüfend an und nickte. „Soll es gleich hier sein?" Diesmal nickte Harry.

„Also. Wollen wir?" fragte Dumbledore leise. Dann stellten sie sich in die freie Fläche in der Halle. Der Schulleiter fixierte Harry und murmelte „Legilimens". Harry spürte einen kurzen Druck in seinem Kopf. Er fühlte wie jemand in seine Gedanken wollte, warf den Besucher jedoch schnell hinaus. Danach entspannten sich beide wieder. „Nicht schlecht, Harry." stellte Dumbledore verblüfft fest. „Sie können es ruhig stärker versuchen." antwortete Harry und lächelte. Der Schulleiter nickte wieder. Auf einmal fixierte er Harry intensiv. Mann konnte die Energie, die er um sich herum ballte, fast spüren. Dann rief er sehr laut „LEGILIMENS!"

Harry fühlte einen heftigen Schlag in seinem Kopf und taumelte ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Die anderen keuchten auf. Doch seine Verwirrung dauerte nur kurz. Harry raffte sich wieder auf. Seine wankende geistige Schutzmauer stabilisierte er vorsichtig wieder. Dann konzentrierte er sich stark und bereitete sich vor die Verbindung zu kappen. Er blickte seinem Schulleiter angestrengt in die Augen. Dann nickte er kurz ruckartig mit dem Kopf. Die geistige Verbindung brach plötzlich ab. Da hörte er plötzlich die anderen auch schon aufschreien. Er sah dann wie der Schulleiter gut fünf bis sechs Meter durch die Luft flog. Rainald reagierte blitzartig und fing in mit einem Zauber auf bevor er auf dem Steinboden aufschlug.

Harry rannte zu Dumbledore und half ihm auf. „Es...es tut mir leid. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen. Ich...ich.." Der Schulleiter unterbrach ihn. „Ruhig! Es ist ja nichts passiert. Außerdem habe ich vermutet, dass die Reaktion heftig werden kann, nachdem ich trotz meiner ganzen Kraft nicht durchdringen konnte. Mir ist nichts passiert. Im übrigen bin ich beeindruckt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir noch viel zu Okklumentik beibringen kann." Harry würde rot. "Aber aber Harry. Schon in Ordnung." Der Schulleiter lächelte, wünschte allen Anwesenden eine gute Nacht und zog sich in seinen Turm zurück. Rainald wandte sich danach an die Schüler. „Für uns ist es auch Zeit zu gehen. Wir werden am Wochenende wieder Bescheid geben." Nach die drei Deutschen gegangen waren, sahen sich die Freunde an. Harry meinte zu Ihnen „Geht schon mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich werde noch kurz in die Kerker gehen." So trennten sie sich. Harry wanderte mit seiner Last eine Weile durch die Schule bis er Snapes Räume im Kerker erreichte. Er klopfte leise an die Tür.

„WAS?" hörte er Snape aus dem inneren giften. Schon wurde die Türe aufgerissen. „Potter! Warum geistern sie hier unten rum. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihnen gestattet habe mich rund um die Uhr mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu belästigen."

Ich habe etwas gefunden, von dem ich annehme, dass sie es brauchen können, Professor."

„Und was soll das sein?"

„Diese Sachen hier." erwiderte Harry und ließ die Gläser in Snapes Büro schweben.

„Was soll dass denn sein Potter?" fragte der Tränkemeister gehässig.

„Ich schätze das sind Teile unseres Schlossmonsters, Professor." Harry ließ die letzten zwei Zutaten reinschweben „Unter anderen dessen Giftzahn und die passende Giftdrüse. Gute Nacht Professor." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging Harry in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. So sah er nicht, wie Snape die Gläser erst ungläubig und dann begeistert anstarrte, nachdem er Harry sehr nachdenklich nachgeblickt hatte.

Nachdem Harry wieder im Gryffindorturm war stürmten die anderen vier schon auf ihn zu und fragten wie Snape reagiert hat. „Er war ziemlich überrascht und auch begeistert." Sie unterhielten sich noch über Ihre ersten Stunden. Ron war der erste, der sich in den Schlafsaal schleppte. Harry rief ihm nach „Ich komm' gleich nach Kumpel!" Kurz darauf machte sich Hermine auf den Weg ins Bett. Somit saßen nur noch Harry und Ginny auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile still da und schauten in das Feuer. Auf einmal rührte sich der kleine Rotschopf. Sie sah zu Harry und flüsterte „Harry. Ähm...darf...darf ich dich was fragen?"

Er sah sie überrascht an „Ja klar! Du kannst mich alles fragen. Um was geht es denn?"

Sie sah ihm unsicher in die Augen „Ähm...na ja...du hast...ich weiß nicht wie ich fragen soll. ...Aber du hast soviel geerbt. Die Titel und das alles. Und auch diesen Adelstitel in Deutschland. Dazu die ganzen Aufgaben die dazu gehören. Du wirst ja dann auch viel mit der höheren Gesellschaft zu tun haben und viele Leute kennen lernen." Der letzte Satz war nur noch geflüstert „Ich...ich hab einfach Angst dich schon zu verlieren..." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah Harry ängstlich an.

Dieser war einen Moment erstarrt. Dann griff er zu Ginnys Hand und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen „Ginny. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Ja ich werde sicher zu vielen Anlässen diese Leute treffen müssen. Und diese werden mir sicher auch einige junge Frauen vorstellen wollen. Aber das interessiert mich nicht. Ich will keine davon als Partnerin haben. Ich habe doch jemand, den ich mir immer gewünscht habe, an meiner Seite. Seit ich dich in meinem ersten Jahr auf dem Bahnsteig in London gesehen habe, hab ich dich nie vergessen. Als du in der Kammer lagst und dein Leben immer schwächer wurde gab es mir einen schrecklichen Stich ins Herz. Ich war unendlich glücklich, als du wieder aufgewacht warst, nachdem Riddle verschwand. Und seit wir zusammen sind, fühle ich mich so glücklich wie noch nie im Leben. Ich habe wunderbare Freunde. Luna und Neville zum Beispiel. Auf die beiden können wir uns immer verlassen. Dein Bruder Ron. Wir sind wirklich wie Brüder. Zum Glück habe ich ihn vor Malfoy kennen gelernt. Hermine. Sie ist inzwischen mehr eine Schwester für mich, als eine gute Freundin. Und du. Du bist der wunderbarste Mensch den ich kenne. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Mit keiner anderen. Ich liebe dich." er sah ihr die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen und zog sie nach dem letzten Satz zu sich und küsste sie zärtlich. Danach setzten sich beide auf einen Sessel und schliefen aneinandergekuschelt ein.

Die ganze Szene wurde von zwei Personen beobachtet, die am Ende der Treppe im Schatten standen. Die weibliche Gestalt flüsterte „Die beiden sind wirklich ein süßes Paar. Ich freu mich für die zwei."

„Ja. Sie hätte keinen besseren finden können. Bei ihm hab ich irgendwie keine Angst dass er ihr weh tun könnte." erwiderte die männliche Gestalt.

Beide sahen sich an und gaben sich einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Schlaf gut Ronniespatz."

„Schlaf gut Minchen."

Dann gingen auch diese beiden ins Bett.


	6. Chapter 6

-1 Ina Bauer: Wie es mit Draco weitergehen soll weiß ich noch nicht genau. Snape wird sich, im Gegensatz zu Rowlings Büchern, in meiner Geschichte etwas ändern. Lasst euch überraschen.

LuJo: Danke. Überraschungen wird es vielleicht noch die eine oder andere geben. grins

Arnoux: Danke. Bin für jede Kritik offen. Mal schauen in wie weit die Vorschläge in die Geschichte eingebaut werden können.

**Erstes Wochenende**

Die nächsten Schultage vergingen wie im Flug. Das einzig erstaunliche war, dass Snape nun wohl ein klein wenig mehr Achtung vor Harry hatte, da dieser deutlich bessere Leistungen bei den Zaubertränken zeigte. Als Harry und seine Freunde am Freitag Morgen an ihrem Haustisch beim Frühstück saßen, kam auf einmal Professor McGonnagall auf die vier zu.

„Auf ein Wort Mr. Potter" sie nickte ihm zu und deutete ihm damit an ihr zu folgen.

Beide verließen die große Halle und begaben sich zum Büro der Gryffindorhauslehrerin.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich Mr. Potter."

Er nahm vor dem Schreibtisch in einem bequemen Stuhl platz. Kurz grübelte er darüber nach, was die stellvertretende Schulleiterin wohl von ihm wolle.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor?"

„Ganz einfach Mr. Potter. Ich wünsche, dass sie dieses Jahr dafür sorgen, dass unser Haus den Quidditch-Pokal erringt. Nichts anderes." dabei lächelte Sie ihn an und übergab ihm das Abzeichen des Mannschaftskapitäns. Er sah seine Hauslehrerin erst völlig verdattert an und begann kurz darauf über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

Er stammelte „Wahnsinn... ich...ich...DANKE!"

Sie lächelte ihn an und meinte „Ganz ruhig. Ich bin sicher, sie werden diese Aufgabe ausgezeichnet lösen." Dann entließ sie ihn. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Großen Halle heftete er vorsichtig sein Abzeichen an die Schulrobe. Als er das Portal zur Halle fast erreicht hatte, kamen ihm seine Freunde entgegen. Die drei quetschten ihn förmlich aus, was die Hauslehrerin von ihm gewollt habe. Ginny flüsterte plötzlich

„Hübsches Abzeichen Harry..."

Ron erstarrte kurz, sah an Harry herunter und meinte „Krass Kumpel. Mannschaftskapitän. Gratuliere! Wann sind die Auswahlspiele?"

„Ich denke, ich setze sie so schnell wie möglich an. Wenn es geht schon morgen!"

„Ja, ich denke das wäre gut. Aber zuerst sollten wir uns beeilen um in VgdDK kommen." warf Hermine ein. Und so beeilten sich die drei in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung zu kommen. Gerade mit dem letzten Leuten huschten die drei ins Klassenzimmer (Ginny hatte Wahrsagen). Sie belegten wie immer die vordersten Plätze. Doch Tonks schien nirgends zu sein. Nach ein paar Minuten sah sich die Mehrheit der Klasse irritiert um, da immer noch kein Lehrer gekommen war. Hermine sah aus als wenn sie angestrengt nachdenken würde. Auch Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er öffnete sie kurz darauf wieder und hörte auf einmal ein rascheln am vordersten Fenster. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren riss er den Zauberstab nach oben, zielte ungefähr in Richtung des Fensters und rief „Rictussempra". Auf einmal hörte man ein lautes lachen aus Richtung des Fensters. Die anderen Schüler sahen ihn entsetzt an. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster und sprach, mit nach unten weisendem Zauberstab, „Finite incantatem". Das lachen hörte auf und Tonks wurde wieder sichtbar. Diese sah ihn grinsend an und er half ihr auf die Beine.

„Sehr gut Mr. Potter. Dafür 20 Punkte für Gryffindor. Woher wussten Sie das ich getarnt im Klassenzimmer war?"

„Es war fast Zufall. Ich hörte ein leises rascheln. Sie müssen mit dem Unhang am Fenstersims entlang gestreift sein."

„Erstaunlich! De...äh ihr Gehör scheint sehr gut zu sein!" Tonks wurde nach dem Versprecher leicht rosa. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an die Klasse.

„ Wie ihr seht muss man jederzeit mit dem unerwarteten rechnen. Ein Bekannter würde dazu wohl sagen IMMER WACHSAM!." Sie lächelte. „Wer kann mir sagen welcher Zauber das war?"

Hermines Hand war als erstes oben. Kurz vor Rons Hand. Tonks wandte sich an den Rotschopf. „Ja Mr. Weasley?"

"Das war vermutlich der Desillusionierungszauber.Professor."

„Sehr richtig. Weitere 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Heute werden wir noch ein wenig Theorie zu diesem Spruch durchnehmen. Und nächstes Mal werden wir ihn versuchen auszuführen."

Der Desillusionierungsspruch hatte es wirklich in sich, wenn man sich die Theorie betrachtete. Zum Ende der Stunde bekamen alle noch einen Aufsatz zu diesem Spruch auf.

Nach dem Verteidigungsunterricht war wieder Zaubertränke angesagt. Alle beeilten sich damit in den Kerker zu kommen. Kurz nachdem sie platz genommen hatten flog die Kerkertür auf und ihr Tränkelehrer stürmte hinein.

„Ruhe!" herrschte er die Klasse an, obwohl es unnötig war, da niemand sprach.

„Heute werden wir einen weiteren reizvollen Trank versuchen. Obwohl ich die Annahme wage, dass der Großteil mit der Herstellung dieses Elixiers seine Schwierigkeiten haben dürfte." Er sah sich gehässig um und schlug dann wieder scharf auf die Tafel. „Hier das Rezept!" Dann wies er mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Zutatenlager. „Hier die Zutaten. Anfangen!!"

Die Schüler begannen sorgsam die Zutaten vorzubereiten und den Kessel anzuheizen. Harry, Neville und Hermine ignorierten sogar Snape, der wie immer zwischen den Reihen wandelte und bissige Kommentare abgab. Kurz vor Ende der Stunde trat er wieder hinter das Pult. „So. Der Trank vor euch im Kessel sollte nun einen schwachen silbernen Rauch absondern. Dies ist das Zeichen dafür, dass er gelungen ist."

Aus dem Kessel von Hermine, Malfoy, Harry und erstaunlicherweise Neville kam schwacher silberner Rauch. Die meisten anderen verströmten grau-silbernen Rauch.

Snape sah die vier Schüler streng an und meinte dann.

„Fünf Punkte für Mr. Malfoy, für ein perfektes Veritaserum." Dieser sah die Gryffindors gehässig und hochnäsig an. Doch Snape wischte ihm das grinsen mit seinem folgenden Satz aus dem Gesicht. „Und je fünft Punkte für Longbottom, Granger und Potter, die erstaunlicherweise die selbe Leistung erbracht haben." Man meinte einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie ein lächeln erahnen zu können. Doch dieses verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Die Schüler beeilten sich damit aus dem Labor zu kommen und schnell in die Große Halle zum Essen zu kommen.

Dort trafen die drei auf Ron und Ginny. Diese warteten bereits. Harry rief Ron schon beim laufen entgegen „Du glaubst nicht was gerade passiert ist!"

„Was soll denn passiert sein?" erwiderte der Rotschopf.

Harry stand nun neben Ron und flüsterte ihm den folgenden Satz ins Ohr „Nun. Gerade haben wir Veritaserum gebraut. Snape hat Malfoy fünf Punkte für einen perfekten Trank gegeben. Und Neville, Hermine und ich haben von ihm auch jeweils fünf Punkte bekommen."

Der Rotschopf erstarrte und sah Harry an als würde dieser gleich „April April" rufen. Doch als dies nicht geschah sah er die anderen an und diese nickten. Als sich Ron nicht bewegte, nahmen ihn Harry und Neville unter den Armen und trugen ihn zum Haustisch. Ihre Hauslehrerin sah dieses Schauspiel und trat forsch an die fünf heran.

„Was ist mit Mr. Weasley passiert? Wieso müssen sie ihn tragen?"

Harry wandte sich an seine Hauslehrerin und grinste sie breit an. „Nun Professor. Ron musste gerade erfahren, dass Gryffindor 15 Punkte für perfektes Tränkebrauen von Professor Snape erhalten hat."

Auf diese Nachricht hin wurden die Augen der Professorin erstaunlich groß, sie nickte nur einmal und schritt langsam kopfschüttelnd zum Lehrertisch. Die anwesenden Schüler Ihres Hauses sahen sie grinsend an, denn die Nachricht über Snape hatte sich sehr schnell herumgesprochen. Harry blickte unabsichtlich noch mal Richtung Lehrertisch und seine Augen trafen sich mit denen seines Tränkelehrers. Beide starrten sich lange Zeit an, doch es war nichts aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck abzulesen.

Währenddessen hatte Harry den Gryffindortisch darüber informiert, dass am Samstag die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditchmannschaft stattfinden. Jeder Interessent soll bis zum Frühstück seine Bewerbung abgeben. Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die vier wieder hoch in ihren Turm und begannen mit den Hausaufgaben (Ron nach einigem murren). Gegen Nachmittag waren sie soweit fertig, dass sie sich auf den Weg machten um Hagrid zu besuchen. So wanderten die drei von Ihrem Turm hinunter in die Halle. Auf dem Weg begegnete Ihnen Peeves und er versuchte doch tatsächlich Hermine in eine Rüstung zu stopfen. Doch Harry konnte ihn mit einem elektrischen Schlag davon abbringen. Klappernd und fluchend flüchtete der Poltergeist in die Kerker. Danach gingen sie weiter. Sie verließen die Eingangshalle und machten sich auf den Weg hinab zu Hagrids Hütte. Von weitem konnten sie schon erkennen, wie der Halbriese dabei war seinen Gemüsegarten umzugraben. Als er kurz aufsah, entdeckte er die drei Schüler. Freudig winkte er Ihnen entgegen. „Ey. Leute. Tut gut euch zu seh'n!"

„Ja. Endlich können wir dich wieder besuchen!" meinte Harry „Wie geht's denn Grawp?"

Hagrid lächelte die drei an. Offenbar bemerkte er nicht den fast panischen Gesichtsausdruck von Hermine und Rons verständnisloses Gesicht. Dieser meldete sich auch gleich zu Wort. „Wer zur Hölle ist Grawp?"

Harry schlug sich mental vor den Kopf. „Sorry Ron. Das haben wir ganz vergessen zu erzählen. Grawp ist Hagrid Halbbruder. Er ist eigentlich ganz nett."

Er wandte sich an Hagrid und grinste.

„Hey. Hast du Zeit für einen Besuch bei Grawp?"

„Klar Leute. War heut' noch nich bei ihm. Kommt mit!" Schon lief der Halbriese mit großen Schritten in den Wald und die drei Schüler versuchten ihm zu folgen. Sie wanderten eine ganze Weile durch den Wald. Auf halber Strecke musste Harry Ron etwas beruhigen, da dieser sich an die Spinnen erinnerte, die die beiden im zweiten Schuljahr besucht hatten. Nachdem ihm Harry mehrmals versicherte, dass der Spinnenbau in der entgegen Gesetzten Richtung liegen würde, beruhigte sich der Rotschopf langsam wieder.

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten konnte man hin und wieder ein rumpeln vernehmen. Hermine wurde unruhig. Ron hingegen neugierig. „Was war das denn?"

„Das is' Grawp." meinte Hagrid. Kurz darauf Bogen sie um einen kleinen Hügel im Wald und kamen zu der Lichtung auf der Grawp lebte. Hermine klammerte sich reflexartig an Ron fest und beide blieben stehen. Ein paar Schritte später standen auch Harry und Hagrid. Dieser rief „Hey Grawp. Bin wieder da. Hab Besuch mitgebracht!"

Der Angesprochene dreht sich um und sah die vier an. Dann grinste er so, dass man seine klobigen Zähne sehen konnte.

„Hägger da!" und klopfte seinem Bruder so fest auf die Schulter, dass diesem die Knie einknickten. Danach blickte er sich weiter um.

„Hi Harry! Wie geht?"

„Hallo Grawp. Mir geht es sehr gut. Freut mich dich wieder zu sehen."

Der Riese lachte auf und sah weiter.

„Hi Hermy! Dir auch gut gehen? Wer neben dir?"

Hermine quitschte auf. „Ha..hallo Grawp. Ja, mir geht's auch gut. Das ist Ron. Mein...äh...mein Freund." daraufhin lächelten Harry und Hagrid und Harry murmelte noch etwas in seinen imaginären Bart.

Der Riese hingegen beugte sich zu Hermine herunter und musterte Ron mit seinen kleinen Augen.

Dieser lächelte überraschenderweise Grawp an und meinte „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!" Der Riese grinste drauf los und meinte „Mich auch Freuen." Dann stupste er Ron an und dieser landete im Gebüsch. Danach wurde dem Riesen wieder langweilig und er stand auf. Nachdem er zwei Tannen ausgerissen hatte, angelte er sich ein Vogelnest und verspeiste das in einem Stück. Zeitgleich zog Harry Ron aus dem Gebüsch. Dieser sah etwas zerzaust aus, meinte aber: „Ob McGonnagal was dagegen hätte den in die Quidditchmannschaft zu nehmen?"

Harry und Ron mussten dann bei der Vorstellung lachen. Hermine sagte darauf nur ein undeutliches „Jungs...".

Hagrid grinste auch und meinte. „Entschuldigung Ron. Er kennt seine Kraft nicht so gut. Aber immerhin hat er mit der Sprache große Fortschritte gemacht."

Nach einer Weile wanderten sie wieder zurück zu Hagrids Hütte. Dort angekommen, fiel Harry wieder etwas ein. „Hagrid. Du hattest mich doch mal wegen meinem Adler gefragt."

„Ja. Wollte so ein schönes Tier unbedingt mal sehen. Hier in England werden keine magischen Adler gezüchtet." erwiderte sein großer Freund.

„Moment kurz.." meinte daraufhin Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er erzeugte hinter Hagrids Hütte einen schwarzen Wirbel und zog eine kleine Pfeife aus seinem Umhang. Er blies hinein und kurze Zeit später flog ein großer Adler aus dem Wirbel, welcher sich gleich darauf wieder schloss.

„Hagrid. Das ist zwar nicht mein Adler, aber einer von derselben Art. Genau genommen ist es ein Adlerweibchen. Ihr Name ist Freya. Sie gehört dir. Bei dir geht es ihr sicher gut!" Seine zwei Freunde lächelten. Der Halbriese sah Harry jedoch erst mit großen Augen an und zog ihn dann in eine Knochenbrechende Umarmung.

„Danke Harry. Das is' echt das größte. Danke! Aber wie zur Hölle hast du ihn her geholt?"

„Schon in Ordnung Hagrid. Das erklär ich ein ander mal. Aber wir sollten uns langsam wieder verabschieden. Sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Abendessen. Die vier verabschiedeten sich also voneinander und die Schüler wanderten zurück ins Schloss.

Sie kamen 10 Minuten vor dem Abendessen oben im Schloss an und wollten gerade in die große Halle, als Malfoy und seine beiden Gorillas ankamen. Als er sie sah schnarrte Malfoy wieder los. „Ah. Potty, Wiesel und das Schlammblut."

Hermine musterte ihn kalt und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ron grummelte etwas und ließ die Hand in Richtung des Zauberstabes zucken. Harry sah ihn jedoch nur emotionslos an und meinte „Ah. Das Frettchen und seine Begleiter Dick und Doof." Das brachte jetzt Hermine zum lachen, woraufhin Malfoy kurz etwas irritiert aus der Wäsche sah.

Der Blonde fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und schnappte „Was soll das Potter? Fällt dir nichts Sinnvolleres ein?"

Der Angesprochene meinte nur „Du bist also doch nicht so schlau wie du immer tust."

und wandte sich zum gehen ab. Hermine und Ron gingen mit ihm. Als er auf halbem Weg zur großen Halle war, hörte er Malfoy etwas rufen.

„Sectumsempra!" der blonde grinste fies.

Harry streifte etwas an der Schulter. Ein unangenehmer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er sah, dass Blut seinen Umhang durchtränkte. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und sah zu Malfoy. Dieser schien einen Angriff von Harry zu erwarten. Doch dieser zog nur seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen leichten Heilzauber, den er im Sommer nachgeschlagen hatte. Zeitgleich ertönte eine Frauenstimme hinter Malfoy.

„Mr. Malfoy. Ich denke, dass dürfte 25 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und eine Woche nachsitzen bei Mr. Filch wert sein. Der blonde wirbelte herum und sah Tonks hinter sich stehen. Er sah einen Moment zornig aus, rauschte dann aber wieder Richtung Kerker davon und ließ seine Gorillas ahnungslos stehen.

Tonks nickte den drei Gryffindors zu und meinte „Alles in Ordnung? Wollen Sie in den Krankenflügel?"

„Nein. Nicht nötig. Hab die Wunde schon selbst versorgt" grinste Harry „und ich will ja das Auswahlspiel morgen nicht verpassen."

Tonks lachte und ging mit den Schülern in die Halle. Nachdem sich die drei an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, begannen sie etwas zu essen. Bis auf Ron. Dieser aß in seinem üblichen Tempo. Kurz nach den dreien kam Ginny in die Halle und setzte sich gleich neben Harry. Dieser begrüßte sie mit einem Küsschen. Das löste eifersüchtige Blicke von einigen anderen Schülerinnen aus. Harry ignorierte das jedoch und wollte anfangen Ginny von seinem Teller zu füttern. Sie grinste jedoch nur und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Hey. Lieb von dir. Aber lass mich ruhig selber essen. Wer weiß ob ich das in deinem neuen Zuhause noch kann."

Darauf hin setzte Harry ein Schmollgesicht auf, was zu einem Küsschen von Ginny führte.

Danach wandten sich die meisten Eifersüchtigen wieder ihrem Essen zu. Harry sah zufällig Richtung Lehrertisch. Dumbledore blickte in Ihre Richtung und Harry sah deutlich das belustigte flackern und den Augen des Schulleiters.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen die Schüler langsam in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Als die zwei Pärchen im Gryffindorturm angekommen waren, setzten sie sich in eine etwas abseitige Sitzecke und unterhielten sich über die vergangene Schulwoche und was ihnen währenddessen passiert war. Nach einer Weile schlug Ron vor, eine Runde Snape explodiert zu spielen. Die drei anderen nickten und schon kurz darauf erfüllten kleinere Explosionsgeräusche den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch nach zwei Stunden verloren sie den Spaß an dem Spiel und unterhielten sich weiter.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich immer weiter und irgendwann waren die vier alleine. Sie standen auf und fläzten sich aufs Sofa vor dem Kamin und setzten ihre Erzählungen dort fort. Doch die Müdigkeit überkam irgendwann auch unser Quartett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die vier durch ein belustigtes Lachen geweckt. Als Harry blinzelte, konnte er erkennen, dass Neville vor ihnen Stand. Verschlafen fragte Harry seinen Hauskameraden „Was soll'n das?"

Der Angesprochene erwiderte nur „Ihr solltet euch mal sehen. Seid froh, dass die Creeves so lange schlafen, sonst würden bald überall Fotos davon auftauchen."

Harry schaute erst recht irritiert aus der Wäsche. Doch nachdem er sich selbst umgesehen hatte, verstand er was Neville meinte. Ginny lag eingerollt auf seinem Schoß und schlief noch. Ron und Hermine konnte man nur als menschlichen Knoten beschreiben. Bei diesem Anblick musste auch Harry laut loslachen. Dadurch schreckten die beiden hoch und man konnte deutlich hören, wie zwei Köpfe sich trafen.

„Au! Was soll der Mist?" konnte man Hermine fluchen hören. Das brachte Harry und Neville noch mehr zum lachen. Doch Hermine und Ron erfassten die Situation erstaunlich schnell und versuchten den Knoten zu lösen. Langsam wachte auch Ginny auf. Kurz darauf machten sich alle wieder auf den Weg zu den Badezimmern um sich frisch zu machen. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde waren sie damit fertig und begaben sich in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Harry hatte seinen Besen schon dabei. Als er sich an den Haustisch setzte und seinen Teller volladen wollte, erschien neben dem Teller ein Pergament.

Ron fragte mit überraschend zittriger Stimme „Was ist das?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, als Harry grinsend antwortete „Die Liste mit den Teilnehmern an den Auswahlspielen. Die ist ziemlich lang. Zum Glück gehört das Feld heute fast nur uns." Er verstaute die Liste in seinem Umhang und schaufelte Rührei mit Speck auf den Teller. Derweil blickte er wieder zu Ron und meinte beiläufig: Die Hüterauswahl findet übrigens als letztes statt." Dessen Gesicht hatte inzwischen einen leichten Grünstich und er schien nicht mehr sprechen zu können. Zur Bestätigung kam nur ein kurzes nicken.

Nachdem das Frühstück zuende war, gingen die Schüler die sich für die Hausmannschaften beworben hatten zurück in den Gryffindorturm und holten ihre Quidditchsachen. Auf dem ganzen Weg murmelte Ron „Ich wird' versagen...ich wird' sicher versagen..."

Hermine versuchte ihn aufzumuntern und ihm zu sagen, wie gut er sich machen würde, aber es half nichts.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später den Gryffindor-Turm wieder verließen und sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld machten, kamen sie an den Patil-Zwillingen vorbei. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass es am Ende des letzten Jahres nicht sicher war ob die beiden wieder an die Schule zurückkamen. Als sie auf derselben Höhe waren drehten sich die beiden um und riefen der Mannschaft zu, dass sie sehr gute Leute raussuchen sollten, damit Gryffindor den Pokal halten kann. Als sie aus dem Schloss kamen, sahen sie, dass das Wetter kühl und nieselig war. Am Quidditch-Stadion trennte sich die Gruppe. Ein Teil ging in Richtung der Tribünen, der andere in die Mannschaftsräume. Wie Harry erwartet hatte, nahm die Auswahl der Spieler fast den gesamten Morgen in Anspruch. Über die hälfte seiner Hauskameraden war erschienen um sich für einen Platz in der Mannschaft zu bewerben. Von Erstklässlern mit klapprigen Schulbesen bis zu den Siebtklässler, die sehr selbstbewusst aussahen war fast alles anwesend. Zu den Älteren gehörte auch ein drahtig aussehender Schüler. Harry meinte, er habe ihn schon einmal auf der Hinfahrt gesehen.

Der Ältere trat auf ihn zu und reichte Ihm die Hand: „Cormac McLaggen. Viel Erfolg bei deiner Entscheidung. Wir werden sie brauchen." und grinste Harry an.

Nach dem die anderen ihn auch gegrüßt hatten, beschloss Harry erst einmal die Grundkenntnisse der Bewerber zu testen. Dafür teilte er alle in Zehnergruppen auf und forderte sie auf, einmal um das Feld herum zu fliegen.

Die erste Gruppe bestand aus den jüngsten Bewerbern, von denen schon die Hälfte in der ersten Kurve vom Besen flog. Ein Ausreißer schaffte es sogar irgendwie die Tribüne zu rammen.

Die zweite Gruppe schien aus zehn verliebten Schülerinnen zu bestehen. Statt Harrys Anweisungen zu folgen schmachteten diese ihn nur an. Dies führte dazu, dass ein gewisses rothaariges Mädchen kurz davor war einen Schwarm Flederwichtflüche loszulassen. Sie beruhigte sich jedoch schnell, als Harry diese Gruppe recht harsch anfuhr und diese sich daraufhin schnurstracks in Richtung der Tribünen verzog.

Danach liess er eine weitere Gruppe auf die Menschheit los. Diese Gruppe schaffte es noch vor Ankunft auf dem Feld eine Massenkarambolage mit den Besen zu fabrizieren.

Als er die vierte Gruppe losschicken wollte, stellte er fest, dass diese ohne Besen gekommen war. Die Schüler dieser Gruppe verzogen sich jedoch schnell, als Harrys linkes Augenlied anfing verdächtig zu zucken.

Als sich die fünfte Gruppe in Position brachte konnte sich Harry nicht mehr zurückhalten und brüllte los: „VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! DAS IST DAS AUSWAHLSPIEL FÜR DIE GRYFFINDOR-HAUSMANNSCHAFT!!! WER NICHT ZU GRYFFINDOR GEHÖRT: SOLLTE SCHNELL VERSCHWINDEN!!"

Daraufhin war die fünfte Gruppe panisch geflohen. Was vielleicht daran lag, das Harrys Zauberstab anfing Funken zu versprühen.

Nach über zwei Stunden waren die Auswahlspiele für die Jäger-Posten beendet. Während dieser Spiele, aus denen Katie Bell, Demelza Robins und Ginny Weasley als Gewinnerinnen hervorgingen, war Harry schon heiser.

Mit den Posten der Treiber stand ihm ein ähnlicher Kampf bevor. Nach weiteren 2 Stunden waren jedoch auch diese Posten vergeben. Und zwar an einen gewissen Richie Coot, schwache Statur aber sehr wendig. Der andere hieß Jimmy Peakes und hatte während des Spieles tatsächlich so fest zugeschlagen, dass sein Schläger zerbrach. Diese saßen inzwischen auch auf der Tribüne und sahen schließlich bei der Hüterauswahl zu.

Die Idee, die Hüterauswahl ans Ende zu setzen, floppte. Es waren nicht weniger Zuschauer da, sondern fast alle, die an den auswahlen teilnahmen, saßen auf den Tribünen.

Die Stimmung war enorm. Jede Abwehraktion der Kandidaten wurde lautstark bejubelt. Dies sorgte allerdings nicht unbedingt dafür, dass Ron sich wohler fühlte. Im Lauf des Spieles stellte sich heraus, dass die bisherigen Kandidaten nur mittelmäßig waren. Keiner hielt mehr als 2 Schüsse. Als vorletzter kam McLaggen zum Zug. Von 5 Schüssen hielt er vier. Nur beim letzten war er etwas übereifrig, so dass am Ende der fünfte Schuss knapp durch seine Finger glitt. Danach wirkte er recht zerknirscht.

Als Ron auf seinen Besen stieg hatte er einen interessanten Grünton im Gesicht. Während er zu den Ringen flog warf er noch einen kurzen Blick in Richtung der Tribünen. Harry folgte diesem Blick und musste lächeln. Hermine saß in der letzten Reihe und warf Ron verstohlen ein Küsschen zu. Dies schien Ron jedoch ungemein zu beruhigen.

Harry war Anfangs etwas besorgt. Doch das legte sich schnell. Ron hielt die ersten drei Schüsse mit Leichtigkeit. Den vierten fegte er mit einer Art Faultier-Rolle aus der Bahn. Der Fang des fünften war mehr als spektakulär. Ron hing nur mit einer Hand an seinem Besen und trat den Ball mit dem Fuß zurück!

Als Ron landete stürmten alle auf ihn zu. Sein Konkurrent McLaggen voran. Einige dachten es gäbe einen handfesten Streit. Doch McLaggen blieb kurz vor Ron stehen´, schlug ihm begeistert auf die Schulter und gratulierte ihm. Immerhin war er durch seine Leistung Ersatzhüter.

Auf dem ganzen Weg zurück zum Turm erzählte Ron jedem von seinen Glanzparaden und hatte ein seliges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Nachdem sich alle Teilnehmer ausgiebig gesäubert hatten war es auch schon Zeit für das Abendessen. So begaben sich alle wieder in die Große Halle. Schon in der Eingangshalle konnte man den Duft des Essens riechen. Das führte dazu, dass Rons Magen laut knurrte. Doch kurz danach kam noch ein knurren. Doch nicht von Ron. Harry blickte sich um und entdeckte Ginny, die leicht Rot wurde. Er ging zu ihr und beugte sich leicht vor. Dabei flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: "Mylady sind wohl sehr hungrig."

Diese sah ihn etwas grummelig an, meinte: "Nenn' mich noch mal so und ich benutze dich als Schnatz." und küsste ihn dann innig. Die anderen pfiffen sehr deutlich dazu. Schließlich folgten sie den anderen an den Haustisch und nahmen Platz. Nachdem der Schulleiter sich gesetzt hatte erschien auf einen Wink von ihm das Essen. Kaum standen die Schüsseln und Platten auf dem Tisch begann Ronn sich schon den Teller voll zu laden. Hermine saß lächelnd neben ihm und schaute zu Ginny, die dasselbe tat. Harry grinste und flüsterte zu Hermine: "Ich hoffe sie futtert mir daheim nicht auch so. Sonst kommt die Küche nicht mehr hinterher." Daraufhin lachte Hermine los und Ginny trat Harry kräftig ans Bein, woraufhin dieser aufstöhnte.

Nach einer Weile ließ der Geräuschpegel in der Halle nach und alle schienen sehr gesättigt zu sein. Mit einem Wink hob der Schulleiter die Tafel auf und entließ die Schüler für diesen Tag. Harry flüsterte zu seinen Freunden: "Treffen wir uns gleich am Eingang zum Büro. In Ordnung?" Die anderen nickten. Nachdem die meisten aus der Halle gegangen waren erhoben sich auch die Freunde und wanderten noch etwas durch das Schloss. Als keiner sie sehen konnte, huschten sie in das besagte Mädchenklo. Harry öffnete den Eingang zur Kammer und die Schüler rutschen hinab. Nach dem sie in der Kammer angekommen waren, öffnete Harry ein Portal und gab Rainald bescheid, dass er kommen kann. Nach ein paar Minuten schritt dieser durch das Portal und grüßte alle freundlich. Während Harry und Rainald sich über die Lage daheim besprachen schauten sich die anderen in der neuen Bibliothek um. Nur Ginny blieb bei ihrem Schatz. Nach einer Weile waren Harry und Rainald fertig und unterhielten sich. Rainald erzählte viel aus seinem Leben. Aus der Zeit von Grindelwald und dem Wiederaufbau nach dem Krieg. Harry erzählte ihm etwas über sein Leben. Das Leben bei den Dursleys und seine bisherige Schulzeit. Rainald wurde dabei immer stiller und man konnte sehen, wie er sich beherrschen musste. Ginny war teilweise schockiert. Harry hatte nie wirklich über die Zeit vor der Schule geredet. Sie nahm ihn zärtlich in den Arm. Als er jedoch zum Kampf im Ministerium kam stockte er. Als er von Sirius' letzten Minuten erzählte stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er murmelte: "Als ich Sirius kennen lernte und erfuhr, dass er mein Pate ist, hatte ich zum ersten mal eine eigene Familie. Ich war einerseits traurig, dass er sich verstecken musste weil wir nach Wurmschwanz' verschwinden seine Unschuld nicht beweisen konnten; andererseits aber glücklich, weil ich wusste, dass ich noch jemanden hatte, der ein Teil meiner Familie war. Ich war traurig, dass ich am Anfang nur Briefkontakt mit ihm hatte. Doch ich freute mich darauf nach der Schule zu ihm zu ziehen. Doch an dem Tag im Ministerium zerbrach das auch. Fast alle aus meiner Familie sind gestorben. Und als ich Sirius durch den Schleier fallen sah war ich erst geschockt. Es war, als würde ein Teil von mir mit da durch gehen. Doch dann überkam mich eine furchtbare Wut und so habe ich Lestrange bis in das Foyer des Ministerium verfolgt. Was ich euch jetzt erzähle wissen nur ich und Dumbledore. Ich wollte mich mit Bellatrix duellieren und sie fertig machen. Vor Wut sprach ich sogar einen der Unverzeihlichen aus. Doch da ich das nicht aus Hass tat, wirkte er kaum. Wie der Kampf weiterging wisst ihr ja. Voldemort erschien und fuhr in mich. Ich dachte, mich würde es von innen her zerreißen. Doch dann sah ich alle meine Freunde vor meinem Auge und ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl durchfloß mich. Liebe. Das trieb ihn wieder aus mir hinaus. Das ist das, was er nicht ertragen kann. Seit dem habe ich oft von dem Kampf und dem Tod von Sirius geträumt."

Ginny nahm ihn, nachdem er fertig erzählt hatte in den Arm und Rainald atmete erst mal tief durch. "Du hattest es auch nicht einfach in deinem bisherigen Leben. In so kurzer Zeit so viel durchgemacht zu haben ist nicht sehr leicht. Aber, so hart das klingt, es hat dich doch geprägt. Im Guten, wie auch im negativen. Allerdings sollte niemand in deinem Alter schon solche Lasten auf den Schultern tragen müssen. Doch ändern können wir es nicht. Bitte entschuldige, Ich weiß, dass du nicht unbedingt darüber reden möchtest. Aber mich interessiert es, was zum Tode deines Paten geführt hat."

In dem Moment kamen die anderen wieder aus der Bibliothek zurück. Ron fragte: "Wir dachten, wir gehen wieder in den Turm zurück, sonst wird es zu spät." Harry nickte und antwortete: "Kein Problem. Ich komme gleich nach. Ihr könnt schon mal vorgehen."

"Ich komme auch nach" meinte Ginny. Die anderen nickten und gingen zum Ausgang der Kammer. Harry wandte sich wieder an Rainald.

"Nun gut. Ich erzähle es dir. Wir waren in der Mysteriumsabteilung und haben die Prophezeihung gesucht, die mich und Voldemort betrifft. Bei der Suche stießen wir auf Todesser. Das ganze war eine Falle. Kurz gesagt gab es eine ziemlich abenteuerliche Jagd durch diese Abteilung, an deren Ende wir in der Totenreichkammer ankamen. Dort stießen wir wieder auf die Todesser. Doch uns kamen in dem Moment Mitglieder des Orden des Phoenix zu Hilfe und so entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf. Im Laufe des Kampfes trafen Sirius und Bellatrix aufeinander und lieferten sich ein heftiges Gefecht. Sie hetzten sich Fluch um Fluch auf den Hals. Sirius war wohl einen Moment etwas abgelenkt. In dem Moment traf ihn Bellatrix und er wurde durch diesen verdammten Bogen geschleudert und starb." Nach diesem Satz kamen Harry die Tränen.

Rainald schien einen Moment geschockt doch er fing sich schnell.

"Was für einen Bogen meinst du?"

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. "Na den Bogen in der Totenreichkammer. Man landet wohl im jenseits oder so, wenn man durch den Schleier fällt."

Plötzlich sprang Rainald auf: "WAS? Durch einen Bogen mit Schleier davor?"

"Äh...Ja." erwiderte Harry "was hast du?"

"Gib mir einen Moment. Das muss ich kurz verdauen. Wie sieht der Bogen aus?"

Harry stutze: "Äh...der Bogen. Er sieht uralt aus und ist ziemlich verwittert. Außerdem ist er mit einem schwarzen Tuch verhängt. Man fühlt sich irgendwie immer zu ihm hingezogen. Wieso fragst du"

Rainald sah auf und meinte "Setzt dich bitte erst." Nachdem sich Ginny und Harry gesetzt hatten fuhr er fort "Ich habe von diesem Bogen schon gehört. Allerdings nur in uralten Geschichten und Legenden. Sonst wird er auch nur in den aller ältesten Aufzeichnungen erwähnt. Und selbst das nur wage und undeutlich. Wenn man den Legenden jedoch glauben schenken kann, führt der Bogen nicht ins Jenseits. Zumindest nicht direkt. Er führt in eine Art Zwischendimension. Was für ein Ort dies genau ist, weiß niemand. Man vermutet, dass die Bögen eine Art Vorgänger unserer Portale sind. Ja Bögen. Ich sage bewusst die Mehrzahl. Früher soll es mehrere gegeben haben. Wie viele weiß man nicht. Jedoch befanden sich welche in mehreren Zaubereiministerien bzw. Regierungen. Seit eineinhalbtausend Jahren ist jedoch kein Bericht mehr darüber aufgetaucht. Wir wissen nur noch von zwei existierenden Bögen. Seit heute. Einer steht in dieser Halle, im britischen Ministerium und der zweite soll sich angeblich in unserem Reich befinden. Vermutlich in den tiefsten Verließen unter deinem Palast...


	7. Chapter 7

alle: So. Heute lade ich gleich zwei Kapitel hoch. Habe mich auf speziellen Wunsch besonders beeilt. ggg Allerdings bin ich nun zwei Wochen in Urlaub. Aber danach fange ich gleich ein weiteres Kapitel an.

**Die erste Suche**

Kaum hatte Rainald diesen Satz ausgesprochen, gab es auch schon einen dumpfen Schlag. Harry war ohnmächtig aus dem Sessel gefallen. Sofort wurde er mit einem Schwebezauber von Rainald wieder hineingesetzt und anschließen aufgeweckt.

„Harry. Ich weiß, dass dies ein Schock für dich sein muss. Aber ich habe dir nur von Gerüchten erzählt. Wir wissen nicht, was sich unter dem Palast befindet. Seit dein Vorgänger gefallen war, hatte sich niemand mehr in die tiefsten Verließe begeben können, da sie nach dem Tod automatisch versiegelt wurden. Aber da du sein Amt wieder übernommen hast, können wir vielleicht einen Versuch wagen hinab zusteigen. Aber nicht mehr heute. In Ordnung?"

Harry saß nur geschockt in seinem Sessel und starrte vor sich hin. Nach etlichen Minuten hatte er sich wieder so weit gefangen um Fragen zu stellen.

„Ist... ist es möglich jemanden nach dieser Zeit aus dem Bogen herauszuholen? Ich meine. Es ist schon einige Wochen her."

„Ich weiß es nicht." erwiderte Rainald. Nachdem sie noch eine Weile dagesessen waren und Harry darüber nach grübelte, schlug Rainald vor das Treffen zu vertagen. Er versprach diejenigen Aufzeichnungen morgen zu schicken, von denen er wusste, dass darin einige male der Bogen erwähnt wurde. Nachdem Rainald wieder durch das Portal gegangen war, begab sich Harry zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Dort warteten die anderen auf ihn. Sie sahen, dass Harry ganz bleich und zittrig war.

Doch bevor sie fragen konnten was passiert sei, war er schon in den Schlafsaal verschwunden und sofort auf seinem Bett vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er vorsichtig von Ron geweckt. „Ey Kumpel. Aufstehen. Frühstücken. Wir wollten doch runter ins Dorf!"

Also begab Harry sich schnell ins Badezimmer und machte sich fertig. Nach 20 Minuten traf er die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum und sie gingen zur Großen Halle. Dort begannen sich die Freunde gleich die Teller voll zu laden. Nur Harry schien wenig hungrig zu sein. Hermine fragte ihn daraufhin.

„Was ist los Harry? Du isst gar nichts?"

Es erwiderte nur. „Nicht hier. Nachher in Hogsmeade..." Die anderen akzeptierten das stillschweigend. Harry ließ seine Blicke noch durch die Halle streifen und musterte die ganzen Schüler. Danach schaufelte auch er sich den Teller voll. Gegen halb 10 machten sich die meisten Schüler auf den Weg ins Dorf. So auch unsere Freunde. Zuerst stöberten sie ausgiebig im Honigtopf rum und füllten bei Zonkos ihre Vorräte aus. Schließlich wanderten die Freunde in die Nähe der heulenden Hütte.

Dort fing Hermine an ihn auszufragen: „Sag schon Harry. Was ist los? Warum bist du so bedrückt? Was ist passiert? War gestern noch was?"

Das ließ ihn wieder grinsen. „Langsam Hermine. Eins nach dem anderen. Gestern nachdem ihr gegangen ward, habe ich mich noch mit Rainald unterhalten. Wir... wir kamen auf Sirius zu sprechen. Ich erzählte Rainald von Sirius. Wie wir ihn kennen gelernt haben und wie ... wie er verschwand. Ich hatte auch den Bogen erwähnt. Darauf hin war Rainald überrascht. Er fragte mich genauer nach dem Bogen. Nachdem ich ihm alles gesagt habe, was ich wusste, erzählte er mir noch etwas mehr darüber. Anscheinend gibt es in Deutschland auch Legenden über einen Bogen. Und wohl auch ein paar uralte Aufzeichnungen. Angeblich waren die Bögen die Vorgänger der Portale. Der schwarzen Wirbel. Es soll wohl nur noch zwei Stück davon geben. Der Standort von einem ist bekannt. Er steht in London im Ministerium. Der Standort des anderen ist nicht bekannt. Gerüchten zu folge soll er jedoch in den tiefsten Verließen unter meinem Palast sein." Den letzten Satz hatte er nur noch geflüstert.

Die anderen schwiegen erst mal. Bis Ginny sich fing. „Und du möchtest diesen Bogen suchen, bzw. mehr über ihn herausfinden?"

„Ja." entgegnete der schwarzhaarige „zumindest will ich versuchen etwas darüber herauszufinden. Danach suchen werde ich wohl erst in den Ferien können. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mich ja besuchen und helfen. Aber vorerst können wir uns nur mit Büchern und Aufzeichnungen beschäftigen, die uns Rainald heute Nachmittag bringen will. Ich hoffe, dass wir dadurch ein paar hilfreiche Informationen herausfiltern können."

Die anderen stimmten sofort zu und waren begeistert bei der Suche mitmachen zu können. Schließlich wanderten sie wieder zurück in Richtung des Dorfes. Als sie wieder zur Hauptstraße kamen, die weiter zum Dorf führt, sahen sie schon Malfoy und seine Gesellen. Die drei Schritten auf die Gryffindors zu und grüßten sie herablassend.

„Soso. Sankt Potter, die beiden Wiesel und das Schlammblut. Was treibt euch denn hier her?"

Die Freunde erwiderten nichts, sondern liefen einfach an den Slytherins vorbei weiter zum Dorf. Malfoy schien das gar nicht zu passen und er zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte hörten die Schüler ein tiefes grollen. Bevor sie es Richtung verstanden, tauchte ein großes Motorrad auf und stoppte abrupt zwischen den beiden Gruppen. Kurzer Hand hatte die Fahrerin (nach der Statur zu urteilen) Malfoy den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen und richtete nun Ihren eigenen auf den Slytherin. Leise fauchte sie. „Haut ab oder ihr erlebt euer blaues Wunder!" Dann warf sie Malfoy seinen Stab vor die Füße. Dieser war so perplex, dass er ihn einfach aufhob und mit seinen Begleitern verschwand. Nun drehte sich die Frau auf dem Motorrad zu den Schülern an und musterte die 4 kurz. Nur bei Harry verweilte der Blick etwas länger. Sie schien kurz mit sich selbst zu reden. Doch schon startete der Motor wieder und sie donnerte davon.

Die Schüler blickten sich irritiert um und rätselten über das seltsame auftreten. Sie wurden jedoch von einer Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Hey ihr vier! Habt ihr das Motorrad gesehen? Wer war das?" fragte Tonks in einem Atemzug.

„Nö. Keine Ahnung." Kam es von Ron. „Aber sie kam gerade rechtzeitig bevor Malfoy uns von hinten angegriffen hätte."

Die anderen nickten zur Bestätigung.

„Mich würde es sehr interessieren, wer sich unter der Kluft verbirgt. Schließlich haben wir uns gar nicht bedankt. Außerdem kommt sie mir auf irgendeine Weise bekannt vor.--" murmelte Harry.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn etwas erstaunt an, sagten aber nichts.

„Vielleicht finden wir es ja noch heraus. Warten wir einfach ab. Wie wäre es? Wollt ihr mit in die 3 Besen?" fragte Tonks.

„Klar!" riefen die Schüler.

„Aber ich lade euch ein" setze Harry hinzu. „und keine Widerworte!!!" ergänzte er, als er bemerkte das Protest aufkeimte. So schlenderten die Schüler mit Ihrer Lehrerin in die 3 Besen. Sie führte sie an einen abgelegenen Tisch und meinte „hier werden wir am wenigsten gesehen."

Nachdem Harry eine Runde Butterbier organisiert hatte, schwatzten sie über den bisherigen Unterricht und Tonks erzählte, wie es ihr als Lehrkraft erging.

Sie erzählte auch, wie sie mit den anderen Lehrern auskommt. Vor allem mit Snape.

„Also. Bei der ersten Lehrerkonferenz waren alle Lehrer anwesend. Sogar die alte Trewlawney. Und sie hatte ausgerechnet den Platz neben Snape und wollte ihm tatsächlich aus der Hand lesen. Ich weiß nicht was genau er zu ihr sagte, aber sie fing deutlich an zu Zittern und suchte sich einen anderen Platz. Und danach grinste er mich an. Unglaublich. Nicht?"

„Naja. Er hat sich in letzter Zeit etwas verändert. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich ihm in London das Bild von Sirius Mutter und einen Teil der Küchenwand über den Kopf gesprengt habe." grinste Harry breit. „Warum er sich auch immer ändert. Vielleicht haben wir so eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen."

Im Gegenzug erfuhr Tonks viel von den Toren. Sie war genauso schockiert wie Harry am Anfang. Sirius war ihr Cousin. Und nun würde sie möglicherweise erfahren, was mit ihm im Torbogen passiert ist.

Harry erzählte ihr, das Rainald später mit allen Aufzeichnungen, die er finden kann, zurückkommen würde. Tonks war so neugierig, wie die Schüler sie noch nie erlebt haben. Sie wollte alles wissen und bat auch an den Schülern zu helfen. Diese nickten begeistert und versprachen sie über alles zu informieren. Nachdem sie in den Drei Besen gegessen hatten (Harry lies es sich nicht nehmen seine Freunde einzuladen) wanderten sie ins Schloss zurück. Tonks verabschiedete sich von den dreien auf dem Weg hinauf. Sie wollte noch eine Eule losschicken. Die Schüler streiften wieder durch das Schloss, bis sie in einem unbeobachteten Moment in der Mädchentoilette verschwinden konnten. Von dort ging es wieder hinab in „Harrys Büro", wie sie es inzwischen scherzhaft nannten. Dort schwatzten Sie noch etwas, bis sich um 15 Uhr das Portal öffnete. Doch Rainald kam nicht allein. Ein Offizier der Garde folgte ihm. Die Schüler begrüßten Rainald fröhlich. Dann trat der Offizier vor Harry, schlug die Hacken zusammen und grüßte in der üblichen Weise (er schlug an die Brust und rief „Lang lebe der Kaiser!"). Danach entspannte er sich und lächelte.

„Es freut mich, dass ich das vergnügen habe mich heute länger mit euch zu unterhalten, Herr."

Harry nickte ihm zu. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre eurer Gegenwart?" fragte er.

Der Offizier griff in seine Tasche und zog einige Pergamente daraus hervor und bat Harry an einen Kartentisch. Die anderen blieben bei Rainald.

„Herr, eure Truppen sind nun soweit ausgebildet, um einige Aktionen gegen eure Feinde durchführen zu können. Vorerst sollten wir uns auf Sabotageeinsätze spezialisieren um nur etwas Verwirrung zu stiften." Er zeigte Harry einige Planspiele. Harry sah sich alles sorgfältig durch und genehmigte ein halbes dutzend Einsätze. Vorerst jedoch nur innerhalb seines Reiches. Damit wollten sie sich den Rücken frei halten. Nachdem das geklärt war, kamen die beiden wieder zu Rainald und Harrys Freunden zurück.

„Was gab es wichtiges?" fragte Hermine.

Die beiden lächelten düster und Harry erwiderte „Für bestimmte Personen eine böse Überraschung, meine liebe Hermine! Wir werden es bald sehen."

Daraufhin lenkte Rainald das Interesse auf das zweite, große Thema.

„Ich habe mit den Bibliothekaren und Historikern die ganzen Archive durchforstet. Aber es gibt nur noch eine Handvoll Aufzeichnungen über das Objekt. Diese habe ich hier ausgebreitet." Er zeigte auf ein paar dutzend Pergamente und 20 uralte Bücher.

Hermine griff sich sofort das älteste Buch und stutzte. „Äh...Rainald. Ich kann in diesem Buch nichts lesen."

Dieser entgegnete gelassen „Du wirst keine der Aufzeichnungen sofort lesen können. Sie sind allesamt auf althochdeutsch verfasst. Das wird jedoch seit mehr als 1000 Jahren nicht mehr gesprochen. Ihr müsst alles Wort für Wort und Satz für Satz übersetzen. Aber um es noch etwas anspruchsvoller zu machen. Alle Schriftstücke sind so verzaubert, dass man sie nicht mit Magie übersetzen kann. Ihr müsst es selbst mit der Hand am Arm machen"

Ron und Harry stöhnten auf. Doch Hermine lies sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und beschwor Feder und Pergament. Dann wuselte sie hinaus um in die Schulbibliothek zu gehen und Madam Pince nach Übersetzungshilfen zu fragen.

Harry griff sich ein uraltes Pergament und murmelte vor sich hin.

„mõri urbar welîh pforta elilendo." „Das kann ja kein Mensch verstehen. Es dauert bestimmt ewig da zu übersetzen!!!" Er klang etwas verzweifelt.

„Kopf hoch, mein junger Freund. Euch wird bestimmt einiges einfallen um das Problem zu lösen. Aber lass uns von etwas anderem reden. Wie sieht es aus. Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du dich verhalten willst? Schüler auf der einen Seite, Herrscher auf der anderen. Und wie sieht es mit Voldemort aus?

Harry straffte sich „Ich denke, es ist das beste, wenn ich es noch Geheimhalte, wer ich in Wirklichkeit bin. Das könnte noch ein Vorteil sein. Was Voldemort angeht. Ich weiß nicht. Er scheint sich bisher recht ruhig zu verhalten. Aber ich denke, ich werde noch mal mit Dumbledore reden. Vielleicht hat er noch einige Informationen. Außerdem können wir ja einige Agenten aussenden, die sich auf dem Kontinent umhören. Hier in England erfährt man leider nicht alles. Diese sollen dann, sofern möglich, wöchentlich Bericht erstatten."

„Gute Idee Harry. Morgen wirst du vielleicht schon einige Vorberichte erhalten. Nun. Ich denke, ich werde mich wieder auf den Heimweg machen, damit ihr den Rest des Tages Ruhe vor zu vielen alten Männern habt." grinste Rainald. Harry erschuf kurz ein Portal und die zwei Deutschen verschwanden. Sie sortierten kurz noch die Aufzeichnungen und verließen dann die Kammer in Richtung Toilette. Als sie wieder oben in der Schule ankamen und zur Bibliothek gingen, kam ihnen Hermine schon entgegen.

„Ach. Ihr seit ja schon wieder hier. Ich habe mit Madam Pince gesprochen. Sie hat einige interessante Tips gegeben. In der Bücherei habe ich sogar einige Bücher über diese alte Sprache entdeckt. Wir können schon mit der Übersetzung anfangen."

„In Ordnung Hermine. Darum kümmern wir uns morgen. Oder? Lasst uns zurück in den Turm gehen." meinte Harry. So wanderten die Schüler hinauf zum Gryffindor-Turm. Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich wieder in Ihre Stammecke und spielten etwas ‚Snape explodiert'. Ihre Hauskameraden spielten auch die eine oder andere Runde mit. Später ließen sie sich von Dobby noch einiges an Knabberzeug und Butterbier bringen. Damit organisierten sie kurzfristig eine Turmfete. Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen, zu verkünden, dass er es für unbedingt erforderlich hielt, eine Lehrkraft als Aufsicht zu bestellen. Die anderen Schüler sahen ihn daraufhin an, als hätte er die magische Krätze. Ohne darauf zu reagieren, verschwand er aus dem Turm. Nach 10 Minuten kam er wieder und hatte auch eine Lehrerin im Schlepptau. Seine Hauskameraden schauten erst überrascht und grinsten schließlich breit. Er hatte Tonks als Aufsicht organisiert. Was bedeutete, dass ein Großteil der Scherze auf Ihre Kappe ging. Jedoch so, dass niemand wirklich bemerkt hatte, was sie tat.

Der hinterhältigste Scherz war, Harry und Ginny eine magische Mistel aufzuhalsen. Am Anfang waren die beiden begeistert und küssten sich unentwegt. Doch nach einer Weile hatten sie genug und saßen eng umschlungen auf einem Sessel. Ebenso wie Ron und Hermine. Das brachte die anderen zum schmunzeln. Tonks meinte zu Neville „Süße Paare. Oder?"

Dieser grinste etwas schüchtern.

Um zweiundzwanzig Uhr schlug schließlich die Glocke zum Zeichen dafür, dass es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Nach und nach verschwanden die Schüler. Tonks half Harry und den anderen noch kurz beim aufräumen, verschwand aber auch relativ schnell in ihr Quartier. Harry und seine Freunde gingen als letztes ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von ungewöhnlichen Geräuschen geweckt. Als sie sich umsahen entdeckten sie Neville der über beide Backen grinste.

Warum grinst du? Und was ist das für ein Geräusch?" fragte Ron. Ihr Hauskamerad erwiderte trocken. „Nun. Das sind Seamus und Dean. Die beiden haben sich Feuerwhiskey organisiert. Scheinbar war der schlecht und will wieder aus den beiden raus." Der letzte Satz löste heiteres Gelächter im Schlafsaal aus. Nach einer halben Stunde waren alle fertig für das Frühstück und warteten noch auf ihre Mitschülerinnen. Diese tauchten kurz darauf auf. Als alle beisammen waren, ging es wieder einmal in die große Halle. Dort schaufelten sich die Schüler die Teller voll und weckten damit ihre Lebensgeister. Zwanzig Minuten später war es soweit. Die Posteulen kamen an. Der altersschwache Errol landete neben Ginny und brachte ein kleines Päckchen vorbei. Sie weigerte sich jedoch zu verraten was drin ist. Kurz darauf hallte ein Schrei durch die Luft. Dem Schrei folgte ein Adler, der nach den Posteulen ankam. Zielstrebig flog dieser auf Harry zu. In einer Beintasche lieferte der Vogel eine tiefschwarze Mappe ab (nach dem lösen vom Bein des Vogels nimmt sie wieder normale Größe an). Harry lies die Mappe in seinem Umhang verschwinden und deutete seinen Freunden an, dass sie sie später in seinem Büro lesen würden. Hermine musterte daraufhin weiter ihren Tagespropheten. Plötzlich keuchte sie auf. „Oh mein Gott...„

Die anderen Freunde fuhren herum. „Was ist los Hermine?„

„Es...es gab wieder einen Anschlag von Todessern. Ganz in der Nähe meiner Eltern. Nur ein paar Straßen weiter. Die Todesser haben einen ganzen Wohnblock angegriffen. Es gab über 50 Tote..."

Harry lies derweil seinen Blick über die Tische schweifen. Am Slytherin-Tisch sahen einige Siebtklässler etwas freudig aus. Malfoy allerdings konnte man keine Regung entnehmen. Seine Maske wirkte beinahe schon krampfhaft." Er nahm sich vor den Eisprinzen weiter zu beobachten. Ron versuchte zeitgleich Hermine etwas zu beruhigen, während sie zum Unterricht gingen. Als erstes Stand Zauberkunst auf dem Plan. Flitwick saß wie immer auf seinem Bücherstapel und nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, kündigte er an, dass heute die Theorie der Gedächtniszauber durchgenommen werden würde.

„Kinder. Diese Zauber sind sehr gefährlich und ohne Genehmigung verboten. Daher muss ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass derjenige, der diese Sprüche außerhalb des Unterrichts und ohne Genehmigung ausprobiert, von Hogwarts verwiesen wird."

So ließen alle schnell die Zauberstäbe verschwinden. Die Theorie sah ziemlich kompliziert aus und stellte sich am Ende auch so heraus. Am Ende hatten jedoch alle die Grundzüge verstanden und in den nächsten Stunden konnte das Thema vertieft werden. Daher gab ihnen Flitwick heute nichts auf.

Nach Zauberkunst stand Kräuterkunde auf dem Plan. Magische Schlingpflanzen waren das Thema dieser Stunde. Daher war es etwas riskant sich zu unterhalten ohne auf die Pflanzen zu achten. Das führte dazu, dass Crabe und Goyle kopfüber im Gewächshaus hingen. Nach dieser kurzen Lacheinlage ging es damit weiter, die Pflanzen umzutopfen. Nach einer Stunde und vielen Striemen, waren alle Pflanzen in den Töpfen. Danach tigerten die Schüler wieder hoch in das Schloss. Vor dem Mittagessen stand noch Verwandlungskunst auf dem Plan. Als die Schüler auf ihren Plätzen saßen, kam McGonnagal in das Zimmer. Als sie am Pult stand wurde es augenblicklich ruhig.

„Nun, meine Damen und Herren. Heute beschäftigen wir uns mit einem Zauber, der einem ermöglicht seine Körper teilweise zu verändern. So."

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Sie hatte auf einmal braune Haut und dunkle Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden, hatte sie Ihr altes aussehen wieder.

„Der Spruch, den wir heute lernen, heißt Tranfigurare corpus partikulares. Bitte stellen sie sich auf und fangen sie an zu üben." Während der Versuche gingen einige Sprüche nach hinten los. Schüler mit blauer Haut, mit drei Augen und mit blauen Haaren mussten von ihrer Hauslehrerin in den Ursprungszustand gebracht werden. Nur Hermine und Harry konnten den Spruch nach einer Weile fehlerfrei meistern. Hermine verwandelte sich in eine schwarzhaarige Latina und Harry in einen Asiaten. Auch die Rückverwandlung lief ohne Schwierigkeiten. Nachdem alle, bis auf die beiden Hausaufgaben aufbekamen, wurden sie zum Mittagessen entlassen.

In der großen Halle trafen sie auf ihre anderen Freunde und Ginny umarmte Harry stürmisch. Als sie sich küssten, hörte er ein Räuspern hinter sich. Dort stand ihre Hauslehrerin und musterte die beiden. Harry meinte ein kurzes lächeln bei ihr zu sehen, als sie wieder Richtung Lehrertisch weiterging. Die Schüler setzten sich an ihren Haustisch und nach einer Weile erschien das Essen. Sie sahen sich kurz die Platten und Schüsseln an. Dort war kein englisches Essen. Der Schulleiter entdeckte die aufkeimende Verwirrung und erhob sich.

„Nun meine Lieben. Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, ist die Essensauswahl heute anders. Ich dachte mir, dass wir etwas Abwechslung auf dem Speiseplan gebrauchen könnten. Daher wird es jede Woche einen Tag geben, an dem Mittags Gerichte aus verschiedenen Ländern aufgetafelt wird. Heute werden wir die Vorzüge der äthiopischen Küche genießen."

Danach setze er sich und die Schüler fingen an zu probieren. Zur Erleichterung waren an den Schüsseln und Platten kleine Schilder.

Das gereichte Essen war schärfer als gewohnt, aber gut. Es gab viele Fladenbrote, Linsen, Lamm und mehrere Soßen. Auch einige unbekannte Gemüsesorten waren dabei. Den Schülern schien es, nach einem zögerlichen Anfang, gut zu schmecken. Einige gerieten zwar ins schwitzen. Sie ließen sich jedoch davon nicht schrecken, sondern aßen zur Linderung mehr Fladenbrot. Nachdem alle ziemlich gesättigt waren, ging es für Harry und seine Freunde in eine Freistunde. In dieser Stunde machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zur Bücherei um die bestellten Übersetzungshilfen zu holen.

Nach relativ kurzer Zeit kam sie in dem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und verstaute die Unterlagen in Ihrem Koffer im Schlafraum.

Danach begaben sie sich zügig hinab in die Kerker zur nächsten Zaubertrankstunde. Kurz nachdem die Schüler im Klassenzimmer ankamen, flog auch schon die Türe auf und Snape schoss herein.

Nun denn, meine Damen und Herren. Heute werden wir uns wieder einem neuen Trank widmen. Und zwar dem Wolfsbanntrank. Er schlug an die Tafel und das Rezept erschien. Dort die Zutaten. Und schon schwang der Vorratsschrank auf.

Die Schüler machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und Snape huschte wie immer zwischen den Bänken und Tischen hindurch. Harry fiel es mehr oder weniger leicht diesen Trank zu brauen. Seit er seine Wandlung vollzogen hatte war ihm das schon aufgefallen. Er, Hermine und Malfoy waren mit dem Trank am weitesten und würden ihn vor dem Ende des Unterrichts fertig bekommen.

Nachdem es nur noch 5 Minuten bis zum heutigen Unterrichtsende war, huschte Snape wieder an seinen Pult und schnarrte „Jene, welche es schaffen konnten, diesen Trank heute fertig zustellen, soll ihn verkorken. Malfoy, Hermine und Harry brachten ihre Phiolen zuerst nach vorne. Snape sah sich die Proben genau an und murmelte, dass die drei heute nichts aufhatten. Die anderen mussten einen Aufsatz schreiben, was sie falsch gemacht hatten und warum.

Danach brachten sie kurz ihre Schulsachen in den Turm und sahen kurz nach Tonks. Diese fanden sie im Treppenhaus, wie sie auf dem Weg in Ihr Quartier war. Harry schlich sich an und flüsterte „Professor Tonks, würden sie uns vielleicht begleiten, Sie wissen schon. Wegen unserem Projekt."

Die Angesprochene sah ihn belustig an und flüsterte „Sehr gerne eure Majestät."

Beide mussten daraufhin lachen und schlossen zu den anderen auf. Tonks grinste Ginny an und meinte „Du hast ihn schlecht erzogen." Nach einer Weile kamen sie in der Mädchentoilette an, schlichen sich hinein und gingen ins Büro.

Dort verteilte Hermine einige Aufzeichnungen an die Gruppe und Kopien der Übersetzungsunterlagen. Anfangs lief es sehr zäh. Nach einer Weile meinte Tonks „Nun. So langsam gibt das alles wenigstens etwas Sinn. Wenn ich einen Teil richtig verstehe, sind diese Bögen tatsächlich irgendwelche Durchgänge. Hier steht irgendwas davon, dass es durch eine Welt zwischen den Welten gehen würde. Aber nur mit einem speziellen Zauberspruch. Diesen habe ich allerdings noch nicht gefunden."

So machten sie weiter. Nach einer Weile murmelte Ron vor sich hin. „Hier steht was von einem Zauberspruch, den Mann benötigt um sicher hindurch zu kommen. Aber er ist nicht beschrieben. So ein Mist...

Schließlich hatten sie einen Teil übersetzt, der Beschrieb, wie die Bögen funktionieren und Hermine fasste es zusammen. „Die Steinbögen sind aus einem Meteoritengestein. Ähnlich dem, aus dem Stonehenge besteht. Durch dieses Gestein wird die Kraft der Zauber und Flüche, die darauf gelegt wurden potenziert. Wenn sich ein magischer Mensch, oder ein Muggel, der durch einen Zauberer autorisiert wurde, dem Bogen nähert, wird er aktiviert. Anders als beim apparieren wird hier ein Tor in eine Art Zwischenwelt geöffnet. Seelen, die den Körper verlassen haben, aber den nächsten Schritt nicht machen wollen, landen ebenfalls hier. Allerdings nur für kurze Zeit. Danach kehren Schatten dieser Existenzen auf die Welt zurück um als Geister über sie zu wandeln. Die Erfinder der Bögen haben diese Ebene sinnigerweise als Sphäre der Schatten bezeichnet. Allerdings haben die Erbauer noch eine Sicherheit eingefügt. Man kann den Bogen leicht betreten. Aber um ihn zu verlassen benötigt man einen speziellen Spruch. So sollte verhindert werden, dass Personen unerlaubt diese Einrichtungen verwenden und möglicherweise Unheil damit anrichten. Ein interessanter Aspekt scheint zu sein, dass der Fluss der Zeit in dieser Sphäre stark verzerrt ist. Man altert fast nicht, auch wenn man sehr lange dort drinnen ist. Ein Monat in der realen Welt, sind 6 Stunden in diesem Bogen."

Harry überlegte einen Moment „Also könnte Sirius tatsächlich noch leben?"

„Ja Harry" erwiderte sie „aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Er hat dort wahrscheinlich nichts zu trinken. Und all zulange kann man das nicht überleben. Aber es ist schon etwas spät. Vielleicht sollten wir die Suche morgen fortsetzen. Sonst übersehen wir vielleicht etwas Wichtiges."

Die anderen wollten erst widersprechen, aber schließlich sahen sie doch ein, dass Hermine Recht hat. So ließen sie die Aufzeichnungen liegen und verließen die Kammer wieder. Tonks ging in ihr Quartier. Sie meinte, sie wolle noch kurz an Remus schreiben. Die Schüler nickten und wanderten weiter zu Ihrem Turm. Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich noch kurz in eine abseitige Sitzgruppe und unterhielten sich leise. Doch eine halbe Stunde später fielen Ginny und Hermine fast die Augen zu.

Widerwillig gingen die vier in ihren Schlafsaal und legten sich hin. Harrys Schlaf war unruhig. Er träumte wieder von Sirius, wie er durch den Bogen viel. Diesmal tauchte er jedoch aus dem Bogen wieder auf und trat auf seinen Patensohn zu.

Der Traum wurde jedoch jäh von Harrys Wecker unterbrochen, der die Schüler sanft weckte, in der er unglaublich laut rief „AUFSTEHEN IHR FAULEN SÄCKE! MORGENSTUND HAT GOLD IM MUND!"

Ron murmelte „Von wem auch immer er das Ding hat. Ich bring ihn um..."

Harry konterte gespielt schockiert „Weiß denn Hermine was du mit ihr vor hast."

Daraufhin fiel sein Freund aus dem Bett und schlich sich ins Badezimmer. Nachdem sich alle frisch gemacht hatten, tigerten Sie in die große Halle um das Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Als alle Schüler da waren, erhob sich der Schulleiter „Nun. Da nun alle anwesend und vielleicht auch wach sind (er schmunzelte). Das erste Spiel dieser Saison findet am Freitag um 10 Uhr statt. Gryffindor spielt gegen Ravenclaw. Guten Appetit." Daraufhin erschien das Frühstück.

Ron griff, kaum nach dem es aufgetaucht war, nach Rührei und Speck und schaufelte das Zeug auf seinen Teller. Nachdem auch die anderen etwas zu sich genommen hatten, gingen sie in den Verteidigungsunterricht. Als sie ankamen bemerkten sie schon Tonks. Sie winkte den Freunden fröhlich zu und widmete sich wieder den Pergamenten. Nach und nach trafen die Schüler ein. Dann eröffnete die Aurorin den Unterricht.

„So. Heute wird es wieder ein kleines Duell geben. Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Nott bitte nach vorne."

Die beiden Schüler traten vor und begaben sich in die Ausgangsposition.

„Ihr wisst wie die Regeln sind?" Nicken erfolgte

„Nun. Fangt an."

Die beiden fingen gleich an sich mit relativ normalen Sprüchen zu beschießen. Unter anderem mit dem Aquamenti-Spruch oder dem Flederwicht-Fluch. Mit der Zeit kamen sie jedoch in fahrt. Immer öfter musste einer von beiden einen Schildzauber beschwören um nicht getroffen zu werden. Trotzdem gab es kleinere Blessuren. Hauptsächlich Schrammen und blaue Flecken.

Zu Notts Überraschung schlug sich Neville sehr gut und das Duell war sehr ausgewogen. Um zu gewinnen setze der Slytherin etwas unkonventionellere Flüche ein. Unter anderem versuchte er mit ‚Incendio' Nevilles Unhang zu entzünden. Neville fing sich allerdings nur eine kleinere Brandblase an der Schulter ein und rief ‚Langlock'. Das verwirrte Nott kurzzeitig, so dass er sich nicht wehrte und seine Zunge an seinem Gaumen klebte. Daraufhin beendete Tonks das Duell und gab Gryffindor fünf Punkte für diesen Sieg

Die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden und das Mittagessen waren wieder recht ereignislos und so saßen die Freunde nachmittags noch gemeinsam am See und unterhielten sich etwas. Ron stand mit dem Füßen im Wasser und lies sich vom Kraken kitzeln.

Ginny stupste auf einmal Harry an und wies mit der Hand in den Himmel über dem verbotenen Wald. In der Ferne könnten die Schüler einen dunklen Punkt aus machen. Als der Punkt näher kam konnten sie ihn als einen Raben erkennen. Dieser landete neben Harry und hüpfte krächzend auf ihn zu.

Er musterte das Tier aufmerksam. Nach einigen Augenblicken hüpfte der Vogel noch näher auf ihn zu und streckte seinen Fuß aus. Daran war ein Brief befestigt. Harry nahm dem Vogel den Brief ab. Dieser blieb jedoch sitzen.

„Wartet wohl auf eine Antwort." vermutete Harry.

Er begutachtete den Brief. Der Umschlag war schwarz und mit einem Blutroten Siegel verschlossen. Vorsichtig brach er das Siegel und nahm das Schreiben heraus. Das Briefpapier war ebenfalls schwarz. Mit silberner Tinte stand darauf.

Hallo Harry,

Bitte pass gut auf dich auf.

Gruß

Er wendete das Papier, doch da stand nicht mehr. Seine Freunde sahen es sich auch an und waren etwas verwirrt.

Harry fischte seine Feder aus dem Ranzen und schrieb eine Antwort.

Hallo.

Das werde ich versuchen. Darf ich wissen, wer du bist?

Gruß

Harry

Danach steckte er es in den Umschlag und gab den Brief dem Raben.

Nachdem dieser abgeflogen war, meinte er „Vielleicht sollte ich das ganze Dumbledore berichten." Die anderen stimmten zu und wollten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn warten. Harry trennte sich von den anderen und ging zum Wasserspeier. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er das Passwort nicht kennt. Also fing er wieder an zu raten.

„Ähm...Säuredrops, Bertie Bots Bohnen, Zitronensorbeit, Himbermarmelade, After Eight, Gummibärchen, Saure Zungen..."

Nichts öffnete den Wasserspeier. Nach einer Weile vielen ihm fast keine Süßigkeiten mehr ein. Entnervt versuchte er es ein letztes Mal. „Zartbitterschokolade".

Daraufhin setzte sich der Wasserspeier in Bewegung. Harry ging die Treppe hinauf und stand schließlich vor der großen Türe. Bevor er klopfen konnte, vernahm er ein deutliches „Herein." Er trat ins Büro und der Schulleiter grüßte ihn freundlich. „Setz dich doch Harry. Was führt dich dieses Mal zu mir?

Harry berichtete ihm von dem Aufenthalt am See und dem Raben. Er zeigte ihm auch den Brief. Dumbledore testete ihn auf eine magische Signatur oder ähnliches. Doch nichts schlug an.

„Sehr seltsam. Der Verfasser scheint sehr darauf bedacht zu sein unerkannt zu bleiben." Daraufhin erinnerte sich Harry wieder an den Tag in Hogsmeade und erzählte auch das.

„Hmmm. Wer könnte das sein." Murmelte der Schulleiter „sehr ungewöhnlich. Was hast du getan um das Problem zu lösen?"

„Nun ja. Ich habe mich einfach bedankt und gefragt, wer sich denn da Sorgen um mich macht." Daraufhin gluckste der Schulleiter „Erfrischen einfach und praktisch. Aber das dürfte mich eigentlich nicht mehr an dir überraschen."

„Sir. Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen. Wie sieht es mit Voldemort aus? Gibt es schon was Neues von ihm? Haben sie schon eine Idee, wie man mit ihm fertig werden kann?"

„Nein es gibt erstaunlicherweise nichts Neues. Er hält sich sehr bedeckt. Aber ich habe eine Vermutung, wie wir mit ihm fertig werden könnten. Allerdings muss ich dazu noch ein paar Sachen besorgen. Daher muss ich dich auf später vertrösten."

„In Ordnung. Vielleicht habe ich bis dahin etwas Neues. Ich war so frei und habe ein paar meiner Leute beauftragt seine Aktivitäten auf dem Kontinent zu überwachen. Mal schauen, was wir auf diesem Weg erfahren. Aber ich sollte zurück in den Turm, bevor ich die Sperrstunde überschreite."

„Ja, das solltest du. Nicht das du noch nachts in den Gängen erwischt wirst." Bei diesem Satz funkelten die Augen des Schulleiters amüsiert. So verließ Harry Dumbledore und grübelte bis er am Portrait der fetten Dame war über den Brief und die Gestalt auf dem Motorrad.


	8. Chapter 8

Alle: Wieder mal Danke für die Aufmunterungen.

**Neuigkeiten**

Am nächsten morgen erwachte er aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Die Bögen hatten ihn kaum schlafen lassen. Dementsprechend müde sah er aus, als das Frühstück in der Großen Halle begann. Seine Freunde wussten was seinen fertigen Zustand verursacht hatte. Nach dem Frühstück war es Zeit für die Post. Nach und nach trafen die Posteulen ein. Jedoch waren auch zwei andere Vögel in dem Postschwarm. Ein Rabe und ein Adler um genau zu sein. Harry nahm den Vögeln die beiden Briefe ab. Der Adler verschwand sofort wieder. Der Rabe blieb jedoch noch sitzen. Dies führte dazu, dass die anderen Schüler verstohlene Blicke auf ihn warfen. Er öffnete daher den Brief des Raben als erstes.

‚Hallo Harry.

Ja, du darfst fragen wer ich bin. Aber die Frage werde ich hier nicht beantworten. Nicht in einem Brief. Aber ich denke, wir sollten uns mal zusammensetzen und uns ein wenig unterhalten. Vielleicht teilst du mir einfach das Datum deines nächsten Hogsmeadewochenendes mit. Ich werde dich dann schon finden.

Grüße

Ach ja. Bring ruhig deine Freunde mit, dann lernen die mich auch gleich kennen und du sparst dir die Zeit es ihnen zu erklären. ggg'

„Von wem ist denn der Brief?" Kam die Frage von Ginny.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber der- oder diejenige will sich mit uns am nächsten Wochenende in Hogsmeade treffen und sich erklären." erwiderte Harry.

„Wieso mit uns?" Fragte Ron.

„Ganz einfach. Er oder Sie meinte ich könne mir dann die Zeit sparen um es euch zu erklären." grinste Harry ihn an.

„Ich denke, es kann nicht schaden dem Treffen zuzustimmen. Es ist vielleicht gefährlich. Aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass wir es riskieren können. Außerdem will ich wissen wer das ist." Seine Freunde stimmten schließlich mit einem nicken zu.

„Aber du solltest vielleicht den anderen Brief auch aufmachen." warf Hermine ein.

Also nahm Harry diesen Brief und brach das Siegel. Das Briefpapier war schwarz und die Nachricht war mit grüner Tinte geschrieben.

‚Missionsstatus.

Sechs Missionen befohlen. Sechs Missionen beendet. Berichte und Ergebnisse werden in Kürze Zeit im Büro bereit liegen.

Hochachtungsvoll

Sektion 31'

Seine Freunde starrten Harry an, als er ihnen den Brief zeigte.

„Ein leeres Blatt? Das soll doch wohl ein Witz sein. Oder?" warf Ginny ein. Die beiden anderen nickten.

„Nein. Es ist nicht leer. Aber scheinbar kann es nur ich lesen. Ist aber egal. Genaueres wird im Büro bereit liegen." flüsterte Harry ihnen zu.

Dann machte er sich daran den Antwortbrief für den Raben zu verfassen.

‚Hallo.

Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende ist in zwei Wochen. Wir freuen uns schon darauf zu erfahren, wer sich hinter dem Helm verbirgt! Die anderen werden auch mitkommen.

Gruß

Harry'

Den Brief band er dem Raben um. Dieser kreischte einmal kurz auf und verschwand mit dem Brief. Danach machten sich die Schüler auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Nachdem die letzte Stunde vorbei war, verstauten die vier Ihre Schulsachen im Turm und gingen zum Essen in die Große Halle. Danach wanderten sie noch etwas durch das Schloss, um in einem unbeobachteten Moment in das bekannte Mädchenklo zu verschwinden. Im Büro angekommen schritt Harry sofort zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort drückte er einen grünen Knopf. Damit übermittelte er eine Nachricht in seinen Palast, dass er in seinem versteckten Büro ist. Und so bildete sich nach einigen Minuten auch schon der bekannte Wirbel. Wieder traten zwei Personen hervor. Wie immer Rainald und dieses mal ein bisher unbekannter Mann. Dieser stellte sich als kommandierender Offizier der Sektion 31 vor.

„Was ist die Sektion 31?" fragte Harry.

Der Offizier erwiderte „Dies ist die Bezeichnung Ihres Geheimdienstes. Die Bezeichnung kommt nur von der organisatorischen Aufteilung Ihres Haus- und Hofamtes. Dort ist der Geheimdienst als Abteilung 3 bezeichnet. Die operativen und besonderen Einsätze werden von einem Teil dieser Abteilung geplant und durchgeführt. Der Sektion 31. Diese Sektion des Geheimdienstes hat alle notwenigen Befugnisse um Bedrohungen für die Sicherheit aufzuspüren."

„Und wie ist dann die Vorgehensweise, wenn sie diese Bedrohung aufgespürt haben?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Wir observieren die betroffenen Ziele und gehen dagegen vor. In den meisten Fällen führt das zur Festsetzung der Verdächtigen und deren Verhör durch den Geheimdienst. Wir versuchen dabei so viele Informationen zu extrahieren. Und dann kommt es darauf an, was sich daraus ergibt. Die meisten werden an die Justiz überstellt, damit ihnen ein angemessener Prozess gemacht wird." erwiderte der Geheimdienstoffizier.

„Und die anderen?" kam es von Ron.

Der Offizier wandte sich ihm zu und entgegnete leise „Nun. Sagen wir es so. Die betreffenden Personen werden je nach den Vergehen, die sie begangen haben, angemessen behandelt. Aber sie bleiben in Obhut der Sektion. Einige sehr wenige, die eine besonders große Bedrohung sind, werden in der Gestalt behandelt, dass sie nach der Behandlung keine Gefahr mehr sein können." Genauer ging er nicht auf die Behandlung an, aber alle Anwesenden verstanden was damit gemeint war.

Harry begab sich mit dem Offizier an den Kartentisch. Die anderen blieben bei Rainald.

„Wie sehen die ersten Ergebnisse aus?" fragte Harry direkt.

„Nun. Wir haben zuerst Ermittlungen in den dunkleren Kreisen unserer Gesellschaft angestellt und herausgefunden, dass in den letzen Wochen verstärkt Kontakte zwischen bestimmten Personen im Reich und Anhängern Ihres Feindes geknüpft wurden. Die Gegenseite hat verdeckt angefangen Gefolgsleute in Deutschland anzuwerben. Durch einige Verhöre konnten wir zwei der Todesser aufspüren und einfangen. Ebenso haben wir eine Handvoll der Angeworbenen in die Hände bekommen. Alle wurden von uns ausführlich verhört und untersucht. Bisher gibt es jedoch nur wage Vermutungen über die Pläne der Gegner. Es deutet nur etwas darauf hin, dass euer Gegner zurzeit versucht einige Relikte aus der Antike in die Hände zu bekommen. Wozu er diese Sachen allerdings benötigt kann erst ermittelt werden, wenn wir Anhaltspunkte haben, welche Relikte es genau sein könnten. Die Verhafteten Todesser haben jedoch nach scharfen Verhören raus gelassen, dass in anderen Ländern ebenfalls solche Pläne durchgeführt werden sollen. Wie sollen wir nun weiter vorgehen?"

Harry ließ die Informationen erst mal in seinen Geist sickern. „Hmmm... ich möchte erst wissen, welche Vorschläge sie mir machen. Danach können wir absprechen welches Vorgehen am besten wäre."

„Wir meinen, dass es sinnvoll wäre einige der Angeworbenen die noch frei sind unbemerkt mit Überwachungsflüchen zu versehen und auch ein paar ‚Spürhunde' auf sie anzusetzen. Somit könnten wir herausfinden in welche Richtung die Pläne des Feindes gehen."

„Gute Idee. Aber vielleicht sollten wir versuchen einige Mittel der Muggel uns zu Eigen zu machen. Ich sage nur Wanzen. Diese kleinen Geräte können auch praktisch sein. Außerdem denke ich, dass wir vielleicht einige kleiner Aktionen gegen die Todesser starten. Nur ein paar Sabotagemissionen um Verwirrung in Ihren Reihen zu stiften." erwiderte Harry.

Der Offizier nickte ihm zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Deutschland. Er meinte, er würde Missionspläne so schnell wie möglich vorbereiten um sie dann noch mit Harry abzusprechen. Dieser ging unterdessen zurück zu seinen Freunden und Rainald. Jene hatten einige Informationen über die Bögen ausgetauscht und überlegt, wie man die Suche nach dem Bogen im Palast am besten angehen könnte. Ginny schlug vor, dass man dazu die Weihnachtsferien doch in Deutschland verbringen könnte. Die anderen waren recht begeistert davon und würden Ihre Eltern fragen, ob sie Weihnachten mit Harry verbringen dürften. Rainald machte sich auch nach kurzem wieder auf den Weg nach Deutschland. Ron und Hermine wollten noch etwas spazieren gehen. So konnten Ginny und Harry noch etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen. Sie zogen sich in eine gemütlich eingerichtete Ecke der Kammer zurück und saßen einfach eng beieinander. Gegen später standen die beiden wieder auf und gingen zurück zum Turm, bevor Ihre Freunde oder die Lehrer sie suchen würden.

Am nächsten Schultag geschah recht wenig. Nach dem Abendessen kam jedoch McGonnagal an den Haustisch und meinte zu Harry, dass ihn der Schulleiter heute Abend gerne sprechen würde. Harry kam das sehr recht, da er ihn auch bereits über die ersten Erkenntnisse informieren wollte. Und so machte er sich gegen acht Uhr auf den Weg zum Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro bewacht. Nachdem er dort das Passwort gesagt hatte, glitt er mit der Treppe nach oben. Harry klopfte an und von drinnen ertönte ein freundliches „Herein."

Die Türen öffneten sich und Harry ging in Richtung des Schreibtisches. Von dort lächelte ihn Professor Dumbledore schon an. „Freut mich dass du kommen konntest. Ich denke, du würdest gerne wissen, warum ich dich hier her bestellt habe."

„In der Tat, Professor. Das habe ich mich wirklich gefragt." lächelte Harry zurück.

„Nimm doch Platz." bat ihn der Schulleiter und legte seine langen Finger aneinander. „Ich habe dich her gebeten, da es um unser Wissen über Tom geht. Seine Pläne und jene schrecklichen Sachen, die er getan hat, um so zu werden wie er heute ist. Vor allem um seinen Weg zur Unsterblichkeit." Über seine Brille hinweg musterte er dabei Harry.

Dieser sah seinen Schulleiter überrascht an, meinte dann aber „Mich würde interessieren, was sie bereits über ihn herausfinden konnten. Meine Leute haben bisher nur wenig Neues entdeckt. Allerdings konnten einige Todesser und deren Anhänger festgenommen werden. Diese Leute werden zurzeit noch verhört."

Dumbledore sah Harry weiter an und meinte: „Keine schlechten Nachrichten, würde ich meinen. Aber mich macht es neugierig wo genau du diese Leute hast unterbringen lassen. Könntest du raussuchen, wer die sind und welche Ausbildung die Todesser haben?" Harry bestätigte das durch ein nicken.

„Aber zurück zu unserem Thema. Erinnerst du dich an das Tagebuch, welches deine Freundin Ginny in ihrem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts erhalten hat?" Harry nickte.

„Und du weißt auch noch genau was damals vorgefallen ist?"

wieder nickte er.

„Mich hat es schon damals neugierig gemacht, wie das damals alles geschehen ist. Ich meine, kein einfaches verzaubertes Tagebuch kann eine solche Macht über einen Menschen ausüben. Dahinter muss in der Tat mehr stecken. Daher habe ich nochmals alle meine Erinnerungen über den jungen Tom zusammengetragen. In den Ferien habe ich es auch geschafft ein paar neue Erinnerungen zu erhalten. Von denen, mit denen er im Laufe seines Lebens in Kontakt gekommen ist. Dabei habe ich ein paar interessante Geschehnisse entdeckt. Ich bin jedoch weiter auf der Sache nach ein paar anderen Sachen. Heute möchte ich jedoch mit dir zusammen eine erste Erinnerung anschauen."

Der Schulleiter ging zu dem Schrank, in dem immer noch das Denkarium stand. Vorsichtig hob er es heraus und stellte es auf seinen Schreibtisch. Danach holte er ein kleines Fläschchen aus seiner Manteltasche.

„Dies ist eine Erinnerung, die mir freundlicherweise von Bob Ogden zur Verfügung gestellt worden ist. Er hat vor vielen Jahren in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung gearbeitet."

Er schüttete den Inhalt des Fläschchens in die Steinschale und zeigte Harry an, er solle sich neben ihn stellen. Dann berührten beide die Oberfläche der Erinnerung und tauchten darin ein.

„Wo sind wir hier, Professor?" fragte Harry.

„Du kennst die Gegend vielleicht." erwiderte der Schulleiter leise und wies auf ein kleines Ortsschild. Darauf stand ‚Little Hangleton'.

„Sir. Das ist der Ort auf dessen Friedhof Voldemort damals das Ritual vollzogen hat!"

„Ich sehe, du hast dich schnell erinnert. Ja. Der gute Mr. Ogden war vor vielen Jahren in einer dienstlichen Sache hier. Aber wir sollten ihm folgen."

Die beiden liefen hinter dem genannten her. Harry erkannte, dass er ein typischer Zauberer ohne Muggelstammbaum war. Er trug einige Kleidungsstücke, die ganz und gar nicht zusammenpassten. Eine Weile folgten sie ihm auf der Straße. Plötzlich verließ er diese und ging auf den Rand eines Waldstückes zu. Es sah aus als würde er direkt auf eine dichte Hecke zugehen. Doch bei genauem hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass da ein kleiner Durchgang in der Hecke war. Sie folgten ihm weiter. Als sie ihn wieder eingeholt hatten, konnten sie erkennen, dass in dem Wäldchen ein kleines Haus versteckt war. Mr. Ogden ging auf das Haus zu. Plötzlich raschelte es und etwas fiel von einem Baum herunter. Es war ein dreckiger, schiefer Mann. Er schien gerade Mitte 20 zu sein. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen Zauberstab, in der linken ein schartiges Messer. Plötzlich sprach er Ogden an.

Du bist hier unerwünscht

Ogden sah den jungen Mann entsetzt an und starrte irritiert auf ihn.

„Ähm...Guten Morgen. Ich bin vom Zaubereiministerium..?

Du bist hier unerwünscht

„Verzeihung... Ich verstehe Sie nicht.." entgegnete Ogden nervös.

Harry hielt Ogden im ersten Moment für schwer von Begriff, da sich der andere anscheinen sehr deutlich ausgedrückt hatte.

Dumbledore sagte leise „Du verstehst ihn sicher, Harry?"

„Ja, natürlich." erwiderte dieser verdutzt „Warum kann Ogden nicht..."

Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Er spricht Parsel?"

„Sehr gut." Dumbledore nickte und lächelte.

Ogden rührte sich langsam wieder „Aber hören sie mal. Was fällt ihnen..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Der junge Mann riss seinen Zauberstab vor und Ogden stolperte zurück und hielt sich seine schmerzende Nase. Aus dieser tropfte eine Zähe, leicht gelbliche Flüssigkeit. In diesem Moment kam ein weiterer Mann aus dem Haus heraus.

„Morfin" sprach er den jungen Mann an. Der ältere sah anders aus. Er hatte andere Proportionen; seine Schultern waren sehr breit und seine Arme überlang, was ihm zusammen mit seinen hellbraunen Augen, dem kurzen Stoppelhaar und dem runzeligen Gesicht das Aussehen eines in die Jahre gekommenen Affen gab. Er blieb neben dem Mann mit dem Messer stehen, der angesichts des am Boden liegenden Ogden in keckerndes Gelächter ausgebrochen war.

„Ministerium, ja?" sagte der ältere Mann und sah zu Ogden hinunter.

„Korrekt." sagte Ogden zornig und tastete sein Gesicht ab. „Und sie sind, wie ich annehme, Mr Gaunt."

„Richtig. Er hat Sie wohl im Gesicht erwischt." sagte Gaunt.

„Ja hat er." fauchte Ogden.

Vorlost wandte sich an Ogden und schnappte „Soso unerlaubt hier eindringen ohne sich vorzustellen..."

Ogden hatte inzwischen seine Nase wieder geheilt, seine Roben gesäubert und war wieder aufgestanden. „Nun langt es aber. Natürlich kann ich mich nicht vorstellen. Dieser junge Mann hatte mich erst unverständlich angezischt und dann gleich angegriffen. Im Übrigen bin ich in einem offiziellen Auftrag hier. Mein Name ist Ogden. Ich bin von der magischen Strafverfolgung. Es geht um ein Vergehen ihres Sohnes, Mr. Gaunt. Haben Sie die Vorladung nicht erhalten?"

„Was soll er denn ‚verbrochen' haben. Wer sind sie eigentlich, dass sie so mit uns umgehen wollen? Wissen Sie nicht wer wir sind." hisste Gaunt.

„Nun. Ich nehme an sie sind Vorlost Gaunt und der junge Mann ist ihr Sohn Morfin." antwortete Ogden irritiert.

„Ah. Das war Morfin" sagte der alte Mann gleichgültig. „Sind Sie Reinblüter?" fragte er mit einem mal aggressiv.

Das spielt keine Rolle" sagte Ogden nüchtern, und Harry empfand wachsenden Respekt für ihn.

Gaunt schien das anders zu sehen, denn er murmelte nur etwas, das klang wie „Wenn ich es recht überlege, habe ich solche Nasen auch schon im Dorf gesehen.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht, wenn Ihr Sohn auf sie losgelassen wurde" sagte Orden „Vielleicht können wir diese Unterhaltung drinnen fortsetzen?"

„Drinnen?"

„Ja, Mr Gaunt. Ich habe es Ihnen bereits gesagt. Ich bin wegen Morfin hier. Wir haben eine Eule geschickt..."

„Ich kann mit Eulen nichts anfangen" sagte Gaunt. „Ich öffne keine Briefe."

„Dann können Sie sich wohl kaum beschweren, dass Ihre Besucher sich nicht ankündigen", sagte Ogden scharf. „Ich bin hier, infolge einer schwerwiegenden Verletzung des Zaubereigesetzes, die heute in den frühen Morgenstunden hier verübt..."

„Schon gut, schon gut, schon gut!" bellte Gaunt. „Dann kommen Sie eben in das verdammte Haus und sehen, was es Ihnen nützt!"

Das Haus hatte offenbar drei kleine Räume. Zwei Türen führten vom Hauptraum weg, der gleichzeitig als Küche und Wohnzimmer diente. Morfin saß in einem schmutzigen Sessel neben dem rauchenden Kaminfeuer. Aus der Ecke neben dem offenen Fenster drang ein schlurfendes Geräusch, und Harry bemerkte, dass noch jemand im Raum war, ein Mädchen, dessen verschlissenes graues Kleid genau die Farbe hatte wie die schmutzige Steinmauer hinter ihm. Das Mädchen stand an einem verrußten schwarzen Herd auf dem ein Topf dampfte, und machte sich an dem Regal mit verwahrlost wirkenden Töpfen zu schaffen. Ich Haar war dünn und stumpf und sie hatte ein unscheinbares, recht plumpes Gesicht. Sie schien ein wenig gepflegter als die beiden Männer, aber Harry meinte, noch nie einen Menschen gesehen zu haben, der erbärmlicher wirkte.

„Meine Tochter Merope" sagte Gaunt widerwillig, als Ogden fragend zu ihr hinüberblickte.

„Guten Morgen" sagte Ogden.

Sie gab keine Antwort, sondern warf Ihrem Vater einen erschrockenen Blick zu, wandte sich ab und schob wieder die Töpfe auf dem Regal hinter sich hin und her.

„Nun Mr Gaunt" sagte Ogden, „um gleich zur Sache zu kommen, wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Ihr Sohn Morfin gestern spät in der Nacht vor einem Muggel Zauber ausgeführt hat."

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern war zu hören. Merope hatte einen der Töpfe fallen lassen.

„Aufheben!", brüllte Gaunt sie an. „Ja, genau, grapsch auf dem Boden rum wie ein dreckiger Muggel, wozu hast du deinen Zauberstab, du nutzloser Mistsack?"

„Mr Gaunt, bitte!" sagte Ogden und klang schockiert. Merope hatte derweil Ihren Zauberstab gezogen und auf den Topf gerichtet. Dabei murmelte sie einen Spruch. Dieser führte jedoch dazu, dass der Topf auf dem Boden entlang schlidderte und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand in zwei Teile zerbrach. Morfin lachte darauf, und Gaunt schrie: „Mach ihn wieder ganz, du nichtsnutziges Stück, mach ihn wieder ganz!" Merope wankte durch den Raum, doch ehe sie ihren Stab wieder ziehen konnte, hatte Ogden seinen schon zur Hand, richtete ihn auf den Topf und rief ‚Reparo'.

Gaunt schien so, als würde er Ogden am liebsten gleich anschreien, dann überlegte er es sich offenbar anders; er verhöhnte stattdessen seine Tochter: „Ein Glück, dass der nette Mann vom Ministerium da ist, oder? Vielleicht holt er dich von mir weg, vielleicht hat er nichts gegen dreckige Squibs..."

Wortlos stand Merope auf und fuhr fort, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Mr Gaunt", begann Ogden erneut, „wie bereits gesagt: Der Grund für meinen Besuch..."

„Das hab ich schon kapiert!" fauchte Gaunt „Na und wenn schon? Morfin hat einem Muggel ein bisschen verpasst, was er ohnehin verdient hat...was ist schon dabei?"

„Er hat das Zaubereigesetz gebrochen." erwiderte Ogden streng.

„Er hat einem dreckigen Muggel eine Lektion erteilt, und das soll jetzt strafbar sein?" hisste Gaunt.

„Ja" sagte Orden „ich fürchte, das ist so."

Dabei zog er eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Umhang.

„Ist das denn etwa schon das Urteil?" fragte Gaunt mit zornig anschwellender Stimme.

„Es ist eine Vorladung zu einer Anhörung..."

„Vorladung? Vorladung? Für wen halten Sie sich eigentlich, dass Sie meinen Sohn irgendwohin vorladen können?"

„Ich bin der Leiter des Magischen Strafverfolgungskommandos." sagte Ogden.

„Und Sie denken wir sind Abschaum. Ja?" schrie Gaunt und hämmerte Gaunt mit seinem Zeigefinger extrem zornig auf die Brust. „Abschaum, der angelaufen kommt, wenn das Ministerium es ihm befiehlt? Wissen Sie eigentlich, mit wem Sie reden, Sie dreckiger kleiner Schlammblüter, wissen Sie das?"

„Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck mit Mr Gaunt zu sprechen..." erwiderte Gaunt.

„Das ist richtig!" donnerte Gaunt und hielt Ogden einen Ring direkt unter die Nase. „Sehen Sie den? SEHEN SIE DEN? Wissen Sie was das ist? Wissen Sie woher der kommt? Jahrhunderte lang war er im Besitz unserer Familie, so weit zurück reicht unser Stammbaum und wir haben immer das reine Blut bewahrt" Wissen Sie wie viel man mir dafür geboten hat, mit dem Perevell-Wappen, das in den Stein graviert ist?"

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung" sagte Ogden und blinzelte, während der Ring wenige Zentimeter vor seiner Nase herumschwebte, „und das tut hier überhaupt nichts zur Sache, Mr Gaunt. Ihr Sohn hat sich..."

Mit einem wütenden Schrei rannte Gaunt auf seine Tochter zu. Für einen Augenblick dachte Harry, er würde sie erdrosseln. Da er ihr mit der Hand an die Gurgel fuhr; doch gleich darauf zerrte er sie an einer Goldkette, die um ihren Hals hing, zu Ogden hin.

„Sehe Sie das?" brüllte er Ogden an und schüttelte ein schweres goldenes Medaillon in seine Richtung, während Merope würgte und nach Atem rang.

„Ich sehe es, ich sehe es!" gab Ogden hastig zurück.

„Von Slytherin!" rief Gaunt „Von Salazar Slytherin! Wir sind seine letzten lebenden Nachfahren, was sagen Sie dazu, he?"

„Mr Gaunt, Ihre Tochter! Sagte Ogden in heller Aufregung, aber Gaunt hatte Merope schon losgelassen; sie taumelte von ihm weg, zurück in die Ecke, rieb sich den Hals und schnappte nach Luft.

„Also" sagte Gaunt triumphierend, als hätte er soeben einen komplizierten Sachverhalt unstrittig bewiesen. „Sprechen Sie nicht weiter von uns, als ob wir Dreck an Ihren Schuhen wären! Generationen von Reinblütern - allesamt Zauberer - mit Sicherheit mehr, als SIE von sich behaupten können." und spukte vor Ogdens Füße.

„Mr. Gaunt" sagte Ogden streng „ich fürchte weder Ihre noch meine Vorfahren haben mit der hier anhängigen Sache zu tun- Ich bin wegen Morfin hier. Er soll gestern Abend einen Muggel angegriffen haben und ihn mit einem üblen Nesselfluch traktiert haben."

„Und was, wenn er es tatsächlich getan hätte?" sagte Gaunt herausfordernd zu Orden „ Ich schätze, Sie haben dem Muggel sein dreckiges Gesicht sauber gewischt, und sein Gedächtnis noch dazu..."

Morfin kicherte gehässig „Ich wette, danach war sein Gesicht nicht mehr so hübsch. Nicht wahr Merope?"

„Was soll das heißen?" hisste Gaunt zu seiner Tochter, die sich ängstlich zurückzog.

„Das heißt, dass sie sich immer am Fenster aufgehalten hat, als der Muggel hier vorbei geritten hat. Hat wohl gehofft, dass er Sie sieht und mitnimmt." höhnte Morfin.

„Meine Tochter?" brüllte Gaunt nun und stürmte auf Merope zu und legte seine Hände fest um die Kehle „Meine Tochter, letzte der Nachfahren von Slytherin, hängt aus dem Fenster und schwärmt von einem Muggel!"

Merope versuchte verzweifelt den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Du widerliche, kleine Squib. Du dreckige Blutsverräterin! "schrie Gaunt, der jetzt völlig die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

Da schrie Orden „Nein!" und hob seinen Zauberstab ‚Relaschio'

Dadurch flog Gaunt von seiner Tochter weg und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

In diesem Moment fuhr Morfin, vor Zorn brüllend, hoch und schwenkte sein Messer aus und ab, während er unablässig Flüche auf Ogden abschoss.

Dieser rannte darauf hin Hals über Kopf aus dem Haus, den Waldweg entlang und sprang, die Hände über dem Kopf, auf die Straße.

Dort stieß er mit einem glänzenden fuchsroten Pferd zusammen, auf dem ein sehr gut aussehender, dunkelhaariger Mann saß. Er brach in Gelächter aus, als Ogden von der Flanke seines Pferdes abprallte, sich wieder aufmachte und mit wehendem Gehrock und von Kopf bis Fuß voller Staub überstürzt die Straße hoch rannte.

Dann verließen Harry und der Schulleiter die Erinnerung wieder. Harrys Neugier gewann die Oberhand und er fragte den Schulleiter „Sir. Was ist dann weiter geschehen nachdem Ogden verschwunden war?"

Dumbledore antwortete „ Er kam eine Stunde später mit Verstärkung aus dem Ministerium zurück und hat sowohl Vorlost, als auch Morfin festgenommen. Natürlich haben sich beide kämpfend gewehrt. Aber schlussendlich wurden beide überwältigt. Morfin bekam wegen Widerstands und der anderen Strafen eine Haft von drei Jahren in Askaban. Vorlost wurde mit sechs Monaten Haft bestraft."

„Und was ist aus Merope geworden?"

„Nun. Als ihr Vater und ihr Bruder – vor beiden hatte sie sicher große Angst - fort waren kann es sein, dass sich ihre magischen Kräfte zum ersten Mal richtig freigesetzt haben. Alles was wir wissen ist, dass sie dieses Haus verlassen hat kurz bevor Vorlost wieder aus der Haft entlassen worden ist. Als er heimkam fand er das Haus verweißt und verstaubt vor. Vermutlich nahm er an, dass Merope mit einem Essen auf ihn warten würde und das Haus für ihn sauber gehalten hat."

„Sir. Was ist weiter mit ihr passiert?"

„Du erinnerst dich an den Reiter mit dem Ogden zusammengestoßen ist? Der Reiter, von dem Gaunts Tochter so sehr angetan war." Harry nickte

„Es kam, dass kurz vor Vorlosts Rückkehr ein mittlerer Skandal geschehen ist. Der Sohn des reichen Grundherren hat seine damalige Verlobte für die Tochter eines Landstreichers sitzen lassen und diese kurz darauf geheiratet. Es war eine Katastrophe für seine Eltern und die ganze Familie. Die Leute aus dem Dorf waren ebenso schockiert und erzählten sich einige Geschichten darüber, dass die junge Frau den jungen Herrn verzaubert hat. Gesellschaftlich war es eine riesige Schande für die Familie Riddle."

„Was? Sir. Heißt das..."

„Ja Harry. Der junge Mann auf dem Pferd war Tom Riddle senior. Voldemorts Vater."

Nach einer Weile sah der Schulleiter aus dem Fenster und meinte „Wir sollten unser Gespräch auf einen anderen Tag verschieben. Wir scheinen die Zeit unterschätzt zu haben. Es scheint angebracht, dass du zurück in euren Turm gehst und noch etwas schläfst." Er lächelte Harry an und wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht.

Als Harry die Bürotür erreicht hatte wandte er sich noch mal um. „Sir. Etwas wäre da noch."

„Ja?"

„Die unbekannte Person mit dem Motorrad hat sich inzwischen nochmals gemeldet."

„Und weiter?" fragte Dumbledore aufmerksam.

„Am nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende werden wir sie treffen und sehen war sich hinter diesem Helm verbirgt. Ich gebe zu das ich sehr neugierig bin."

„Es freut mich dass du deine Freunde mitnimmst. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass eine Gefahr bestehen würde. Dein Erbe wird dir sicher hilfreich sein, sollte die Situation bedrohlich werden."

Harry nickte und erwiderte „Das glaube ich auch. Sobald ich etwas Neues weiß werde ich mich melden, Sir. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht Harry."

Die nächsten Schultage vergingen extrem zäh. Die Freunde konnten es immer weniger erwarten herauszufinden, wer sich hinter der Motorradkluft verbirgt. So nahte schließlich der Samstag an dem das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Am Morgen dieses Tages saßen die vier in der Großen Halle und frühstückten. Ginny und Ron schienen wie immer recht müde zu sein und kauten gemächlich auf ihren Broten herum. Hermine war wie immer hellwach. Harry dieses mal ebenso. Allerdings nur durch Aufregung und Anspannung. Hermine musste ihn hin und wieder darauf hinweisen, dass er aufpassen soll was er macht. Einige male wollte er seinen Kaffee statt mit Milch, mit Kürbissaft veredeln.

Schließlich hatten die vier das Frühstück ohne größere Ausfälle beendet und waren zurück in den Turm gegangen um Freizeitkleidung anzuziehen. Eine viertel Stunde später machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg zum Schlossportal. Filch prüfte wie immer die Berechtigungsliste und wirkte sehr griesgrämig dabei.

Als sie im Dorf ankamen stöberten schon einige Schüler durch die verschiedenen Läden und die vier entschieden sich das Selbe zu machen. Es lag auch daran, dass sie nicht wussten, wann sich der Grund für den Besuch zeigen würde. Währen sie zu Zonkos hinüberschlenderten sah Harry wie sich einige Drittklässler bei Zonkos mit Scherzartikeln eindeckten und musste unweigerlich wieder an den Abgang von Fred und George im letzten Schuljahr denken.

Gegen Mittag verzogen sich die vier in Richtung der ‚Drei Besen' um etwas zu essen. Als sie eintraten sahen sie, dass das Gasthaus schon recht voll war. Mit Glück bekamen sie noch einen kleineren Tisch im hintersten Eck des Hauses. Nachdem sie bereits gegessen hatten und noch eine Flasche Butterbier bestellt hatten merkten Sie wie sich jemand dem Tisch näherte. Als sie aufsahen erkannten Sie, dass sich eine Frau an Ihren Tisch gestellt hatte und sie musterte. Sie war wohl Anfang bis Mitte dreißig und hatte eher muggeltypische Kleidung an.

Sie hatte leichte Sandalen an und trug eine Art Sommerkleid, dass bis Knapp über die Knie reichte. Die Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Da die Ärmel des Kleides kurz waren, konnte man erkennen, dass sie wohl eine Tätowierung am Oberarm hatte.

Sie musterte die vier kurz und fragte leise „Ist bei euch vielleicht noch ein Platz frei?"

Hermine reagierte als erste und deutete auf den letzten freien Stuhl am Tisch.

Der weibliche Gast bedankte sich und bestellte sich auch etwas zu essen und zu trinken und sprach daher kaum. Die vier wandten sich wieder einander zu. Nach einer Weile wandte sich Harry an sie und meinte. „Tut uns leid dass wir sie hier sitzen lassen müssen. Aber wir haben noch einen Termin, den wir unbedingt wahrnehmen sollten."

Die Angesprochene musterte die vier kurz und meinte dann lächelnd „Wenn ihr jetzt geht, könntet ihr eure Verabredung unter Umständen verpassen. Kommt. Wir gehen ein wenig spazieren." Dann wandte sie sich an die Wirtin und zahlte ihre Rechnung. Die Schüler waren ziemlich überrascht und so taten sie es ihr gleich. Danach verließ die Fünfergruppe den ‚Drei Besen' und wanderte etwas aus dem Ort hinaus in Richtung der heulenden Hütte. Als sie dort im Schatten der Bäume standen fragte Ginny frei heraus „Ich bin sehr neugierig. Wer sind sie denn eigentlich und haben sie vielleicht etwas mit der Person zu tun, die wir treffen sollen?"

Die Angesprochene musterte die Schülerin aufmerksam und meinte dann. „Meinen Namen sage ich euch gleich. Aber erst will ich euch etwas zeigen." Sie zog Ihren Zauberstab aus Ihrer Tasche und schwenkte ihn kurz auf und ab. Dabei veränderte sich Ihre Kleidung. Für ein paar Momente trug sie ein Motorradoutfit. Doch kurz darauf trug sie wieder das Kleid. „Mein Name ist Aurora T´akaya Leoncour. Und ich denke wir sollten uns setzen. Es könnte ein paar Minuten länger dauern." Die anderen nickten und sie beschwor ein paar Sitzgelegenheiten herauf und alle fünf nahmen Platz.

„Wo fange ich denn an? Nun. Harry, ich kenne dich, da mir Sirius von dir erzählt hatte. Allerdings warst du damals ein Baby. Ich kannte Sirius aus der Schule. Wir besuchten zusammen Hogwarts. Allerdings verließ ich nach meinem sechsten Schuljahr die Schule und machte meinen Abschluss im Ausland. Meine Eltern sind Forscher und hatten damals einen Auftrag im Ausland angenommen. Das führte auch dazu, dass ich nur noch Briefkontakt zu Sirius hatte. Bis zu dem Tag an dem er ohne Prozess eingelocht wurde. Du musst wissen, dass wir uns in der Schule sehr Nahe standen. Wenn meine Eltern den Auftrag nicht angenommen hätten... aber egal. Fakt ist, dass ich mit ihm die Jahre danach in Briefkontakt gestanden bin und er mir, nach dem du geboren warst, fast in jedem Brief von dir berichtet hat." Nach dem sie das gesagt hatte lächelte sie einen Augenblick.

„Ich glaube er hatte einen ziemlichen Narren an dir gefressen." die anderen mussten bei dem Satz auch grinsen.

„Aber zurück zum Rest der Geschichte. Durch die Briefe wusste ich, dass deine Eltern Sirius zu deinem Paten gemacht hatten. Damals war klar, dass hier in England ein Krieg ausgebrochen war und vor allem die Potters sehr gefährdet waren. Sirius ebenfalls. Irgendwann schrieb mir Sirius, dass ich, sollte er nicht mehr in der Lage dazu sein, in deiner Schulzeit ein Auge auf dich haben soll. Allerdings haben sich dann die Dinge überschlagen. Deine Eltern wurden ermordet, Sirius eingekerkert und Voldemort war scheinbar gestürzt. Danach war es mir nicht möglich dich ausfindig zu machen. Ich erfuhr erst wieder von dir, nachdem du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist. Danach habe ich die Geschehnisse genauer verfolgt.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Filch: Keine Angst. Ich übernehme nur ein paar kleine Teile aus dem Buch um ein wenig die Hintergrundgeschichte einfließen zu lassen. Die Handlung meiner Geschichte weicht jedoch deutlich vom Original ab. 

LuJo: Deshalb hab ich auch ne Beta-Leserin gefunden. Die wird mir sicher helfen die Fehler zu verhindern.

meine persönliche Beta-Leserin: Danke dir, dass du dir die Mphe machst meine schriftstellerischen Ergüsse zu korrigieren. Echt lieb von dir.

**Untergrund**

„Wie bitte?" warf Harry verdattert ein.

„Bitte lass mich erklären. Ich habe die Geschehnisse verfolgt. Das heißt, ich hab sie aus den Quellen verfolgt, die mir zugänglich waren. Allerdings gibt der Tagesprophet nicht sehr viel her. Außerdem bin ich erst seit kurzem wieder hier in der Nähe. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mein Versprechen an Sirius erst jetzt einhalten kann, aber ich wusste am Anfang ja nicht das du noch lebst."

„Aber...ich...ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Das ist alles völlig überraschend. Aber ich spüre, dass Sie nicht lügen. Das Du nicht lügst." sagte Harry und lächelte ein wenig. Daraufhin sah Aurora etwas beruhigter aus und die Situation fing an sich etwas zu lockern. Sie grübelte dann jedoch plötzlich und meinte „Was meinst du damit, dass du spüren könntest das ich nicht lüge?"

„Naja. Ich habe mich ein wenig mit Okklumentik beschäftigt und dabei auch etwas über Legilimentik gelesen. Und wenn man das ein wenig kann, spürt man zumindest ob jemand lügt oder die Wahrheit spricht." entgegnete Harry etwas ausweichend um nicht preiszugeben, dass er beides so weit beherrscht, dass er sogar seinen Schulleiter in den Schatten stellt.

„Aha. Ein sehr schwieriges Feld. Nicht jeder beschäftigt sich damit. Aber auf jeden Fall kann das unheimlich praktisch sein." grinste sein Tischgast. „Wollen wir nich etwas spazieren gehen. Ich würde gerne auch ein wenig über dich und deine Freunde erfahren."

„Gerne." entgegneten die Schüler. Und so stand die Gruppe auf und verließ das Gasthaus. Aurora beschwor sich einen dunkelgrünen Zaubererumhang und veränderte zusätzlich Ihre Kleidung. Sie trug jetzt bequeme Turnschuhe, eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt mit einem stilisierten Motorrad darauf. Danach wanderten die vier in Richtung der heulenden Hütte. Auf dem Weg erzählten die vier Schüler von ihren Abenteuern und Erlebnissen in der bisherigen Schuljahren. Wie Harry, Hermine und Ron im ersten Jahr den Stein der Weisen vor einem besessenen Lehrer gerettet haben, wie sie im zweiten Jahr Rons Schwester Ginny gerettet haben und Harry den Basilisken getötet hatte. Hierbei sah Aurora die vier ungläubig an. Doch nachdem die vier ihr das ganze noch mal bestätigt hatten, erzählten sie ihr, wie Harry, Hermine und Ron im dritten Jahr hinter die Unschuld von Sirius gekommen sind und wie Harry ihn vor den Dementoren gerettet hat. Hier sah ihn Aurora mit feuchten Augen an. Harry wurde unsicher, da er an das fünfte Schuljahr dachte.

In dem Moment kamen die fünf allerdings an einer Bank in der Nähe der heulenden Hütte an und setzten sich. Dann erzählte Harry vom vierten Schuljahr und dem Trimagischen Turnier. Wie die Todesser zuerst die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft angegriffen haben. Wie er ohne sein Wissen in das Turnier geschleust wurde. Auf welche Weise er durch die einzelnen Wettbewerbe gekommen ist und schließlich wie Wurmschwanz Cedric getötet hat und Voldemort seinen Körper zurück bekommen hat. Ginny hielt dabei seine Hand und beruhigte ihn dadurch etwas.

Schließlich erzählte er von dem Angriff der Dementoren auf ihn und seinen Cousin. Von der Verhandlung im Ministerium und von der ganzen Sache mit Umbridge. Schließlich kam er zu den Visionen von Voldemort und wie er ihm vorgespielt hat Sirius würde im Ministerium gefoltert werden. Dann erzählte er ihr von der Rettungsmission für Sirius und, mit zunehmend stockender Stimme, wie Sirius durch den Bogen gefallen ist. Aurora sah ihn erst teilnahmslos, doch dann füllten sich Ihre Augen und dicke Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter. Die vier versuchten Sie zu trösten, doch sie wahr zu aufgelöst. Harry sah seine Freunde an und einer nach dem anderen nickte ihm schließlich zu.

Leise fing er an „Bitte hör' mir kurz zu. Es klingt vielleicht unglaublich. Aber Sirius hat möglicherweise noch eine kleine Chance."

Sie sah ihn erst verwirrt an und stotterte dann „Was? Wieso sagst du so was? Er ist doch durch den Bogen gefallen. Daraus ist noch nie jemand zurückgekehrt..."

„Ja. Aber nur, weil das britische Ministerium nicht mehr weiß für was die Bögen ursprünglich geschaffen wurden."

Sie sah ihn etwas verwirrt an und fragte dann. „Für was denn dann?"

„Die Bögen sind keine direkte Verbindung ins jenseits, sondern eine Verbindung in eine Art Zwischenebene. Die Bögen wurden als Reiseportale für große Entfernungen erschaffen. Wenn man einen bestimmten Zauberspruch sprachen, nachdem sie ein Portal betreten hatten. Nur dadurch konnten sie aus dem zweiten Portal wieder austreten. Da Sirius diesen Spruch nicht kennen konnte, war es auch nicht möglich das er wieder auftaucht. Außerdem ist der Standort des zweiten Portals zur Zeit unbekannt. Wir haben jedoch die Hoffnung es in Kürze zu finden."

„Aber wieso soll das was bringen? Er ist doch schon seit dem letzten Schuljahr eingesperrt?"

„Ja. Aber unser Glück ist, dass es so scheint, dass in dieser Zwischenebene die Zeit anders verläuft als hier. Eine Woche in unserer Zeit entspricht einer Stunde in der Zwischenwelt. Also haben wir noch gute Chancen ihn dort rauszuholen. Wir müssen allerdings noch den Standort und den Zauberspruch herausfinden. Wir haben jedoch eine starke Vermutung wo der zweite Bogen steht. Morgen werden wir wahrscheinlich mit der Suche beginnen. Allerdings bitte ich dich darüber kein Wort zu verlieren. Wir wissen nicht, ob es klappt."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und nickte schließlich. Doch sie musste unbedingt noch eine Frage loswerden. „Woher weißt du das alles und wie willst du denn das Tor finden?"

„Das ist etwas heikel. Im Moment will ich das alles noch unentdeckt machen, da ich bestimmte Dinge vorerst nicht offenbaren will. Aber wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt da ist, werde ich es dir sagen." sagte Harry und musterte sein gegenüber. Sie sah ihn erst an und stimmte schließlich doch zu. Sie bestand jedoch darauf, dass er sie sofort kontaktieren soll, sobald er erfolg habe. Da es schon langsam Zeit war zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, verabschiedeten sich die Schüler von Sirius Schulfreundin. Diese gab Harry ein kleines Medaillon und erklärte, was es mit diesem auf sich hat. Wenn Harry ihr etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen hätte, sollte er den Stein in der Mitte des Medaillons drücken und sie könnten miteinander sprechen. Dann trennte sich die Gruppe. Aurora disapparierte in ihr Versteck und die Schüler wanderten wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Nach einer kleinen Wanderung kamen sie schließlich wieder am Hauptportal an. Dort trafen sie auf ihre Schulfreunde, die ziemlich erfolgreich dabei waren diverse Scherzartikel an Filch vorbei zu schmuggeln. Oben im Gryffindorturm starte dann mit den Scherzartikeln und Unmengen von Butterbier und Süßigkeiten eine kleine Feier. Alle kamen recht spät ins Bett. Nach einem ruhigen Schlaf erwachte einer im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Sechstklässler ungewöhnlich früh. Harry ging ins Bad und machte sich schon Frühstücksfertig. Nachdem er das erledigt hatte, nahm er eines der alten Bücher zu sich und studierte den noch nicht übersetzten Teil. Als sein Freund Ron schließlich aus dem Reich der Träume erwachte, hatte Harry weitere fünf Seiten übersetzt.

Nachdem der Rothaarige fertig war, gingen die beiden in die Große Halle. Dort hielten Hermine und Ginny den beiden noch Plätze frei. Ron fing, wie sollte es auch anders sein, sogleich an die Platten und Schüsseln zu leeren. Doch auch Harry war ungewöhnlich hungrig und tat sich insgesamt drei mal auf. Dann trafen unter deutlichem schreien die Posteulen ein. Hedwig landete elegant vor Harry und streckte ihren Fuß aus. Daran waren ein schwarzer Brief und die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten festgebunden. Harry löste beides von seiner Eule, gab ihr was zu essen und nahm die Zeitung zur Hand. Er runzelte die Stirn, denn auf der Titelseite war ein Foto von Scrimgour, wie er anordnete verdächtige Todesser abzuführen.

‚Heute Nacht wurden mehrere Personen, welche verdächtigt werden Todesser zu sein, im schottischen Hochland verhaftet, nachdem sie sich zu einer alten Ritualstätte begeben hatten. Was diese dort wollten blieb jedoch vorerst unentdeckt, da die verdächtigen bemerkt hatten, dass sie von Auroren beobachtet wurden. Diese wurden sofort von den Verdächtigen angegriffen. Nach einem kurzen aber heftigen Kampf wurden die Angreifer überwältigt. Nur dank mehrerer schneller Reaktionen blieben die Auroren unverletzt. Die Verdächtigen wurden danach auf Befehl des Ministers in die Kerker des Ministeriums verbracht um dort verhört zu werden. Was jedoch das Ziel der Aktion der Verdächtigen war, ist bisher unbekannt...'

Harry runzelte etwas die Stirn und reichte dann den Artikel an seine Freunde weiter. Schließlich erinnerte er sich an den schwarzen Brief und nahm sich vor diesen zu lesen, sobald sie in der Kammer waren. Nachdem seine Freunde auch mit dem lesen fertig waren machten sich die vier auf den Weg in die Mädchentoilette. Nachdem sie auf dem Weg dorthin mehrmals Filch ausgewichen waren und einmal Peeves abhängen mussten erreichten sie den Eingang zur Kammer und rutschten auf kleinen Schlitten hinunter. Harry hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, die Röhre soweit zu verändern, dass nun kleine Schienen am Boden angebracht waren und man mit kleinen Schlitten hinunterfuhr. Also seine Freunde fragten was das soll, antwortete er nur, dass er die Idee bei Gringotts abgeschaut habe.

Unten angekommen hatte Hermine ein leicht grünes Gesicht und sie schlug Harry vor nachträglich Bremsen in die Schlitten einzubauen. Danach machten sich die Schüler auf den Weg in Harrys Büro. Harrys Freunde nahmen sich ein paar der alten Bücher zur Hand und machten bei den Übersetzungen weiter.

Harry öffnete unterdessen den schwarzen Brief und las den kurzen Bericht.

‚Irminsul-Einsatz.

Am gestrigen Tage wurde von der Überwachungsmannschaft am alten Ritualplatz der Sachsen die Ankunft einiger verdächtiger Personen beobachtet. Diese führten einige Untersuchungszauber aus und verteilten sic um den Standort des verlorenen Heiligtums. Nachdem unsere Einheiten aus ihrem Vrsteck heraus beobachteten, wie die Eindringlinge ein unbekanntes Ritual vollziehen wollten, gingen sie gegen diese Eindringlinge vor. Nach einem kurzen aber heftigen Kampf wurden die Verdächtigen überwältigt und in die Zentrale der Sektion 31 verbracht. Dort werden sie gegenwärtig vernommen. Wir werden Sie über die weiteren Erkenntnisse informieren.'

Plötzlich leuchtete eine Kugel auf seinem Schreibtisch auf. Diese hatte er installiert um mitzubekommen wann sich der Besuch durch ein Portal ankündigte. Er informierte kurz seine Freunde über den angekündigten Besuch und nach ungefähr fünf Minuten begann sich ein Wirbel in der Kammer zu öffnen. Nachdem sich das Portal etabliert hat trat Rainald heraus und grüßte die Schüler freundlich. Dann trat auch schon Harry an ihn heran.

„Hallo. Freut mich dich zu sehen, Rainald. Ich muss dich gleich mit einer Frage überfallen. Was hat es mit einem Ort auf sich, der Irminsul genannt wird?"

„Hallo junger Freund. Also. Dazu sollten wir uns setzen, denn es könnte etwas länger dauern." nachdem alle saßen fuhr Rainald mit der Erklärung fort.

„Die Irminsul ist sowohl in der magischen, wie auch in der nichtmagischen Welt bekannt. Die Irminsul war eine Art Holzsäule. Sie war das Heiligtum der alten heidnischen Sachsen in der Muggelwelt. Die Sachsen waren einer der alten germanischen Stämme, aus denen sich später das deutsche Volk herausbildete. um das Jahr 800 herum versuchte die damalige Großmacht in Europa, das Frankenreich, den Stamm der Sachsen zu unterwerfen. Unsere Vorfahren wehrten sich jedoch erbittert und der Feldzug der Franken zog sich über beinahe 30 Jahre hin. Schließlich gewannen die Franken am Ende den Krieg und auch das Heiligtum der Sachsen wurde daraufhin im Namen der christlichen Missionierung der Sachsen vernichtet. Die Irminsul war jedoch mehr als nur ein altes heidnisches Heiligtum. Sie war auch ein uraltes magisches Artefakt, dass wohl schon mehrere tausend Jahre dort stand. Wer es errichtet hat ist heute unbekannt. Wir wissen nur, dass der Standort dort ein magischer Fokus war. Einer von mehreren in Europa. Am Standort der Irminsul konnten starke magische Rituale vollzogen werden. Der Ort birgt auch heute noch einen Großteil der damaligen Macht, da diese Nicht in der Irminsulsäule gebunden war, sondern in dem Boden auf dem die Säule stand. Wenn man so will, kann man das auch mit den heutigen Zauberstäben vergleichen. Die magische Kraft steckt nicht im Stab, sondern im jeweiligen Zauberer. Ich halte es allerding beunruhigend, dass sich Voldemort plötzlich mit diesem alten Relikt beschäftigt."

Harry nickte und erwiderte: „Er hat das wohl nicht nur in Deutschland versucht. Heute stand in der Zeitung, dass die britischen Auroren im schottischen Hochland einige seiner Anhänger festgenommen hat, die an einem alten Heiligtum zu Gange waren. Dem britischen Ministerium ist bisher auch unbekannt, warum sie das getan haben. Aber ich bin beunruhigt. Vielleicht sollten wir mit weitern Ländern unauffällig Kontakt aufnehmen und versuchen herauszufinden, warum er diese Einsätze befohlen hat."

Rainald stimmte wortlos zu und sandte eine Nachricht durch das Portal.

„So. Das wäre erledigt, Harry. Aber ich denke, wir sollten nun zum Thema der Bögen zurückkommen. Wegen der Passage durch die Bögen habe ich leider noch keine bessere Nachricht. Ich habe auch einige der Bücher durchforstet, doch ich konnte bisher keinen entsprechenden Textteil finden. Nicht, was auf einen Spruch hindeutet. Doch wir suchen weiter. Irgendwo muss so eine Information archiviert sein. Und noch etwas. Ich war so frei und habe einige Wachsoldaten in die Gewölbe unter dem Palast geschickt. Die Soldaten haben dort tagelang gesucht. Es war zu erst nichts ungewöhnliches dort unten. Als der Anführer der Einheit schon den Rückzug befehlen wollte, kam einer der jungen Soldaten auf ihn zu und erzählte ihm, dass sich in einem weiter entfernten Gang ein Stück der Decke gelöst hatte und ihm am Kopf erwischt habe. Ihm sei jedoch aufgefallen, dass ein paar der Trümmer verschwunden wären. Der Anführer der Einheit war wohl zuerst nicht überzeugt, doch nachdem er auf bitten seiner Soldaten einige Analysezauber gesprochen hatte, hat er festgestellt, dass dort irgendetwas verborgen sein muss. Er vermutet einen kombinierten Tarn- und Ablenkzauber, der im Laufe von Jahrhunderten etwas an Stabilität verloren hat. Er nimmt an, dass es daher kommt, weil gegenwärtig mehr als ein Zauberer dort unten ist und seine Einheit dutzende Analyse- und Suchzauber gesprochen hat. dies scheint die Kraft des Spruches ausgelaugt zu haben. Er ist jedoch immer noch stark genug um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand das sieht, was dort versteckt ist."

Harry bekam ein gewisses glitzern in seinen Augen und meinte dann lässig „Und warum um Merlins Namen sind wir dann noch hier?"

Die anderen grinsten und nickten Rainald zu, der wohl gerade fragen wollte, wer alles mitgehen will. Ein paar Minuten später standen alle fünf im Innenhof von Harrys Amtssitz. Harry führte Rainald und seine Freunde erst einer Kammer in der Nähe seiner Wohnung. Dort, so erklärte er seinen Freunden, könnten sich alle mit sicheren Kampfanzügen ausstatten und einige Geräte einpacken. Hermine bestand noch auf einen verzauberten Rucksack, denn sie wollte die alten Bücher mitnehmen. Harry schmunzelte, aber reichte ihr gleich einen solchen Rucksack. Nachdem die Gruppe sich richtig ausgestattet hatte, führte Rainald alle in Richtung des Abstieges in die Kerker. Es dauerte mehr als eine Stunde, bis die Schüler im untersten Stockwerk angekommen waren. Dort ließen sich die fünf von einem der Wachsoldaten zu der Stelle, an der die Decke nachgegeben hatte. Harry sah sich die Stelle sehr genau an und begann schließlich die Struktur des Zaubers zu erkunden. Er war so sehr vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass er das nur mit seinen Augen machte. Nach einer viertel Stunde normalisierte sich sein Blick würder und er drehte sich zu seinen verwirrten Freunden um.

„Was ist denn los? Was starrt ihr denn so?"

Hermine fing sich als erstes und meinte „Ähm...Harry. Du hast diese Stelle jetzt eine viertel Stunde nur angesehen. Ich meine, konntest du denn irgendwas damit erreichen?"

Erst dann wurde Harry seine neue Fähigkeit bewusst. „Äh..ja. Ich konnte irgendwie alles sehen. Das leuchten des Zaubers. Dessen Kraft. Die Struktur der Magie. Ich glaube, ich kann es schaffen ihn zu brechen." Bevor seine Freunde darauf reagieren konnten, hatte er sich umgedreht und begann einige alte Sprüche zu murmeln. Dazu bewegte er seinen Zauberstab in komplizierten Mustern. Zuerst schien es, als würde sich gar nichts verändern. Aber nach einigen Minuten begann die verzauberte Stelle leicht zu schimmern. Harry traten einige Schweißperlen auf die Stirn, da er sich doch stark anstrengen musste. Der Kampf zwischen Harry und den Zauber dauerte über 20 Minuten. Schließlich brach der alte Spruch in sich zusammen und gab einen verstaubten und verwitterten Gang frei, der noch weiter in die Tiefe zu führen schien.

Harry indes musste sich erst mal setzen, da es scheinbar viel Kraft gekostet hatte den Zauber endgültig zu brechen. Rainald gab ihm einen Stärkungstrank und nachdem er diesen zu sich genommen hatte, kam seine Kraft wieder zurück. Der Erfolg beim brechen des Zaubers bestärkte ihn dabei, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Daher begab er sich als erstes in den unbekannten Gang. Nach ca. 20 Minuten erreichten die fünf eine Art Kammer. Dort bewegte sich plötzlich etwas im Schatten. Sie konnten nicht erkennen was es ist. Das Objekt schien jegliches Licht zu verschlucken. Als es näher kam lichtete sich der Schatten etwas. Das Wesen sah absolut erschreckend aus; es ähnelte einem Greifen. Doch wo dieser ein stolzes und anmutiges Bild darbot, erzeugte dieses Wesen blanken Horror. Harrys Freunde schrieen auf, Rainald wich mehrere Schritte zurück, doch Harry blieb seltsamerweise stehen. Das Wesen war etwas größer als ein Greif. Es hatte eine ähnliche Proportion, doch wo der Greif sonst seine Augen hat, brannten hier blaue Flammen. Das Wesen hatte tiefschwarzes Fell, das sogar leicht bläulich schimmerte. Die Mähne des Wesens schien ebenfalls in tiefblauen Flammen zu brennen und in einem unheimlichen Licht zu flackern. Aus den Nasenlöchern und dem Maul kam eiskalter Nebel, dessen Kälte einem bis ans Herz ging. Das Wesen schritt auf Harry zu und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Dieser wandte die Augen jedoch nicht ab. Er schien auch keine Furcht zu empfinden. Er wirkte eher unbeugsam und stolz und blickte seinem Gegenüber starr in die Augen. Man konnte den Kampf des Willens der beiden fast greifen. Nach endlosen Minuten beugte das Wesen langsam den Kopf. Harry trat an es heran und streichelte es. Dabei flüsterte er ihm etwas ins Ohr. Das Wesen schien schon fast vergnügt zu knurren und trat langsam an Harrys Freunde heran. Dieser rief ihnen vorsichtshalber zu, dass diese sich nicht zu fürchten brauchen. Als erstes Stand das Wesen vor Ginny. Diese sah das Tief ängstlich an. Doch auf einmal stupste es Ginnys Hand an und diese traute sich das Fell zu berühren und zu streicheln. Nach und nach überwanden die anderen ebenfalls ihre Starre. Nachdem Rainald den Greifen begrüßt hatte, trat er an Harry heran und musterte ihn.

Harry erkannte den fragenden Blick Rainalds und erwiderte „Ich habe mich mit dem Tier gebunden. Er ist nun mein Vertrauter. Ich weiß nicht woher er kommt und wie er entstanden ist, doch es ist lange her. Das konnte er mir sagen. Außerdem wurde er wohl immer schon als Todesgreif bezeichnet. Der Name scheint mir recht passend zu sein. Er ist, vom Aussehen und seiner Ausstrahlung her auch sehr verschieden zu den anderen Greifen. Aber wir sollten weiter gehen."

Dann deute Harry den anderen an ihnen zu folgen. Doch überraschenderweise wich auch der Greif nicht zurück, sondern schloss sich der Gruppe an. Harry lächelte ihm kurz zu und ging dann weiter. Sie gingen weiter in die Tiefe und kamen schließlich zu einer weiteren Kammer. Wobei es eher eine natürliche Höhle war. Der Weg führte sie an einer Art unterirdischem See vorbei. Harry erinnerte das alles an seinen Kampf in der Kammer des Schreckens. Aber scheinbar war hier kein Monster versteckt, denn es blieb hier ruhig. Am Ende der Höhle befand sich ein weiterer Tunneleingang. Auch dieser führte noch weiter hinab. Da die Neugier die Überhand hatte, stiegen sie auch hier hinab. Nach einer Weile kamen sie in eine Art Vorhalle. Sie sahen sich gerade um, als der Boden plötzlich aufriss und eine unförmige Gestallt aus dem Boden stieg und auf die Gruppe zuwankte. Rainald keuchte „Verdammt. Ein Golem. Jetzt wird es wirklich gefährlich!"

Ginny, Ron und Hermine hielten sich in der Nähe des Ausgangs. Rainald und Harry gingen seitlich davon in Angriffsstellung und feuerten dutzende von Flüchen auf das Lehmwesen. Diese schlugen auf dessen Körper ein, aber hinterließen nur kleinere Schrammen. Harry versuchte es mit dem Fluch, mit welchem er das Bild aus dem Grimmauldplatz entfernt hat. Doch auch dieser Fluch hinterließ nur Schrammen.

Doch dann rief Hermine etwas „Auf die Stirn. Harry, ziel auf die kleine Tafel an der Stirn!"

Harry sah zum Kopf hinauf und erkannte die Stelle. Er wich einem gewaltigen Schlag aus und zielte dann auf die Stirn der Gestalt und rief laut ‚DESTRUCTIO'.

Der Strahl traf hart auf die Stirn der Gestalt und zertrümmerte sie in Tausende Splitter. Danach war stille in der Kammer. Rainald und Harry ließen ihre Blicke umherkreisen, doch sie konnten keine Bedrohung mehr erkennen und setzten daher den Weg fort. Endlich kamen sie in eine Art Arena. Diese sah jener im Ministerium in England ähnlich. Unten stand ein Torbogen dessen Schleier ebenfalls in einem unheimlichen Wind raschelte. Die Gruppe und der Todesgreif stiegen hinab und umrundeten den Bogen. Zum ersten Mal fielen Harry die alten Schriftzeichen auf. Doch lesen konnte er sie nicht. Die Gruppe nahm in der Arena Platz und sehen sich einige der Aufzeichnungen in den Büchern an um etwas über die Schriftzeichen zu entdecken.

Hermine schreckte plötzlich hoch und meinte „Harry! es ist schon nach dem Abendessen in Hogwarts! Wir sollten schauen, dass wir zurückgehen."

Harry sah sie an und überlegte etwas. Endlich nickte er. Rainald warf noch ein „Wir haben ja jetzt immerhin gefunden nach was wir gesucht haben. Ich denke, es wird nichts ausmachen, wenn wir noch eine Woche warten. Eine weitere Stunde im Schleier wird nicht viel ausmachen hoffe ich."

So stimmte die Gruppe schließlich zu zurück in die Schule zu reisen. Seine Freunde wollten gerade den Aufstieg beginnen, als Harry stehen blieb und kurz überlegte. Bevor sie fragen konnten, was er habe, hatte Harry schon begonnen ein Portal zu erzeugen. Alle, auch Rainald sahen ihn grinsend an und meinten schließlich „Gute Idee. So ist es in Zukunft einfacher."

„Ja." erwiderte Harry „ich habe erst mal eines erzeugt, dass Rainald zurück in den Palasthof bringt." Rainald nickte Harry zu und meinte „Danke. Das ist sehr nett von dir. In meinem Alter wird es manchmal schwer lange Strecken zu klettern." Dabei grinste Rainald wie einer der Zwillinge. Als sich alle von dem alten Zauberer verabschiedet hatten erzeugte Harry ein Portal nach Hogwarts.

Als er das erledigt hatte blickte er erstaunt zu dem Greifen als dieser auf das Portal zuging. Er blickte ihn erst an und fragte dann „Du willst also mitgehen?"

Der Greif blinzelte ihn an. Als das geklärt war ging die ganze Gruppe hindurch und tauchten in der Kammer auf. Sie sahen auf die Uhr und bemerkten, dass das Abendessen seit ein paar Minuten beendet sein musste.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten Professor Dumbledore unseren neuen Mitbewohner zeigen. Oder was meint ihr? Außerdem denke ich, dass er erfahren sollte, was wir entdeckt haben." wandte sich Harry an seine Freunde. Diese stimmten mit einem nicken zu. Harry ging in Richtung des Kammerausganges. Vorher bat er jedoch seinen Begleiter zu warten bis er ein Portal erzeugen würde. Der Todesgreif stimmte nickend zu. Als er wieder in der Toilette angekommen war, prüfte er ob sich jemand in der Nähe auf den Gängen aufhält. Überraschenderweise zeigte die Karte niemanden in diesem Teil des Schlossen an. So schlüpfte er hinaus und ging zum Eingang des Büros des Schulleiters. Nachdem er dem Gargoyl das Passwort gesagt hatte schwang dieser lautlos zur Seite und gab die Treppe frei. Er stieg hinauf zur Tür des Schulleiterbüros und klopfte an.

„Herein." ertönte die Stimme des Schulleiters von innen. Harry trat in das Büro. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ordnete noch ein paar Dokumente. Schließlich blickte er auf. „Harry, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?

„Guten Abend Professor. Ich wollte ihnen eigentlich nur einige Neuigkeiten berichten."

Der Schulleiter blickte Harry über seine Brille hinweg an und Harry konnte ein gewisses funkeln erkennen. „Dann setz dich doch bitte."

Harry nahm Platz und begann zu erzählen." Wie sie vielleicht wissen, habe ich mich ja gestern mit der anonymen Motorradfahrerin getroffen. Sie hat bei diesem Treffen etwas über sich erzählt. Unter anderem, dass sie Sirius gut kannte und mit ihm auch in der Schulzeit befreundet war, aber nach dem sechsten jahr die Schule verlassen hat und Ihren Abschluss anderweitig gemacht hat." er erzählte auch die restlichen Details.

Dann sah ihn der Schulleiter wieder an und meinte „Du kannst ihr sicher vertrauen. Einerseits beherrschst du Legilimentik und Okklumentik mindestens so gut wie ich, wenn nicht besser und zweitens war sie in Ihrer Schulzeit quasi so etwas wie ein weiblicher Marauder." Dabei lächelte Dumbledore.

„Mich überrascht es, dass sowohl Remus, als auch Sirius nie ein Wort über sie verloren haben."

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass Sirius nie wirklich darüber hinweggekommen ist, dass sie aus Hogwarts weggegangen ist. Sie hat ihm unheimlich viel bedeutet."

„Naja Professor. Da ist noch etwas." Dumbledore sah daraufhin Harry etwas wachsam an „ es ist so. Nach meiner Amtsübernahme habe ich mich mit Rainald unterhalten und wir haben einiges aus der Vergangenheit des anderen erfahren. Dabei kamen wir irgendwann auf Sirius verschwinden zu sprechen. Und auf den Bogen im Ministerium. Rainald hat mir einiges über die Bögen erzählt. Viele Gerüchte und ein paar Fakten. Außerdem haben wir einige Bücher und Aufzeichnungen auftreiben können. Wir haben wohl die Funktion dieser Objekte herausgefunden. Nach den Aufzeichnungen sind die Bögen keine Tore ins Totenreich, sondern eine Art Reisemittel." Harry erzählte von den Altdeutschen Aufzeichnungen und was sie darüber herausgefunden haben.

„Und vor kurzem haben wir es geschafft. Ich war heute in meinem Amtssitz und habe mit meinen Freunden die Katakomben untersucht. Nach ein paar Schwierigkeiten haben wir tatsächlich das zweite Tor gefunden. Es besteht durchaus noch die Möglichkeit, dass wir Sirius wieder rausholen können. Wir suchen nur noch den Spruch, der es ermöglicht, dass man die Tore wieder verlassen kann."

„Harry. Ich würde mir gerne die Aufzeichnungen anschauen. Wenn das sich wirklich als wahr herausstellen sollte – nicht das ich an deinen Worten zweifeln will – dann wäre das eine der größten Entdeckungen der letzten jahrhundert. Nebenbei hättest du eines der Rätsel der Mysteriumsabteilung geknackt." Dabei funkelten die Augen des Schulleiters vor vergnügen.

„Naja. Professor. Eines wäre da noch. Ich weiß, dass man nur eine Kröte, Eule oder Katze als Tier in der Schule halten darf. Allerdings musste ich mich auf der Suche nach dem Torbogen mit einem Wesen einigen, damit es mir den weiteren Weg gestattet. Ich glaube nicht, dass das durch die Schulordnung gedeckt ist."

„Sag mir doch einfach bitte was das für ein Tier ist." entgegnete der Schulleiter.

„Ich glaube, dass sie sich das besser selbst anschauen sollten." Mit diesen Worten erzeugte Harry ein Portal im Büro des Schulleiters und bat diesen ihm zu folgen.

Die beiden traten schließlich hindurch und standen kurz darauf in der Kammer des Schreckens.

„So. Ich hoffe sie sind nicht schreckhaft, Professor." meinte Harry. Dumbledore gluckste fröhlich und deute an, dass sich Harry deshalb nicht sorgen soll. Die anderen hatten den Schulleiter inzwischen auch gegrüßt. Harry pfiff kurz und man hörte unheimliches getrappel, als der Todesgreif aus dem Schatten trat und den Neuankömmling musterte. Der Schulleiter war zwar nicht erschrocken aber doch sehr überrascht. „Harry. Auch wenn sich dadurch mein Bild bei dir zerstört. Aber was genau ist dein neuer Freund?"

„Er bezeichnet sich selbst als Todesgreif. Wir haben uns tief unter dem Palast in Deutschland getroffen. Wie er entstanden ist und warum er da unten war konnte er mir nicht sagen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, was ich da machen soll. Er hat darauf bestanden, dass er mitkommen darf."

„Nun. Ich glaube, es dürfte weniger ein Problem der Schulregeln sein. Denn eine uralte Klausel besagt, dass Wesen, die sich an einen gebunden haben, nicht unter das besagte Verbot fallen. D.h. ich erteile dir hiermit die Erlaubnis deinen neuen Freund in die Schule zu bringen. Ich bin gespannt wie die anderen Schüler darauf reagieren." dabei schmunzelte der Schulleiter wieder und meinte schließlich „Auf jeden Fall wird Hagrid hin und weg von ihm sein."

Auf diesen Kommentar mussten die anderen Schüler auch grinsen. Plötzlich vernahm Harry eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Warum lachen deine Freunde?

Harry sah den Todesgreifen an und stellte gedanklich seine Frage

Bist du das?

Ja.

Wie ist denn dein Name?

Ich habe keinen. Weißt du einen passenden?

Ich werde mir einen überlegen. Aber wir sollten klären, wie wir es einrichten. Also deinen Aufenthalt im Schloss.

In Ordnung.

Daraufhin wandte sich Harry wieder an den Schulleiter. „Darf er denn im Gryffindorturm leben?"

„Ja. Ich denke das ist kein Problem. Wir werden einfach eine Art Kammer an euren Schlafsaal anfügen und das dortige Fenster etwas weiten, dann dürfte er sich dort ganz wohl fühlen, wenn er immer fliegen kann."

Daraufhin verbeugte sich der Greif vor dem Schulleiter, denn dies schien er verstanden zu haben. Professor Dumbledore verabschiedete sich dann von den Schülern und Harry öffnete ihm dann ein Portal in sein Büro. Danach verabredeten sie es so, dass die Schüler erst mal zurück in den Turm gehen würden und dann, wenn die Kammer bereits da wäre, dem Greifen ein Portal dorthin öffnen würden. Harrys neuer Freund blinzelte vergnügt.

Nachdem sie sich versichert hatten, dass Filch in seinem Büro ist, gingen die vier zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Da es schon später war, fanden sie den Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer vor. sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und die beiden Jungs gingen in Ihren Schlafsaal. Ihre Mitschüler schliefen jedoch nicht, sondern standen im Schlafsaal und sahen zu, wie sich eine Tür an einer Wand bildete.

„Harry! Weißt du was da passiert?" fragte Neville nevös.

Dieser sah seinen Mitschüler an und meinte leise „Ja. Ich glaube, dafür bin ich verantwortlich. Es liegt an einem neuen Freund von mir. Eine Art Haustier, dass sich geistig mit mir gebunden hat."

„Cool." Warf Neville ein „so was ist extrem selten! Aber warum brauchst du dann ein neues Zimmer für deinen Begleiter? Er kann doch auch im Schlafsaal schlafen"

harry hatte inzwischen ein Portal in dem Raum geschaffen und meinte dann. „Glaubt mir. Es ist besser so. Wollt ihr ihn eigentlich mal sehen?"

Alle nickten daraufhin.

Hallo. Willst du dich denen zeigen, die mit mir in diesem Schlafsaal sind

Der Todesgreif stimmte gedanklich zu und schon konnte man ein dumpfes schlagen an der Tür hören. Es brauchte mehrere kräftige Schläge. Doch dann barst die Tür, Splitter segelten durch den Raum und der Todesgreif schritt in das Zimmer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unerwartetes**

Harrys Mitschüler erstarrten geschockt als das fremde Wesen in den Schlafsaal schritt und alle eingehend musterte. Harry sah, dass sich niemand rühren würde und so holte er sie vorsichtig wieder auf den Boden zurück.

„Keine Sorge. Er ist, wenn man ihn genauer kennt, wirklich freundlich und greift auch niemanden ohne Grund an."

Nach diesen Worten kam wieder etwas mehr Bewegung in seine Freunde und sie gingen neugierig in Richtung des Greifen. Neville fasste als erstes Mut und verbeugte sich langsam vor dem Wesen. Dieses musterte ihn neugierig und beugte dann ebenfalls langsam seinen Kopf. Nach und nach folgten die anderen Nevilles Beispiel und nach einer Weile stand die ganze Gruppe um den Greifen herum und streichelte vorsichtig sein Fell. Dieser schnurrte sogar etwas.

Währenddessen reparierte Harry die Tür zum Greifenlager mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes. Nach ein paar Minuten zogen sich die Schüler noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück um die restlichen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und der Greif schwang sich aus dem Fenster um etwas die Umgebung des Schlosses zu erkunden. Gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr kehrten die fünf Jungs in ihren Schlafsaal zurück und gingen ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie durch ein lautes krachen und ein ohrenbetäubendes kreischen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Alle saßen völlig erschrocken in ihren Betten und rissen die Vorhänge auf. Ihr neuer Nachbar stolzierte durch den Schlafsaal und man konnte den Schalk fast aus seinen Augen springen sehen. Nachdem sie den ersten Schrecken mit grummeln überwunden hatten, machten sie sich Unterrichtsfertig und gingen gemütlich in Richtung der großen Halle. Dort setzten sie sich neben Ginny und Hermine, die ihren Freunden schon einen Platz freigehalten hatten. Nachdem sie sich etwas gestärkt hatten gingen sie zum ersten Unterricht des Tages. Heute Stand Zauberkunst auf dem Plan.

Nachdem das goldene Trio und die anderen aus der Klasse im Klassenzimmer des kleinen Professor Flitwick saßen, begann dieser mit seinen Erläuterungen.

„Heute werden wir mit einfachen Beschwörungszaubern beginnen. Als Beispiel mit denen, mit denen ihr euch ein Glas Kürbissaft oder ein Stück Brot beschwören könnt. Mit der Zeit werden wir im Unterricht auch komplexere Lebensmittel durchnehmen. Aber für den Anfang sollten wir uns mit etwas einfachem eingewöhnen."

Nach dieser Erläuterung wandte er sich um und auf der Tafel erschien ein Diagram für die Zauberstabbewegung. Nachdem sie die Grundlegende Theorie durchgesprochen und auch die Bewegung ausführlich geübt hatten, begannen sie in der zweiten Stunde sich an dem Zauberspruch zu versuchen. Es gab viele Fehlversuche, da dieser Zauber ungesagt ausgeführt werden sollte. Bei vielen erschien entweder ein leeres Glas oder etwas Kürbissaft in den unmöglichsten Gegenständen. Am Ende dieser Stunde waren nur Harry, Hermine und überraschenderweise Ron in der Lage ein Glas Kürbissaft zu beschwören. Harry frotzelte, dass Ron wohl das Küchentalent seiner Mutter geerbt hätte. Dieser sah etwas ärgerlich aus und verwandelte Harrys Kürbissaft in Essig, kurz bevor dieser einen Schluck nahm. Harry verzog darauf angewidert das Gesicht und versetzte Ron einen kleinen Schlag der ihm alle Harre zu Berge stehen ließ. Nachdem die Schulglocke diesen Unterricht beendet hatte, beeilten sich die Schüler in das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung zu kommen. Ihre Hauslehrerin war schon anwesend und rief die Schüler herein. Nachdem alle saßen, begann sie mit den Erläuterungen.

„Heute werden wir mit dem Thema der Animagustransformation beginnen. Wir werden zuerst ein wenig die Theorie studieren. In der zweiten Stunde werde ich auf jeden von Ihnen einen Zauber sprechen, der es ihnen ermöglicht eine Vision von dem Tier zu sehen, in das sie sich verwandeln können. Wenn sie jedoch nur undeutliche Schatten sehen können, werden sie leider noch nicht in der Lage sein sich zu verwandeln. Allerdings besteht natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass sie diese Fähigkeit erst nach dem Ende Ihrer Schulzeit entwickeln. Daher werde ich ihnen am Ende dieses Unterrichtsthemas den Zauberspruch beibringen und erläutern."

Danach erläuterte Ihnen McGonagal was sie bei der Animagussverwandlung zu beachten hätten, welche Gefahren bestehen würden und vor allem wie und wann sie sich beim Ministerium zu registrieren hätten. In der zweiten Stunde rief McGonagal einen nach dem anderen nach vorne und sprach den Zauber. Bei vielen schien nichts zu geschehen, was man an den enttäuschten Gesichtern ablesen konnte. Am Ende schienen sich nur eine Handvoll Schüler überhaupt verwandeln zu können. Darunter waren Hermine, Ron, Harry, Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und erstaunlicherweise Neville. Schließlich gab ihnen die Gryffindorhauslehrerin noch einen Aufsatz auf und entließ die Schüler zum Mittagessen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zuerst in den Gryffindorturm um ihre Schultaschen dort abzulegen und begaben sich dann in die Große Halle. Dort wartete auch schon Ginny auf die drei. Nachdem sich die Schüler gestärkt hatten verabschiedete Ginny sich in den Nachmittagsunterricht und die anderen drei schlenderten auf das Schlossgelände hinaus, da sie an diesem Nachmittag noch Freistunden hatten. Die drei gingen zu einer Stelle an der der verbotene Wald bis an den schwarzen See reichte und nahmen im Schatten eines Baumes Platz. Eine Weile sahen sie ohne etwas zu sagen auf das Wasser und sahen dem Kraken beim planschen zu. Plötzlich sprang Harry auf und schlug sich an die Stirn.

„Verdammt. Ich wusste, dass wir was vergessen hatten!"

„Was ist denn los, Kumpel?" entgegnete Ron.

„Wir haben Aurora noch nichts von unserer Entdeckung erzählt. Ich muss mit ihr reden." schon zog er das Medaillon, dass er von Aurora bekommen hatte, unter dem Pullover vor. Er berührte es auf dem Stein in der Mitte und konnte gleich eine angenehme Wärme spüren.

„Aurora. Bitte melde dich."

„Harry? Hallo. Was ist denn?

„Wir müssen dringend mit dir reden. Es gibt Neuigkeiten. Kannst du in die heulende Hütte kommen?"

„Ja. Geht klar. Ich bin in etwa einer halben Stunde da."

„Gut. Bis dann."

„Bis nachher. Bye."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine beiden Freunde. So. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg in die heulende Hütte machen. Und ich gebe kurz unserem großen Schlafsaalmitbewohner bescheid.

Hallo.

Hallo Harry. Was gibt's denn?

Ich glaube, ich hab einen Namen für dich gefunden. Und ich möchte dich jemandem vorstellen. Kannst du in die heulende Hütte kommen? Das verfallene Gebäude an Waldrand

Ist kein Problem. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten da. Was hast du denn für einen Namen gefunden?

Was hältst du von Anubis. Das war der Name eines Gottes im alten Ägypten.

Eine Weile lang konnte Harry nichts mehr von dem Greifen hören, da dieser wohl über den Namen nachdachte.

Hmmm... der Name klingt wirklich schön. Dann heiße ich ab heute Anubis.

Gut. Dann bis gleich Anubis.

Bis gleich Harry.

Danach liefen die Schüler weiter zur heulenden Hütte. Dort angekommen gingen sie wieder in das Zimmer, in dem sie Sirius in ihrem dritten Schuljahr kennen gelernt hatten. Sie sprachen einige Säuberungszauber und reparierten die Einrichtung etwas. Hermine beschwor ein rauchfreies Zimmer. Nach ein paar Minuten traf auch schon Anubis ein. Harry erklärte ihm wer kommen würde und mit einem grinsenden Gesichtsausdruck bat er den Greifen sich im Schatten hinter der Tür aufzuhalten. Dieser stimmte mit funkelnden Augen zu und verzog sich in den Schatten.

Schließlich hörten sie nach einer Weile, wie die Tür der Hütte ins Schloss viel und sich eine Person die Treppe hinauf bewegte. Kurz darauf steckte Aurora ihrem Kopf um die Ecke. Sie huschte dann gleich ins Zimmer.

„Hallo ihr drei. Was ist denn so wichtig?"

Harry lächelte sie an und meinte „Hallo. Also. Wir haben Neuigkeiten und wir wollten dir noch jemanden vorstellen." Bei diesen Worten trat Anubis aus dem Schatten heraus. Aurora wandte sich schnell um, da sie ein Geräusch vernommen hatte. Sie blickte in das Gesicht von Anubis das gerade zwanzig Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. Vor Schreck stolperte sie rückwärts und musste von Harry aufgefangen werden.

„ Wawawawas ist das?"

Harry grinste sie an und meinte „Die Frage sollte eher lauten ‚Wer ist das'. Darf ich vorstellen. Anubis. Seines Zeichens Todesgreif und mit mir geistig verbunden."

Aurora richtete sich wieder auf und ging langsam auf Anubis zu. Vorsichtig verbeugte sie sich vor dem Greifen. Dieser tat es ihr gleich und stupste dann ihre Hand mit seinem Kopf an. Sie strich ihm schließlich vorsichtig über das Fell.

Harry riss sie aber schnell wieder aus den Gedanken. „Ich habe noch was für dich. Wie du weißt, haben wir ja die Vermutung, dass Sirius noch am Leben sein könnte. Gestern hatten wir einen kleinen Erfolg. In Deutschland haben wir nach einer kleineren Suche das Gegenstück zum britischen Torbogen aufgetrieben. Dabei habe ich auch Anubis kennen gelernt. Jetzt fehlt uns nur noch eines um versuchen zu können Sirius zurück zu holen. Und zwar dieser eine Zauberspruch. Ich weiß das du sicher helfen willst, Daher hab ich mir überlegt ob wir nicht den Schulleiter fragen können ob wir dich mit in das Schloss nehmen können."

Aurora konnte im Moment kein Wort sagen sondern stimmte bloß nickend zu.

Harry fuhr daher mit seinem Vorschlag fort.

„Wenn du willst kann ich schauen ob der Schulleiter in seinem Büro ist. Ich kann dir ja per Medaillon bescheid geben und du kannst dann mit Anubis nachkommen."

„Ja. Das wäre eine gute Idee."

„Dann machen wir das so."

Die drei Schüler verabschiedeten sich von Aurora und Anubis und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Nach einem kleinen Fußmarsch kamen sie am Schlossportal an und stiegen hinauf in das Stockwerk in dem sich der Gargoyl befand. Dort angekommen versuchten die drei das Passwort zu erraten. Dabei hatten sie leider keinen großen Erfolg. Nach einer Weile tauchte der Schulleiter plötzlich im Gang auf und ging auf die drei zu.

„Hallo ihr drei. Wie kann ich euch helfen?"

„Hallo Professor" sagte Hermine „wir wollten wegen dem, was wir neulich entdeckt haben zu ihnen."

„Na dann. Auf ins Büro mit uns." erwiderte der Schulleiter und gab dem Wächter das Passwort (Gummibärchen). Dabei mussten die Schüler grinsen obwohl sie die Sucht von Dumbledore nach Süßigkeiten kannten. Als die Gruppe im Büro ankam, nahm der Schulleiter hinter dem Schreibtisch und die Schüler davor Platz. Harry fing dann an.

„Professor. Sie erinnern sich sicher an die geheimnisvolle Motorradfahrerin und wer sich dahinter verbirgt. Ich habe sie vorher über unseren gestrigen Fund informiert und sie gefragt ob sie uns bei der Suche nach dem Spruch helfen kann. Dazu wäre es aber nötig, dass sie für eine Weile hier im Schloss lebt."

Der Schulleiter musterte Harry einen Augenblick bis er antwortete. „Dein Vorschlag ist nicht schlecht. Allerdings müssten wir, um unnötige Fragen zu verhindern, es so einrichten, dass unser Gast nicht unbeabsichtigt auf irgendwelche Schüler trifft. Aber vielleicht sollten wir sie erst mal dazu holen. Ich werde mir auch was dazu überlegen. Aber zu diesem Punkt werden wir ein anderes mal kommen."

Harry nickte und griff nach dem Medaillon und gab Aurora Bescheid mit dem Greifen zu kommen.

„Professor. Sie ist schon auf dem Weg. Aber wir sollten vielleicht das Fenster etwas erweitern, da die beiden sonst Probleme mit dem reinsteigen haben könnten."

Der Schulleiter schmunzelte etwas und schwang schon seinen Zauberstab. Nach einigen Sekunden war das Fenster groß genug für beide und hatte auch eine kleine Plattform auf denen die beiden landen können. Nach fünf Minuten kam schon Anubis in Sicht. Er und Aurora schwebten auf das Bürofenster im Schulleiterturm zu und glitten elegant hinein. Die ehemalige Schülerin sprang elegant von Anubis' Rücken und blickte freundlich in die Runde.

„Hallo Professor Dumbledore. Freut mich sie mal wieder zu sehen."

„Hallo Aurora. Ist ja einige Jahre her, dass du hier im Schloss warst."

Beide schüttelten sich freundlich die Hand bevor der Schulleiter wieder alle bat Platz zu nehmen. Dann fuhr er fort.

„Nun. Mir wurde gerade gesagt, dass du Harry gerne bei seinem Übersetzungsproblem helfen willst, aber hierzu am besten im Schloss wohnen müsstest. Du hast doch bestimmt schon eine Idee wie man das organisieren könnte..." und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Sie überlegte kurz und setzte dann an „Nun. Ich denke, wenn ich hier im Schloss bin können wir uns alle besser absprechen was die Übersetzungen angeht. Und ja, ich habe wirklich schon eine Idee wie man meinen Aufenthalt hier am besten kaschieren kann. In meiner Schulzeit hier habe ich einen versteckten Gang entdeckt. Ich glaube nicht das sonst noch jemand von ihm weiß. Der Eingang dazu befindet sich in einem stillgelegten Gang in zweiten Stock in der Nähe Toilette der Maulenden Myrthe. Man muss dazu das Landschaftsbild mit dem schlafenden Landstreicher aufklappen und kann dann einsteigen. In dem Gang dahinter befinden sich Eingänge zu vier weiteren Zimmern. Diese könnte man in eine Art Wohnung verwandeln. Außerdem führt der Hauptgang direkt in die Grotte, in welcher die Erstklässler am Schulanfang ankommen. In dieser Grotte ist außerdem der Einstieg in einen weiteren Geheimgang, der am Rand des verbotenen Waldes wieder an das Tageslicht kommt."

Harry warf daraufhin ein „Ich glaube die Idee ist nicht schlecht. Wir sollten uns die Räume einmal anschauen. Vielleicht können wir heute schon einiges soweit einrichten, dass Aurora gleich bleiben kann. Und wir sollten uns darum kümmern die Eingänge so zu verstecken, dass nur Leute sie finden können, die von uns autorisiert wurden. Ich habe da schon ein paar Ideen, wie man das alles einrichten kann und würde das dann auch gleich machen."

„Nun. Ich glaube, dann sollten wir uns die Räumlichkeiten mal gleich anschauen." meinte der Schulleiter erfreut und ging voraus. Nach einigen Minuten kam die Gruppe unbemerkt an der besagten Stelle an und sah hinein. Danach schloss Harry das Bild wieder und fing an einen fremd klingenden Spruch zu murmeln.

‚Mugan dîna bizeihhannussi firholan sîn'

Nach einigen Minuten glühte das Bild aus und er konnte es nicht mehr öffnen.

Erst nachdem Aurora das Bild geöffnet hatte, hineingestiegen war und alle herein gebeten hatte konnten diese das Bild wieder selber öffnen. Danach trat die Gruppe in den Gang ein und sah sich um. Hermine schwang einmal ihren Zauberstab und die Fackeln entzündeten sich. Ron schlug kurz darauf vor die Arbeiten aufzuteilen.

„Ich denke, jeder von uns sollte sich um einen Raum kümmern. Den Hauptgang können wir ja gemeinsam säubern, während Harry sich um die Sicherheit kümmert."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und gingen je in einem Raum. Der Schulleiter kümmerte sich um den Raum, der zum Salon werden sollte. Er säuberte den Raum erst gründlich, sorgte dann für eine freundliche Beleuchtung in dem er die Fenster säuberte und sie mit einem Illusions-, Ablenkungs- und Tarnungszauber schützte. Dieser war zwar nicht so effektiv wie der Fideliuszauber, kam diesem aber sehr nahe. Danach bemühte er sich um eine freundliche Einrichtung. Währenddessen hatte sich Hermine um das Zimmer, dass einmal das Arbeitszimmer sein soll, gekümmert. Sie säuberte es ebenfalls und putze die Fenster. Ron kümmerte sich indes um den Essbereich. Und Aurora kümmerte sich um das, was einmal ihr Schlafzimmer werden soll. Sie säuberte das Zimmer erst und entdeckte dabei eine weitere Türe. Nachdem sie diese geöffnet hatte entdeckte sie ein unglaublich geräumiges Bad. Dieses schien dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler Konkurrenz zu machen. Dieses reinigte sie ebenfalls.

Nachdem beide Räume sauber waren machte sie sich daran das Schlafzimmer einzurichten. Sie beschwor als erstes ein großes Bett mit dunkelgrünen Behängen mit silbernen Mustern darauf. Daneben einige passende Schränke und Kommoden. Nachdem sie mit der Schlafzimmereinrichtung fertig war, sah sie nach den anderen. Sie ging zuerst in den Wohnbereich. Dort sprach sie sich mit dem Schulleiter ab und dieser beschwor einige bequeme Sitzgelegenheiten und andere Möbel. Danach gingen sie hinüber zu Hermine. Dort richteten sie ein äußerst moderne Büro ein. Als sie in die Küche kamen staunten sie nicht schlecht, denn Ron hatte diese schon soweit fertig eingerichtet und überraschenderweise Auroras Geschmack getroffen. Dort nahmen sie auch Platz. Nach einer Weile kam Harry wieder zurück und berichtete, dass er nicht nur die Eingänge magisch versiegelt hatte, sondern auch noch den Tunnel in den Wald in stand setzen musste.

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile dasaßen und sich unterhalten hatten machten sich die Schüler und der Schulleiter wieder auf den Weg. Harry versprach jedoch noch Tonks zu informieren, damit diese mit dem Material zu Aurora gehen würde.

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm seilte sich Harry daher ab, informierte kurz Tonks und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg. Auf dem Weg traf er auf Malfoy, der erstaunlicherweise ohne seine Gorillas unterwegs war. Als er Harry entdeckte sah er ihn kurz an, nickte ihm zu und verschwand wieder im Gang. Harry nahm das irritiert zur Kenntnis und murmelte zu sich selbst, dass er das den anderen erzählen sollte.

Nachdem er im Gemeinschaftsraum eintraf setzte er sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Leute, grad ist was merkwürdiges passiert. Ich bin grad bei Tonks gewesen und hab mich dann auf den Weg hier her gemacht. Auf dem Weg ist mir Malfoy begegnet. Ohne seine Gorillas. Und als er mich gesehen hat, hat er mich nicht mal provoziert. Im Gegenteil. Er hat mich sogar gegrüßt! Was soll man dazu sagen..."

„Echt schräg." entgegnete Ron nur.

„Hmmm. Ich weiß nicht. Wir sollten ihn mal genauer beobachten. Irgendwas passt da nicht so genau. In letzter Zeit ist er wohl öfter ohne seine Schatten unterwegs."

Die beiden Jungs nickten zustimmend. Danach holten die drei Ginny zu sich an den Tisch und spielten ausgiebig Snape explodiert. So saßen sie bis weit nach Sperrstunde zusammen und schlichen sich irgendwann in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Schüler wieder durch Harrys grausamen Wecker aus dem Bett geworfen. Mit deutlichem murren begaben sich die Jungs ins Badezimmer und machten sich fertig. Danach saßen Harry und Ron noch etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum bis ihre beiden Freundinnen hinunter kamen. Als diese bereit für den Tag waren, gingen die Schüler in die Große Halle und stärkten sich. Danach ging es weiter zum Unterricht.

Dieser Rhythmus hielt sich die nächsten zwei Wochen. Nur durch kurze Quidditch-Unterbrechungen. An einem Freitag nach dem Unterricht gingen die Schüler wieder in die Wohnung von Aurora. Diese begrüßte ihre Freunde fröhlich und bat sie sich zu setzen. Sie unterhielten sich wieder mal über die Aufzeichnungen zu den Portalen, als Aurora meinte.

„Dieser Schreiber muss ein wahrer Scherzkeks gewesen sein. Zwischen den Informationen zu den Portalen war so viel Müll versteckt." Dabei reichte sie einige Teile herum. Ron bekam eines in die Hand und stutzte.

„Was soll denn das da sein?" Er reichte das Schriftstück seinen Freunden und diese sahen es sich auch an.

_Ik gihorta dat seggen, _

_dat sih urhettun ænon muotin, _

_Hiltibrant enti Hadubrant untar heriun tuem. _

_sunufatarungo iro saro rihtun. _

_garutun se iro gudhamun, gurtun sih iro suert ana, _

_helidos, ubar hringa, do sie to dero hiltiu ritun, _

_Hiltibrant gimahalta [Heribrantes sunu: her uuas heroro man, _

_ferahes frotoro; her fragen gistuont _

_fohem uuortum, hwer sin fater wari _

_fireo in folche, ... _

_... "eddo hwelihhes cnuosles du sis. _

_ibu du mi enan sages, ik mi de odre uuet, _

_chind, in chunincriche: chud ist mir al irmindeot". _

_Hadubrant gimahalta, Hiltibrantes sunu: _

_"dat sagetun mi usere liuti, _

_alte anti frote, dea erhina warun, _

_dat Hiltibrant hætti min fater: ih heittu Hadubrant. _

_forn her ostar giweit, floh her Otachres nid, _

_hina miti Theotrihhe enti sinero degano filu. _

_her furlaet in lante luttila sitten _

_prut in bure, barn unwahsan, _

_arbeo laosa: her raet ostar hina. _

_des sid Detrihhe darba gistuontun _

_fateres mines: dat uuas so friuntlaos man. _

_her was Otachre ummet tirri, _

_degano dechisto miti Deotrichhe. _

_her was eo folches at ente: imo was eo fehta ti leop: _

_chud was her... chonnem mannum. _

_ni waniu ih iu lib habbe"... _

_"wettu irmingot [quad Hiltibrant obana ab hevane, _

_dat du neo dana halt mit sus sippan man _

_dinc ni gileitos"... _

_want her do ar arme wuntane bauga, _

_cheisuringu gitan, so imo se der chuning gap, _

_Huneo truhtin: "dat ih dir it nu bi huldi gibu". _

_Hadubrant gimahalta, Hiltibrantes sunu: _

_"mit geru scal man geba infahan, _

_ort widar orte. ... _

_du bist dir alter Hun, ummet spaher, _

_spenis mih mit dinem wortun, wili mih dinu speru werpan. _

_pist also gialtet man, so du ewin inwit fortos. _

_dat sagetun mi seolidante _

_westar ubar wentilseo, dat inan wic furnam: _

_tot ist Hiltibrant, Heribrantes suno". _

_Hiltibrant gimahalta, Heribrantes suno: _

_"wela gisihu ih in dinem hrustim, _

_dat du habes heme herron goten, _

_dat du noh bi desemo riche reccheo ni wurti". _

_"welaga nu, waltant got [quad Hiltibrant, wewurt skihit. _

_ih wallota sumaro enti wintro sehstic ur lante, _

_dar man mih eo scerita in folc sceotantero: _

_so man mir at burc enigeru banun ni gifasta, _

_nu scal mih suasat chind suertu hauwan, _

_breton mit sinu billiu, eddo ih imo ti banin werdan. _

_doh maht du nu aodlihho, ibu dir din ellen taoc, _

_in sus heremo man hrusti giwinnan, _

_rauba birahanen, ibu du dar enic reht habes". _

_"der si doh nu argosto [quad Hiltibrant ostarliuto, _

_der dir nu wiges warne, nu dih es so wel lustit, _

_gudea gimeinun: niuse de motti, _

_hwerdar sih hiutu dero hregilo rumen muotti, _

_erdo desero brunnono bedero uualtan". _

_do lettun se ærist asckim scritan, _

_scarpen scurim: dat in dem sciltim stont. _

_do stoptun to samane staim bort chludun, _

_heuwun harmlicco huitte scilti, _

_unti imo iro lintun luttilo wurtun, _

_giwigan miti wabnum ... _

„Was für ein Kauderwelsch soll das bitte sein?" fuhr Ron fort. Aurora musste grinsen und meinte. „Der Verfasser des Textes über den Bogen fand es wohl lustig einige Passagen aus der Muggelwelt einzubauen um die Leser zu verwirren. Das ist ein althochdeutsches Muggelgedicht. Es hat allerdings, außer zur Verwirrung, für uns keine Bedeutung. Im Prinzip haben wir das meiste, dass wir bisher übersetzt haben vorher schon vermutet. Aber vielleicht hat ja Tonks noch was wenn sie später kommt."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein leises klingeln. Aurora stand auf und meinte die anderen sollen doch mal in die Küche gehen, da man gleich eine Kleinigkeit essen wolle. Also wanderten die Schüler hinüber in den besagten Raum und warteten auf die zwei Damen. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen beide herein. Nachdem alle am Tisch saßen machte sich Aurora am Backofen zu schaffen. Als sie die Klappe öffnete verströmte ein einmaliger Duft.

Als erstes konnte man Rons Stimme hören „PIZZA!" Die anderen grinsten darüber und machten sich über das erste Blech her. Nach einer Weile und zwei weiteren Blechen waren alle soweit gesättigt, dass sie es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten. Dort erzählte Tonks von ihren Übersetzungsversuchen.

„Ich habe diese Woche jede freie Minute an den Übersetzungen gesessen, aber bisher habe ich nur einen Anhaltspunkt entdeckt. In diesem Textteil geht es darum, dass der Bogen dem jeweiligen Zauberer wohl die Macht, die in diesem Bogen sitzt zu Nutze machen kann, wenn man den richtigen Spruch ausführt. Allerdings habe ich keinen Hinweis gefunden wo man diesen Spruch finden soll."

Alle grübelten über das gesagte nach, bis Harry etwas murmelte.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Aurora.

Harry schreckte hoch und meinte „Ich hab gesagt: Wo versteckt man etwas am besten, wenn nicht dort, wo ein jeder es sehen kann. Das ist ein alter Spruch der mir die letzten Tage immer wieder im Kopf herum gespukt ist. Ich habe bisher nur keinen Zusammenhang herstellen können."

An Tonks gewandt meinte er „Kannst du mir die Passage zeigen, in der das geschrieben stand?"

„Klar. Gehen wir kurz in das Arbeitszimmer. Ich weiß in welchem Text es stand." Gesagt, getan. So saß die Gruppe um den Schreibtisch herum und Harry nahm sich den besagten Textteil vor. Nach einer Weile merkte man, dass er immer wieder ein und die selbe Stelle las.

„Oh man. Einfach und trotzdem genial. Ich hab's!"

„Was? Wo ist er?" plapperte Hermine los.

„Hier. In diesem Abschnitt. Da wird über die Magie, die in dem Artefakt ruht, geschrieben. Und die Verfasser haben den Spruch fast unverändert darin verborgen. Einen Moment. Ich schreibe ihn gleich heraus."

Harry nahm seine Feder zur Hand, sah sich den Text noch einmal an und schrieb etwas auf. Dann reichte er den Vers an die anderen weiter. Jeder las es sich durch und Hermine meinte dann. „Das ist so simpel versteckt, dass wir wahrscheinlich noch Wochen hätten lesen können, wenn du nicht diese Eselsbrücke im Kopf gehabt hättest, Harry."

Auf dem herumgereichten Zettel stand folgendes.

_ O pforta dâr atto, geban dera fart frî inti unterligga mînâr giwalt_

„Aber Harry. Woher willst du Wissen das der Spruch korrekt ist?" fragte dann Tonks.

„Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Aber wenn ich ihn lese fühlt er sich einfach vollständig und richtig an. Es fühlt sich einfach so an, als könnte er gar nicht anders lauten. Ich kann es nicht anders erklären."

„Und wann sollen wir das ganze ausprobieren?" warf Aurora ein.

„Ich denke, wir sollten bis zum nächsten Samstag warten. Freitag ist Halloween. Da wird es wieder eine große Feier geben. Und da diese wahrscheinlich wieder lange gehen wird, wird es nicht so sehr auffallen, dass wir dann am Samstag nicht im Schloss sind." erklärte Ginny. Die anderen sahen sie erst an, stimmten kurz darauf aber zu.

Harry meinte dann mit einem grinsen „Nun sollten wir aber nach oben gehen. Ihr wisst ja gegen wen wir morgen spielen." Die Mädchen und Tonks verdrehten die Augen. Aurora hingegen sah etwas geknickt aus.

„Ich würde ja auch gerne zuschauen, aber ich komm hier ja nicht raus."

„Das ist nicht wirklich ein Problem. Moment kurz." erwiderte Harry. Er ging an einen kleinen Spiegel an der Wand und vergrößerte diesen. Danach murmelte er einige Zauber darauf. Aurora fragte ihn dann, was er denn nun angestellt habe.

„Ganz einfach. Mehr oder weniger immerhin. Ich habe einen leicht abgewandelten Überwachungszauber auf den Spiegel gesprochen und einen Tonüberwachungszauber dazu gesetzt. Die beiden Zauber werden durch das Passwort Quidditchpokal aktiviert und durch die Worte ‚Gryffindor ist Meister' deaktiviert."

Daraufhin mussten alle im Raum lächeln. Nachdem Aurora die Zauber ein paar mal ausprobiert hatte, verabschiedeten sich die anderen von ihr und gingen in die jeweiligen Quartiere zurück. Die Gryffindors setzten sich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum noch etwas zusammen und erledigten einige Hausaufgaben der Woche bevor sich Harry, Ron und die anderen aus der Mannschaft in die Betten verzogen. Wie vor jedem Spiel schliefen die Spieler unruhig und sahen am nächsten morgen dementsprechend aus. Ron war, wie immer nervös, als er sich an den Tisch zum Frühstück setzte. Und Harry? Der strahlte wie schon öfter eine fast schon verbissene Entschlossenheit ab. Nachdem die Schüler gefrühstückt hatten und die Spieler wenigstens etwas getrunken hatten, begab sich die Menge in Richtung des Spielfeldes. Auf dem Weg trennten sich die Spieler von ihren Mitschülern und stapften grimmig in die Umkleidekabine.

Harry stand vor der Mannschaft und überlegte, welche Worte am passenden währen. „Ich...ich bin kein großer Redner. Ich weiß, wir sind gut. Wir sind besser als Slytherin. Lasst uns sie vom Platz fegen!!!" Die letzten Worte brüllte er beinahe. Die anderen Spieler jubelten lautstark und stapften dann auf das Spielfeld. Sie sahen zu den Tribünen und wurden dann durch eine völlig schräge Ansage unterbrochen.

„So. Hier nun unsere Mannschaften. Sie scheinen etwas auf den Tribünen zu suchen. Vielleicht haben sie ja einige Stipfler entdeckt."

McGonagal verdreht daraufhin die Augen und Ron murmelte zu Harry „Wer in Merlins Namen hat Luna zur Kommentatorin gemacht?"

Harry meinte grinsend. „Ach weißt du. Das wird heute bestimmt lustig..."

Dann schritt Madam Hooch in die Mitte des Spielfeldes.

„Ich will ein faires und sauberes Match. Spielführer. Reicht euch die Hände!"

Harry und Malfoy schüttelten sich kurz die Hand und auf einen Pfiff von Madam Hooch schossen die Schüler in die Luft. Harry begab sich unverzüglich auf seine hohe Position. Dann wurden auch schon die Bälle losgelassen. Der Schnatz flatterte auch gleich davon. Dann wurde das Spiel eröffnet.

Das Spiel ging gleich wild los. Der Quaffel ging hin und her. Ginny schnappte ihn sich auf einmal und schoss über das Feld.

„Nun hat Ginny Weasley den einen Ball..."

„Den QUAFFEL!" war die Gryffindorhauslehrerin ein.

„ja, genau. Den Quaffel. Sie fliegt als wären Heliopathen hinter ihr her. Oh. Und nun hat sie ihn geworfen. 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor. „

Doch kurz darauf glichen die Schlangen wieder aus. Das Spiel ging über eine Stunde so, bis der Schnatz sich zum ersten mal wieder zeigte. Harry und Malfoy schossen sofort auf den Besen los und jagten die kleine Kugel. Durch einen verirrten Klatscher musste Harry ausweichen und fiel weit zurück. Doch auch Malfoy schien heute etwas neben sich zu sein. Er griff daneben und der Schnatz war wieder weg. Danach sah er kurz zu Luna und warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. Doch das Spiel ging in unvermindertem Tempo weiter. Nach einer Weile stand es schon 320 zu 310 für Slytherin. Die Löwen spielten noch verbissener um den Rückstand umzubiegen. Ein Tor fiel nach dem anderen.

Es wurde inzwischen schon den halben Tag gespielt, doch die Mannschaften schenkten sich nichts.

„Nun dauert das Spiel schon vier Stunden und keine Mannschaft konnte bisher deutlich überzeugen. Aber vielleicht liegt es ja auch daran, dass einige Spieler heute keine Schutzamulette bei sich haben und dadurch dem Einfluss von..." weiter kam Luna nicht, da McGonagal sich hinüberbeugte und den aktuellen Punktestand durchrief.

„450 zu 370 für Slytherin."

Das löste heiteres Gelächter auf den Rängen aus. Doch plötzlich änderte sich das Gelächter in wilde Anfeuerungsrufe. Alle sahen wie Harry und Malfoy plötzlich auf ihren Besen losschossen und den Schnatz verfolgten. Beide Sucher schenkten sich nichts. Jeder versuchte den anderen durch Stöße und andere Manöver aus der Flugbahn zu drängen. Sie jagten dem kleinen Ball mit irrwitzigem Tempo hinterher. Dieser steuerte direkt auf die Lehrertribüne zu, doch das realisierten die Sucher gar nicht mehr. Beide trieben ihre Besen zu Höchstleistungen. Doch schließlich machte sich Harrys Feuerblitz bemerkbar und gewann die Oberhand. Da merkten beide, dass sie nur knapp von der Tribüne entfernt waren. Malfoy reagierte als erstes und zog seinen Besen scharf nach oben, da er sonst zwischen den Lehrern in die Sitzreihen gekracht wäre.

Harry griff jedoch nach dem Schnatz und stemmte sich dann heftig mit den Füßen auf seinen Besen. Dadurch wurde dieser unvermittelt aus dem Flug gerissen und blieb in der Luft stehen. Dieser Ruck riss den Gryffindorsucher von den Füßen und beförderte ihn in die Lehrertribüne. Doch durch seine erstklassigen Reflexe konnte er einen Sturz verhindern und landete nur Zentimeter vor McGonnagal auf seinen Füßen und grinste seine Hauslehrerin breit an. In diesem Moment verkündete Luna den Endstand, nach dem sie deutlich die bezaubernde Form dieser oder jener Wolke verdeutlicht hat.

„Der Endstand ist 520 zu 450 für Gryffindor!" Dies löste in der Gryffindor-Fankurve wahre Jubelstürme aus und die Mannschaft stürzte mit ihren Besen sofort zu Harry. Als erstes erreichte ihn Ginny, die einfach vom Besen sprang, in seinen Armen landete und ihn heftig küsste. Ron bekam davon gar nichts mit, da ihn Hermine erstaunlicherweise einfach umgeworfen hatte.

McGonagal hingegen meinte nur, dass die Feier heute Abend nicht zu sehr ausarten solle und schmunzelte etwas...


	11. Chapter 11

**Besensieg und Türöffner**

Nach einem kurzen, aber lauten Fußmarsch erreichten die Gryffindors Ihren Aufenthaltsraum. Sofort tauchten aus den einzelnen Verstecken der Hausmitglieder Unmengen an Getränken auf. Harry bat Dobby gleichzeitig darum, einiges an Häppchen zu organisieren und sich danach an der Feier zu beteiligen. Nach einigen Minuten tauchte der Elf mit dem letzten Tablett auf und gesellte sich zu den Schülern. Die Feier lief solange, bis McGonnagle um Mitternacht hereinschaute und sehr deutlich an die Sperrstunde erinnerte. Die Schüler murrten zwar etwas, befolgten die Anweisung Ihrer Hauslehrerin jedoch umgehend. Als sie am nächsten Vormittag aus dem Tiefschlaf fielen, machten sie sich umgehend fertig und schlichen durch die Gänge zu Auroras Wohnung. Nach ein paar Minuten standen Sie vor der Wohnung und traten ein. Diese war jedoch nicht zu sehen.

„Sie wird wahrscheinlich noch schlafen." Vermutete Hermine.

„Na dann lasst sie uns mal wecken." meinte Harry und überlegte etwas.

Dann schlich er in Richtung Schlafzimmer und machte die Tür einen Spalt auf. Er sah, dass sie noch schlafend im Bett lag. Vorsichtig zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte ein „Wingardium Leviosa". Auf diesen Spruch hin schwebte Aurora ca. 30 cm in die Luft. Da ihm diese Höhe ausreichte, brach Harry den Zauber ab und Aurora rasselte zurück in ihr Bett. Harry schloss schnell aber leise die Tür und er und seine Freunde flitzten in die Küche und bereiteten unschuldig ein Frühstück vor. Augenblicke später donnerte eine Tür und sie konnten ein fluchen vernehmen, dass schnell lauter wurde.

Kurz darauf flog die Küchentür auf und die unsanft Erweckte stand in der Küche. Sie sah recht sauer aus. Aber durchaus auch sehr luftig. In ihrer Aufregung war Aurora nur in Ihren Schlafklamotten in die Küche gerannt. Und nun Stand sie den Schülern in einer knappen Short und einem Träger shirt gegenüber. Das führte dazu, dass sie einen Augenblick später wieder auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer war.

Nachdem sie sich im Eiltempo umgezogen hatte, trat sie wieder in die Küche und visierte jeden der Schüler an.

„Wer von euch hat das gemacht?" fragte sie gereizt.

„Wer hat was gemacht?" fragte Ron, da alle gesehen hatten, dass Harry etwas gemacht hatte, aber niemand gesehen hatte was es genau war.

„Wer von euch kleinen Herumtreibern hat mich über meinem Bett schweben lassen und mich dann fallen lassen?" fragte sie laut, konnte sich aber ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Die ganze Gruppe kicherte los. Nur Harry stand ihr gegenüber, sah ihr in die Augen und meinte „Ich war so frei." Aurora sah ihn an und meinte „Ich kann Sirius schon deutlich lachen hören, wenn er das erfährt!" Daraufhin musste auch Harry lächeln.

„Aber jetzt sollten wir erst mal das Frühstück genießen." Meinte er und deutete auf den fertig gedeckten Tisch. Auf diesen Hinweis setzten sich alle an den Tisch und begannen zu klappern. Nach einer Weile brach Aurora die Stille und meinte. „Die Idee mit den verzauberten Spiegeln war genial. Es war fast so, als wäre ich direkt im Stadion. Danke noch mal." und sie umarmte Harry.

Dieser wurde etwas rot und meinte „Keine Ursache. Hab ich doch gern gemacht."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über das Spiel. Schließlich kamen sie wieder auf das dauernde verstecken zu sprechen. Dies schien Aurora nämlich ungemein zu belasten. Heute wirkte Sie bei diesem Thema allerdings sehr entspannt. Sie meinte dazu nur. „Macht euch keine Sorgen. Das Versteckspiel geht sicher irgendwann vorbei." Dabei lächelte sie vorsichtig. Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sich die Schüler von ihr und begaben sich wieder zur Großen Halle. Dort sollte in Kürze das Mittagessen beginnen.

Sie nahmen an ihrem Tisch Platz. Die Haustische waren heute komplett besetzt, da der Schulleiter etwas verkünden wollte.

Dumbledore erhob sich und klatschte kurz in die Hände. Nach einigen Augenblicken war es still in der Halle. „Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit. Ich habe euch heute zum Mittagsessen zusammenrufen lassen, da ich eine Ankündigung zu machen habe. Auf Beschluss des Schulrates und des Lehrerkollegiums wurde entschieden, dass das Wahlfach Muggelkunde mit Wirkung vom heutigen Tage zu einem Pflichtfach wird. D.h. eure Stundenpläne werden verändert um für dieses neue Fach Platz zu schaffen." Der Gryffindor-, Ravenclaw- und Hufflehpufftisch starrten erstaunt zum Direktor, während am Slytherin-Tisch einige laut buhten und die Entscheidung kritisierten. Dies wurde mit einem harschen Ordnungsruf von Snape abgewürgt, der wahrhaft mörderische Blicke zu einigen Schülern sandte.

Schließlich fuhr der Schulleiter fort. „Nun will ich nur noch sagen, dass ich eure neue Lehrerin in Muggelkunde heute Abend vorstellen kann. Da ihr sicher neugierig seid, wer euch unterrichtet halte ich es für sinnvoll, dass wir uns wieder alle zum Abendessen hier einfinden. Ohne Ausnahme." Dabei blickte er streng zum Slytherin-Tisch. „Aber nun lasst uns das herrliche Essen beginnen. Wir werden heute einige Gerichte der deutschen Küche genießen. Haut rein!"

Mit diesen Worten füllten sich die Haustische mit den verschiedensten Platten und Schüsseln. Ron langte als erstes zu einer Platte und schnappte sich zwei Schnitzel. Hermine, Ginny und Harry studierten etwas länger. Das lag allerdings auch daran, dass der Direktor sich den Spaß erlaubte alle Gerichte mit den deutschen Namen bezeichnen zu lassen. Daher mussten die Schüler erst in bereitliegenden Lexikaas suchen, was sie da eigentlich vor sich hatten. Harry begutachtete eine Schüssel und Ginny erklärte ihm, das dort Linsen drinnen wären, die man wohl mit einer regionalen Delikatesse namens Spätzle essen würde. Beide taten sich davon auf. Hermine hingegen nahm etwas von der angebotenen Kartoffelsuppe. Als die vier über den Tisch blickten, sahen sie wie Neville eine rosa Masse auf seinen Teller lud. Hermine meinte nur „Labskaus". Auf der anderen Seite entdeckten sie Collin Creevy wie er gerade etwas aß, dass als Saure Kutteln mit Bratkartoffeln bezeichnet wurde. Als die vier verstanden hatten, was das war, widmeten sie sich lieber wieder ihrem Essen. Sie probierten noch einige andere Sachen, da eine großartige Auswahl von Gerichten und beilagen Angeboten wurden. Sowohl leichte, als auch deftige Gerichte und Dutzende verschiedener Kuchen. Nachdem die Schüler voll gestopft waren, leerte sich die Große Halle langsam. Die vier Gryffindors wanderten auf das Gelände hinaus um sich an den See zu setzen. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete ihnen Malfoy, der wieder mal ohne seine Schatten unterwegs war. Er nickte ihnen kurz zu und schien danach wieder in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Hermine machte sich eine geistige Notiz um sich später darüber Gedanken machen zu können.

Kurz darauf hatten sie eine gemütliche Stelle am Ufer erreicht und setzten sich. Sie saßen einfach da und genossen den Sonnenschein. Nah einer Weile saßen sie im Schatten. Sie blinzelten kurz und schauten nach, wer da die Sonne blockierte. Als ihre Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, grinste Tonks sie an und setzte sich dazu. Überraschenderweise setzte sich auch ein überaus angespannter Draco Malfoy neben sie. Die vier musterten ihn recht kritisch, bis Tonks die Stille brav.

„Hallo erst mal. Wie ihr schon bemerkt habt, habe ich meinen lieben Cousin Draco mitgebracht."

Harry musterte ihn kühl und Ron starrte ihn verbissen an. Ginny wirkte leicht ärgerlich und Hermine neugierig. Tonks redete derweil weiter.

„Um es kurz zu machen. Er, so hat er mir erzählt, hat die letzten Wochen viel nachgedacht. Über seine Familie, seine Freunde und seine Zukunft. Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich erstaunt sein, was das Ergebnis war."

Draco richtete sich daraufhin auf „Also. Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht. Um es gleich zu sagen. Ich will nicht die selbe Zukunft, wie meine Familie. Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht bestimmte Positionen des dunklen Lords für richtig halte. Aber der Weg diese Ziele zu verfolgen ist falsch. Aus dem selben Grund will ich dir und deinen Freunden ein Angebot machen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf unsere andauernde Feindschaft. Ich gebe zu, dass mich die Ablehnung von dir unheimlich verärgert hatte. Und ich war auch ein wenig neidisch, dass Granger besser war als ich. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch und eure Freunde so angegriffen habe. Waffenstillstand?"

Harry und die anderen musterten Malfoy eindringlich und nickten Harry dann leicht zu. Dieser richtete sich ebenfalls auf und meinte „In Ordnung. Wir versuchen es. Unter einer Bedingung." Tonks sah ihn kritisch an und Malfoy verspannte sich etwas. Harry fuhr ungerührt fort. „Bedingung ist...dass wir versuchen sollten uns künftig mit Vornamen anzureden. Harry." Und reichte ihm die Hand. Draco schlug darauf ein und das Spiel wiederholte sich bei den drei anderen auch. Ron wirkte etwas unwillig, aber entspannte sich später doch merklich. Nach einer Weile erhoben sich die sechs und wanderten wieder Richtung Schule, da Tonks sie erinnert hat, das in Kürze das Abendessen beginnt. Die Gryffindors huschten noch kurz in den Hausturm hinauf um sich umzuziehen, während Draco in die Kerker hinab ging. Eine Stunde später war dann auch schon das Abendessen angesetzt.

Nach und nach erreichten die Schüler die Große Halle und die Tische füllten sich. Nachdem alle Anwesend waren erhob sich Dumbledore und klatschte in die Hände. Nachdem alle verstummt waren erhob er seine Stimme. „Nun, meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Wie ich bereits angekündigt habe, beginnt morgen der Regelunterricht in Muggelkunde. Nun habe ich es Recht schnell geschafft dafür eine mehr als geeignete Professorin zu finden." Hier verdrehte McGonagal die Augen.

„Lasst uns eure neue Professorin für Muggelkunde begrüßen!" Aus dem Schatten trat, zur Überraschung der vier, auf einmal Aurora heraus. Sie nickte den Professoren freundlich zu und lächelte dann die Schüler an. Einige schienen über ihre Kleidung verwundert zu sein. Sie trug zwar einen dunkelgrünen Umhang, aber darunter konnte man eindeutig moderne Kleidung erkennen. Diese Bestand aus einem Kapuzenpullover, einer Hose mit Beintaschen und Turnschuhen. Einige der Slytherins sahen mit giftigen Blicken hinauf zu ihrer neuen Lehrerin. Ohne größere Unterbrechungen eröffnete der Schulleiter danach das Essen. Nach einigen Minuten war wieder der normale Geräuschpegel beim essen, als sich Harry zu Ginny beugte und meinte „So was gemeines. Sie wusste bestimmt schon länger davon und sagt uns nichts. Nächstes mal lass ich sie in die große Halle schweben." und lachte. Ginny musste bei der Vorstellung auch kichern und meinte dann „Ich weiß nicht. Meinst du nicht, dass sie dich dann dafür das ganze Jahr nachsitzen lässt? Und was soll denn ich dann abends ganz alleine machen." und gab ihm einen Kuss. Harry murmelte etwas, dass nach „So was wollen wir aber nicht." klang, in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und umarmte Ginny zärtlich. Schließlich besannen sich die beiden wieder auf das Essen und füllten nochmals ihre Teller. Nachdem das Abendessen aufgehoben wurde, beschlossen die vier sich auf den Weg zu Auroras Räumen zu machen, da sie bemerkt hatten, dass diese die Halle bereits vor ihnen verlassen hatte.

Sie wanderten etwas durch das Schloss bevor sie an den Wandteppich ankamen, der den Eingang versteckte. Als sie klopften wartete Aurora schon auf sie und öffnete umgehend die Tür. Sie nahmen im Wohnzimmer Platz und Ginny überfiel Aurora gleich mit Fragen.

„Wie lange weißt du es schon? Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt? Wie lange willst du bleiben?"

Die Angesprochene grinste daraufhin. „Nur langsam. Also, ich weiß es erst seit gestern sicher. Ich hab euch nichts gesagt, weil ich eure überraschten Gesichter sehen wollte und meine Anstellung ist nicht befristet."

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall mal auf die erste Stunde gespannt. Mal schauen was die Slytherins für Gesichter machen..." grinste Harry.

Die Vier unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis sie wieder in ihren Turm zurückgingen und Aurora die erste Stunde vorbereitete.

Am nächsten Morgen standen sie dann gemeinsam mit den Slytherins vor dem Klassenzimmer. Fünf Minuten später öffnete sich die Zimmertür und die Schüler suchten sich ihre Plätze. Als die Glocke ausgeklingelt hatte begann Aurora.

„Ich bin Professor Leoncour und habe seit heute das Vergnügen ihnen die Welt und die Lebensweise der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung zu erläutern. Während diesem Unterricht werden sie häufiger mit muggeltypischen Gegenständen und Umgangsformen in Berührung kommen. Hin und wieder werden wir auch einen Ausflug in die Welt der Muggel machen. Jedoch werden sie während dieses Ausfluges Ihre Zauberstäbe und jegliche anderen magischen Gegenstände, Tränke oder ähnliches bei mir lassen. Während dieser Ausflüge werden sie sich direkt mit der Perspektive der Muggel auseinandersetzen. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass einige von ihnen noch nie mit der Welt der Muggel in Berührung gekommen sind, daher werden diese Ausflüge nicht direkt benotet. Aber die dadurch gesammelten Informationen und Erfahrungen werden selbstverständlich in die Unterrichtsstunden eingebaut werden. Aber genug von mir." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie die Namensliste zur Hand und rief jeden einzelnen Schüler auf. Nachdem sie die Vollzähligkeit überprüft hatte wandte sie sich wieder an die Klasse.

„Nun. Wer kann mir etwas über Muggel erzählen. Wie ist ihr Entwicklungsstand?"

Es meldeten sich nur wenige Schüler. Unter anderem Blaise Zabini und Hermine.

„Mr. Zabini. Was haben sie uns zu sagen."

„Nun. In meinen Augen können die Muggel nicht wirklich mit der magischen Bevölkerung mithalten. Ich meine sie können viele Krankheiten nicht heilen, die für unsere Heiler kein Problem sind. Sie können sich nur mit diesen Fahrzeugen fortbewegen, die diese schrecklichen Rauchwolken ausspeien. Sie müssen vieles selbst erledigen, das wir mit Zauberei erledigen. Aus dieser Sicht sind die Muggel eindeutig rückständig." sagte Zabini, setzte sich und blickte sich überheblich um.

„Mr. Granger." meinte Aurora auf die Meldung von Hermine hin.

„Danke. Nun. Genau diese Sichtweise ist verfälschend. Sicher können die Muggel noch nicht alle Krankheiten behandeln, so wie wir Zauberer. In anderen Dingen sind sie uns jedoch weit voraus. Wir arbeiten immer noch mit Büchern, Pergament und Schreibfedern. Die Muggel schreiben an Computern. Für diejenigen, die nicht wissen was das ist. Ein Computer ist eine Art Maschine, die hochkomplizierte Berechnung durchführen kann. Auf einem Computer können mittlerweile zigfach mehr Daten gespeichert werden, als sich gegenwärtig in der Schulbibliothek befinden. Mit diesen Geräten können die Muggel viel einfacher verwalten als wir. Die meisten dieser Geräte sind an ein weltweites Netzwerk angeschlossen. Mit wenigen Handbewegungen haben sie ganze Bibliotheken von England nach Neuseeland verschickt. Quasi ohne Zeitunterbrechung. Oder jemand in Australien ist im Netz und liest Berichte, die sich in England befinden. Oder seht ihre Fluggeräte an. Sie haben Maschinen und Einrichtungen mit denen sie sich mittlerweile dauerhaft im Weltraum aufhalten. Die Muggel haben angefangen die Erde zu verlassen um in der Schwerelosigkeit zu forschen. Sie haben auch Maschinen in der Umlaufbahn. Mehrere 100 Kilometer hoch. Zabini. Wenn du z.B. in London in einem Café sitzt und einen Kuchen isst, können sie damit erkennen welcher Kuchen das ist. Also. Muggel sind viel. Aber nicht rückständig." Damit setzte sich Hermine wieder. Die anderen Schüler sahen überrascht zu Hermine. Bei einigen Slytherins konnte man zweifelnde Blicke erkennen.

Aurora sprach dann weiter. „Es gibt mittlerweile eine Diskussion unter den Zauberkunstmeistern über die Frage ob die Muggel möglicherweise technisch so weit entwickelt sein können, dass diese Maschinen sogar unsere stärksten Verschleierungen durchdringen können. Ich meine, sie haben in der Wissenschaft Geräte, mit denen sie den Aufbau der verschiedenen Pflanzen und Lebewesen studieren. Und nicht nur die Zellen der Lebewesen, sonder die Atome, aus welchen sich die Zellen zusammensetzen und sogar schon jene Bausteine, aus denen sich die Bestandteile der Atome zusammensetzen. Wie ihr seht sind die Muggel durchaus erfinderisch und können in vielen Bereichen problemlos auf Magie verzichten. Aber über dieses Thema werden wir uns sicher noch in den nächsten Stunden unterhalten. Ihr dürft gehen."

Nach und nach verließen die Schüler das Klassenzimmer bis zum Schluss nur noch Hermine, Harry und Ron übrig waren.

„Interessantes Thema." meinte Hermine. Und Ron fügte hinzu „Krass. Die Muggel haben viel mehr drauf, als ich je gedacht hätte. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich trotz Dad nicht so wirklich weiß, was in der Muggelwelt vor sich geht."

Harry meinte dann „Ja. Doch leider wurde viel dazu verwendet um Waffen zu entwickeln, die viel mehr Kraft haben, als unsere stärksten Zauber. Das schlimmste sind Nuklearwaffen." Ron sah ihn irritiert an und Hermine fuhr fort. „Nur kurz Ron. Das sind Bomben, von denen die stärksten ganz London in Sekunden vollständig zerstören können." Ron wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht und Aurora meinte dass die drei sich beeilen sollten zur nächsten Stunde zu kommen.

So brachten Sie den ganzen Tag rum. Derweil wurden Sie von Crabe und Goyle beobachtet und auch Zabini beobachtete die drei und Aurora eher mit Abscheu. Nur Malfoy verhielt sich wie vereinbart und achtete den versprochenen Waffenstillstand. Man sah ihn sogar ab und zu, wie er sich mit Tonks unterhielt. Scheinbar wandte er sich etwas von seinem Vater ab. Und so näherte sich das Halloweenfest immer mehr. Harry hatte selbstverständlich Ginny gefragt und Ron ging mit Hermine. Neville hatte den Mut gefunden und fragte Luna. Tonks war so frei und hatte einfach Remus ins Schloss eingeladen. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore nichts dagegen. Und so warteten die Jungs am Halloweenabend auf Ihre Begleitungen. Harry und Ron verschlug es fast die Sprache als Hermine und Ginny die Treppe herunterkamen. Ginny hatte sich ein Kostüm organisiert, dass eine ermordete Adlige darstellen soll. Hermine hatte sich eine Verkleidung als Werwolf ausgesucht. Ron ging als Quasimodo und Harry als Wasserleiche. Sie gingen dann zügig in die Halle. In der Eingangshalle kamen auch gleich Tonks und Remus auf Harry zu. Beide hatten sich auch grausige Kostüme rausgesucht. Tonks musste sich natürlich nur selbst verwandeln. Was dazu führte, das eines Ihrer Augen heraushing...

„Harry. Wie geht es so. Alles in Ordnung? Hallo Ginny! Hermine. Ron." erlächelte und gab reih um die Hand. „Ja klar. Es passt alles. Und bei dir?" erwiderte Harry.

„Alles in Ordnung. Wir haben auch schon angefangen das Haus zu gestalten. Bloß haben wir etwas Unruhe, weil wir vielleicht nicht genügend Schutzzauber errichtet haben."

„Ich denke, ich könnte euch da etwas helfen. Vielleicht schon kurzfristig am Sonntag. Wäre euch das recht? Aber die Zauber wären etwas unkonventionell..." Remus sah ihn an und verstand was Harry damit meinte. „Aber wir sollten uns auf den Weg in die Halle machen. Oder nicht?" Daraufhin betraten sie die Halle und das Fest wurde durch einen Tanz von Dumbledore und McGonagal eröffnet.

Während die beiden tanzten kam Aurora auf die Schüler zu. Sie trug eine Jeans mit Löchern (man konnte etwas weißes darunter sehen), ein dunkles T-Shirt und sah einfach umwerfend aus. Plötzlich kam Malfoy auf die Gruppe zu und sah sich unsicher um. Doch er gewann relativ schnell seine Sicherheit zurück und stand in seinem Vampirkostüm vor ihr.

„Professor Leoncour. Würden Sie mir vielleicht die Ehre des ersten Tanzes gewähren?" Aurora sah ihn kritisch an, lächelte dann jedoch und reichte ihm die Hand.

Den anderen Schülern fielen fast die Augen heraus.

Kurz darauf verbeugten sich Harry vor Ginny und Ron vor Hermine und baten formvollendet um die Gunst eines Tanzes, welche ihnen natürlich gewährt wurde. Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Paare auf die Tanzfläche. Mit der Zeit wurde die Stimmung so ausgelassen wie in einer Disco und das tanzen immer chaotischer. Gegen Mitternacht schlichen sich die vier und Aurora nach und nach aus der Halle und begaben sich zu Auroras Wohnung. Dort angekommen schwang Harry seinen Stab und verwandelte seine Freunde wieder in Ihren Originalzustand. Er selbst stand in seinen offiziellen Kleidern vor ihnen; jedoch ohne seinen speziellen Umhang. Aurora starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was ist das für eine Aufmachung Harry?"

„Das siehst du gleich." erwiderte er und hob seinen Zauberstab. Auf einen stummen Befehl begann sich der bekannte Wirbel zu bilden. Aurora stand unschlüssig da und wartete nur, was jetzt noch passieren würde. Nachdem der Wirbel groß genug war ging er auf den Wirbel zu. Aurora bewegte sich noch nicht. Also ging er zurück und nahm sie und Ginny an der Hand und zog sie in den Wirbel. Ron und Hermine grinsten und liefen hinterher. Als sie im Innenhof der Residenz standen meinte Harry nur noch. „Willkommen bei mir daheim." Aurora starrte ihn entgeistert an und erschrak dann, als ein Diener sie begrüßte.

„Herr, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch und Ihre Gäste begrüßen zu dürfen. Bitte folgen Sie mir, wir haben ein leichtes Nachtmahl für euch und Eure Gäste richten lassen. Wenn Ihr mir folgen mögt."

Gesagt, getan. So folgten sie dem Diener schweigend, bis sie den kleinen Speiseraum erreicht hatten. Die Diener trugen das Essen auf und zogen sich nach einem nicken von Harry zurück. Als die Türen sich schlossen, fing Aurora an.

„Harry. Was geht hier vor?"

Harry setzte sich auf und fixierte sie. „Nun. Ich habe im Sommer mein Erbe angenommen und das war ein Teil davon. Weißt du wer im Sommer den Tagespropheten gekauft hat?"

Sie sah ihn an und schien noch nicht zu verstehen. „Dieser neue Herrscher in Deutschland. Wieso fragst du?" Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an. „Harry...du...nein...oder?"

„Doch. Genau ich. Ich bin derjenige. Aber bevor wir völlig den Faden verlieren. Wir sollten uns langsam bereit machen."

Daraufhin verschwand das Essen und die benötigte Ausrüstung erschien. Ebenso kam Rainald in den Saal. Er brachte praktischerweise gleich einen der Palastheiler mit. „Harry. Freut mich, dass wir uns wieder sehen."

„Ganz meine Freude Rainald. Darf ich vorstellen. Aurora. Aurora, darf ich vorstellen. Rainald von Schwarzenfels. Meine rechte Hand."

Die beiden grüßten sich höflich. Danach veränderten sie alle ihre Kleidung in praktischere und bereiteten die Rettungsaktion vor. Als erstes ging Harry noch mal den Spruch durch. Danach erprobten sie nochmals einige Abwehrzauber, da sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob sich noch mehr Fallen unter den Gewölben verbargen. Nach einer Weile begaben sich die sieben (Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Ron, Aurora, Rainald und der Heiler) in die Gewölbe hinunter und begannen den Abstieg.

Nach einer Weile erreichten sie den versteckten Eingang zu den Höhlen unter den Gewölben. Stück für Stück arbeiteten sie sich vorwärts und hielten stetig Ausschau nach Bedrohungen. Doch auf dem ganzen Weg kam keine bedrohliche Kreatur. Nach mehreren Stunden hatten sie schließlich die Krypta erreicht, in welcher der uralte Bogen stand. Langsam positionierten sie sich um das Artefakt herum und bereiteten den Einsatz vor. Harry ging noch mal die Zauberformel durch und der Heiler bereitete sich vor. Plötzlich erstarrte Harry.

„Leute. Ich glaube, wir haben ein Detail vergessen."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Rainald

Harry erwiderte „Die temporale Diskrepanz." Rainald erstarrte ebenfalls kurz, während die anderen nur irritiert auf die beiden schauten. Plötzlich verstand Hermine. „Leute. Wenn Harry eine Stunde da drin ist, können wir gleich eine Woche hier rumstehen." Jetzt schauten alle gespannt auf Harry. Dieser dachte eine ganze Weile nach und meinte dann.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir noch länger warten können. Wir sollten es sofort probieren. Ich werde es schon dem Schulleiter erklären können." Mit diesen Worten war er unter den Rufen seiner Freunde in den Bogen gestiegen.

Mit einem Ruck kam er auf der anderen Seite an. Alles war in schwarz-weiß Tönen sichtbar und sah aus, als wäre der ganze Platz unter Nebel. Harry grübelte, wie er Sirius finden soll und murmelte in Gedanken einen Spruch.

„Relevatio homini Sirius Black" plötzlich ruckte sein Zauberstab in eine Richtung. Er dachte daran wie er Sirius wieder in die arme schließen kann und lief los. Nach zwei Minuten konnte er bereits ein leises murmeln hören, wie von jemandem der im Schlaf spricht. Plötzlich stand er vor der Gestalt seines Paten der unruhig auf dem Boden lag und apathisch vor sich hinnuschelte. Ohne großartig nachzudenken nahm er ihn hoch und dachte nur noch an den Ort, an dem er aus dem Portal getreten war. Plötzlich fühlte es sich so an, als würde er in einen Schlauch gepresst werden und er stand wieder an dem Ort, an dem er hier erschien.

Ohne weiter großartig Zeit zu verlieren fing er mit der Beschwörung an, die es möglich machen sollte, dass sie beide wieder hier raus können.

_O pforta dâr atto, geban dera fart frî inti unterligga mînâr giwalt_

Er musste sie als eine Art Mantra wiederholen, bis die Tore sich unterwarfen. Sie kostete erstaunlich viel Kraft und als er fertig war, hätte er es fast nicht mehr geschafft hindurchzugehen. Mit letzter Anstrengung stolperte er vorwärts und fiel vor seinen Freunden auf den Boden. Er murmelte nur noch „hab's geschafft..." und war dann auch schon eingeschlafen.

Er blinzelte kurz um sich vorsichtig an das Licht zu gewöhnen und öffnete dann langsam die Augen. Er schaute sich schnell um und stellte fest, dass er in seinem Bett in der Residenz lag. Ohne weiter zu warten sprang er aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Dann rannte er aus seinem Zimmer und fragte den Diener auf dem Gang. „Schnell. Wo ist der Besucher, den wir mitgebracht haben? Der mit den schwarzen Haaren."

„Er ist im Gästezimmer, Herr." antwortete der Diener. Harry dankte im kurz und rannte auf das gezeigte Zimmer zu. Im Zimmer sah er sich kurz um. Er sah Sirius in einem großen Bett liegen und Aurora saß auf einem Stuhl am Bett und war inzwischen eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr und weckte sie, in dem er sie leicht rüttelte. Sie schreckte kurz auf und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wie lang wird er noch schlafen?" fragte Harry, nachdem er sich den schlafenden Sirius angesehen hatte. „Der Heiler meinte, er müsste eigentlich jeden Moment aufwachen." erwiderte sie.

Harry zauberte sich auch einen Sessel herbei und setzte sich ans Bett. Nach einer Weile sahen sie, wie sich Sirius regte. Sie standen auf und sahen ihn an.

Er bewegte sich langsam, nachdem er aus einem traumlosen Schlaf erwachte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und erkannte zwei Schatten, die vor ihm standen. „Wer?...Wer ist da?" fragte er mit einer krächzenden Stimme.

„Sirius. Ich bin es. Harry. Wie geht es dir?" „Hey du schwarzes Schaf. Mach nicht noch mal so einen Unsinn." fügte Aurora leise hinzu. Auf diese Ansage fuhr Sirius erschrocken hoch. „Aurora? Was machst du hier?"

„Warten das du endlich aufwachst, damit wir nach Hause können."

Sirius stand vorsichtig auf und testete seine Gelenke und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis. „Aber wie...ich bin doch tot. Ich wurde doch durch den Torbogen geworfen. Wie ist das möglich?"

Harry trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Aurora tat es ihm gleich. Dann fing der junge Herrscher mit der Erklärung an.

„Ja, du bist durch den Bogen gefallen. Aber du bist nicht tot. Es ist zwar ein Tor zu jener Ebene, auf der man nach dem Tod landet. Aber man kann wieder zurück. Wenn man den richtigen Spruch kennt, kann man wieder durch den Bogen hinaus."

„Aber wie? Hat euch das Ministerium etwa gestattet in der Mysterienabteilung zu experimentieren?"

„Nein" erwiderte Harry „das Ministerium weiß noch nicht mal, dass du nicht tot bist. Es ist viel passiert.." so fing Harry an zu erzählen, was seit dem letzten Schuljahr passiert war. Nachdem er fertig war stotterte Sirius nur „Frei. Endlich frei und unschuldig! Danke."

„Ja. Allerdings wurde bereits dein Testament eröffnet. D.h. Dein Besitz wurde wie verfügt verteilt. Allerdings ist das kein Problem. Dein meistes Geld habe ich im Verließ liegen lassen. Morgen gehört es wieder dir. Bloß was wir mit dem Haus in London machen weiß ich nicht."

Sirius meinte „Na ja. Ich werde es wieder zurücknehmen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Tonks und Remus bleiben darin wohnen. Denn etwas Gesellschaft kann der alte Kasten brauchen." Harry nickte darauf hin. „Meine Leute werden alles nötige bis morgen veranlasst haben. Aber jetzt gehen wir erst mal in den Salon und frühstücken." Als er vorausging fiel ihm trotzdem auf, dass sich Sirius und Aurora immer wieder kurz ansahen. Er wollte sich das Verhalten merken und schauen, was sich dahinter wohl verbarg. Kurze Zeit später kamen sie im Salon an und Sirius wurde stürmisch von den anderen Schülern begrüßt. Als sich alle wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatten, trugen die Diener auf.

Sie aßen eine ganze Weile schweigend und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Nach einer Weile meinte Harry.

„Ich denke, wir sollten im Grimmauldplatz mal schauen wen wir finden." Und erzeugt einen Wirbel. Kurze Zeit später hatte er eine kurze Nachricht verfasst und warf sie hindurch. Keine Minute später kam auch schon die Antwort zurück.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Ginny ihn.

„Nun. Ich habe Tonks und Remus gefragt, ob sie etwas gegen Besuch hätten. Und sie haben sofort begeistert zugestimmt. Sie meinen, dass wir so auch gleich ihr Werk bewundern könnten. Wir sollen rechtzeitig zum Essen da sein. Aber dann haben wir noch etwas Zeit um Sirius ein wenig herum zu führen. Habt ihr Lust?" Alle stimmten begeistert zu und die Frauen schnappten Harrys Paten ohne Verzögerung und schleiften ihn durch den Palast.

Kurz bevor sie abreisen wollten kamen alle ziemlich geschafft wieder im Salon an. Sie machten sich nur kurz fertig und Harry öffnete dann einer der Wirbel.

Im Grimmauldplatz warteten Tonks und Remus schon neugierig auf den Besuch. Wie vereinbart bildete sich einer der schwarzen Wirbel in der Küche und nacheinander kamen Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry heraus. Tonks und Remus erstarrten geschockt, als noch eine Person auftauchte. Beide landeten geschockt auf dem Hintern und röchelten „Si…Sirius…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Alte Freunde**

Tonks und Remus starrten Sirius geschockt an und waren nicht in der Lage auch nur einen geraden Satz auszusprechen. Sirius setzte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches und die anderen halfen den beiden beim aufstehen und hinsetzen. Nachdem alle am Küchentisch saßen räusperte sich Remus ein weiteres Mal und fragte vorsichtig.

„Wie...wie ist das möglich. Er ist doch letztes Schuljahr durch diesen verdammten Bogen gestürzt? Wie kann das sein?" und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Tonks schmiegte sich daraufhin an ihn. Die anderen schauten die beiden an und Ginny setzte dann an, alles zu erklären.

„Also es fing eigentlich alles an dem Tag an, an dem das Testament eröffnet wurde. Ihr wisst ja was Harry alles geerbt hat an diesem Tag. Er war danach auch regelmäßig in Kontakt mit seinen Leuten. Irgendwann muss er wohl mit Rainald über die Geschehnisse im Ministerium ins Gespräch gekommen sein. Und als Harry das Tor erwähnt hatte, erzählte ihm Rainald von einigen alten Legenden über solche Tore. Wir fingen daraufhin an alle Informationen zusammenzutragen, die wir finden konnten. Leider hat das alles recht lange gedauert, weil wir alles erst übersetzen mussten. Dazwischen begaben wir uns auch einmal nach Deutschland und machten uns auf die Suche nach dem dortigen Tor. Mitarbeiter von Harry hatten uns über einen Verschleierungszauber in den Kellern unterrichtet. Nachdem Harry diesen beseitigt hatte, wanderten wir etliche Stunden hinunter, bis wir schließlich unter anderem das Tor fanden. Auf dem Weg dort runter, schloss sich uns auch ein neuer Freund an. Und wie ich Harry kenne, wird dieser hier bald eintreffen. Aber zurück zu Sirius' Suche.

Als wir das Tor schließlich gefunden hatten und der Weg gesäubert war, strengten wir uns noch mehr an um herauszufinden wie wir Sirius da raus kriegen. Eines Tages stolperte Harry, quasi durch einen Geistesblitz, über die Lösung. Danach beschlossen wir unser Glück zu versuchen. Tja. Und da ist er. Übrigens weiß niemand sonst das Sirius zurück ist. Daher sollten wir, bevor er draußen rumläuft, erst seine ‚Wiederauferstehung' rechtlich sichern. So Leid es mir tut Sirius, aber du solltest vorher nicht in der Öffentlichkeit herumrennen. Wir müssen, wenn wir dich zu den Lebenden zurückkehren lassen auch dafür sorgen, dass du unschuldig bist. Aber dafür benötigen wir einige Aussagen. Am besten auch von Wurmschwanz. Aber dazu müssen wir diese Ratte erst mal fangen. Ich werde einige meiner Leute beauftragen, seine Fährte zu suchen." Daraufhin verfasst Harry ein Schreiben mit den nötigen Befehlen und warf es durch einen kleinen Wirbel.

Hier schaltete sich Tonks wieder ein. „Tschuldigung wenn ich frage. Aber wenn Sirius wieder lebt, was wird dann aus Remus und mir?"

Sirius sah seine Cousine lachend an. „Meine liebe Ny...Tonks. Die Frage ist unnötig. Sicher. Wenn ich die Position meiner lieben Familie wieder im Ministerium annehme, brauche ich den Grimauldsplatz als meinen persönlichen Sitz. Harry hat bereits verfügt, dass er wieder an mich übertragen wird. Allerdings wird das vorerst nur in Deutschland bekannt werden. Hier in England werdet ihr mich vertreten müssen. Aber ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich alleine hier wohnen will. Ihr werdet schön hier bleiben. Außerdem habt ihr den alten Kasten richtig wohnlich gemacht. Die hellen Farben machen ihn unglaublich freundlich. Ihr wollt doch bleiben. Oder?"

Remus sah Tonks in die Augen und meinte dann „Ja Tatze, wir bleiben natürlich wenn es dir nichts macht."

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt. Und nun sollten wir Dumbledore noch bescheid sagen, dass wir jemanden gefunden haben." meinte Aurora lächelnd und ging zum Kamin und teilte dem Schulleiter mit, dass er vorbeikommen solle. Um auf den Schulleiter zu warten, nahmen sie alle am Tisch Platz und unterhielten sich. Kurz darauf trat dieser aus dem Kamin. Als sich die Flammen grün färbten war Sirius überraschend aufgesprungen und hatte sich grinsend in eine dunkle Ecke gestellt.

„Was gibt es denn so interessantes, dass ihr mich unbedingt sehen wolltet?" fragte der Schulleiter.

„Das hier." meinte Sirius und trat aus dem Schatten.

Der Schulleiter musterte ihn aufmerksam und trat auf Sirius zu und umarmte ihn. „Es tut gut, dass du wieder da bist. Harry hatte also wirklich Erfolg. Faszinierend. Dann gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass die Vermutungen über die Tore richtig ist."

Die anderen nickten darauf und erzählten dem Schulleiter, was sie sich ausgedacht hatten. Dieser sah alle mit seinen berühmten funkelnden Augen an und meinte, dass es eine sehr gute Idee wäre. Kurz darauf verschwand der Schulleiter wieder und wünschte Sirius viel Glück. Nachdem Dumbledore weg war, machte sich die Gruppe noch einen schönen Tag und Aurora und Sirius redeten viel über das, was in ihren Leben passiert war. Die anderen schmunzelten über die Blicke, die Sirius Aurora zuwarf, sagten jedoch nichts dazu.

Gegen Abend kehrten Aurora, Tonks und die Schüler wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Sie trafen rechtzeitig zum Abendessen ein. Nachdem dies beendet war, begaben sie sich in den Gryffindorturm zurück und machten es sich noch vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Als sie so da saßen spürte Harry ein leichtes ziehen an der Narbe. Seit er sein volles Erbe angetreten hatte, konnte er nichts mehr von Voldemort wahrnehmen, daher vermutete er, dass etwas Großes im Gange war und fuhr seine Schilde etwas herunter.

_Er stand in einem dunklen Salon. Vor ihm kniete eine Gruppe Todesser. Harry vermutete, dass es der Innere Kreis war. Voldemort stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Doch dann wandte er sich um und sprach. „Meine Getreuen. In Kürze werden wir einen großen Schritt wagen. Ich werde mir noch mehr Möglichkeiten aneignen um die vollständige Macht zu übernehmen. Jene, welche die Aktion in Deutschland vermasselt haben, haben gebüßt!" Er deutete auf einen Haufen blutiger Überreste, die an der Seite des Salons lagen „Doch trotz dieses dummen Fehlschlages habe ich Erfolg gehabt. In vielen Ländern haben wir gesucht. Auch wenn uns die magische Kreuzungslinie in Deutschland vorerst verschlossen bleibt, habe ich noch andere in ferneren Ländern gefunden. Durch die Entweihung eines dieser Orte konnte ich neue, mächtige Verbündete erhalten. Es war ein hoher Preis, den ich bereit war zu zahlen. Doch er wird sich sicher lohnen!" Die Todesser jubelten lautstark. Gerade als einige Gestalten aus dem Schatten des Thrones traten erklang ein bestialisches Geschrei. In diesem Moment wurde Harry aus Voldemorts Geist geworfen._

Harry fuhr unverzüglich seine Schilde nach oben und rang nach Atem. Langsam gewann er seine ruhige Atmung wieder zurück und versuchte weiter zu schlafen. Doch das gelang ihm nur teilweise. So erwachte er am nächsten Tag mehr tot als lebendig. Müde schleppte er sich in die Große Halle und nahm mit seinen Freunden am Haustisch Platz. Nach dem Frühstück ging es zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Als sie alle an ihren Tischen saßen kam auch schon Prof. McGonnagal herein. Als sie am Lehrerpult ankam ergriff sie das Wort.

„Heute werden wir mit der Animagusverwandlung weitermachen. Jene, die theoretisch zur Animagusverwandlung fähig sind, werden nochmals versuchen ihre Tierform zu erkennen. Die anderen werden bitte die Theorie nochmals durchnehmen. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir im Lehrplan weitermachen. Jene, welche heute das Tier erkannt haben, können sich bei mir melden und einer speziellen Arbeitsgemeinschaft beitreten."

So begannen Harry und die anderen potentiellen Animagi mit dem Spruch. Harry tauchte in die neblige Vision ein und tastete geistig nach dem Bild seiner Animagusform. Langsam wurden Schatten erkennbar und die Figur nahm immer mehr Form an. Stück für Stück wurde es deutlicher, bis plötzlich ein Wesen an dem Nebel trat. Harry sah es nur kurz an, als er auch schon wieder aus dem Nebel flog und in die Realität zurückkehrte. Alle anderen waren bereits zurück, da sie ihr Tier schneller gefunden hatten. Die Professorin musterte Harry und meinte

„Nachdem nun alle scheinbar erfolgreich waren und ihr Wesen vollständig gefunden haben, bitte ich diese Schüler nach vorne zu kommen und mir zur Tür des Nebenzimmers zu folgen und einzeln hereinzukommen, sobald ich sie aufrufe. Dann werde ich einen Zauber auf sie sprechen, der sie zum ersten Mal in Ihre tierische Form bringt."

Die Schüler taten, wie McGonnagal es sagte und standen dann vor diesem Zimmer. Als erstes wurde Draco hereingerufen. Nach einer Weile kam er heraus und sah sehr zufrieden aus. Kurz darauf betrat Zabini den Raum und kam nur kurze Zeit später heraus. Er sah allerdings nicht unbedingt begeistert aus. Stück für Stück kamen alle dran. Harry war der letzte der hereinkam. Seine Hauslehrerin stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Er stellte sich vor sie, genau wie sie es sagte.

Als nächstes Schwang sie ihren Stab und Harrys Verwandlung begann. Harry wollte schreien, doch über seine Lippen drang kein Laut. Es fühlte sich an, als wurden ihm alle Knochen gebrochen und in eine neue Form gezwungen. Er konnte fast fühlen, wie seine Organe schrumpften und in seinem kleiner werdenden Körper verschoben wurden. Nach einem, ihm endlos vorkommenden Augenblick, klärte sich sein Sichtfeld und er lag vor seiner Lehrerin. Diese atmete kurz auf und hielt ihm einen Spiegel hin. Vor ihm stand ein wunderschöner, tiefschwarzer Panther mit leuchtend grünen Augen. Er richtete sich kurz auf um seinen ganze Größe zu bewundern. Er konnte sich aber nicht lange auf den Beinen halten. Kurz darauf spürte er wieder die einsetzende Veränderung. Doch dieses Mal hatte er fast keine Schmerzen mehr. Nachdem er wieder normal vor seiner Lehrerin stand, meinte diese. „Keine Angst Mr. Potter. Ihre Gestalt wird vorerst niemand von mir erfahren. Aber ich denke ebenso, dass sie vorerst niemandem von ihr erzählen wollen. Ich gebe ihnen hier eine Erlaubnis die Verbotene Abteilung zu nutzen um mehr über ihre Form zu lernen. Nun sollten wir gehen." So traten die beiden aus dem Zimmer heraus. Die anderen sahen, dass etwas Unerwartetes geschehen war, da Harry keinerlei Regungen zeigte. McGonnagal beendete schließlich die Stunde und sie gingen weiter zum nächsten Unterricht. Der Rest der Stunden verging wie im Flug und nach der letzten Stunde beeilte sich Harry zum Wasserspeier, der am Eingang des Büros des Schulleiters stand, zu kommen. Nachdem er das richtige Passwort erraten hatte, ging Harry hinauf und klopfte an. Er vernahm ein deutliches „Herein!"

Da trat er über die Schwelle und Dumbledore nickte Harry freundlich an und deutete ihm, das er doch platz nehmen solle. Danach richtete der Schulleiter sein Wort an Harry. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Professor. Ich hatte gestern Nacht wieder einen Einblick in Voldemorts Gedanken. Ich merkte es erst, als ich ein ziehen hinter meiner Narbe verspürte und senkte daraufhin meine Schilde soweit, dass ich an seinen Gedanken teilhaben konnte. Wir standen in einer Art Salon und er berichtete seinen Todessern, dass er einige Verbündete gewonnen habe und er dafür einen gewissen Preis gezahlt habe. Gerade in dem Moment, als diese Verbündeten aus dem Schatten treten wollten, wurde ich aus den Gedanken geschleudert. Wenn sie wollen, können sie diese Gedanken im Denkarium anschauen. Möglicherweise fällt ihnen etwas dazu ein."

Daraufhin gingen beide an das Denkarium und Harry zog die Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf und der Schulleiter glitt hinein. Nach einer Weile tauchte er wieder auf und sah sehr besorgt aus. „Ich konnte leider auch nicht genau erkennen, was das für Wesen sind. Nur eine ungefähre Form. Aber ich befürchte, dass dies schrecklichen Ärger bedeutet. Voldemort wird jetzt wohl wieder aktiver werden. Ich denke, wir sollten beide unsere Quellen anzapfen und versuchen innerhalb der nächsten Wochen mehr Informationen zu sammeln. Außerdem gehe ich vielleicht recht in der Annahme, dass du deinen Leuten eine höhere Einsatzbereitschaft anordnen musst, da diese in nächster Zeit wohl mehr zu tun bekommen."

„Sie haben recht, Professor. Ich werde nachher gleich das notwendige veranlassen. Hoffen wir, dass wir Erfolg haben." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sich beide voneinander und Harry ging zurück in Richtung des Turmes. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er auf seine Freunde, erklärte ihnen die Situation und schlug vor, dass sich alle sofort in die Kammer begeben sollten. Um schneller zu sein erschuf er kurzerhand einen Wirbel und die Schüler begaben sich so in die Kammer. Sofort als sie dort waren, verständigte Harry Rainald und bat ihn einige Leute seiner Einheiten und des Geheimdienstes mitzubringen. Wenig später öffnete sich ein Portal und Rainald trat mit seinen Begleitern in die Kammer.

Rainald grüßte Harry und seine Freunde, die anderen blieben schweigsam.

„Was ist denn passiert, dass du so eilig ein Treffen einberufen hast?" fragte ihn sein alter Freund.

„Voldemort hat neue Verbündete. Allerdings keine gewöhnlichen. Ich stelle euch kurz mein gedankliches Bild zur Verfügung, dann könnt ihr euch selbst ein Bild machen." Harry ging mit ihnen zum Denkarium und lies wieder einen silbernen Faden in die Schale gleiten. Die Besucher beugten sich über die Schale und versanken in der Erinnerung. Nach einer Weile tauchten sie mit grübelnden Gesichtern wieder auf. Ein Offizier ergriff das Wort.

„Herr. Wir konnten leider nicht genau sehen, was es für Kreaturen waren. Nur eins ist auf jeden Fall sicher. Menschlich sind sie nicht. Aber um mehr zu erfahren schlage ich vor Sondereinheiten loszuschicken und in anderen Ländern nach Informationen zu suchen. Das Schlagwort der magischen Kreuzungslinien hilft hier weiter. Wir müssen die Ritualstätten der Vorzeit untersuchen. Und gegebenenfalls verteidigen. Außerdem sollten wir beginnen vorsichtig gegen Voldemort vorzugehen. Dieser wird vermutlich in Kürze versuchen in Deutschland wieder aktiv zu werden. Ich vermute, dass er sich mit seinen neuen Alliierten in der Lage fühlt, den magischen Knotenpunkt der alten Sachsen zu erobern. Daher schlage ich vor dort eine komplette Kompanie zu stationieren um ihn abzuwehren. Übrigens dürften dort dann ein paar Überraschungen auf ihn warten. Unsere Zauberkunstmeister waren kürzlich in der Lage einige Muggeltechnologien soweit zu adaptieren, dass wir sie nun nutzen können. Unsere Leute sind jetzt mit Funksprechgeräten vernetzt und nutzen bereits einige Muggelwaffen. Pistolen, Gewehre und Granatwerfer. Die Projektile der Pistolen und Gewehre wurden verzaubert, so dass sie getarnt auf das Ziel fliegen und erst kurz vorher die Tarnung verlieren. Und einer Ihrer Tränkemeister hat es zustande gebracht magische Granaten herzustellen. Es sind normale Sprenggranaten der Muggel, die er mit einigen seiner Tränke modifiziert hat. Dies führt dann zu einer deutlich erhöhten Sprengwirkung und dürfte sicher für einige Verwirrung sorgen."

Harry hörte die ganze Zeit schweigend zu, las dann den Bericht und nickte dann als Zustimmung. „Machen Sie es so!"

Sie besprachen noch kurz einige Details, doch dann verschwanden die Besucher aus Deutschland wieder. Harry war den ganzen Abend ungewöhnlich unruhig. Als sie alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, meinte er „Irgendwas wird bald passieren. Voldemort wird nicht mehr lange ruhig bleiben, wenn er jetzt diese neuen Verbündeten hat." Die anderen nickten nur. Da alle doch müde wurden, schlichen die Schüler nach und nach in die Betten.

Am nächsten Tag wurden Sie wieder einmal von Harrys großem, vierbeinigen Freund geweckt, der laut kreischend in den Schlafsaal kam. Nachdem sich einige von dem Schreck erholt hatten und alle im Bad waren, begaben sich die Schüler zum Frühstück. Beim Frühstück trafen auch schon die Posteulen ein. Hermines Eule brachte den Tagespropheten. Nach einer Weile runzelte Hermine die Stirn.

Ron schaute sie verwundert an. „Was ist denn Mine?"

„Hier schaut" sie hielt ihnen die Zeitung hin und deutete auf einen kleinen Artikel „und lest das."

‚Vor einer Woche fand ein kleiner Angriff auf einen alten südamerikanischen Tempel statt. Die Anwesenden Muggelforscher wurden dabei getötet. Man konnte jedoch keinerlei spuren finden.'

„Seltsam... Ich denke, ich sollte da etwas unternehmen lassen." Harry runzelte etwas die Stirn, widmete sich aber wieder dem Frühstück. Er hatte jedoch vor Rainald darüber Auskünfte einholen zu lassen. Er wurde jedoch wieder aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Hermine sie in Richtung VgddK scheuchte. Kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn kamen sie vor dem Klassenzimmer an. Die Slytherins warteten dort schon. Auf einmal lösten sich Zabini, Crabe und Goyle aus der Gruppe und stellten sich vor Harry.

„Hey Narbe. Willst du nicht wegrennen und dich verkriechen? Nicht dass es deiner Lieblingslehrerin genauso ergeht wie deinem Verräterpaten." flüsterte Zabini. Seine beiden Begleiter lachten einfältig.

Harry lächelte und drehte sich einfach um. Das wiederum brachte Zabini in Rage und er jagte Harry einen Fluch hinterher. Dieser blockte ihn jedoch. In diesem Moment kamen ein paar Schüler um die Ecke. Unter anderem Ginny. Als Zabini dies sah, meinte er. „Sieh an. Die Blutsverräterin. Ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry hatte sich ruckartig umgedreht und den Zauberstab auf Zabini gerichtet. Ohne das ein Wort gesprochen wurde, hob Zabini langsam und röchelnd vom Boden ab. Seine Hände umfassten seinen Hals, an dem er scheinbar von einer unsichtbaren Hand gepackt wurde. Mit einer eiskalten Stimme meinte Harry „Du weißt was ich von diesen Beleidigungen halte. Also lass es lieber, wenn du mir nicht alleine begegnen willst..." ruckartig ließ er seinen Gegner auf den Boden fallen. Einen Augenblick später kam Tonks um die Ecke und sah Zabini keuchend auf dem Boden liegen.

„Mr. Zabini. Wenn sie künftig früher zum Unterricht laufen würden, hätten sie nicht rennen müssen und wären jetzt nicht außer Atem. Aber nun rein mit ihnen." Der weitere Tag verlief dann auch ohne weitere Störung. Die drei Slytherins verhielten sich nach dieser Warnung vorerst recht ruhig. Auch nach dem Mittagessen wagten diese keine Provokation mehr.

Am Nachmittag saßen Harry und seine Freunde am Ufer des Sees und unterhielten sich, als plötzlich ein Alarm in Harrys Brusttasche losging. Er stand auf und flüsterte den anderen zu, dass er sofort ins Büro müsse. Die anderen nickten und standen ebenfalls auf. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war gingen sie am Ufer entlang, bis sie zum versteckten Eingang von Auroras Räumen kamen. Dort schlichen sie hindurch und begaben sich unauffällig in die Kammer. Kaum als sie dort waren, öffnete sich auch schon ein Wirbel und ein Offizier trat hindurch.

„Herr. Ich gehöre zu einer Sondereinheit, die gegenwärtig im nördlichen Skandinavien operiert. Wir haben einen Angriff auf ein Muggeldorf in einiger Entfernung von uns bemerkt. Allerdings konnten wir die vorhandenen magischen Sperren erst durchbrechen, als es schon zu spät war. Exzellenz von Schwarzenfels meinte jedoch, dass wir euch sofort hinzuholen sollten."

Harry nickte und wandte sich an seine Freunde. „Geht sofort zum Schulleiter und gebt ihm Bescheid. Ihr könnt dann hier auf uns warten. Sobald ich zurück bin werde ich euch berichten, was dort geschehen ist." Daraufhin gab er Ginny einen langen Kuss und verschwand ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten durch den noch bestehenden Wirbel.

Kaum dass beide angekommen waren, verwandelte Harry auch schon seine Kleidung und stand in einem Kampfanzug da. Er hatte jedoch nicht auf den Mantel mit der Verschleierungsmaske verzichtet. Am Ankunftsort erwartete ihn schon Rainald. Dieser verbeugte sich schon vor ihm. „Harry. Es hat hier ein unerwarteter Angriff auf eine Muggelsiedlung stattgefunden. Wir wissen noch nicht genau warum der Angriff stattfand. Er war jedoch äußerst brutal. Außerdem muss das alles überraschend schnell vonstatten gegangen sein. Des Weiteren scheinen hier einige Zauber angewandt worden zu sein, die sehr alt zu sein scheinen. Keiner von uns hatte je mit ihnen zu tun gehabt und dementsprechend schwierig ist es diese zu brechen."

„Nun. Es ist das Beste wenn wir es hinter uns bringen." Mit diesen Worten ging Harry mit seinen Begleitern in Richtung Dorf. Den Zauberstab immer an seiner Seite. Am Rand des Dorfes warteten bereits einige seiner Soldaten auf ihn, die den Bereich absicherten. Als sie die ersten Häuser passierten konnten sie den Horror schon deutlich wahrnehmen. Jedes Haus lag in Trümmern. Auf dem Weg ins Zentrum säumten dutzende Tote die Straßen. Viele schienen entweder durch Angst oder durch brutale Gewalteinwirkung gestorben zu sein. Manche Opfer starben wohl einfach mit einem Ausdruck absoluter Überraschung im Gesicht. Die meisten jedoch starben mit vor purer Angst und Panik verzerrten Gesichtern. Einige wenige der jüngeren hatten erstaunlicherweise schlohweiße Haare. Die ganze Gegend stank nach Blut und anderen Dingen. Als sie sich dem Ortskern näherten, kam die Kirche in Sicht. Diese schien rötlich zu leuchten. Bevor er sich jedoch Gedanken dazu machen konnte, kam ein Offizier auf ihn zu und machte Meldung.

„Herr. Das Dorf ist gesichert. Weder kann man es betreten, noch verlassen. Wir haben jedes Haus durchsucht. Bis auf die Toten auf den Straßen konnten wir niemanden finden. Das Kirchengebäude im Zentrum konnten wir bisher jedoch nicht betreten. Es ist mit einem unglaublich starken Bannfluch versiegelt. Der Fluch strotzt geradezu vor schwarzer Magie. Bedauerlicherweise sind selbst unsere besten Leute nicht dazu in der Lage den Bann zu brechen. Nach jeden Gegenfluch festigt sich der Bann wieder."

Harry nickte kurz zu „Danke. Ich werde mich darum kümmern." So gingen alle drei in Richtung Kirche. Dort standen zwei Soldaten und schwitzten vor Anstrengung bei dem Versuch den Bann zu lösen, der die Kirche versiegelte. Harry wies sie jedoch an die Anstrengungen. Mit seinem Zauberstab begann er, wie in Trance alte Symbole und Runen in den Boden um die Kirche zu brennen. Auf diese Weise umrundete er langsam die Kirche bis er vor dem Hauptportal stand. Dort fing er an alte Gegenflüche und Beschwörungen zu murmeln. Man konnte sehen, wie langsam Blitze begannen über das Gebäude zu tanzen. Mit der Zeit schien es, als ob der Bann flackern würde. Nach beinahe 10 Minuten erschienen die ersten Risse auf ihm. Es dauerte beinahe weitere 5 Minuten bis er schließlich zusammenbrach. Im Moment des Zusammenbruchs meinte man für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Gesicht aus Schatten über der Kirche sehen zu können. Doch alle Anwesenden wurden durch eine Kakophonie aus Schreien aus dem Gebäude abgelenkt. Doch dann herrschte auf einmal Stille. Was sie jedoch wahrnahmen, war ein starker Blutgeruch. Harry und Rainald betraten das Gebäude als erstes. Die Bankreihen waren völlig verwüstet und auf dem Boden stand das Blut. Auch die Wände waren damit beschmiert.

Als beide den Altarbereich erreichten müssten sie sich aufs äußerste beherrschen um sich nicht sofort zu erbrechen. In diesem Bereich waren die anderen Dorfbewohner. Der Angreifer hatte sie dorthin getrieben und massakriert. Um den Altarbereich schwebten einige Objekte, die seltsame Runen bildeten. Rainald zeichnete das Bild magisch auf und Harry sah sie sich genauer an. Als er näher trat keuchte er voll Ekel auf. „Bei Merlin. Die Runen...das sind...Teile der Opfer. Wer auch immer das war, hat dieses Gebilde aus den Opfern selbst gemacht. Sie wurden derart verzerrt, dass man nur noch erahnen kann wer es war. Lass sie uns wenigstens angemessen beisetzen, wenn wir hiermit fertig sind."

„In Ordnung. Ich werde befehlen, dass alle Überreste und Spuren sofort nach Deutschland gebracht werden und jegliche Beweise unserer Anwesenheit verschleiert werden. Vielleicht finden wir dadurch raus, was die Angreifer hier erreichen wollten." Daraufhin verließen die beiden die Kirche wieder, erteilten die Befehle und begaben sich sofort in die Kammer. Kaum war Harry dort, erbrach er sich auch schon. Rainald folgte ihm kurze Zeit später und konnte auch nichts mehr bei sich behalten. Just in diesem Moment traten der Schulleiter und die anderen in die Kammer. Ginny rannte sofort auf ihn zu.

„Harry. Was hast du?"

"Moment." keuchte dieser. Er zog eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und trank sie sofort leer. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sich sein Magen soweit beruhigt, dass er wieder alleine stehen konnte.

Dumbledore war nun auch direkt neben ihm.

„Harry. Was ist passiert? Wo warst du?"

„Professor. Nehmen sie bitte mein Denkarium. Ich gebe ihnen die Erinnerung daran. Wenn sie wirklich wollen, können sie sich den Tatort anschauen. Ihr anderen auch. Aber eigentlich würde ich euch raten es nicht zu tun. Es war...heftig." Mit diesen Worten gab er seine Erinnerung in das Denkarium. Der Schulleiter und die anderen zögerten einen Moment, doch dann traten auch sie an die Steinschale und tauchten in die Erinnerung. Nach einer Weile kamen die anderen wieder aus der Schale. Dumbledore schwankte etwas und war schlohweiß. Die anderen schafften es geradeso sich umzudrehen, bevor alles wieder hochkam und auf den Kammerboden spritzte. Harry lies das Malheur mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden.

Dumbledore atmete tief durch und meinte „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass in den letzten Kriegen solche Dinge geschehen sind. Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden was es für Wesen waren, die du in Voldemorts Gedanken gesehen hast. Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir solche Angriffe in Zukunft verhindern können." Hier schaltete sich Rainald wieder in das Gespräch ein.

„Herr. Ich weiß, wie wichtig umfassende Informationen für den Krieg sind, in welchem sich das Reich zweifellos befindet. Daher schlage ich vor Ermittlungsgruppen auszusenden um ausreichende Informationen zu finden und zu sichern. Nicht nur bei uns, sondern auch im Ausland. Außerdem werde ich die Ergebnisse unserer Untersuchungen sobald wir sie erhalten haben hierher übermitteln." Harry nickte nur als Antwort.

„Aber was ist, wenn sich die Informationen im Besitz von ausländischen Ministerien befinden? Wie willst du an diese Informationen gelangen?" fragte Hermine.

Bevor Rainald etwas sagen konnte, erwiderte Harry. „Dann haben meine Leute die Erlaubnis die Informationen, die wir benötigen zu beschaffen. Egal ob sie dazu in die fremden Regierungsgebäude einbrechen müssen. Hauptsache wir kommen an dieses Wissen. Wenn wir auf den Missionen Todesser fangen sollten, werden diese sofort in die Verließe gebracht und dort verhört. Ich genehmige dazu den Einsatz von Veritaserum und Legilimentoren. Auch gegen den Wiederstand der Gefangenen." Die anderen sahen ihn kurz überrascht an, nickten dann aber. Rainald zog sich dann zurück um in Deutschland die notwendigen Befehle zu erteilen. Dumbledore wandte sich nochmals an Harry.

„Harry. Wenn deine Leute jetzt beginnen Informationen zu sammeln wird das die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser vielleicht auf Deutschland richten. Du solltest also jederzeit mit Angriffen dort rechnen. Ebenso könnten sie versuchen den magischen Platz in Norddeutschland einzunehmen."

„Das werde ich Professor. Der Platz in Deutschland wurde von meinen Männern schon befestigt. Wir haben auch einige, sagen wir mal schmerzhafte Überraschungen für die ungebetenen Gäste vorbereitet. Jetzt können wir im Übrigen vorerst nur abwarten, was die Ermittlungen ergeben. Was macht denn das britische Ministerium im Moment?"

„Nun. Der neue Minister hat verfügt, dass mehr Auroren eingestellt werden sollen. Deren Ausbildungsplan wurde gestrafft und deutlich mehr auf Kampf ausgelegt. Ebenso werden die magischen Einrichtungen gesichert. Allerdings tappt das Ministerium immer noch stark im Dunkeln. Man vermutet, dass einige Posten dort bereits von Todessern besetzt wurden. Daher muss das Ministerium immer noch Fehlschläge verkraften. Außerdem ist der Minister sehr bemüht um ein Gespräch mit dir führen zu können. Er heult mir fast jede Woche. Und jedes Mal wehre ich ihn ab, mit der Begründung ich könnte dich nicht aus dem Unterricht holen. Doch ich glaube, dass er sich in Kürze bei dir melden wird, um das Gespräch zu bekommen. Du solltest vielleicht darauf gefasst sein, dass der Minister versuchen könnte dich unter Zwang zur Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium zu zwingen. Der Minister ist, wie gesagt, sehr unter Druck." Mit diesen Worten schloss Dumbledore und verabschiedete sich in seinen Turm. Harry hatte zu dem Wunsch des Ministers nichts erwidert.

Als sie alleine waren räusperte sich Ron. „Ey man. Was geht hier nur vor. Das in diesem Dorf...ich will gar nicht daran denken. Was machen wir gegen solche Gegner?"

Ginny funkelte ihren Bruder an „Wir werden alles machen um dafür zu sorgen, dass so was nicht mehr passiert." Dann wandte sie sich an Harry und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Und glaub' ja nicht, dass du uns einfach sitzen lässt und alleine loslegst. Wir sind dabei und helfen dir so gut es geht." Harry lächelte sie einfach nur an und meinte „Du kennst mich zu gut. Ich habe wirklich kurz daran gedacht euch aus dem Kampf heraus zu halten. Aber ich habe mich anders entschieden. Ich könnte euch sowieso nie davon überzeugen euch zu verstecken." Daraufhin lächelten ihn seine Freunde an.

Nachdem die Schüler noch eine Weile schweigend dagesessen waren, schlichen sie auch in ihre Schlafräume im Turm und legten sich ins Bett. Harry hatte zuvor noch ein paar Traumlostränke organisiert und verteilt. Nur so konnten sie einschlafen ohne von den Bildern in der Kirche zu träumen.

Am nächsten Tag erwachten sie aus einem, trotz allem erholsamen Schlaf. Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Große Halle und begannen ein klein wenig zu frühstücken. Durch das Geschehene konnten die Schüler jedoch noch nicht viel essen. Kurz darauf war es wieder Zeit für die Posteulen. Wie jeden Tag bekam Hermine den Tagespropheten geliefert. Als sie die Zeitung losgebunden hatte und anfing zu lesen, ging plötzlich die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und der Minister trat mit zwei Auroren hinein. Zügig ging er in Richtung des Lehrertisches und unterhielt sich kurz mit dem Schulleiter. Dieser schien nicht unbedingt glücklich über diesen Besuch zu sein. Die Männer schienen in ein kurzes Wortgefecht verwickelt zu sein, bis sich Dumbledore auf einmal lächelnd setzte und meinte „Mr. Potter. Wenn sie so freundlich wären nach vorne zu kommen."

Harry stand auf und ging zum Lehrertisch. Dort wandte sich der Minister direkt an ihn „Ich freue mich sie einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen Mr. Potter. Ich würde gerne mit ihnen sprechen."

„Und um was soll es da gehen Herr Minister?" erwiderte Harry freundlich.

„Das sollten wir vielleicht unter vier Augen auf einem Spaziergang bereden." Harry nickte nur mäßig begeistern und verließ mit dem Minister die Große Halle.

„Nun Harry. Du kannst sicher ungefähr ahnen um was es hier geht. Der dunkle Lord ist zurück. Leider hat mein Vorgänger dies nicht rechtzeitig eingesehen." Hier schnaubte Harry unweigerlich. Der Minister sagte dazu nichts sah ihn jedoch mit kühlem Blick an.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir, also sie Mr. Potter und das Ministerium, enger zusammenarbeiten. wir haben doch alle den Selben Feind und sie sind so etwas wie ein Symbol. Die Zusammenarbeit würde das Bild in der Öffentlichkeit merklich verändern."

„Ich soll also eine Galleonsfigur des Ministeriums werden?" meinte Harry.

„Nein. Wir sollten einfach gut zusammenarbeiten und dadurch die Meinung in der Öffentlichkeit stärken."

„Tut mir leid Minister. Aber ich kann mich leider aufgrund meines Erbes und der damit verbundenen Pflichten nicht einfach für etwas einspannen lassen, bei dem ich nicht mitsprechen kann."

Während der Unterhaltung hatten sie ein paar Gänge im Erdgeschoss durchwandert und standen nun wieder vor der Großen Halle.

Der Minister sah auf einmal sehr ärgerlich aus. „Ich glaube wir haben uns vielleicht falsch verstanden. Ich habe es nicht als Bitte formuliert. Ich erwarte das du mit uns zusammenarbeitest!"

Harry sah ihn finster an. „Nein Minister. Ich werde nicht an ihrer Seite stehen und zu allem nicken, was sie sagen. Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen." Darauf ging er zurück in die Halle und war bereits auf halbem Weg zu seinem Platz als er auf einmal den Minister hörte.

„Meine Herren. Wenn sie mich und Mr. Potter bitte zurück in das Ministerium begleiten würden."

Die beiden Auroren kamen daraufhin auf Harry zu und wollten an den Armen mitnehmen, als dieser auf einmal in seine Brusttasche langte und etwas hervorzog. Die Auroren musterten das gezeigt kurz und gingen dann zum Minister. Dieser war von dem, was ihm erzählt wurde wütend geworden und rauschte auf Harry zu. Dort stand auch bereits schon der Schulleiter.

Der Minister zischte „Was soll das Mr. Potter. Wie können sie es wagen sich dieser Anweisung zu widersetzen?"

Dumbledore wollte gerade etwas zum Minister sagen, als Harry ihm zuvor kam.

„Ganz einfach Minister. Ich habe die Auroren nur darauf hingewiesen, dass das Ministerium kein Recht hat mich zu irgendetwas zu drängen." Daraufhin zeigte er dem Minister etwas und dieser rauschte laut fluchend aus der Halle, die Auroren ihm folgend.

Nun begann der Schulleiter zu lachen. Harrys Freunde sahen diesen irritiert an und fragten dann „Warum kann der Minister Harry nicht einfach mitnehmen?" Der Schulleiter erwiderte nur, da gerade die ganze Halle zuhörte" Nun. Mr. Potter war im Sommer in Deutschland beim dortigen Herrscher zu Gast. Und dieser schien so freundlich gewesen zu sein unserem Harry einen Diplomatenpass ausstellen zu lassen. Harry geniest nun diplomatische Immunität und der Minister kann dagegen ohne Grund nichts tun."


	13. Chapter 13

**Neue Feinde**

Nachdem sich die Gruppe wieder beruhigt hatte, konnten die Schüler ihr Frühstück ungestört beenden. Danach begaben sie sich zum Unterricht. An diesem Tag stand folgendes auf dem Stundenplan. Zwei Stunden Zaubertränke, zwei Stunden PMG, Mittagessen, eine Stunde Kräuterkunde und danach zwei Stunden Muggelkunde. Also begab sich die Gruppe hinab in die Kerker. Vor dem Kerker warteten schon die anderen Schüler auf Harry und Hermine. Draco grüßte beide mit einem nicken und sogar einem dezenten grinsen. Die drei Musterslytherins (Zabini, Crabe und Goyle) knirschten allerdings fast mit den Zähnen, als sie das sahen. Bevor sie jedoch etwas dagegen sagen konnten, kam Snape um die Ecke gerauscht.

„Los. Alle rein und hinsetzen." befahl er im üblichen Tonfall. Die Klasse gehorchte, wie jede vor ihr, ohne Verzögerung. Sie vermuteten, dass der Meister der Tränke heute noch etwas mürrischer war, als sonst schon. Kaum saßen alle, fing er auch schon an.

„Nun. Die letzten Tränke waren wider erwarten recht passabel. Einige wenige waren sogar fast annehmbar. Ich hoffe, dass dies nicht nur einer jener Ausrutscher war, die leider zu selten passieren." Dabei verzog er den Mund zu einem spöttischen lächeln. „Wie dem auch sei. Wir werden heute weiter fortfahren." Daraufhin schlug er mit seinem Stab an die Tafel und ein langes Rezept erschien.

„Wie sie sehen werden, haben sie heute einen Trank zu brauen, der das Nachwachsen von Organen möglich macht. Sie werden jedoch nur die Grundlage brauen. Wie ihnen bekannt sein sollte, werden die Zutaten, welche das nachzuwachsende Organ beschreiben, erst kurz vor der Verabreichung untergemischt. Zutaten sind im Schrank. Anfangen!"

Auf diese Anweisung hin holten sich die Schüler die Zutaten und arbeiteten still vor sich hin. Diesmal jedoch zu dritt, da einer immer das Feuer kontrollieren musste, einer die vielen Zutaten schnitt und einer diese hineingab und umrührte. Aus diesem Grund kam Malfoy an den Tisch von Hermine und Harry und fragte ob er hier mitarbeiten könne, da die Slytherins im Moment nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen wären. Beide lächelten und baten ihn, sich zu setzen. Danach arbeiteten die drei unter dem strengen Auge von Snape an diesem Trank. Der Professor musterte aufmerksam wie die beiden Gryffindorschüler ruhig mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiteten und fing an sich zu wundern, da er von dem Waffenstillstand offensichtlich nichts bemerkt hatte. Fast zwei Stunden arbeiteten die Schüler in Stille. Gegen Ende der Stunde hatte bloß der Tisch mit Draco, Harry und Hermine den Trank fertig und gaben eine Probe ab. Snape schaute diese an, roch kurz daran und Verglich sie mit seinem Muster.

„Scheinbar haben sie besser zusammengearbeitet, als ich gedacht habe. Der Trank ist gut. 5 Punkte für jeden von Ihnen." Das brachte den Rest der Klasse allerdings ziemlich aus dem Tritt. Nach diesem Lob machten sich die Schüler auf den Weg zu PMG und trafen dort auf die anderen, die keine Zaubertränke belegt hatten. Ron sah, das Draco erstaunlicherweise zusammen mit Hermine und Harry ankam. Er grüßte Harry und Hermine. „Hey Kumpel. Mine." Dann wandte er sich an Draco und musterte ihn eindringlich. Dieser sah verschlossen zurück.

„Hi. Draco." kam es schlicht von Ron. Der angesprochene musterte den jüngsten Weasleyjungen etwas überrascht. „Hallo Ron." Ron nickte kurz und streckte die Hand aus. "Waffenstillstand?" Der Malfoyerbe sah etwas unentschlossen aus und überlegte kurz. Harry und Hermine warteten unruhig was nun passierte. Dann hatte er sich entschlossen und schüttelte Ron die Hand mit den Worten. „Ja, Waffenstillstand." Kurz darauf tauchte Hagrid hinter seinem Haus auf und ging auf die Klasse zu.

„Ay. Gut'n Morg'n Zusamm'n. Heut' wer'n wir magische Adler durchnehm'n." Daraufhin pfiff er einmal scharf und nach einigen Minuten näherte sich etwas der Wiese vor Hagrids Haus. Es war der Adler, den Harry ihm überlassen hatte. Er landete stolz vor den Schülern, genaugenommen direkt vor Harry. Vor diesem verneigte er sich. Die anderen Schüler musterten den Gryffindor und die Gruppe um Zabini schnaubte verächtlich auf. Doch niemand kam dazu darauf zu reagieren, da Hagrid den Unterricht zügig fortsetzte. Er erläuterte den Schülern alle Fähigkeiten und Kräfte dieser Adler und erzählte ihnen sogar, dass man diese Tiere zur Postbeförderung einsetzen könnte. „Allerdings is' dat' hier in England nich' üblich, da es kein'n Lad'n geben tut, der die Tierchen dazu abricht'n kann. Bisher ham das nur die Deutschen geschafft. Is' ja auch klar, da se den Vogel im Wapp'n ham." Daraufhin grinste er und die meisten Schüler lachten mit. Danach war diese Stunde auch schon vorbei und die Schüler brachten ihre Schulsachen in den Turm und gingen danach zum Mittagessen. Als alle an den Tischen saßen, musterten sie die Gerichte neugierig. Das Essen war eindeutig asiatisch angehaucht. Es gab unter anderem Sushi, Reis, gebratenen Tofu, asiatisch angerichtetes Fleisch, Kimtschi, Krabben, Sojasauce, Glasnudeln usw. Die Schüler begannen schon begeistert zu Essen. Zumindest die Muggelstämmigen. Diejenigen, die nur in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen waren und auch sonst keinen Kontakt mit der Muggelwelt hatten, musterten das Essen zuerst vorsichtig, aber begannen nach einer Weile doch recht begeistert die verschiedenen Sachen zu probieren. Nach dem Mittag essen begaben sich die Freunde wieder zum Unterricht zurück. Nachdem sie die Schulsachen aus dem Turm geholt hatten, gingen sie zu den Gewächshäusern. In dieser Stunde nahmen sie theoretisch die peitschende Weide durch. Danach begaben sich die Schüler zum Muggelkundeunterricht. In den heutigen zwei Stunden wurden die politischen Unterschiede zwischen dem magischen und dem nichtmagischen Europa durchgenommen.

Aurora erklärte gerade „Wie ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, regiert das Zaubereiministerium das magische Britannien. In der Muggelwelt ist es so, dass die Königin oder der König das Staatsoberhaupt ist, aber die tatsächliche Macht gewohnheitsrechtlich beim jeweiligen Premierminister liegt. Dieser wird in freien Wahlen durch das wahlberechtigte Volk gewählt. Im Großen und Ganzen ist es im magischen Britannien gleich. Anders ist es z.B. in Deutschland. Dort unterscheidet sich das politische System der Muggel deutlich von dem der Zauberer. Die deutschen Muggel haben 1918 die Monarchie abgeschafft und den Adel politisch entmachtet, in dem sie die Republik ausgerufen haben. Doch diese war instabil, da die Verfassung der damaligen Zeit zuließ, dass die Demokratie wieder abgeschafft werden sollte. Nach dem Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges war das nichtmagische Deutschland in Trümmern und zerschlagen. die östlichen Gebiete, jenseits der Flüsse oder und Neiße gingen verloren und das Land war lange Jahre geteilt und fand erst wieder im Jahr 1990 zusammen. Das heutige politische System in die Demokratie. D.h. Die Bevölkerung wählt alle vier Jahre den Bundestag, das deutsche Parlament. Dieses wählt den Regierungschef, den Bundeskanzler. Das Staatsoberhaupt ist der Bundespräsident, der alle 5 Jahre gewählt wird, aber fast nur noch repräsentative Aufgaben hat. Im magischen Deutschland sieht die Situation anders aus. Dort ist die Monarchie nie zusammengebrochen. Sie war von 1945 bis dieses Jahr nur unterbrochen. Das magische Deutschland wird seit fast 1000 Jahren von einer Familie beherrscht. Nur nach 1945 schien wohl kein Herrscher zur Verfügung zu stehen. Erst dieses Jahr schien dieser wieder aufgetaucht zu sein. Jedoch kennt niemand seinen Namen und sein aussehen. Das einzige, das bisher bekannt ist, ist folgendes. Vor wenigen Monaten hatte Voldemort jemanden nach Deutschland geschickt. Diese Person schien einen Angriff auf den jetzigen Herrscher geführt zu haben. Dies führte dazu, dass diese Person hingerichtet wurde und die Deutschen Voldemort eher feindlich gegenüberstehen. Wenn die Zeitungsberichte korrekt sind, scheint Voldemort in Deutschland mehrere Rückschläge erlitten zu haben."

Danach ließ sie diese Informationen erstmal an der Tafel erscheinen und die Schüler notierten mit.

Nach einer Weile fuhr sie fort.

„So. Nun zurück zu den Unterschieden. In unserer Welt sind die Kontakte zwischen den Ländern sehr eingeschränkt. Jedes Land schottet sich stark ab und niemand kann ohne Genehmigung in ein anderes Land einreisen. In der Muggelwelt sieht es etwas anders aus. Die Muggel haben mehrere Rechte an eine gemeinsame Organisation abgetreten. Die Europäische Union. Eines der rechte, die die Bevölkerung der Mitgliedsländer hat, ist der freie Reiseverkehr innerhalb der Union." Aurora erläuterte noch eine halbe Stunde die Unterschiede zwischen den zwei Welten in Europa und ließ dies die Schüler dann notieren. Danach entließ sie alle in die Freizeit. Harry entschuldigte sich und verschwand in sein Büro. Die anderen fingen im Turm mit den Hausaufgaben an.

Als er in der Kammer ankam wartete bereits Rainald auf ihn.

„Hallo junger Freund. Wie ich gehört habe, hast du eurem Minister einen schönen Streich gespielt." Dabei lachte er.

„Hallo. Ja, dieser hatte wirklich mal einen Schuss vor den Bug verdient. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass er mir das Übel nehmen wird. Ich werde mich also auf eine Reaktion einstellen dürfen."

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Aber was willst du machen, wenn es tatsächlich soweit ist und das Ministerium dich z.B. festsetzen will." fragte Rainald.

„Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mein Geheimnis preiszugeben. Aber dann ist wenigstens das leidige Versteckspiel vorbei." antwortete der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ja. Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht." erwiderte Rainald nachdenklich. Aber wir sollten uns erst mal den aktuellen Themen zuwenden. Ich habe hier Berichte über die Beschlüsse, die du im Sommer getroffen hast. Sie sind erfolgreich gewesen. Unser Staatsvermögen ist beträchtlich gewachsen. Die Kobolde haben einiges weiterinvestiert. So gesehen läuft alles gut. Auch deine Soldaten sind mit der Ausbildung fertig und warten auf die ersten Einsätze. Unsre Ermittlungsteams haben bisher nur wenig herausgefunden. Aber sie müssen sich auch erst Zugang zu den Informationen verschaffen. Was wir bisher wissen ist, dass sich Voldemort Zugang zu stark magischen Plätzen verschaffen will. Was bisher jedoch nicht aufgefallen ist, war folgendes. Er will alte Artefakte und sogenannte Heiligtümer finden und in seine Gewalt bringen. Zum Glück kennen wir den Standort von einigen der Objekte, die er sucht. Unter anderem will er den heiligen Gral und die Heilige Lanze in seine Gewalt bringen. An diese beiden Objekte wird er jedoch nicht herankommen, da diese sich in einem gesicherten Verließ befinden. Unterhalb deiner Residenz. Weitere Objekte sind die Kristalschädel der Maya, Außerdem haben wir ein paar Vermutungen, welche Objekte er noch suchen könnte. Die Steinfiguren auf der Osterinsel hat er leider bereits unter Kontrolle gebracht, bevor wir davon erfahren haben."

„Danke für diese Informationen. Besteht die Möglichkeit die Osterinsel wieder zu befreien?"

„Leider nicht. Wir können nicht nah genug herankommen um die Lage dort aufzuklären. Aber immerhin hat er durch die strikte Bewachung dieses Gebietes viele Recourcen gebunden. Leider haben wir auch etwas über diese Wesen herausgefunden, die du in der Vision bemerkt hast. Nichts Gutes übrigens. Diese Wesen scheinen aus der Unterwelt zu sein. relativ niedrige Dämonen, wenn man so will. Mir scheint, dass Voldemort ein Bündnis mit einer Macht von dort geschlossen hat. Daher will er auch diese Heiligtümer haben. Diese opfert er, zusammen mit großen Blutopfern, diesen Dämonen um sich ihrer Unterstützung zu versichern."

Harry schluckte und meinte dann „Wieso muss mir immer so was passieren. Aber was soll's. Dann müssen wir uns eben auch mit diesen Problemen beschäftigen und dafür sorgen, dass er keine weitere Hilfe von dort bekommen kann."

„Harry. Eine kleine Überraschung habe ich allerdings für dich. Wie du weißt, wollte Voldemort den heiligen Platz der Sachsen erobern. Wir haben diesen jedoch, wie du befohlen hast, befestigt. Um dennoch einen Schlag auszuführen, hat er unsere Aktionen beobachten lassen. Wir wissen nicht, wie viel er erfahren hat. Doch letzte Nacht konnten wir einen kleinen Erfolg verbuchen. Wir haben den Aufklärer gefangen." Daraufhin ließ Rainald einen Wirbel erscheinen und ein kleiner Käfig kam hindurch.

„Ihr habt doch nicht?..." stammelte Harry.

„Doch. Genau das haben wir!" lächelte Rainald. „Ich war so frei und habe einen unserer Anwälte beauftragt eine Wiederaufnahme des Verfahrens zu beantragen. Das britische Ministerium wollte erst nicht, aber der Gamot hat dann doch zugestimmt. Am Wochenende wird die Verhandlung beginnen. Ist ja rechtzeitig zu Beginn eurer Weihnachtsferien. Vielleicht langt es ja zu einem Weihnachtsgeschenk. Doch genug davon. Ich muss ihn wieder zurückbringen. Es ist zu gefährlich ihn ohne Aufpasser zu lassen."

Harry nickte und musste sich erst mal sammeln.

„Morgen früh wird die Zeitung die Meldung über den Prozess bringen." sagte Rainald und lies Harry die Ruhe die er brauchte. Der Schwarzhaarige ging alleine zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Es war mittlerweile schon spät geworden und so warteten nur noch seine drei Freunde auf ihn. Er kam etwas aufgelöst dort an. Ginny und Hermine musterten ihn besorgt. Er setzte sich neben Ginny auf das Sofa und starrte ins Leere. So saß er einige Minuten da bis er plötzlich aufsprang, Ginny mit sich zog und sie herumwirbelte. Diese schrie erschocken auf.

„HARRY!!! Du Kindskopf! Lass mich runter...hahahaha...du bist verrückt... was ist denn???"

Nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, lächelte er seine Freunde an und erzählte leise.

„Wir haben Wurmschwanz gefangen! Am Wochenende beginnt ein neues Verfahren gegen Sirius."

„Das ist ja Wahnsinn! Der wird ausflippen wenn er davon erfährt!" murmelte Ron. Die Schüler unterhielten sich noch ein Weilchen bevor sie ins Bett gingen. Bevor Harry ins Bett ging, schlich er sich in das Zimmer von Anubis und bat seinen Freund einen Brief zum Grimmauldsplatz zu bringen. Danach legte auch er sich schlafen.

Als am nächsten Morgen alle beim Frühstück saßen kamen auch schon die Posteulen an. Ein hübscher Steinkauz landete vor Harry und trug einen Umschlag in den Klauen. Harry nahm ihn ab und öffnete ihn.

_Hallo Harry,_

_das ist die beste Nachricht, die ich seit langem erhalten habe. DANKE!!!!_

_Kann es kaum erwarten das ganze hinter mir zu haben und wieder raus zu können._

_Bis spätestens am Wochenende._

_Dein Sirius._

Er gab diesen Brief auch seinen Freunden zu lesen. Diese grinsten etwas. Danach gingen sie wieder zum Unterricht. Während dem Rest der Woche geschah nicht mehr viel. Es gab auch keine neuen Nachrichten wegen der verschiedenen Ermittlungen und Einsätze. Am Freitag nach der letzten Stunde rannten die Freunde beinahe zum Turm zurück um zu packen. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass sie mit Hilfe von Harry zügig in den Grimmauldsplatz wirbeln. Kaum waren alle Sachen eingepackt und Harry sich sicher, dass niemand mehr im Turm war, öffnete er in ihrem Schlafsaal einen Wirbel und die Schüler tauchten im Grimmauldsplatz auf. Genauer gesagt im Zimmer von Ron und Harry. Sie verstauten leise ihre Sachen und halfen dann ihren Freundinnen deren Koffer in das andere Zimmer zu bringen. Danach zogen sie sich um und schlichen in Richtung Küche. Dort konnten sie schon mehrere Stimmen vernehmen, die sich unterhielten. Leise öffneten sie die Tür und traten ein. Sirius sah die vier als erstes und stürmte schon auf Harry zu.

„Hey Kleiner! Endlich seh ich dich mal wieder." Mit diesen Worten grinste Sirius ihn an und verwuschelte ihm die Haare. Die Bezeichnung ‚Kleiner' war natürlich stark übertrieben, da Sirius eigentlich genauso groß wie Harry war. Danach begrüßten die Schüler Sirius und die Anderen Anwesenden. Es waren Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Remus und die Zwillinge da. Rons Mutter begann danach auch schon am Herd zu hantieren und nach zwanzig Minuten stand auch schon ein wärmender Eintopf auf dem Tisch, von dem sich alle reichlich bedienten. Nachdem alle gesättigt waren, bildeten sich kleine Grüppchen um zu plaudern. Hermine, Ron und dessen Eltern setzten sich zusammen. Die Zwillinge quatschten mit Remus und Tonks. Und Sirius entführte Harry und Ginny.

„Ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben. Ihr habt ihn gefangen. Ich kann es ehrlich gesagt kaum erwarten, bis der Prozess vorbei ist. Hoffentlich dreht das Ministerium nichts an dem Verfahren. Bei denen weiß man ja nie." wurde Sirius zum Ende hin immer leiser.

Harry legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Paten „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir sind dabei. Und ich glaube nicht, dass der Minister etwas verfälschen kann. Dazu werden zu viele Leute den Prozess verfolgen. Er wird es vielleicht versuchen. Aber gelingen wird es sicher nicht."

Dieser atmete etwas ruhige durch und musterte nun die beiden Schüler. „Nun. Wie ich sehe, hast du dir eine Weasley geangelt. Scheinbar landen die männlichen Potters immer bei rothaarigen Frauen". Kaum hatte er das gesagt konnte man schon sein bellendes lachen hören. Die beiden Schüler stimmten auch schon in sein lachen ein. Bis Harry plötzlich aufsprang.

„Ich bin doch ein Idiot. Ich hab' was in Hogwarts vergessen!" So stürmte er auch schon aus der Küche. Sirius und Ginny starrten ihm verdattert hinterher. Die anderen hatten davon nichts bemerkt.

Kurz darauf erschien bei den beiden zurückgelassenen ein schwarzer Wirbel und Harry kam, Aurora hinter sich herziehend, zurück. Diese fluchte vor sich hin.

„Verdammt! Harry! Was soll der Mist? Wo ziehst du mich hin? Ich zieh dir Punkte ab, bis dein Haus auf Null steht!" Plötzlich verstummte sie, als sie vor Sirius stand.

„So. Ich dachte du könntest ja dein Weihnachtsfest hier mit uns verbringen. Da ist es sicher nicht so langweilig wie im Schloss." grinste Harry und schob Aurora auf den Stuhl neben Sirius. Dieser grinste seinen Patensohn breit an und meinte. „Ein echter Herumtreiber!" Danach unterhielten sich die vier ebenso. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen kurzzeitig an den Tisch und begrüßten die Besucherin. Aurora und Sirius erzählten etwas von ihrer Schulzeit und auch Remus schaltete sich immer wieder ein. So wurde bis zum Abend viel gelacht. Doch man entschied sich diesen Abend früher ins Bett zu gehen. Ron brachte Hermine ins Bett, Harry kümmerte sich um Ginny und Sirius trug Aurora in ihr Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Harry durch eine Bewegung auf und sah, als er die Augen öffnete, rot. Ein roter Haarschopf verdeckte ihm die Sicht. er setzte sich die Brille auf und sah lächelnd an sich hinunter. Ginny hatte sich im Schlaf halb auf ihn gelegt und ihn als Kissen missbraucht. Nach einer Weile waren beide soweit wach, dass sie aufstehen konnten und zogen sich dann an. Als beide aus dem Zimmer kamen trafen sie auch schon auf Ron und Hermine, die gemeinsam aus Hermines Zimmer kamen. In diesem Moment stand Sirius auf der Treppe und grinste breit. Dazu sagte er etwas, dass klang wie „Ja ja. Junge Liebe." Kurz darauf saßen alle um den Küchentisch versammelt und versuchten etwas zu essen. Gegen zehn Uhr flohten alle nacheinander in das Ministerium zur Verhandlung. Dort wurden sie gleich von den Sicherheitszaubern begrüßt, die seit kurzem jeden Neuankömmling durch eine Sicherheitsschleuse bringen mussten. Dort nahmen die Sicherheitszauber dann ein Kontrollblatt entgegen. Nachdem dieses Verfahren bei allen beendet war, wurden sie in den Gerichtssaal geschickt. Sirius nahm auf den Stuhl in der Mitte platz. Die anderen auf den Zuschauerbänken.

Als alle saßen erhob sich der Minister.

„Wir haben uns heute hier eingefunden um die Berufungsverhandlung in der Sache Sirius Black durchzuführen. Vertreter der Anklage ist Oswald Fudge. Vertreter der Verteidigung?"

Dabei sah er Sirius angestrengt an.

„Rechtsanwalt Steinschläger. Hier meine Zulassung." ertönte eine Stimme hinter Sirius und ein grauhaariger Mann im Anzug trat hervor. Der Minister nahm die Zulassung entgegen und nickte kurz. Dann fuhr er fort.

„Nun. Entgegen der Überzeugung des Ministeriums hat der Gamot entschieden, dass dieses Verfahren durchzuführen ist. Es wurde angegeben, dass erst kürzlich ein wichtiger Entlastungszeuge ausfindig gemacht werden konnte. Aber nun erteile ich das Wort dem Herrn Ankläger."

Fudge erhob sich. „Wir sind heute hier um zu prüfen ob Mr. Black schuldig an dem Mord an 13 Menschen ist, indem er einen ganzen Straßenzug gesprengt hat."

Dann wandte er sich an Sirius.

„Sie sind Sirius Black?"

„Ja."

Sie waren eng befreundet mit der Familie Potter?"

„Ja."

„Sie haben angegeben, dass sie an der Explosion Schuld tragen?"

„Ja. Ab..."

„Sie sind aus dem Gefängnis Askaban ausgebrochen?"

Ja, wie...!"

„Nun. Wie sie alle gehört haben, hat der Beschuldigte die vorgeworfenen Taten bestätigt." Danach setzte sich Fudge wieder und Sirius Anwalt erhob sich.

„Sie haben angegeben, dass sie Schuld am Tod der Familie Potter seien und an dieser Explosion. Wie kommen sie zu diesem Ergebnis?"

„Ich fühle mich schuldig daran, weil ich James und Lily überzeugt habe nicht mich als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen, obwohl es so geplant war. Ich habe die beiden überzeugt Peter Pettigrew dazu zu bestimmen. Das hat es Voldemort ermöglicht die beiden zu töten."

Der Anwalt nickte und fragte weiter „Und sie haben erst in Harrys drittem Schuljahr, nach ungefähr 12 Jahren, den Ausbruch gewagt?"

„Ja. Denn kurz vor meinem Ausbruch war der damalige Minister bei mir zu Besuch und lies mir eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in der Zelle. Dort erkannte ich auf dem Titelbild die Familie Weasley. Der jüngste Sohn hatte eine Ratte als Hautier. Peter Pettigrew. Dieser war ein unregistrierter Animagus. Als ich sein Bild sah, erwachte ich mehr und mehr aus meiner Lethargie. Ich konnte wieder richtig klare Gedanken fassen und startete meinen Fluchtversuch, der glücklicherweise auch gelang."

„Und wie ist ihnen dieses Kunststück gelungen?" warf Fudge ein.

„Ich habe dieselbe Fähigkeit wie Pettigrew. Ich bin ebenfalls ein Animagus. Dadurch konnte ich diese Kerker verlassen und mich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen. Dort fand ich nach einiger Zeit diese Ratte, doch sie entwischte mir am Ende immer. Der Rest der Geschichte ist ja allen bekannt. Dem habe ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen."

Sein Anwalt nickte ihm zu und wandte sich an das Gericht. „Ich möchte für das Protokoll bemerken, dass diese Erkenntnisse schon vor zwölf Jahren hätten erlangt werden können, wenn man damals ein rechtstaatlicher Verfahren durchgeführt und den Angeklagten unter Veritaserum befragt hätte. Danke."

Der Minister erhob sich. „Nun. War dies alles an Informationen?„

Sirius' Anwalt wandte sich zur Menge. „Ja. Vorerst. Doch nun sollten wir den Gefangenen hereinbringen."

Der Minister sah Sirius' Anwalt giftig an und wies die Auroren an, diesen rein zu bringen.

Die Tür zum Gerichtssaal öffnete sich und zwei Auroren brachten den gefesselten Pettigrew herein und drückten ihn auf den Stuhl, auf dem vorher Sirius saß. Die Ketten schlangen sich gleich um seine Arme. Der Minister wandte sich an den gefesselten, nachdem diesem Veritaserum verabreicht wurde.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?"

„Peter Pettigrew."

Waren Sie der Geheimniswahrer der Familie Potter?"

„Ja."

„Haben sie sie verraten?"

„J..Ja."

„Sind sie ein Todesser?"

„Nein."

Die Zuschauer erstarrten. Sirius sah seinen ehemaligen Freund völlig geschockt an.

Der Minister fing sich schneller wieder und fragte weiter.

„Erklären sie das."

„Damals war ich ein Todesser und habe V..Voldemort mit Informationen versorgt. Aber danach wurde ich mir immer unsicherer. Zu letzt bin ich ihm nur mehr aus Angst gefolgt und habe mich schließlich angewandt. Ich bin keiner seiner Diener mehr."

„Danke. Haben sie damals die Straße in die Luft gesprengt und diese Tat Sirius Black angelastet?"

„Ja. Auch dies habe ich getan."

„Danke. Mehr brauchen wir nicht." Mit einem Wink wurde Pettigrew das Gegenmittel verabreicht und er aus dem Saal geführt.

„Gibt es sonst noch Anträge?"

Fudge und der Anwalt verneinten dies.

„Dann bitte ich sie um die Plädoyers, meine Herren."

Fudge erhob sich als erstes.

„Hohes Gericht. Meine Damen und Herren. Wir haben heute die Aussage von Mr. Black und dem vermeintlichen Mr. Pettigrew gehört. Ich gebe zu, dass ich von einigen Details überrascht bin. Dennoch bin ich überzeugt, dass Sirius Black, wenn auch nicht direkt, so doch indirekt an dem Tod von James und Lily Potter beteiligt war. Er hat ohne Prüfung der Zuverlässigkeit den Wechsel des Geheimniswahrers durchgesetzt und so einem Todesser Zugang zu dieser Familie ermöglicht. Des Weiteren ist er aus dem Gefängnis von Askaban ausgebrochen. Ebenso hat er diverse Diebstähle und Sachbeschädigungen während dieser Flucht begangen. Daher halte ich insgesamt eine abschließende Haft von fünf Jahren für tat- und strafangemessen. Danke."

Eisiges Schweigen herrschte im Saal. Dann erhob sich Sirius' Anwalt.

Hohes Gericht. Meine Damen und Herren. Noch selten habe ich ein derartig unmögliches Plädoyer einer Anklagebehörde gehört wie am heutigen Tag. Durch die vorgenommenen Befragungen und die entsprechenden Aussagen konnte eindeutig nachgewiesen werden, dass Mr. Black weder schuld am Tod von Mr. und Mrs Potter ist, noch dass er Schuld am Tod dieser 12 Menschen hat. Der Verantwortliche für diese Taten war und ist Peter Pettigrew, was dieser auch zugegeben hat. Des Weiteren hat sich im Verlauf des Verfahrens herausgestellt, dass der besagte Mr. Pettigrew inzwischen Abscheu für seine Taten empfindet und sich auch inzwischen von den Todessern losgesagt hat. Nach alledem halte ich für Mr. Black nur einen Freispruch für möglich. Über die Strafe des Mr. Pettigrew wird dieses Gericht wohl heute nicht mehr entscheiden. Des Weiteren verlangen wir eine angemessene Entschädigung für die Dauer der Haft in Askaban, welche ohne gültiges Verfahren verhängt wurde. Danke."

„Nun denn. Ich denke wir unterbrechen die Verhandlung an dieser Stelle zur Beratung und führen sie in einer Stunde fort."

Daraufhin verließen die Zuhörer und das Gericht den Saal. Nur der Anwalt, Sirius, Harry und die Freunde blieben im Saal. Die Gruppe unterhielt sich während der Pause.

„Sirius. Ich glaube, es wird heute endlich gut ausgehen." Flüsterte Harry.

„Ja. Ich denke, Fudge und Scrimgeour werden das Gericht nicht beeinflussen können." Stimmte Sirius zu. Noch eine Weile saß die Gruppe schweigend im Saal, als die Zuschauer den Raum wieder betraten. Kurz darauf erschienen auch die Richter wieder.

Der Minister erhob sich.

„Ist das Gericht zu einer Entscheidung gekommen?"

Der Gerichtssprecher erhob sich. „Ja. Das sind wir. Der Angeklagte Sirius Black wird von allen Anschuldigungen wegen erwiesener Unschuld freigesprochen. Ferner wird ihm eine Entschädigung von 15.000 Galleonen pro Jahr Haft in Askaban zugesprochen. Dieselbe Summe wird als Entschädigung für entgangenes Einkommen in dieser Zeit festgesetzt."

Scrimgeour sah aus, als musste er eine dicke, fette Kröte schlucken. „Alles Nötige wird veranlasst werden. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen."

Kaum war das gesagt, fielen Harry und Aurora Sirius um den Hals und begruben ihn unter sich. Dieser lachte fröhlich und rappelte sich langsam wieder hoch. „Das muss gefeiert werden! Ab nach Hause."

Mit diesen Worten ging die Gruppe aus dem Saal und in Richtung der Kamine. Doch vorher kamen sie noch an jener Sicherheitsschleuse vorbei. Als sie gerade in die Kamine wollte, rief der Minister hinter ihnen.

„Stehen bleiben Mr. Potter. Ich stelle sie vorläufig unter Arrest."

Harry blieb überrascht stehen und drehte sich langsam um.

„Und mit welcher Begründung kommen sie auf die Idee mich unter Arrest stellen zu wollen, Herr Minister?" fragte er etwas gereizt.

„Nun. Der Vorwurf lautet Anwendung schwarzer Magie. Auf ihrem Zauberstab wurden vorher bei der Sicherheitsüberprüfung Magiesignaturen entdeckt, die auf die Verwendung dunkler Magie hindeutet. Daher muss ich sie bitten ohne Widerstand mit uns zu kommen und ihren Zauberstab an uns zu übergeben."

„Minister. Sie wissen nicht, was sie gerade tun. Bitte überdenken sie es noch mal. Sie werden dass doch nicht nur tun, weil ich nicht bereit war die Galionsfigur für sie zu spielen?" erwiderte Harry wütend.

„Sie werden mir nicht sagen warum ich etwas zu tun habe und warum nicht. Verabschieden sie sich von ihren Freunden und folgen sie mir, damit wir die Ermittlungen durchführen können."

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um und umarmte dann Ginny. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und drückte den Alarmknopf auf seinem Gürtel. Danach drehte er sich um.

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun, Herr Minister." erwiderte er kalt und blieb stolz stehen.

„Verhaftet ihn." Bellte der Minister und die Auroren zogen ihre Stäbe. In diesem Moment erschien ein Wirbel neben Harry und zehn vermummte Gestalten traten darauf hervor. Rainald an der Spitze.

„Was geht hier vor?" bellte dieser. "Mr. Potter steht unter dem diplomatischen Schutz des Herrn der deutschen Lande."

„Das ist nicht mehr von Belang. Wir haben an seinem Stab die magische Signatur schwarzer Magie entdeckt. Wir werden ihn deshalb verhören und gegebenenfalls vor Gericht stellen." erwiderte Scrimgeour. „Wir können uns schließlich nicht mehr sicher sein auf welcher Seite er steht." fügte er kalt hinzu.

Rainald und Harry sahen sich kurz an und Rainald meinte dann. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie versuchen sollten Mr. Potter gegen unseren Willen mitzunehmen. Dies dürfte ihren Männern nicht sehr gut bekommen." Daraufhin begaben sich die zehn vermummten in Verteidigungspositionen. „Wie gesagt. Er steht unter unserem Schutz."

„Aber er ist Bürger unseres Staates. Sie können sich nicht in unsere inneren Angelegenheiten einmischen und einfach hier in unserem Ministerium machen was sie wollen." brüllte der englische Minister.

„Rainald. ich glaube es geht nicht mehr anders. Zumindest diese Karte muss wohl nun auf den Tisch." flüsterte Harry. Rainald sah ihn eine Weile an und nickte dann. Darauf wandte er sich um und sprach. „Sie können nicht gegen Mr. Potter unternehmen. Ihm werden sie nicht gewachsen sein." Mit diesen Worten verneigte sich Rainald vor Harry und die zehn Soldaten sanken vor ihm auf die Knie.

Die anderen Anwesenden verfolgten das Schauspiel interessiert. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry. Dieser hatte auf einmal seine Amtskleidung an und beschwor sich gerade einen tiefschwarzen Umhang.

„Deshalb, Minister, werden sie nichts unternehmen. Sie haben keine Befugnisse das Oberhaupt eines fremden Staates in Gewahrsam zu nehmen ohne Probleme heraufzubeschwören, die zu groß für sie sind."

„Was soll dieser Aufzug, Potter?" schnappte der Minister, der immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben schien.

„Minister. Sie scheinen es gerade wohl nicht verstanden zu haben. Ich stehe nicht unter dem Schutz des deutschen Herrschers. Ich bin dieser Herrscher. Dies war das Erbe, das ich in diesem Sommer angenommen habe. Also überlegen sie gut, wen sie sich zum Feind machen. Sie können nicht gegen Voldemort und mich agieren. Das übersteigt ihre Kräfte bei weitem." sprach Harry kühl.

Der englische Minister lies schweigend seinen Zauberstab sinken und schwieg. Die Reporter, die inzwischen erschienen waren, hatten bereits alles notiert.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eine neue Macht erhebt sich**

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren öffnete Harry einen zweiten Wirbel. Danach wandte er sich noch an seine Soldaten.

„Männer. Ihr habt das Reich würdig vertreten. Wegtreten! Die Soldaten und Rainald salutierten noch einmal und traten durch den ersten Wirbel. Harry und die anderen verließen das Ministerium durch den anderen. Kurz darauf stand die gesamte Gruppe im Grimmauldplatz in London. Fast die gesamte Gruppe ging sofort in die Küche um eine Feier vorzubereiten. Nur Harry und Sirius blieben noch einen Augenblick in Gang stehen. Einige Augenblicke sagte keiner von beiden was, dann umarmte Sirius Harry und murmelte.

„Danke. Dein Vater wäre sehr stolz auf dich."

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Das glaube ich auch. Genauso stolz, wie er auf dich wäre. Aber jetzt hoffe ich einmal, dass der Minister nicht doch noch eine Aktion startet um mich in die Finger zu kriegen."

Sirius nickte stumm. „Aber heute Abend soll uns das erst mal nicht beschäftigen. Jetzt feiern wir."

Mit diesen Worten gingen beide in die Küche und halfen den anderen bei den Vorbereitungen. Im Lauf des Abends kamen sogar Moody, Mundungus und Dumbledore vorbei. Letzter brachte einen nicht sehr glücklich schauenden Snape mit sich. Snape und Sirius sahen sich furios an. Bis Snape auf einmal die Hand ausstreckte und leise nuschelte. „Gratuliere zur Freiheit." Sirius nahm die dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie kurz. Harry, der beide beobachtet hatte, musste dabei lächeln. Nach den Glückwünschen nahmen alle am großen Küchentisch platz und luden sich das Essen auf die Teller. Während dessen unterhielt man sich angeregt. In einem unbeachteten Moment beugte sich Snape zu Harry und fragte flüstern „Was ist diesem düsteren Kasten passiert, Potter?"

„Tonks und Remus sind passiert." antwortete er lachend. Beim Tränkeprofessor zuckte kurz ein Mundwinkel nach oben und er nickte kurz. Während des Essens tauchten noch die Zwillinge auf und sorgten für etwas Tischfeuerwerk. Die Bewohner und Gäste des Grimmauldplatzes feierten noch lange und die letzten die ins Bett gingen waren Sirius und Harry. Beide leicht wackelig auf den Füßen. Nachdem beide die Treppe gemeistert hatten, schlich Harry in sein Zimmer und fiel auch sofort in sein Bett. Sirius ging es ein Stockwerk höher genauso. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch ein helles Lachen geweckt. Er blinzelte vorsichtig und sah Ginny am Fußende des Bettes stehen. Diese rief vergnügt. „NA DU SCHLAFMÜTZE! ENDLICH AUSGESCHLAFEN?"

„Bitte nicht so laut." Murmelte Harry „ich bin grad erst aufgewacht." Ginny grinste daraufhin breit. „So nennt man das also. Na vielleicht hat ja Sirius einen Kopfschmerztrank für dich."

Darauf grinste Harry ziemlich teuflisch und schlüpfte in das Bad. Dort sorgte eine ausgiebige Dusche dafür, dass seine Lebensgeister halbwegs geweckt wurden, während Ginny schon hinunter in die Küche ging. Als nächstes schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab und schlich zu Sirius hoch. Leise öffnete er die Türe, richtete den Zauberstab auf Sirius und dachte an einen kleinen Verwandlungszauber. Nachdem er diesen lautlos vollendet hatte Danach ging er ebenfalls hinunter in die Küche. Dort warteten bereits Tonks und Remus auf die anderen. Harry beschwor kurz jedem eine Tasse Kaffee herauf uns setzte sich. Kurze Zeit später hörten sie die Treppe knirschen und Augenblicke später kam ein verschlafener Hausherr in die Küche. Zuerst schwiegen alle, dann platzte aus Ginny, Remus und Tonks das lachen heraus. Sirius sah sie erst völlig irritiert an, doch dann sah er einen Spiegel neben der Tür und knurrte „In Ordnung. Wer hat meine Haare so verunstaltet? Wer hat es gewagt mir eine Dauerwelle zu verpassen und mich mit dieser Farbe zu quälen (orange). Wen soll ich...? HARRY!!!!" Das letzte Wort schrie er lachend in die Küche. Der Angesprochene lag inzwischen auch schon vor lachen auf dem Boden. Sirius versuchte mehrmals Harrys Zauber aufzuheben und seine Haare wieder schwarz zu färben. Jedoch musste er entnervt aufgeben. Schließlich hatte Harry ein einsehen und hob den Spruch wieder auf. Nun sah auch Sirius wieder etwas glücklicher aus und die nun versammelten Bewohner konnten das Frühstück genießen.

Nachdem der morgendliche Hunger etwas gestillt war, richtete Sirius sein Wort an Harry.

„Nun. Nachdem du gestern dem Minister…sagen wir mal seine Grenzen aufgezeigt hast" Hierbei lächelte er „Wie willst du nun weitermachen. Beziehungsweise was vermutest du, wird der Minister tun?"

Der Angesprochene überlegte einen Augenblick

„Ich weiß nicht wie Scrimgeour reagieren wird. Aber ich befürchte, dass er sich mit der Situation nicht unbedingt abfinden will. Im Moment kann er jedoch nichts direkt unternehmen. Und wenn er sich zu ungeschickt anstellt, könnte es vielleicht sogar passieren, dass er die öffentliche Meinung gegen sich aufbringt, nachdem er diese nicht mehr nach gut dünken durch den Tagespropheten steuern kann. Allerdings kenne ich den Minister auch nicht wirklich gut genug um ihn entsprechend beurteilen zu können. Wie sieht es da bei dir aus Sirius?"

„Hmmm… ich hatte früher nicht unbedingt viel mit Scrimgeour zu tun. Er war zu meiner Zeit einer der Einsatzleiter der Auroren und auf jeden Fall sehr ehrgeizig. Allerdings schien er mir nie rücksichtslos bei der Wahl seiner Mittel zu sein. Was das geändert hat weiß ich nicht. Aber wir könnten diesbezüglich einmal die Fühler ausstrecken. Vielleicht finden wir ja etwas heraus."

Harry nickte hierzu. Mit der Zeit haben sich die einzelnen Bewohner im ganzen Haus verteilt und Sirius und sein Patensohn saßen alleine in der Küche.

„Sag mal Sirius" fing Harry an „wie sieht es denn bei dir aus?" Ich meine, du kennst Aurora schon seit deiner Schulzeit. Oder? Ihr hattet, soweit ich weiß, auch nach Ihrem Wegzug regen Kontakt. Was hältst du von ihr?"

Das Oberhaupt der Blacks blickte seinen Patensohn überrascht an und grinste dann.

„Naja. Wie du sicher schon gehört hast, war ich während der Schulzeit kein Unschuldslamm, was Mädchen anging. Bei ihr war das jedoch anders. Sie war die erste bei der ich mir Blessuren geholt habe. Und das nicht nur bildlich. Sie war die einzigste, die mir wirklich kontra gegeben hat. Und das hat damals ziemlich an meinem Ego gekratzt. Wegen ihr bin ich nicht nur einmal im Krankenflügel gelandet." Hier grinste er schief. „Ich hätte damals auch nie geglaubt, dass mir ihr Umzug so zu schaffen macht. Wer weiß wie es weitergegangen wäre, wenn der Kontakt nicht abgebrochen und ich in Askaban gewesen wäre." Dann schwieg er eine Weile und Harry vermied es weiter danach zu fragen.

Gegen Mittag beschlossen Sirius und Harry, dass es Zeit für einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse wäre. Also machten sich alle straßenfertig und eine halbe Stunde später apparierten sie in die Winkelgasse. Als erstes ging es zu Gringots. Am Schalter sprachen Sirius und Harry mit Gryphook. Dieser führte sie dann zum Verwalter für die Erbschafts- und Vermögensangelegenheiten. Dort bat man Sirius erst um Verzeihung, dass Gringots der Fehler mit seinem Tod unterlaufen sei.

Doch hier schaltete sich Harry ein. „Es war nicht unbedingt ihr Fehler. Mr. Black war tatsächlich dort, wo die Geister der Menschen nach dem Tod landen."

Nachdem er dem Kobold grob erklärte, was es damit auf sich hat, wurde das Black-Erbe wieder an Sirius übertragen. Bis auf die Beträge, die er den anderen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Als letztes hob Sirius etwas Geld ab und beide verließen die Bank. Als nächstes lief Sirius zu Madame Malkiens und deckte sich mit neuer Kleidung ein. Er kaufte etliche Roben, Hosen, Hemden und sonstige Kleidung. Sie verbrachten alleine mehr als zwei Stunden damit, mit den Verkäufern über die passenden Farben und Schnitte zu diskutieren. Harry musste zugeben, dass Sirius' Geschmack wirklich zielsicher war. Als Harry und Sirius das Geschäft verließen, trafen sie auf Draco. Dieser nickte Harry relativ freundlich zu. Danach sah er Sirius an. Dieser musterte ihn erst sehr verschlossen, bis Draco meinte „Hallo Sirius." Da musste Sirius lachen. „Hallo. Draco." Bevor sie Draco jedoch weiter ansprechen konnten, wurde er durch die Passanten beinahe mitgerissen. Danach begaben sich die Beiden in den Tropfenden Kessel. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie auf die Weasleys, die scheinbar ebenso einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse gestartet hatten. Sirius und Harry schauten sich kurzerhand an und meinten dann synchron „Wenn wir schon alle hier sind, können wir auch gleich essen" und ignorierten jeden von Mollys Protesten. Nach dem Essen gab es noch einige Diskussionen, da die Weasleys zahlen wollten und der Wirt meinte, dass dies nicht mehr nötig sei, da die Rechnung schon beglichen worden wäre. Als die Weasleys sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnten und in Richtung der Kamine gingen grinsten sich Sirius und Harry wieder einmal an. Die beiden hatten auch im Bekleidungsgeschäft eine Überraschung vorbereitet.

Einen Augenblick später trat die Gruppe nach und nach aus dem Kamin am Grimmauldplatz und kurz darauf legte Molly schon los.

„Harry! Sirius! Wer von euch beiden hat die Rechnung bezahlt? Das können wir doch unmöglich annehmen!!"

Die beiden schauten sich an. Harry sprach als erstes.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

Sirius setzte mit einer Unschuldsmine dazu.

„Ich bin absolut unschuldig Molly."

Daraufhin musste die ganze Küche lachen. Nach zwei bis drei Minuten hatten sich alle wieder soweit beruhigt und zogen sich in die jeweiligen Räume zurück um die Einkäufe zu verstauen oder sich auszuruhen. Mrs. Weasley machte sich derweil daran, das Haus weihnachtlich zu schmücken, da heute ja schon der heilige Abend war. Sie wuselte unermüdlich durch das gesamte Haus und verteilte Lametta, Kugel, Girlanden, Mistelzweige, Tannenkränze und singende Spielzeugnikoläuse. Unterdessen ging Harry mit Sirius in dessen Büro. Dort angekommen fläzte sich der Hausherr genüsslich auf seinen Bürosessel. Harry beschwor sich ebenso einen und tat es seinem Paten gleich. „Nun Harry. So wie es aussieht bist du den Potters nachgefolgt und nicht aus der Reihe getanzt." neckte Sirius ihn.

„Was?" entgegnete der Patensohn intelligent.

„Na ich meinte Ginny. Ein hübsches rothaariges Mädchen. Wer weiß wie viele Marauder daraus hervorgehen." grinste sein Pate.

„ Da könntest du allerdings Recht haben. Aber das mit Kindern hat noch ein wenig Zeit. Was mich wundert ist unter anderem Malfoy, also Draco. Er hat sich schon verändert. Es scheint mir fast so, als wolle er sich von seinem Vater unterscheiden. Er ist nicht mehr feindselig mir gegenüber. Wir haben sogar einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Er selbst sagte mir, dass er nicht zu Voldemort wolle."

„Es könnte sein. Und Narzissa war, was wenige wissen, auch nicht völlig überzeugt, als man sie mit Lucius verheiratete. Wäre ja gut möglich, dass die beiden ihre eigenen Wege gehen." murmelte Sirius

„Ja. Das wäre nicht unmöglich. Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen das herauszufinden. Aber zu etwas anderem. Ich bin gespannt auf die Gesichter der Weasleys morgen früh, wenn sie ihre Schränke sehen." lachte Harry. Sirius stimmte sofort mit ein. So unterhielten sich die beiden Männer noch eine ganze Weile. Gegen Abend wandte sich Harry wieder an seinen Paten. „Sag mal. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Wäre es nicht mal Zeit, es mir gleichzutun? Such dir doch endlich eine Hundetrainerin." Darauf grinste Sirius.

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht hab ich das ja schon längst."

„Aha. Unterrichtet diese Hundetrainerin vielleicht auf Hogwarts?" fragte Harry.

Sein Pate entgegnete teuflisch grinsend. „Da könntest du nicht falsch liegen."

„Und weiß diejenige auch schon davon?" hakte Harry nach.

„Mist. Ich wusste, da war noch was." überlegte Sirius gespielt. „Aber das kriege ich schon hin. Ich muss vor meinem Versuch nur sicherheitshalber mal ein Bett bei Poppy buchen."

Plötzlich ertönte das Glockenspiel der großen Uhr in Sirius' Büro.

„Harry. Wir sollten jetzt aber hinunter zum Essen. Nicht das uns die anderen noch vermissen." Sprach der Hausherr. Harry nickte sofort und beide begaben sich hinunter. Im Treppenhaus trafen sie auf die anderen Bewohner, während alle beim laufen die Dekoration bewunderten. Schließlich betraten alle die Küche und nahmen am großen Küchentisch platz. Molly ließ sofort die Schüsseln und Platten mit dem Essen auf den Tisch schweben. Nachdem alles angerichtet war nickte sie Sirius zu. Dieser erhob sich und meinte. Als erstes möchte ich am heutigen Heiligabend meinem Patensohn das Wort erteilen" und er setzte sich wieder. Harry erhob sich und räusperte sich.

„Ich weiß, dass in der magischen Welt zwar oft Weihnachten gefeiert wird, aber der religiöse Hintergrund dieses Festes nicht bekannt ist. Ich habe mich in letzter zeit etwas über die Traditionen in meiner neuen Heimat informiert. Es scheint dort ein Brauch zu sein, in dieser Zeit eine Weihnachtsgeschichte zu erzählen, die in der christlichen Bibel nieder geschrieben steht. Auch wenn diese vielleicht in der magischen Welt nicht sehr bekannt ist, finde ich es eine schöne Tradition und habe mich entschieden, diese Geschichte heute zum Besten zu geben. Sie handelt, wie euch wahrscheinlich bekannt ist, von der Geburt des Gottessohnes, Jesus, am heutigen Tag vor fast 2000 Jahren.

_Es begab sich aber zu der Zeit, dass ein Gebot von dem Kaiser Augustus ausging, dass alle Welt geschätzt würde. Und diese Schätzung__1__ war die aller erste und geschah zurzeit, da Quirinius Statthalter in Syrien war. Und jedermann ging, dass er sich schätzen ließe, ein jeder in seine Stadt. Da machte sich auf auch Josef aus Galiläa, aus der Stadt Nazareth, in das jüdische Land zur Stadt Davids, die da heißt Bethlehem, weil er aus dem Hause und Geschlechte Davids war, damit er sich schätzen ließe mit Maria, seinem vertrauten Weibe;__2__ die war schwanger. Und als sie dort waren, kam die Zeit, dass sie gebären sollte. Und sie gebar ihren ersten Sohn und wickelte ihn in Windeln und legte ihn in eine Krippe; denn sie hatten sonst keinen Raum in der Herberge. Und es waren Hirten in derselben Gegend auf dem Felde bei den Hürden, die hüteten des Nachts ihre Herde. Und der Engel des Herrn trat zu ihnen, und die Klarheit des Herrn leuchtete um sie; und sie fürchteten sich sehr. Und der Engel sprach zu ihnen: Fürchtet euch nicht! Siehe, ich verkündige euch große Freude, die allem Volk widerfahren wird; denn euch ist heute der Heiland geboren, welcher ist Christus, der Herr, in der Stadt Davids. Und das habt zum Zeichen: Ihr werdet finden das Kind in Windeln gewickelt und in einer Krippe liegen. Und alsbald war da bei dem Engel die Menge der himmlischen Heerscharen, die lobten Gott und sprachen: Ehre sei Gott in der Höhe und Friede auf Erden bei den Menschen seines Wohlgefallens. Und als die Engel von ihnen gen Himmel fuhren, sprachen die Hirten untereinander: Lasst uns nun gehen nach Bethlehem und die Geschichte sehen, die da geschehen ist, die uns der Herr kundgetan hat. Und sie kamen eilend und fanden beide, Maria und Josef, dazu das Kind in der Krippe liegen. Als sie es aber gesehen hatten, breiteten sie das Wort aus, das zu ihnen von diesem Kinde gesagt war. Und alle, vor die es kam, wunderten sich über das, was ihnen die Hirten gesagt hatten. Maria aber behielt alle diese Worte und bewegte sie in ihrem Herzen. Und die Hirten kehrten wieder um, priesen und lobten Gott für alles, was sie gehört und gesehen hatten, wie denn zu ihnen gesagt war. Und als acht Tage um waren und man das Kind beschneiden musste, gab man ihm den Namen Jesus, wie er genannt war von dem Engel, ehe er im Mutterleib empfangen war._

„So. Dies war diese Geschichte. Niemand weiß, was daran wahr ist. Aber mir hat sie gleich gefallen." Damit setzte er sich wieder. Die anderen Gäste blickten ihn lächelnd an, denn auch ihnen schien zumindest diese Tradition zu gefallen, auch wenn denjenigen, die sich im christlichen Glauben nicht so gut auskannten, die Zusammenhänge nicht klar waren. Dann ergriff Sirius wieder das Wort.

„Ich danke Molly für dieses absolut beeindruckende Weihnachtsmahl. Nun. Die Tafel ist hiermit eröffnet. Oder um es mit den Worten eines alten Zausels zu sagen. Haut rein!" Danach nahm er wieder Platz und alle taten sich von Mollys guten Gerichten auf. So saßen sie lange Zeit und schwatzten und schmatzten. Nachdem auch wirklich jeder, sogar Ron, feststellte, dass kein Bissen mehr hineinging trat Sirius kurz an die Hausbar und füllte etliche Gläser mit einem guten Feuerwhiskey und ließ vor jeden ein Glas schweben. Sogar diejenigen, die noch nicht volljährig waren, bekamen eines. Molly begutachtete das zwar mehr als kritisch aber nickte schließlich zustimmend. Alle hoben dann schweigend die Gläser und blickten lächelnd zu Sirius. Dieser musste sich bei dieser Geste sogar eine kleine Träne verkneifen. Danach tranken sie etwas vom Whiskey und setzten sich hinüber in den Salon und unterhielten sich in kleineren Gruppen. Harry fiel dabei auf, dass Sirius und Aurora sehr oft verstohlene Blicke austauschten. Darüber machte er sich eine geistige Notiz für die Zukunft.

Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, blickte er in ein bezauberndes paar brauner Augen. Ohne ein Wort zog er Ginny auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie. Kurze Zeit später kam Sirius zu ihnen herüber geschlendert. Bei ihm war Aurora. Als die beiden vor Harry und Ginny standen, murmelte Sirius in Gedanken „Man könnte fast neidisch werden…" Aurora sah ihn unergründlich an, sagte aber nichts, da sie zu sehr in ihren eigenen Grübeleien verfangen war. Nachdem Ginny wieder von Harrys Lippen abgelassen hatte, setzten sich Sirius und Aurora zu den beiden und die Gruppe unterhielt sich lange über die Schulzeit der älteren. Mit der Zeit leerte sich der Salon immer mehr, da das reichhaltige Essen seinen Tribut forderte und ein jeder reichlich müde war. Am Ende waren nur noch Harry, Sirius und Arthur im Salon.

Die drei Männer setzten sich zusammen und unterhielten sich. Unter anderem hieß Arthur Harry nochmals in der Familie willkommen. Nachdem sie sich noch ein paar Minuten unterhalten hatten, wurden auch die Männer schließlich von der Müdigkeit übermannt. Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und schlichen langsam in ihre Zimmer zurück. Harry betrat leise das Schlafzimmer. Dort lag bereits Ginny in seinem Bett und schlief. Leise zog er sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Kaum lag er darunter, rutschte Ginny auch schon im Schlaf an ihn heran und kurze Zeit später lag schon ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust. Nach wenigen Minuten befand sich Harry auch schon im Reich der Träume.

Aus diesem wurde er jedoch am nächsten Morgen unsanft gerissen, als ein schrilles kreischen erklang.

„Harryyyy! Schau dir das an. Wo kommen die ganzen Päckchen her?"

„Mmmmh. Nicht so laut kleiner Phoenix. „ erwiderte dieser schläfrig und drehte sich noch mal um.

Sofort wurde ihm die Bettdecke weggerissen und Ginny stand vor ihm; die Hände in die Hüftengestemmt und funkelte ihn an.

„Was soll das Harry? Hast du was damit zu tun?"

Dieser grinste sie nur an und hob eine Augenbraue. Danach stand er auf und stellte sich dicht vor sie,

„Mein Spatz, es würde weitaus bedrohlicher wirken, wenn man nicht jedes Detail von dir sehen könnte."

Die Angesprochene blickte an sich herunter und errötete leicht. Doch bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, versiegelte Harry ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Nach fünf Minuten löste er sich wieder von Ginny und beide machten sich daran den jeweiligen Geschenk-Berg auszupacken. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, fand Ginny in ihren Geschenken eine große Auswahl an Kleidung für die verschiedensten Anlässe. Sie fand aber auch ein ausgezeichnetes Besenpflegeset und zum Schluss ein kleines bordeauxrot verpackten Schächtelchen. Darin lag eine schlichte silberne Kette mit einem Phoenixmedaillon. Darinnen war ein Foto von Harry, der ihr fröhlich zuwinkte. Als Ginny dies sah setzte sie sich zu Harry und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und beide genossen den Augenblick. Wenn jemand von diesem Moment ein Foto hätte machen können, so hätte man meinen können ein Bild von Harrys Eltern vor sich zu sehen.

Eine Weile später zogen sich beide um und gingen hinunter in die Küche. Dort warteten schon die versammelten Weasleys auf ihn. Molly legte auch schon los.

„Harry! Sirius! Hattet ihr was damit zu tun? Das können wir doch nicht annehmen. Das ist zu teuer. Ihr müsst die Sachen wieder zurückgeben!" So ging es in einem Atemzug.

Sirius und Harry sahen sich beide an und fingen an zu grinsen.

Harry tat einen Schritt nach vorne und meinte „In Ordnung Mrs. Weasley. Ich lass die Sachen gleich verschwinden. Ach ja. Ginny, deine alten Sachen liegen oben." Daraufhin wollte er seinen Zauberstab schwingen, doch Molly hielt ihn davon ab, mit den Worten, dass sie es sich anders überlegt hätte. Dies veranlasste Sirius zu einem fiesen lachen. Nachdem die Sache mit der Kleidung so schnell geklärt war, tat Molly das Frühstück auf. Genauso ruhig wie das Frühstück verbrachten die Bewohner den restlichen Tag. Im Hintergrund hörte man hin und wieder ein weihnachtliches Lied aus dem magischen Radio. Alle genossen den Weihnachtstag und hatten viel Spaß. Der schönste Augenblick war jener, als die Posteule eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten brachte. Auf der Titelseite prangte eine einzige Zeile.

_SIRIUS BLACK-UNSCHULDIG!!!!_

_In einer Gerichtsverhandlung am vergangenen Samstag wurde der Fall des vermeintlichen Terroristen und Massenmörders Sirius Black aufgerollt. Während dieser Verhandlung wurde die Unschuld des Angeklagten eindeutig bewiesen. Mehr hierzu im Innenteil._

Dies brachte Sirius nochmals zum Jubeln. Nun wusste es ganz Britannien. Er war unschuldig und frei. Unter dem Gelächter der Anwesenden gaben die Zwillinge und Harry eine neue Version des Liedes ‚Er ist frei!' zum Besten. So vergingen die Tage bis Sylvester und alle Gäste des Grimauldplatzes bereiteten ein großartiges Feuerwerk vor. Die meisten Kracher wurden von den Zwillingen geliefert. Harry und Sirius erhielten einige mit dem Hinweis, dass es noch Prototypen bzw. Versuchkracher wären, die noch nicht sicherheitsüberprüft wären. Die beiden grinsten sich nur schelmisch an und freuten sich schon auf die Gesichter der anderen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ein neues Jahr**

Nachdem alle nun Sylvester und Sirius Befreiungsfeuerwerk mehr oder weniger unbeschadet überstanden hatten, rückte der erste Schultag im neuen Jahr immer näher. Die Geschichte über Sirius Freiheit hatte sich durch den Propheten binnen Tagen verbreitet. Überall wo Sirius auftauchte waren nur noch wenige zweifelnde Gesichter zu sehen. Einige begrüßten ihn überschwänglich. Es waren sicher meistens die, die ihn am Anfang am meisten verdächtigten. Oft waren die Leute zwar freundlich aber trotzdem neutral. Ein anderer Punkt war der, dass über Harrys Auftritt bisher nichts verlautbart wurde. Diesem war jedoch klar, woran dies liegen könnte. Er war schließlich selbst der Besitzer des Propheten und hatte gebeten das vorerst geheim zu halten. Wenn es jedoch so weit wäre es zu veröffentlichen, versprach er dem Propheten die Exklusivrechte. Nach kurzem rechnen entschied der Chefredakteur, dass es wohl das beste Geschäft sei, das der Prophet je in Aussicht gehabt habe und stimmte begeistert zu. Auch von Seiten des Ministeriums wurde stillschweigen gewahrt, da der Minister nicht öffentlich werden lassen wollte, dass er so vorgeführt worden war. So brach letztendlich der letzte Ferientag an und die Freunde begaben sich am Morgen zum Hogwartszug. Sie wurden von den Weasleys, Sirius, Andromeda, Tonks und Lupin verabschiedet. Nachdem dies geschehen war, suchten sich die Schüler ein leeres Abteil im hintersten Wagen und setzten sich. Sie unterhielten sich über die Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit. Außerdem überlegten Sie, wie man mehr über diese neuen Gegner, von denen Harry berichtet hatte, herausfinden könne. Sie grübelten lange Zeit, welcher Verbündeten sich Voldemort bedient haben könnte. Aber da die Informationen bisher zu spärlich waren, kamen die Freunde zu keinem richtigen Ergebnis. So verging die Fahrt zur Schule ohne größere Störungen. Malfoy schaute nur einmal kurz vorbei und nickte freundlich zum Gruß. Von dem neuen Slytherin-Trio fehlte jedoch jede Spur im Zug. Schließlich kamen die Schüler im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade an und begaben sich zu den Kutschen. Hier tauchten auch die gesuchten wieder auf und verscheuchten gleich auch einige Erstklässler um eine Kutsche für sich alleine zu haben.

Nach der kurzen Fahrt fanden sich alle auch schon in der Großen Halle ein. Wie nach allen Ferien stand auch heute ein Begrüßungsessen an. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung des Schulleiters zeigten die Hauselfen wieder einmal Ihre Künste. Während dem Essen sah sich Harry in der Halle um. Einer der ersten Blicke ging zur Lehrertisch. Dort war das gesamte Kollegium versammelt. Der Schulleiter unterhielt sich gerade mit McGonnagal. Flitwick fragte Hagrid über irgendetwas. Die anderen Lehrer saßen schmausend am Tisch. Nur Snape schien aufgefallen zu sein, dass er beobachtet wird. Er sah sich kurz in der Halle um und entdeckte, dass ein paar grüner Augen auf ihn gerichtet war. Er nickte kurz zum Gruß. Es war so unmerklich, dass keinem anderen etwas aufgefallen war. Danach wandte sich Harry wieder dem Essen und seinen Freunden zu. Dabei fiel auf, dass Ron sich sehr gesittet verhielt und seine Tischmanieren sich sehr verbessert hatten. Als Hermine seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte, zwinkerte sie ihm kurz zu. Daraufhin beugte sich Ginny zu ihm herüber und meinte.

„Es ist doch erstaunlich, welchen Einfluss Mine auf meinen Bruder haben kann."

Harry lächelte und meinte. „So wie du auf mich, mein kleiner Phoenix."

Dafür knuffte ihn Ginny in die Seite.

Nachdem alle ausreichend mit Essen und Getränken versorgt waren und der Schulleiter die Tafel aufhob und ein schönes Wochenende wünschte, kehrten die meisten in die Hausquartiere zurück. Harry wandte sich noch an seine Freunde.

„Ich müsste in der Kammer noch Büroarbeit erledigen. Ihr müsst nicht auf mich warten." Dabei lächelte er Hermine und Ron an, die schon händchenhaltend da standen. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich in Richtung des Turmes. Ginny hakte sich jedoch bei ihm ein und meinte, dass sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten wolle, damit er da unten nicht so alleine sei. Die beiden spazierten noch ein wenig durch das Schloss, bevor sie unbemerkt in der Toilette verschwanden und hinunter zur Kammer fuhren. Dort setzte sich Harry dann an seinen Schreibtisch und Ginny setzte sich auf einen bequemen Lesesessel und schmökerte in den Büchern aus Deutschland.

Harry öffnete die ersten Mappen und las die Berichte seiner Leute.

_Verhörprotokoll Alwin K._

_Vorgeworfene Tat: Landesverrat_

_Indizien: Kontaktaufnahme zu Terroristengruppe Namens Todesser_

_Protokoll:_

_09.06 Uhr:_

_Der Gefangene wird in die Verhörzelle gebracht. Inquisitoren anwesend. _

_Beginn mit Datenaufnahme. Name, Familienstand, Beruf, Ausbildung, Wohnort, gegenwärtiger Beruf._

_09.17 Uhr:_

_Der Gefangene hat die ersten Fragen bereitwillig beantwortet. Inquisitoren stellen Fragen bezüglich seiner Position zu Todessern und der Ideologie dieser Gruppe. Der Befragte antwortet ausweichend. Will sich von dieser Gruppe distanzieren. Wahrheitszauber wird angewandt._

_09.23 Uhr:_

_Nachdem der Wahrheitszauber beginnt zu wirken, werden die Antworten wieder deutlicher und weniger zurückhaltend. Der Befragte sympathisiert mit jener Gruppe. Fragen über genauere Pläne werden gestellt. Der Befragte kann nur ungenaue Auskünfte geben. Scheint über Pläne nicht eingeweiht zu sein._

_10.00 Uhr _

_Nach Prüfung der Antworten durch erneute Befragung unter Veritaserum wurden diese bestätigt. Befragter hatte erst vor kurzem Kontakt zu besagter Gruppe hergestellt. Tiefere Verstrickungen in deren Vorgehen nicht geschehen. Gefangener wird an Strafverfolgungsbehörden überstellt. Sicherheitsblockade auf ihn gelegt. Überwachungsfluch vorgeschlagen._

_Ende._

_Verhörprotokoll Roderich V._

_Vorgeworfene Tat: Landesverrat, Unterstützung von Terroristen, versuchter Hochverrat_

_Indizien: Kontaktaufnahme zu Terroristengruppe Namens Todesser_

_12.01 Uhr: _

_Gefangener wird in Verhörraum gebracht. Anwendung von Gewalt notwendig, da Widerstandshandlungen vollzogen wurden (unter anderem Apparierversuch)._

_12.07 Uhr: _

_Gefangener auf Verhörstuhl fixiert. Inquisitoren anwesend. Befragung beginnt. Name, Familienstand, Beruf, Ausbildung, Wohnort, gegenwärtiger Beruf._

_12.23 Uhr: _

_Gefangener sträubt sich zu antworten. Scheinbar gegen Standartverhörfluch immun. Veritaserum angefordert._

_12.30 Uhr: _

_Veritaserum verabreicht. Erste Fragen bereitwilliger beantwortet. Jedoch weiterhin Widerstand bemerkbar._

_12.35 Uhr: _

_Widerstand gegen Serum nimmt zu. Außer positive Antwort auf die Frage der Mitgliedschaft keine Verwertbare Äußerung zu verzeichnen. Unmittelbarer Zwang bei Befragung angeordnet Ferner Einsatz von Legilimentor erforderlich._

_13.00 Uhr: _

_Weitere Befragung über Ziele bezüglich Heiligtümer unbefriedigend. Schmerzhafte Befragung ohne Erfolg. Heiler bestätigt erste Veränderung des Gefangenen. Puls und Blutdruck gesunken, Körpertemperatur gestiegen. Vergrößerte Pupillen. Gefangener verhöhnt Beamte. Zitat: „Ihr Kreaturen werdet meinen Meister nicht...hindern..... Unsere Mächte werden....(unverständlich)"_

_Der Befragte erleidet Muskelkrämpfe. Heiler stellt extreme Schwankungen bei Vitalwerten fest._

_13.10Uhr:_

_Versuche zur Beruhigung des Gefangenen fehlgeschlagen. Muskelkrämpfe nehmen zu. Rippenbrüche feststellbar. Heiler meldet Anomalie. Nach mehrmaliger Prüfung Diskrepanz bei Körpermasse festgestellt._

_13.13 Uhr: _

_Masseveränderung nimmt zu. Körper zeigt erste Anzeichen einer spontanen Mutation. Personal verlässt Verhörraum._

_13.14 Uhr: _

_Körpermasse um insgesamt 42 % gestiegen. Magische Fesseln gesprengt. Gefangener versucht der Zelle zu entkommen._

_13.15. Uhr:_

_Quarantänebruch der Zelle steht bevor. Gefangener weiter mutiert. Reißzähne und Klauen deuten sich an. Verhalten animalisch. Sicherheit der Anlage nicht mehr zu gewährleisten. Zur Gefahrenabwehr Einsatz von magischem Feuer angeordnet, da Betäubungsflüche und Bannsprüche wirkungslos._

_13.27 Uhr:_

_Magische Flammen nach 10 Minuten eingedämmt. Gefahr beseitigt. Bedauerlicherweise keinerlei Überreste für Untersuchungen vorhanden._

_Ende_

Harry musste nach dem letzten Bericht schlucken und schloss vorerst die Berichtsakte und versuchte seinen Magen zu beruhigen. Trotz seinem Erbe fielen ihm solche Dinge keinesfalls leicht. Dennoch mussten sie herausfinden, was mit den Todessern vorging. Er fertigte daher eine Notiz, dass die Befragungen in einem separaten Gebäude stattfinden sollen und so viele Schutzbanne zu weben sind, wie nur möglich.

Anschließend wandte er sich den normalen Berichten zu und versuchte dadurch den Überblick über seine neue Heimat zu behalten. Da hier keine großen Veränderungen stattgefunden hatten, konnte er diese Arbeit auch recht zügig abschließen und sich zu seiner Freundin begeben. Diese war gerade sehr in ein Buch vertieft und bemerkte nicht, wie er sich neben Sie setzte um zu sehen, welche Lektüre sie wälzte.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Sie, dass er sie intensiv beobachtete. Sie sah von dem Buch auf, legte dieser weg und lächelte ihn an. Dann legte sie wortlos ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an Harry. Er strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und hielt sie fest. Langsam aber sicher glitten beide in einen angenehmen Schlaf ab.

Beide wachten am nächsten Morgen auf reckten sich. Durch ein ploppendes Geräusch schreckten beide hoch. Doch zu Ihrer Überraschung entdeckten die beiden nur einen breit grinsenden Dobby vor ihrem Sofa. Dieser hielt ein Tablett mit einem reichhaltigen Frühstück in der Hand und richtete das Essen auf dem Tisch an. Danach verbeugt er sich tief und verschwand fröhlich winkend. Die beiden nahmen sogleich an dem Frühstückstisch platz und genossen die Aufmerksamkeit Ihres kleinen Freundes. Nachdem sie sich so gestärkt hatten, verließen beide die Kammer und wanderten ein wenig durch das Schloss. Bei Ihrer Wanderung kamen beide auf dem Astronomieturm an und genossen die herrliche Aussicht.

Schließlich drang jedoch die Kälte durch ihre Umhänge und beide beschlossen den Gryffindorturm zu besuchen um zu schauen, was ihre Freunde machten. Wie an jedem Wochenende herrschte relative Ruhe im Turm. Die meisten waren bereits zum Frühstück gegangen und hatten sich danach über das Schloss und die Ländereien verteilt. Nur wenige schliefen so lange wie Ron. In ihrem Schlafsaal waren genaugenommen nur Ron und Harry Langschläfer. Also schlichen sich Ginny und Harry die Treppe hoch und spickten durch die Tür. Sie konnten jedoch nichts erkennen. Also betraten sie den Schlafsaal und schauten sich um. Zuerst ging Harry in den separaten Raum seines Greifen. Dort war jedoch gähnende Leere. Der Greif schien immer noch die Ländereien zu erkunden. Plötzlich zog jemand an seinem Umhang. Er drehte sich um und sah Ginny, wie sie lächelnd auf das Bett ihres Bruders zeigte. Harry trat näher und sah einen Rotschopf und einen lockigen Wuschelkopf im Bett. In diesem Moment regten sich die beiden im Bett. Hermine drehte sich leicht um und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Doch sie legte sich wieder hin und schlief weiter. Harry beugte sich daraufhin zu Ginny und meinte. „Wie süß. So kenne ich unsere Mine gar nicht." Ginny kicherte jedoch nur und knuffte ihn.

Schließlich verließen die beiden den Schlafsaal und gingen hinunter in die Große Halle. Dort hatten sich bereits die ersten Schüler für das Mittagessen eingefunden. Die beiden nahmen etwas Abseits platz und taten sich vom Eintopf auf. Während dem essen fragte Ginny ihn leise. „Was stand in den Berichten, die du gestern gelesen hast?"

Harry blickte auf und seufzte.

„Nichts schönes zumindest." Dann flüsterte er weiter und erklärte, dass es die ersten Vernehmungsprotokolle waren und was dabei passiert sei. Danach schaute er ihr vorsichtig in die Augen. Diese schluckte sichtlich aber nahm zugleich auch seine Hand. „Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht gefällt Harry. Aber dem, der erst Kontakt zu den Todessern aufgenommen hat ist doch nichts passiert. Im Gegenteil. Er erhält ein faires Verfahren. Und der andere...ich weiß nicht was mit ihm passiert ist. Aber ich Glaube, dass deine Leute nichts anderes tun konnten."

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und zog ihn von der Bank. Er folgte ihr etwas überrascht.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ein wenig spazieren. Es liegt nur wenig Schnee. Man kann gut zum See laufen. Aber wir brauchen noch Winterumhänge."

Harry sah sich um und prüfte ob jemand in Sichtweite wäre. Dann zog er seinen neuen Zauberstab und beschwor zwei warme Mäntel herauf. Danach verließen beide das Schloss und wanderten über das Gelände hinunter zum See. Nach einer Weile kamen beide am See an. Dort fanden sie eine schöne Stelle, von der aus man auch das Schloss oberhalb des Sees sehen konnte. Es war eine windgeschützte Stelle. Geschützt von einem Felssporn, der in den See hineinragte. Auf der anderen Seite stand eine einzelne Tanne. Unter deren Ästen Stand eine Bank. Dorthin setzten sich die beiden und genossen die Aussicht. Um es etwas gemütlicher zu machen, hatte Harry einen Wärmezauber verwendet. Somit war der Bereich um die Bank um einiges wärmer, als er sein dürfte. Nachdem die beiden dort eine Weile schweigend saßen, hörten sie ein rascheln auf sich zukommen. Kurze Zeit später kamen Ron und Hermine um den Felsen herum. Grinsen verbreiterte Harry die Bank und die beiden Neuankömmlinge nahmen ebenfalls platz und genossen die Aussicht. Als die Sonne sich langsam senkte, meinte Harry.

„Sollen wir langsam wieder zum Schloss zurück? Nicht, dass wir noch vermisst werden. Außerdem möchte ich nachher noch zuhause fragen ob vielleicht Bildaufzeichnungen der Vernehmungen existieren."

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn verwirrt an. Harry entschuldigte sich bei den beiden und erklärte beiden, was während der Verhöre herausgekommen war und was mit einem der Befragten passiert sei. Ron schaute einfach erschrocken aus und in Hermines Augen konnte man sowohl Angst, als auch eine große Neugier erkennen. Sie wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was mit dem Verhörten passiert war. Nachdem die beiden Paare noch eine Weile über die Verhöre diskutiert hatten, wanderten sie zum Schloss zurück. Als sie ankamen, begaben sich die ersten bereits in die Große Halle um das Abendessen zu genießen. Die vier schlossen sich den Schülern an und nahmen an ihrem Haustisch platz. Nachdem sie genug gegessen hatten, verließen sie die Halle und gingen zur Eingang der Kammer. Nachdem sie die Schlittenfahrt hinab genossen hatten, nahmen Ginny und Hermine in der Leseecke platz und Ron ging in den Trainingsbereich um neue Flüche auszuprobieren. Harry aktivierte jedoch den Wirbel und verschwand kurz darauf in seinen Palast. Dort angekommen begab er sich umgehend zu Rainalds Gemächern. Nach einer kleinen Wanderung durch die Gänge kam er schließlich an und klopfte. Kurz darauf öffnete ihm ein überraschter Zauberer.

„Harry! Was führt dich denn so überraschend hierher?"

Dieser lächelte und meinte „Ich dachte über die Verhöre nach und habe noch ein paar Fragen. Diese wollte ich so schnell wie möglich klären. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich dich so überfalle."

Der Angesprochene lachte nur und meinte „Ich habe dich fast noch früher erwartet, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Dann komm mal herein." Harry trat schließlich durch die Tür und sah sich um.

Rainalds Wohnung war gemütlich, aber nicht altmodisch eingerichtet. Er wurde auch sogleich zu einer gemütlichen Sitzecke gebeten.

„Nun Harry. Dann leg mal los und frage."

„Also. Meine erste Frage ist folgende. Wurden von dem Verhör auch Bildaufzeichnungen gemacht? Wenn ja. Sind diese gut genug um sich den zweiten Befragten genauer anzuschauen?"

Rainald schwieg kurz und meinte.

„Ja. Es gibt Aufzeichnungen über das Verhör. Aber leider wird diese Aufzeichnung in dem Moment undeutlich, in dem die Verwandlung einsetzt. Wir wissen noch nicht genau woran das liegen könnte. Aber sobald wir das herausgefunden haben, werden wir versuchen die Störungen zu eliminieren."

Harry nickte. „Und gab es seither neue Aktivitäten von Todessern? Also nicht nur bei uns, sondern auch in anderen Ländern."

Rainald schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Im Moment konnten wir keine besonderen Aktivitäten feststellen. Wir vermuten zwar, dass sie sich auf weitere Aktivitäten vorbereiten. Aber im Moment gibt es leider keinen Anhaltspunkt welche das sein könnten. Allerdings haben einige Länder die Bereitschaftsdienste erhöht. Russland, die USA und die Skandinavischen Länder haben wohl bereits begonnen die Rekrutierung von Auroren und den magischen Brigaden zu verstärken. Nach den Verhaftungen hier in Deutschland ist eine gewisse Ruhe bei den betroffenen Gruppierungen eingekehrt. Allerdings gibt es innerhalb unserer Ständeversammlung verschiedene Strömungen. Grob gesagt drei. Die eine will sich strikt aus den Problemen anderer Länder heraushalten und fordert uns auf einen isolationistischen Kurs einzuschlagen. Der Großteil der Versammlung unterstützt uns in unserer bisherigen Politik vereinzelte Schläge vorzubereiten und hauptsächlich Informationen zu sammeln, bis wir genug Informationen haben um geballt gegen unseren Feind vorzugehen. Eine Handvoll Ständeherren fordert uns mehr oder weniger dazu auf, Riddle den Krieg zu erklären"

Rainald zog ein Pergament aus einer Mappe und las einzelne Abschnitte aus einer Stellungnahme eines Ständeherren vor.

„...Mit allem notwendigen Respekt. Ich bin der Meinung, dass die englische Regierung zu weich ist um gegen die Bedrohung vorzugehen. Daher sage ich; mobilisiert unsere Truppen und schickt Voldemort und seine Schoßhunde in die Hölle. Und macht denen auf der Insel folgendes klar. Wer für uns ist, soll sich unseren Leuten anschließen. Wer gegen uns ist wird überrannt......"

Harry hörte nachdenklich zu und schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Ich habe ein paar Fragen. Der Verfasser dieses Briefes. Kann er eine Gefahr werden? Wie schätzt du dieses Ständeherren ein? Wie ist er?"

Rainald räusperte sich.

„Nun. Er ist das, was man landläufig als Nationalist bezeichnet. Er blickt bisweilen äußerst verächtlich auf das Ausland herab. Nicht die üblichen Klischees. Sondern wirklich deutlich abwertend. Das führt aber dazu, dass er Voldemort auch nicht folgen kann. Weil ja eben dieser auch aus dem von ihm wenig geschätzten Ausland kommt. Er wird vermutlich hart seine Positionen vertreten. Aber er wird den Anweisungen folge leisten, die ihr trefft. Und wenn er sieht, dass diese zu einem guten Ergebnis führen und zum Vorteil unseres Landes sind, wird er absolut auf eurer Seite sein. Er ist äußerst unbequem. Aber er hat wenigstens genug Mumm seine Fehler zuzugeben, wenn er sie gemacht hat."

Harry nickte und meinte. „Gut. Ich denke damit kann man leben." und mit einem Schmunzeln fügte er hinzu „ich kann ja nicht von jedem gemocht werden. Aber wenn man doch zu einem gemeinsamen Ergebnis kommt, soll es mir recht sein."

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und verabschiedeten sich dann wieder. Harry ging hinaus auf den Gang und erschuf einen Wirbel in sein Büro in der Kammer. Seine Freunde saßen dort in der Leseecke und beschäftigten sich mit neuen Flüchen. Sie hatten sich einige herausgesucht, die sie morgen in der Kammer ausprobieren wollten. Harry sah sich kurz noch die Liste der neuen Sprüche an und musste teilweise schmunzeln. Es waren überwiegend Flüche und Zaubersprüche die nur im Kampf sinnvoll waren. Einige konnten jedoch auch für Streiche verwendet werden. So zum Beispiel die Flatulentia magica. Nachdem sich die vier noch ein wenig darüber unterhalten hatten, wurde es doch Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Da Wochenende war und nun keiner mehr wusste wo die vier waren, erschuf Harry einen Wirbel in den siebten Stock. Als der Durchgang stand, verschwanden Hermine und Ron und übernachteten im Raum der Wünsche. Harry und Ginny verzogen sich in den Wohnbereich in den Harry einen Teil der Kammer verwendet hatte. Beide hüpften aus ihren Alltagsklamotten und verkrochen sich im Bett.

Sie wachten am Sonntag Morgen gegen neun Uhr auf. Nachdem sich beide neue Klamotten angezogen hatten, rollten sie mit den kleinen Schlitten hinauf in die Toilette und schlichen dort heraus und begaben sich zur Großen Halle um das Frühstück genießen zu können. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie Hermine und Ron. Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang erreichten sie die Große Halle und konnten noch ein reichhaltiges Frühstück zu sich nehmen. Hermine war als erstes fertig und meinte

„Wann sollen wir anfangen die neuen Sprüche zu testen?"

„Am besten gleich nach dem Frühstück!" schlug Ginny energisch vor. Die beiden Jungs kauten noch und stimmten daher nur mit einem Nicken zu. Als die beiden dann auch fertig waren, ging die Gruppe zum Lehrertisch um Aurora, Tonks und Dumbledore über die Versuche zur informieren. Letzterer bedankte sich lächelnd für diese Information und schlug vor, dass die beiden Lehrerinnen sich das ganze anschauen sollten. Da diese das sowieso vorhatten gab es diesbezügliche keine weiteren Diskussionen. Schwatzend machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg in den siebten Stock. Dort angekommen wünschte sich Harry einen passenden und gesicherten Trainingsraum. Als die Tür erschienen war und sich öffnen lies staunten die sechs nicht schlecht.

Vor Ihnen erstreckte sich eine Halle, die dem Atrium des Ministeriums Konkurrenz machen konnte. Dort boten sich ähnlich viele Verstecke und Nischen und überall waren Dummies positioniert. An einem Ende des Atriums war eine Art Startmarkierung angebracht. Die anderen merkten nun, dass sich Harry das ganze als eine Art Hindernisbahn gewünscht hatte um nicht nur die Flüche sondern auch verschiedene Taktiken und die Kondition zu verbessern. Tonks transfigurierte den anderen kurzerhand bequemere Kleidung zum Training und stellte sich als erstes an die Startlinie. Nachdem sich alle an die neue Kleidung gewöhnt hatten, begannen sie den ersten Durchlauf. Sie betraten alle die Empfangshalle des Ministeriums. Dort gingen bereits fünf Todesser Streife. Diese mussten sie ausschalten. Sobald ein Todesser besiegt war zogen sie die anderen zurück in die Büroetage. Sie stellten fest, dass sie nur begrenzte zeit hatten einen weiteren Todesser auszuschalten. Sobald diese Zeit überschritten wir, tauchte ein neuer Todesser auf. Dies stellten sie fest, als sie sich im Besentestzentrum festliefen, als die Todesser einen Hinterhalt gelegt hatten. Auf einmal hatten sie es mit sechs Gegnern zu tun. Nachdem sie einen der Todesser ausgeschaltet hatten, ging das Spiel wieder von vorne los. Diesmal zogen sich die Todesser in die Aurorenzentrale zurück. Dort schafften Sie es innerhalb der Zeit zwei weitere Todesser zu erledigen, ehe diese sich in die Kerkerebene verzogen Dort schafften es die Todesser die Hälfte der Gruppe in eine Zelle zu drängen und einzuschließen. Die anderen zogen sich in den nächsten Quergang zurück, während die Eingeschlossenen versuchten das Tor zu knacken. Harry, der zu ihnen gehörte, wurde dies bald zu lästig und er bat Aurora beiseite. Danach sammelte er etwas Macht und sprengte die Kerkertür aus der Wand. Danach versuchten beide wieder zu den anderen aufzuschließen. Während der Kämpfe merkten sie, dass die Todesser langsam schwieriger wurden. Sie setzten zwar nicht die Unverzeihlichen ein. Doch es gab auch einige Sprüche die Schmerzen erzeugten. Harry war angestrengt bei der Sache und vergaß, dass es eigentlich eine Simulation war, als einer der Todesser Ginny verfluchte. Sie schien heftigste Magenkrämpfe zu haben und schrie. Daraufhin jagte Harry einen Stuper los, der den entsprechenden Todesserdummie mit einem hässlichen Geräusch durch die nächste Kerkertür beförderte. In der Dunkelheit konnte man seine Augen wieder leuchten sehen. Die anderen sahen ihn halb bewundertend, halb erschreckt an. Ginny rappelte sich langsam auf, da die Schmerzen schnell vergingen und umarmte ihn. Dadurch fand er seine Ruhe auch sehr schnell wieder. Tonks meinte. „Junge Harry. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich nicht gegen dich kämpfen will, wenn du richtig angepisst bist." Die anderen nickten nur zustimmend dazu. Nachdem sie sich hier wieder beruhigt hatten, setzten sie die Jagd fort.

Durch die Kämpfe lebten nur noch zwei der Todesser. Diese haben sich in die Etage zurückgezogen, in der sich die alten Gerichtssäle befinden. Dort durchkämmten die Schüler jeden Raum. Alle Räume, die leer waren wurden durch Harry versiegelt. Nach und nach arbeiteten sie sich durch diese Ebene. Die letzten Räume wurden inzwischen von vier Todessern verteidigt, da die Kampffrist bereits zweimal überschritten wurde. Die sechs drängten die Todesser jedoch recht schnell in den Gerichtssaal 10 ab. Dort fand ein heftiger Kampf statt, bei dem vor allem Harry und überraschender Weise Ginny deutliche Schäden anrichteten. Die anderen setzen vorrangig Betäubungs- und Schlafflüche ein. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten fiel der letzte Todesser Aurora zum Opfer, die ihn heftigst verschnürte. Da ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme.

„Stufe ein erfolgreich durchlaufen. Stufe 2 freigeschalten."

Ron wandte sich an Harry.

„Sag mal. Wie viele Stufen kann das Ding denn erstellen?

Harry grinste teuflisch und meinte trocken „Es gibt keine Obergrenze. Die Steigerung ist unbegrenzt möglich. Nur unsere Kondition ist begrenzt. Aber einer gewissen Stufe wird jedoch nicht mehr automatisch gesteigert, sondern man muss ausdrücklich die nächste Stufe aufrufen, sofern diese freigeschalten ist. Und mit jeder Stufe werden die Angreifer heftiger und die Missionen unterschiedlicher. Am Anfang sind es meistens solche Kampfsituationen um Kondition zu pauken. Mit der Zeit werden auch Infiltrationsmissionen eingebaut, bei denen es eher darum geht unentdeckt zu bleiben, als darum alle Gegner zu eliminieren."

Ginny wandte sich um und meinte mit einem Zwinkern „Und ab welcher Stufe kann man überhaupt wählen?"

Mit einem lächeln antwortete Harry. „Die verschiedenen Missionstypen tauchen ab Stufe 7 auf. Ab Stufe 15 kann man entscheiden. Also müssen wir uns schon noch etwas reinhängen. Ich schlage vor wir versuchen heute mal unser Glück und schauen ob wir heute Stufe 2 schaffen." Fast alle anderen nickten und so machte sich die Gruppe wieder auf den Weg über die Hindernisbahn. Aurora und Hermine klinkten sich jedoch vorerst aus. Sie erklärten den anderen, dass ihre Kondition erst besser werden müsse, bevor sie auf der Hindernisbahn weitermachen würden. Denn trotz der niedrigen Stufe waren die beiden bereits außer Atem. Die beiden beschlossen sich zu informieren, wie sie am schnellsten zu einer gewissen Fitness kommen könnten. Harry schlug vielsagend grinsend vor, dass die beiden bei Severus nachfragen könnten. Ron und Ginny waren auch recht geschafft, wollten es aber nochmals versuchen.

Auf der Bahn merkte man die Steigerung der Schwierigkeit Anfangs nicht. Doch nach einer Weile kamen Ginny und Ron ins schwitzen. Tonks und Harry schienen noch einigermaßen fit zu sein. Bei Tonks hing es sicherlich mit ihrem Aurorenberuf zusammen. Und Harry vermutete, dass seine Kondition durch seine diversen Erben verbessert worden sei. Bei der Hälfte dieser Runde brach Harry jedoch ab, da Ginny und Ron wegklappten. Nichts desto trotz war es schon fast Zeit für das Abendessen. So begaben sich die Lehrerinnen in Ihre jeweiligen Quartiere und die vier Schüler in Ihren Turm. Dort angekommen schmissen sie die verschwitzten Klamotten gleich in den Wäschekorb und verschwanden unter den Duschen. Nachdem alle geduscht hatten, trafen sie sich im Aufenthaltsraum.

Hermine fing gleich an.

„So. Und jetzt setzen wir deinen Vorschlag um, Harry. Wir gehen zu Professor Snape."

Ron stöhnte daraufhin aus Reflex auf. Ginny, Aurora und Tonks grinsten und Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und meinte „wie ihr wollt. Auf geht's!"

Nach fünf Minuten kamen die Schüler an Snapes Quartier an und Harry trat vor und klopfte.

Nach einigen Sekunden wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Snape fragte etwas gereizt.

„Was hat diese Störung zu bedeuten, Mr. Potter?"

Der Angesprochene lächelte ihn an und meinte.

„Wir, d.h. meine Freunde und ich haben ein Anliegen, bei dem sie uns sicherlich helfen können."

„Und was soll das sein?" fragte Snape und winkte alle herein.

Nachdem alle auf dem Sofa und den Sesseln Platz genommen hatten erwiderte Harry.

„Nun Professor. Wir haben begonnen zu trainieren. Doch dabei haben wir bemerkt, dass unser Trainingsstand zu uneinheitlich ist. Daher haben wir einfach zwei Fragen. Gibt es Tränke, durch deren Hilfe wir innerhalb relativ kurzer Zeit unseren Trainingsstand angleichen können. Und falls ja, würden sie uns bei der Zubereitung Hilfe zukommen lassen?"

Snape sah ausdruckslos in die Runde und stand auf um zur Hausbar zu gehen. Dort goss er etwas in Gläser ein und meinte.

„Nun. Ich kann Ihnen hierbei leider nicht helfen. Offiziell zumindest"

Während er sich umgedreht hatte, ließ er jedem ein Glas zuschweben. Nachdem jeder sein Glas in den Händen hielt meinte er.

„Offiziell kann ich ihnen nicht helfen, da es für diesen Zweck keinen Trank gibt, der in angemessener Zeit das notwendige Ergebnis liefert. Wenn sie jedoch alle, so wie Mr. Potter es ja offensichtlich bereits getan hat, über ihren Schatten springen kann ich ihnen das notwendige Elixier liefern. Und nur damit mich alle verstehen. Es handelt sich hier um einen sogenannten schwarzmagischen Trank."

Harry sagte dazu nichts. Ginny sah entschlossen aus. Hermine überrascht und neugierig zugleich. Und Ron nur überrascht. Dieser fing sich erstaunlicherweise jedoch als erstes.

„Professor. Was meinen sie mit ‚sogenannt'?"

„Gute Frage Mr. Weasley. Das Ministerium hat nach Grindelwald sehr viele Tränke, Sprüche und Flüche auf den Index für schwarze Magie gesetzt, weil diese entweder zu mächtig waren oder zumindest zu einem kleinen Teil Blut erforderlich machten. Meisten übrigens kein fremdes Blut, sondern das Blut desjenigen, der den Trank, Fluch oder Spruch anwenden will. Aus Ignoranz wurde alles, was mit Blut zu tun hatte als dunkel und verboten eingestuft."

Ron nickte nur und sah nun überraschenderweise auch entschlossen aus.

Ginny ergriff das Wort und meinte „Ich denke ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, dass diese Verfahrensweise unsinnig ist. Wenn es nur unser eigenes Blut ist und wenn es dazu da ist zu helfen, dann lasst uns das Zeug schlucken!"

Daraufhin musste Snape fast lachen, hob das Glas und murmelte „Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit. Ich werde ihnen allen genug dieses Elixiers brauen, damit sie auf ein einheitliches Niveau kommen."

Darauf stießen sie an.

Snape meinte schließlich.

„Nun sollten sie sich in die Halle begeben und etwas Essen. Ich werde mich die nächsten Tage darum kümmern die notwendigen Zutaten zu besorgen und mich dann bei Ihnen melden. Ich würde jedoch vorschlagen den Trank in der berühmten Kammer zu brauen, damit nicht zufällig jemand über unser nicht so ganz legales Projekt stolpert."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Nachdem sich dann alle von Snape verabschiedet hatten, beeilten sie sich hinauf zur Halle zu kommen um noch etwas vom Abendessen zu ergattern. Sie hatten Glück und erreichten die Halle noch rechzeitig und füllten ihre Bäuche. An diesem Abend hatten die vier jedoch nicht mehr viel vor, nachdem sie sich von Aurora und Tonks verabschiedet hatten. Sie liefen noch etwas durch das Schloss und schließlich gingen sie recht früh ins Bett. Schließlich war morgen wieder Schule angesagt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Schulkapitel**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten lag noch eine dichte Nebeldecke auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts und verhinderte einen klaren Blick auf die schöne Winterlandschaft. Langsam schälten sich die Jungs aus Ihren Decken und begaben sich in ihr Badezimmer und machten sich Unterrichtsfertig. Nachdem dies erledigt war, packten Sie hastig ihre Schultaschen und stiegen hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum um auf die jungen Frauen zu warten. Nach einigen Augenblicken kamen auch diese aus Ihrem Treppenaufgang hinaus und die Gruppe lief zur Großen Halle. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch erreichten sie diese und nahmen an ihrem Haustisch platz. Da es noch recht früh am Morgen war, befanden sich bisher nur wenige Lehrer und andere Schüler in der Halle. Sie taten sich alle etwas Rührei, Speck und Toast auf. Ron langte auch noch bei den Würstchen und Tomaten zu. Ansonsten verlief das Frühstück sehr ruhig und entspannt. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten, gingen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny in den Innenhof und setzten sich auf eine abgelegene Bankgruppe um sich noch zu unterhalten bis es Zeit war zum Zauberkunstunterrichten zu gehen.

Nachdem alle saßen richtete Hermine ihren Blick auf Harry.

„Ich habe ein paar Fragen, Harry. Einfach aus Neugier. Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten aus Deutschland oder allgemein. Gibt es was neues über das, was Toms Freunde suchen?" Sie umschrieb den Begriff Todesser so, da sie vermeiden wollte, dass andere Schüler etwas mitbekamen, vom dem was sie im geheimen taten.

Harry dachte etwas nach und meinte

„Sie wollen sich in Deutschland ausbreiten. Sie suchen Leute, die ihre Ansichten teilen und versuchen andere von diesen Ansichten zu überzeugen. Wir haben einige von ihnen gefangen nehmen können und haben begonnen alle zu verhören. Einige von diesen Leuten haben nur geringe Kontakte mit den Todessern gehabt und werden sich dafür vor den zuständigen Gerichten verantworten müssen." Er seufzte und meinte „Das andere wird dir weniger gefallen.....Einige wenige andere sind widerstandsfähiger was normale Verhöre betrifft. Sie können den Einfluss von Veritaserum bekämpfen und man kann magisch nicht erfühlen ob sie lügen oder nicht. Hierzu wird eine primitive Form von Legilimentik verwendet. Man kann nur fühlen ob die Antwort wahr oder gelogen ist. In diesem Fall wird die Befragungsmethode....unangenehmer."

Hier unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„Was meinst du mit unangenehmer? Doch nicht etwa..."

Harry fixierte sie eindringlich. „Hermine. Dort werden andere Methoden als in England angewandt. In England haben gewisse Personen zu viel Einfluss und die Gesetze wurden dadurch bereits so verformt, dass manchmal keine effektive Wahrheitsfindung möglich ist. Zum Beispiel kann hier Veritaserum nur mit Zustimmung des Gefangenen angewandt werden. Im Rest von Europa ist dies allgemein zulässig, sobald eine Befragung angeordnet wird." Hier nickte Hermine deutlich zustimmend. Doch Harry fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort.

„Allerdings ist es in Deutschland so, dass diejenigen, die aktive Anhänger der Todesser sind –also nicht nur einfach sympathisieren- und natürlich die Todesser selbst, wegen Hochverrat festgenommen und verhört werden. Und eine Befragung wegen Hochverrat und auch das gesamte Gerichtsverfahren finden unter den Bestimmungen des Kriegsrechtes statt."

Hermine sah ihn etwas missbilligend an, doch er sprach weiter.

„Hermine. Ich weiß, dass das nicht unbedingt mit deinen Moralvorstellungen übereinstimmt. Es ist nun einmal so. Auch ich kann hieran alleine nichts ändern. Das gehört zu den gewissen Dingen, die auch ich nicht so ohne weiteres ändern kann. Ich gebe ja zu, dass die Bestimmungen zu den Verhören in diesen Fällen sehr drakonisch sind. Es sind Legilimentoren, mechanische und psychologische Befragungsmethoden jeglicher Natur und sogar, im Extremfall, Verhör- und Wahrheitsflüche erlaubt. Ich habe gestern das erste Verhörprotokoll erhalten. Einer der Befragten war wohl nur eine Art Mitläufer. Er wurde nur mit Veritaserum befragt. Danach wurde er den zuständigen Behörden übergeben. Es wird eine gerichtliche Anhörung geben und er wird voraussichtlich eine Bewährungsstrafe erhalten. Der andere Befragte war widerstandsfähiger. Ich sage nur soviel. Er war so etwas wie ein absoluter Anhänger. Es war sehr schwer überhaupt verwertbare Antworten zu bekommen. Wir konnten noch nicht herausfinden was mit ihm passiert ist. In der Muggelwelt würde man wohl sagen, dass eine spontane Mutation stattgefunden hat. Wir vermuten, dass die Person nicht mehr wirklich menschlich war. Aber die Untersuchungen sind noch nicht beendet. Sie sind jedoch schwierig, weil wir den Verhörraum, nachdem alle Mitarbeiter ihn verlassen hatten, mit magischem Feuer säubern mussten. Er war dabei in irgendetwas magisches zu transformieren, dass wir nicht mehr kontrollieren konnten."

Hermine sah etwas unsicher aus, überlegte und meinte dann.

„Harry. Ich weiß nicht. Einerseits will ich solche Methoden nicht tolerieren, aber andererseits weiß ich, dass wir mit den Methoden hier in England nicht weiterkommen. Ich hoffe ihr tut das richtige und es muss kein unschuldiger leiden." Danach blieb Hermine ruhig.

„Das hoffe ich auch." flüsterte Harry...

Nach diesem Gespräch begaben sich die nachdenklichen Freunde zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Heute stand Verteidigung auf dem Plan. Tonks hatte heute jedoch nur Theorie vorgesehen. In den anderen Unterrichten lief es ähnlich ab. Daher gestaltete sich der heutige Schultag auch recht verschwiegen. Nachdem die letzte Stunde vorbei war, trotteten Harry und seine Freunde zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wartete bereits Ginny auf sie und begrüßte Ihre Freunde lächelnd. Nur Harry bekam ein Küsschen.

Sie brachten Ihre Schulsachen zurück in die Schlafsäle und gingen dann zusammen zum Abendessen. Nachdem sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten, setze sich die Gruppe im Gemeinschaftsraum an einen größeren Tisch mit den Hausaufgaben. Plötzlich räusperte sich Hermine: „Harry. Tut mir leid das ich heute morgen so kritisch auf das vorgehen gegen diese Leute reagiert habe. Aber ich kann einfach nicht so abrupt meine Überzeugung ändern. Aber ich weiß schon, dass man nicht so wie in England vorgehen kann. Hier passiert gar nichts. Im Gegenzug tun deine Leute einiges gegen Voldemort. Ich weiß, dass du niemanden ohne Grund auch nur anrühren würdest. Entschuldigung." Dabei sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an.

Ginny musste hierbei leicht grinsen. Ron ebenfalls. Harry sah Hermine eine Weile an und umarmte sie dann lächelnd.

„Kein Problem Hermine. Mir gefällt das auch nicht alles. Aber es geht halt nicht anders." Danach setzte sich die Gruppe nochmals an ihre Hausaufgaben. Nach einer Weile hatten sie ihr Pensum für heute erledigt und überlegten, was sie mit dem begonnen Abend noch machen sollten. Sie entschieden sich dazu noch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Schloss zu machen. Sie wanderten einige Zeit umher und landeten irgendwann vor dem Eingang zu Auroras Quartier. Die vier überlegten kurz und klopften dann an. Nach einem Augenblick ging der Eingang einen Spalt auf und ihre Lehrerin lächelte ihnen entgegen und ließ sie ein. Aurora schob die Gruppe ins Wohnzimmer und fischte nebenher ein Kartenspiel aus dem Schrank. Damit und mit ein paar Knabbereien machten die fünf sich noch einen gemütlichen Abend. Kurz vor der Sperrstunde wurden die Gruppe jedoch wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgeschickt. Dort saßen sie noch eine Weile vor dem Kamin bevor alle ins Bett schlichen. Die nächsten Tage blieb es genauso ruhig vor am Montag.

Freitag Mittag jedoch, als sie gerade auf dem Weg über das Gelände waren, tauchte Snape plötzlich hinter einer Gruppe von Slytherinschülern auf.

„Potter, Weasley, Granger, Weasley. Mitkommen!"

Und schon drehte er sich um und rauschte in Richtung Kerker. Die vier folgten ihm irritiert mit dem lachen der Slytherins im Nacken. Kaum in den Räumen des Tränkemeisters angekommen sprach der wieder.

„Ich denke, die Tarnung als Strafarbeit dürfte nicht auffallen. Weshalb ich sie hierher mitnahm dürfte klar sein. Ihre Tränke sind fertig. Es hat einige Arbeit gekostet alle Zutaten zu finden und einige waren relativ kostspielig und können so schnell nicht wieder beschafft werden. Aber die Brauarbeit war erfolgreich. Ich habe genug für jeden aus Ihrer Gruppe gebraut. Die Anwendung ist, im Gegenteil zum Brauvorgang, sehr simpel. Jeder von Ihnen wird drei Portionen dieses Trankes schlucken müssen. Die erste am besten heute morgen. Die beiden anderen jeweils nach 7 Tagen. Wenn Sie dann regelmäßig trainieren wird sich Ihre Kondition deutlich verbessern und einander angleichen. Die Angleichung wird erreicht, da die Tränke durch einen Zauber auf Ihr gegebenes Blut gekoppelt wurden. Das Blut an sich ist zwar unvermischt. Aber durch diesen Zauber wird die Angleichungswirkung erzielt."

Harry räusperte sich. „Danke Professor. Die Kosten der Zutaten werde ich selbstverständlich ersetzen. Schreiben sie mir einfach auf, was die Zutaten gekostet habe und ich werde veranlassen, dass das Geld ihrem Verließ hinzugefügt wird."

Snape nickte als Antwort. Da dieser noch einige Schularbeiten zu korrigieren hatte, ließen die vier ihn in seinem Büro zurück und begaben sich umgehend in die Trainingszone in die Kammer. Auf dem Weg sammelten sie die anderen ein. Aurora, Tonks und die vier Schüler standen nach ein paar Minuten vor dem Tisch mit der ersten Ration. Sie nickten sich zu und alle schluckten gleichzeitig den Aufbautrank. Kaum das er geschluckt war, ertönte ein mehrstimmiges „Buähhhh!" durch die Kammer. Nach sie den ersten Ekel überwunden hatten, begannen die mit der geringeren Fitness das Training. Anfangs fiel es Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Aurora sichtlich schwer weitere Ebenen zu erreichen. Gegen Ende merkten sie jedoch, dass sie sich schon etwas zügiger erholten. Sie liefen gerade zum dritten mal in den Parcours. Begonnen wurde, wie bisher immer, mit einem Einsatz im simulierten Ministerium. Jedoch wurde diesmal eine Gefechtssimulation angekündigt. Leise betraten Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Aurora das Ministerium durch einen Abseits gelegenen Kamin. Zuerst desillusionierten sich die vier. Danach traten sie langsam aus dem Kamin und nahmen im Schatten Deckung. Der Wachzauber schien niemanden bemerkt zu haben, da er immer noch hinter seiner Zeitung steckte. Man konnte jedoch deutlich seine schwarze Kutte sehen. Ebenso die weiße Maske auf dem Wachtresen. Das Simulation stellte also ein erobertes Ministerium dar. Neben den vier tauchte eine kleine Tafel auf, die die Aufgaben beschrieben.

-unbemerkt in den Zellentrakt gelangen

-2 Häftlinge herausholen

-mehrere Akten aus der Aurorenzentrale entwenden

-unbemerkt wieder entkommen

Die vier lasen sich die Aufgaben durch und löschten das Hinweisfeld. Vorsichtig schlichen sich die vier zu den Treppenhäusern neben den Aufzügen. Ginny halste dem Wachzauberer einen ungesagten Ablenkungszauber auf, so dass dieser für einige Minuten völlig auf die Zeitung fixiert wäre. Leise traten sie in das Treppenhaus und stiegen hinauf in den dritten Stock zur Aurorenzentrale. Auf dem Weg dorthin verwandelten sie ihre Roben entsprechend und führten einige einfache Selbstverwandlungen durch. Schließlich verließen sie das Treppenhaus wieder und traten in den Hauptgang.

Ginny flüsterte: „Wo genau ist denn diese Ermittlungsabteilung?"

Aurora zischte zurück: „Hinterster Teil der Aurorenzentrale. Damit man nicht gleich herankommt."

Hermine schritt langsam den Gang entlang. Als sie am Ende angelangt war, sah sie die letzten Bürozellen. In einer brannte noch Licht. Doch der Auror schien zu schlafen. Dahinter befand sich eine unscheinbare Tür. Daneben war ein Archivschrank aufgestellt. Kleines Aussehen, jedoch gigantisches Fassungsvermögen. Ginny, Ron und Aurora traten ebenfalls hinein. Aurora schloss zu Hermine auf und schlich weiter auf den schlafenden Auror zu. Sie zog leise den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Mann. Sie bewegte die Lippen. Jedoch war sie so leise, dass er nicht aufwachte. Danach winkte sie die anderen an sich heran. Sie flüsterte dann leise „Langzeittraumzauber" Danach sprach Hermine einige Analysezauber, während sich Ron daran machte die Tür zu inspizieren. Hermine knackte in relativ kurzer Zeit die Bannflüche auf dem Schrank ohne den Alarm auszulösen und begann nach der Akte zu suchen. Derweil öffnete Ron die besagte Tür. Sie war nicht versiegelt oder überwacht. Es kam ein steinernes, grob behauenes Treppenhaus zum Vorschein, dass in die Tiefe führte. Ginny trat mit ihm hinein und beide gingen herunter. Derweil gab Aurora Hermine Deckung indem Sie den Hauptgang im Auge behielt.

Ron und Ginny erreichten bald das Ende der Treppe. Ihr Gegenüber lag eine Art Aufenthaltsraum in dem zwei Auroren schliefen. Die beiden Schüler gingen hinein. Auf dem Weg nahmen sie einen Stein (Türstopper) und einen Besenstiel auf. Jeder trat hinter einen der Auroren. Ron stieß hierbei an eine Schublade, die daraufhin zuging. Das entstehende Geräusch weckte beide Auroren auf. Doch bevor die beiden auch nur ein Wort sagen konnten schlugen die Schüler zu und beförderten ihre Gegner unsanft ins Land der Träume. Danach nahmen sie beiden die Zauberstäbe und die restlichen Gegenstände ab, die sie bei sich trugen und verstauten sie im Asservatenraum. Auf dem Weg zurück in den Zellengang nahmen sie den schweren Schlüsselbund vom Haken und gingen an den schweren Holztüren entlang. Am Ende des Ganges angelangt, fanden sie die entsprechende Zelle. Sie öffneten das Schloss und leuchteten in die Zelle. Drinnen lag ein sichtlich abgemagerter und zerkratzter Remus Lupin auf dem Stroh und blickte beide verwirrt an. Sie deuteten ihm leise zu sein und halfen ihm auf. Danach bewegten sich die drei zurück zum Treppenhaus.

Als sie gerade das Treppenhaus erreichten, kamen ihnen Hermine und Aurora keuchend entgegen. Sie sahen sie verwirrt an, als Aurora keuchend zu erzählen begann.

„Scheinbar macht einer da oben regelmäßig Rundgänge zur Sicherheit. Wir hatten gerade die Akte gefunden, als er im Hauptgang auftauchte. Wir kamen gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Raum und konnten das Treppenhaus versiegeln. Wir müssen raus. Keine Ahnung was er macht, wenn er in diesem Büro oben ankommt, Geht es hier irgendwo raus?"

Remus meldete sich zu Wort „Ja. Am anderen Ende dieses Ganges ist ein weiteres Treppenhaus. Durch dieses wurde ich hereingebracht. Es führt in die Gerichtsebene. Die fünf hasteten in Richtung dieses Treppenhauses. Die Tür war nicht versiegelt und die vier stiegen hinauf. Auf der Gerichtsebene angekommen rannten sie weiter in Richtung Hauptaufgang. Am Ende dieses Treppenhauses kamen sie in der Nähe von Mr. Weasleys Büro raus. Der Gang war dunkel und scheinbar war niemand in der Nähe. Sie flitzten weiter in Richtung des Treppenhauses zum Atrium. Auf dem Weg gab Ron Remus einen Zauberstab von den Zellenwärtern. Schließlich hetzten die fünf das Treppenhaus hinunter und kamen im Foyer an. Sie spähten vorsichtig hinein. Drei Leute und der Wachzauberer waren gerade dabei die Kamine zu versiegeln.

„Mist. Sie haben uns bemerkt!" fluchte Ron

„Vielleicht haben sie den Besucherausgang 2 vergessen. Dieser liegt etwas Abseits." flüsterte Aurora und deutete schräg hinter das Wachpult.

Die vier, die gerade die Kamine versiegelten, erreichten dabei das andere Ende der Empfangshalle. Unsere fünf Freunde schlichen daraufhin leise aus dem Treppenhaus heraus. Sie liefen geduckt hinter dem Wachpult entlang und erreichten gerade den zweiten Besucherausgang, welcher sowohl im Ministerium als auch in der Muggelwelt als öffentliche Toilette getarnt war, als die vier Ministeriumszauberer sich umdrehten. Jedoch huschten unsere Freunde schnell genug in die Toilettenräume um nicht bemerkt zu werden. Als dies geschehen war verschwand das simulierte Ministerium und die vier standen wieder in der Kammer. Tonks und Harry saßen in der Leseecke und grinsten ihre Freunde an.

„Gut gemacht." Rief Harry ihnen zu. Die vier gingen hinüber zu den beiden und setzten sich verschwitzt hin und versuchten Luft zu holen.

Tonks meinte „Ich denke, ihr solltet dringend duschen gehen." und grinste dabei.

Hermine, Ron und Aurora nickten nur und standen auf. Ginny meinte, dass sie noch etwas sitzen bleiben wolle und leistete Harry noch ein wenig Gesellschaft, während dieser ein paar Hausaufgaben erledigte. Als er fertig war, meinte er. „Erstaunlich wie schnell ihr vergessen habt, dass ich hier unten ein Bad eingebaut habe." Dabei hatte er ein verschmitztes grinsen im Gesicht. Ginny sah ihn verduzt an und stand dann auf um in das Bad zu gehen. Dabei zog sie ihn mit sich.

Eine Stunde später hatten sich alle Freunde wieder getroffen um gemeinsam zum Abendessen zu gehen. Dies verlief ebenso entspannt, wie das Mittagessen. Da der Großteil von Ihnen Sehr erschöpft war, stiegen die meisten sehr früh ins Bett. Nur Harry blieb noch wach. Gegen Mitternacht war er immer noch nicht eingeschlafen und schlich sich leise in die Kammer von Sokar. Dieser saß abwartend auf dem Stroh in seinem Raum und musterte seinen Gefährten.

Harry sah ihn an und meinte „Lust eine Runde zu fliegen?"

Sokar stimmte ihm gedanklich begeistert zu und machte sich abflugbereit. Bevor beide starteten sprach Harry noch einen Tarnzauber über sie und schon stürzte sich der Greif von der Plattform. Sie zogen weite Kreise über das Gelände und den verbotenen Wald. Danach bewunderten sie Hogwarts von oben. Schließlich erreichten beide den Astronomieturm und schwebten etwas entfernt von diesem in der Luft. Auf dem Turm schien noch ein kleines Licht zu brennen. Harry versuchte etwas zu sehen, doch er war zu weit weg. Sie versuchten etwas näher zu kommen. Aber das gestaltete sich schwierig, da sonst jemand die Flügelschläge von Sokar gehört hätte. Harry meinte für einen Augenblick einen blonden Schopf auf dem Turm zu erkennen. Neben diesem saß eine weitere Gestalt. Doch um diese zu erkennen war das Licht zu schlecht. Er ging noch ein klein wenig näher, dann erkannte er Dracos Begleitung.

Er murmelte „So was. Hätte ich nicht erwartet." Danach flogen er und Sokar noch ein paar Runden um das Schlossgelände und landeten danach wieder auf der Plattform vor Sokar´s Lager. Danach waren beide müde genug um einige Stunden zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry trotzdem sehr früh auf. Aus einer Laune heraus plante er einen kleinen Streich. Er durchsuchte seine Truhe und fand noch eine laufende Scherzhupe aus dem Laden der Zwillinge. Danach erschuf er einen kleinen Wirbel zu Ginnys Schlafsaal und hoffte, dass ihn niemand bemerken würde. Schließlich aktivierte er die laufende Scherzhupe und schnippte sie durch den Wirbel, den er kurz darauf zusammenbrechen ließ. Zwei Minuten später dröhnte eine Ohren betäubende LKW-Hupe aus dem betroffenen Schlafsaal. Keine Minute später knallte die Tür dieses Schlafsaals. Ungefähr zweieinhalb Sekunden später knallte seine Schlafsaaltür und kurz darauf merkte er wie ein zierlicher, spitzer Finger versuchte durch seine Brust zu brechen. Ginny war kurzerhand in den Jungendschlafsaal gestürmt und fing an zu schreien. Nachdem sie aufgehört hatte mit dem Finger zu versuchen ihn zu erstechen stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und fluchte weiter wie ein Rohrspatz. Harry gab sein bestes nicht zu grinsen. Doch ganz gelang ihm dies nicht. Leider blieb dies von Ginny nicht unbemerkt. Diese griff kurzerhand nach seinem Kissen und schlug es ihm ein paar mal um die Ohren. Danach verschwand sie so schnell wieder, wie sie kam.

Dean und Seamus saßen verdattert in ihren Betten und sahen Harry fröhlich grinsen. Sie fragten nur völlig geschockt „Wawawawawas war das denn?"

Neville, noch völlig verpennt, brummelte in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart. „Ja ja. Junge Liebe....." und schnarchte auch schon weiter. Dies brachte jetzt die anderen auch zum lachen. Nach einer Weile hatten sie sich beruhigt und entschieden einfach aufzustehen und zum Frühstück zu gehen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Liebeskapitel**

Nach einigen Minuten waren die meistens Jungs wach genug um sich in das Badezimmer zu schleppen. Dort veranstalteten sie eine mehr als dürftige Wäsche und schleppten sich schon etwas wacher in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort warteten bereits ihre Freundinnen auf sie. Ginny wollte sofort wieder Harry den Marsch blasen, doch dieser würgte sie effektiv ab, in dem er ihr einen Kuss gab. Das brachte sie etwas aus dem Tritt und die Gruppe konnte relativ entspannt in die Große Halle gehen. Dort nahmen sie an einem Ende des Haustisches Platz und taten sich jeder etwas auf. Nach einigen Minuten, die sie schweigend verbracht hatten ging Ginnys Klassenstufe zum Unterricht. Harrys Klasse hatte die erste Stunde eine Freistunde und so verzogen sie sich in ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer und versiegelten die Tür um sich ungestört unterhalten zu können. Harry berichtete schmunzelnd, wie er am vorigen Abend mit Sokar die Lüfte unsicher gemacht hatte. Hermine, Ron und Neville mussten ebenfalls lächeln, bei den verzückten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht. In solchen Momenten schien alle Last von ihm gewichen zu sein. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Harry zu dem Moment als er Malfoy auf dem Turm gesehen hatte. Er berichtete jedoch nur, dass Malfoy mit einem Mädchen dort war. Er sagte jedoch, dass er nicht erkennen konnte welches Mädchen es gewesen sein. Im Stillen dachte er, dass das Malfoys Entscheidung sei, zu sagen mit wem er geht. Die anderen konnten sich nicht verkneifen darüber zu spekulieren mit wem Malfoy gehen könnte. Doch sie konnten sich auf keine Spekulation einigen und Harry bat sie es erst mal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Dem stimmten sie zu.

Kurz vor der nächsten Pause hoben sie den Verschlusszauber auf und huschten unbemerkt aus dem Zimmer. Sie holten ihre Schulsachen aus dem Gryffindorturm und wanderten zu Ihren jeweiligen Unterrichtsstunden. An diesem Tag waren die Stunden recht Unterhaltsam gestaltet und so kam der Schulschluss recht zügig. Nach der letzten Stunde trafen Harry und Hermine in einem ruhigen Gang auf eine streitende Gruppe. Erst unbemerkt bekamen sie mit, wie sich Zabini und Malfoy, einst die besten Freunde, heftigst stritten

Zabini: „Sag mal Malfoy. Wie kommt es, dass du mit Sankt Potter auf einmal so ruhig umgehst. Bist ja auf einmal so handzahm....

Malfoy straffte sich und zischte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht: „Vergiss nicht mit wem du sprichst, wenn du es auf eine Auseinandersetzung anlegst. Es könnte vielleicht deine Zukunft beeinflussen..."

Zabini: „ Jaja. Die Malfoys und ihre Verbindungen. Lass mich mit deinen aristokratischen Floskeln in Ruhe. Dein Vater wird dir irgendwann nicht mehr helfen. Und dann wirst du ganz auf dich gestellt sein. Das dürfte nicht angenehm sein. Aber jetzt tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

Mit diesen Worten gab Zabini Malfoy den Weg frei. Dieser maß den anderen Slytherin mit kaltem Blick und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Zabini und seine beiden Begleiter gingen in die andere Richtung. Aus dieser Richtung kamen nun Harry und Hermine um die Ecke.

Zabini: „Sieh an. Potter und das Muggelweibchen."

Hermine sah Zabini abschätzig an. Dieser fuhr fort.

„Wo hast du denn deine rothaarige gelassen. Kein Interesse mehr an der Blutsverrätertochter. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mein Bluterbe nicht so fortwerfen..."

Weiter kam Zabini nicht. Harry war auf ihn zugeschritten und blickte ihm starr in die Augen und grollte ihn an.

„Nur weil sich niemand mit dir abgeben will, musst du deine Frustration nicht an anderen auslassen. Also wage es nicht noch mal in dem Ton mit mir zu reden!" Dabei blitzte es kurz in seinen Augen auf, dass Zabini zwei Schritte zurückwich. Harry setzte noch einen drauf.

„Wenn dir soviel an der Vererbungslehre liegt, dann schau dir einmal die Genetikbücher der Muggel an. Vielleicht verstehst du dann alles besser."

Zabini schnappte abwertend: „Was sollen die schon darüber wissen..."

Harry hatte sich derweil Hermine am Arm geschnappt und war an Zabini vorbeigegangen. Dabei flüsterte er beim vorbeigehen. „Wenn du wüsstest, Zabini, wenn du wüsstest...." Mit diesen Worten wurden die Slytherins stehen gelassen und diese schauten Harry abwertend und doch auch nachdenklich hinterher.

Als Harry und Hermine außer Hörweite waren stupste Hermine Harry an und meinte „Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Muggelbücher über Genetik lesen?"

Er antwortete. „Ja. Lesen werden die es schon. Aber sie werden es erst verstehen, wenn man ihnen die Folgen unmissverständlich vor Augen führt."

Hermine kam daraufhin ins grübeln aber erwähnte dieses Thema vorerst nicht weiter. Nach einer Weile kam sie auf Malfoy zurück und dachte laut nach.

„Was meinte Zabini wohl mit seinen Andeutungen?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

_Derweil in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses_

Malfoy ging einen leeren Gang im Westteil des Schlosses entland. Zum Glück war dieser leer. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er an einer Abstellkamme vorbei. Er sah sich um und prüfte ob jemand in seiner Nähe war. Als er überzeugt war, dass niemand da war, schlich er in die Kammer hinein. Im Schatten traf er auf die zweite Person, die in diesem Teil des Schlosses unterwegs war. Er trat langsam auf sie zu und umarmte sie zärtlich. Er strich ihr über die Wange und küsste sie zärtlich zur Begrüßung.

„Ich habe dich schon vermisst." Flüsterte sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ich dich auch" murmelte er und zog sie zu sich.

Sie nuschelte: „Es ist schrecklich. Das Versteckspiel. Ich weiß warum es notwendig ist. Trotzdem ist es schrecklich."

Er sah sie traurig an. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir sehr leid. Aber im Moment geht es nicht anders. Bitte hab Geduld. Bitte." Sein letztes Wort war nur noch ein flehendes flüstern.

Später am Abend huschten zwei Gestalten aus einer abgelegenen Kammer und schlichen unbemerkt zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Derweil saßen die Gryffindors in ihrem gemütlichen Turm und unterhielten sich, nachdem sie die Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten. Zumindest fast alle Gryffindors. Zwei waren nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum sondern im Raum der Wünsche und saßen in einem gemütlichen Turmzimmer, dass sie dort erschaffen hatte.

„Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie sehr ich deine kleine Stupsnase liebe?" flüsterte Ron.

Hermine schmunzelte etwas. „Nein. Aber ich find es niedlich, wenn du grober Kerl versucht so verliebt zu flirten." Dann grinste sie Ron an und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dieser seufzte etwas und meinte: „Womit habe ich dich nur verdient..." und lehnte sich dabei an ihre Schulter.

Tief unter dem Schloss saß ein Pärchen auf einem gemütlichen Sofa. Manche Lehrer könnten sich bei diesem Anblick an ein Schülerpärchen erinnern, dass vor einigen Jahren ebenfalls diese Schule besucht hatte.

Ginny lehnte sich an Harry und fragte ihn. „Wann musst du denn wieder mal nach Deutschland wirbeln?"

Der angesprochene musste grinsen. „Ich find es witzig wie du die Art mit den Wirbeln zu reisen nennst. Ich weiß nicht vielleicht werde ich am Wochenende wieder mal dort auftauchen. Wieso?"

„Nimm mich bitte mit." bat die rothaarige.

„Aber du wirst vielleicht nicht viel von mir haben, wenn ich dort bin."

Das vielleicht schon. Aber dann kann ich mich schon mal an die Zeit nach der Schule gewöhnen." grinste sie ihn frech an.

Harry musste auch lächeln und nickte. Damit war beschlossen, dass er seine Freundin am Wochenende mitnahm und sie auch in seine künftigen Aufgaben mehr einweihte. Die beiden saßen schon eine Weile in dem fackelbeleuchteten Raum. Da sie den Kamin noch nicht befeuert hatten, war es etwas frisch. Harry bestellte bei Dobby eine Kanne heißen Kakao und etwas Knabberzeug. Nachdem sein Elfenfreund das gebracht hatte, richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf dem Kamin und entzündete ein gemütliches Feuer.

Die beiden kuschelten sich enger zusammen und genossen den ungestörten Abend. Zu späterer Stunde trafen die beiden Gryffindorpärchen vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame zusammen. Alle vier grinsten sich etwas an und verschwanden ohne Kommentar durch das Portraitloch. Danach verabschiedeten sich die Jungs von ihren Freundinnen und besuchten ihren Schlafsaal.

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Schüler überraschender Weise fitter als am Morgen zuvor. Relativ schnell hatten sie sich frisch gemacht und warteten auf die Mädchen. Danach ging es, wie inzwischen jeden Tag, Hand in Hand zur Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg dorthin sahen sie wie Malfoy aus einem der oberen Stockwerke kam. Er bemerkte sie nicht, doch sie wunderten sich, weshalb er von dort kam und nicht aus der Richtung in der die Kerker lagen. Doch da sie im Moment keine Lösung dafür finden konnte, wandten sie sich dem Frühstück zu.

Nach dem Frühstück kamen sie wieder in die Mühle des Schulalltages.

Nach Schulschluss am Mittwoch entschieden sich Harry und Ginny dazu Aurora einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie klopften am Zugang zu deren Wohnung und erschraken etwas, als sich ein grinsender Sirius von hinten anschlich.

"So so. Scheinbar hatten wir drei die selbe Idee." grinste Sirius.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Von innen hörten sie Aurora rufen „Kommt rein. Bin gerade an den Fingernägeln." Wegen der irritierten Gesichter von Harry und Ginny musste Sirius grinsen.

"Sie pflegt sie auf Muggelart. Schon seit ich sie kenne. Aber fragt mich bitte nicht wie genau. Ich versteh es nicht ganz. Und ich glaube, ich will gar nicht genauer nachfragen."

Daraufhin mussten die beiden Schüler lachen. Just in diesem Moment kam Aurora aus dem Bad. Sie begrüßte ihren Besuch erfreut. Danach pflanzten sich alle auf die Sitzecke im Wohnbereich. Dort kam dann der Vorschlag, dass man sich doch einen Film anschauen könne, da Sirius und Aurora es geschafft hatten, die Geräte so abzuschirmen, dass sie auch in Hogwarts funktionieren konnten.

Nach einer Weile hatten man sich entschieden Armageddon zu schauen. Während der Film lief beobachtete er etwas Ginny. Diese schien begeistert von dem Film zu sein. Vor allem als man ihr erklärte, dass manche Geräte, wie z.B. die Raumstation, in Wirklichkeit existierten und nicht nur als Filmkulisse.

Nachdem der Film zuende war setzten sich die vier noch vor den Kamin in Auroras Wohnung und genossen ein Butterbier. Harry versprach die beiden mal zu einem Urlaub nach Deutschland einzuladen. Kurz vor der Sperrstunde verabschiedeten sich Ginny und Harry von den beiden anderen und spazierten zum Gryffindorturm zurück.

Auf dem Weg zum Turm umgingen sie mehrmals Filch, der wie ein Jäger durch die Gänge schlich um Schüler zu erwischen.

Der Unterricht der nächsten beiden Tage verging im Flug und so machten sich die beiden am Freitag Mittag auf den Weg nach Deutschland. In einem ruhigen Moment öffnete Harry einen Wirbel in seinem Schlafsaal und die beiden kamen auch schon im Palast an. Harry nahm Ginny an der Hand und ging mit ihr zuerst in sein Büro. Dort angekommen sichtete er seine neuesten Unterlagen, während Ginny sich durch das Bücherregal blätterte.

Im großen und ganzen gab es keine besonders wichtigen Ereignisse auf die er reagieren muss. Nur einige Statusberichte seiner Leute. Diese las er in kurzer Zeit und brachte sich damit auf den neuen Stand. Als er damit fertig war ging er hinüber zur Leseecke, wo Ginny saß und ein aktuelles Buch aus Deutschland las. In diesem wurden neue Flüche und Zauber erläutert.

Harry stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr seinen Kopf auf die Schulter.

„So interessiert an neuen Flüchen?" fragte er lächelnd. Sie grinste ihn an und meinte nur „wenn das nächste mal jemand auf die Idee kommt mir ne Hupe zu schicken...". Daraufhin mussten beide lachen.

Harry nahm ihre Hand und zog sie sanft aus der Leseecke.

„Lass uns die Zeit hier genießen, wenn so wenig passiert ist."

„Was hast du vor, Harry?"

„Ich habe vor mir mal anzuschauen wie das Grundstück aussieht. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Ich hab das Gebäude eigentlich noch nie verlassen."

Ginny fand diese Idee ebenfalls sehr gut und folgte ihm zügig. Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang erreichten die beiden den Zugang zum Palastgarten. Wobei man statt Garten eher Park sagen musste. Harry öffnete den Zugang und beide schritten hinaus. Vor ihnen lag ein geschwungener Fußweg, der sich einen Hügel hinab schlängelte und an einem von Bäumen umrandeten See endete.

Leicht Abseits vom Weg lag ein kleine Pavillon mit einem einmaligen Blick über den See. Die beiden verließen den Weg und gingen dorthin.

So saßen beide einige Zeit eng umschlungen am See, als Ginny ein leichtes grummeln vernahm.

„Da hat wohl jemand etwas Hunger. Oder?"

Harry lächelte und meinte „Du etwa nicht?"

Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Harry sah sich um und entdeckte eine Kette, die an der Wand hing. Er zog einmal daran und ein livrierter Hauself tauchte auf.

Dieser fragte was die beiden wünschten.

Ginny bestellte für beide einen Picknickkorb und bedankte sich bei dem Elf. Dieser blickte freundlich, verbeugte sich tief und verschwand. Kurze Zeit später tauchte er mit einem großen Korb, Besteck und Geschirr wieder auf. Nachdem er gedeckt hatte wünschte er beiden einen guten Appetit und zog sich zurück.

Die beiden genossen die vielen leckeren Häppchen, die ihnen das Elfenpersonal zubereitet hatte. Schließlich saßen beide Hand in Hand am See und schauten den Sonnenuntergang an.

Als die Sonne ganz versunken war, spazierten die beiden noch etwas durch die Parkanlage. Doch irgendwann überkam beide die Müdigkeit und sie schlichen zum Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, schafften sie es gerade noch die Klamotten auf den Stuhl zu legen und unter die Decke zu kriechen. Kurz drauf waren beide eingeschlafen.

_Am selben Tag in Hogwarts_

Während Ginny und Harry sich im Schlafsaal auf den Weg nach Deutschland machten, saßen Hermine und Ron auf der anderen Seite des Sees und genossen den Nachmittag.

„Hmm.. wahrscheinlich machen die beiden sich gerade auf den Weg. Was meinst du, Mine?"

„Ja. Sie werden keine Zeit verloren haben. Genauso wenig wie wir beide." sagte Hermine und lächelte Ihren Freund an.

Dieser wurde etwas rot um die Nase und begann den Picknickkorb auszupacken und alles auf der großen Decke auszubreiten. Er hatte Dobby am Vorabend darum gebeten ihm bei einem Picknickkorb zu helfen. Dafür hatte er sich neben den Elfen in die Küche gestellt und nach dessen Anweisungen die Zutaten vorbereitet und dem Korb gerichtet. Die anderen Elfen waren zwar Anfangs empört. Aber lächelten dann doch verstohlen als Dobby ihnen erklärte warum Ron dies so machte.

Nachdem er mit dem anrichten fertig war, lächelte er Hermine an und beide begannen gemütlich zu essen. So verging dieser Nachmittag und die beiden saßen im Sonnenuntergang am schwarzen See und blickten auf das Schloss.

„Du Mine. Morgen ist doch wieder Hogsmeadewochenende. Hast du Lust hinunter ins Dorf zu gehen?"

Sie drehte Ihren Kopf, lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn sanft.

Ron hatte daraufhin einen ziemlich verträumten Gesichtsausdruck und murmelte „Ich glaube das heißt wohl ja."

Nachdem die Sonne versunken war, wanderten die beiden Hand in Hand hinauf zum Schloss. Auf dem Weg dorthin sahen beide ein Pärchen in einer versteckten Ecke sitzen. Man konnte deutlich erkennen zu wem der platinblonde Haarschopf gehört. Doch wer die Begleitung war konnte man nicht erkennen.

„Ich würde gerne wissen mit wem Malfoy den Tag verbringt." flüsterte Ron.

„Ich auch" murmelte Hermine „aber wenn er soweit ist, wird er das schon sagen."

Dieser blonde Haarschopf wurde auch von einem Hohen Turm des Schlosses beobachtet. Ein alter Mann lächelte in seinen Bart und sagte leise zu sich.

„Keine Macht ist schöner und größer als die Liebe...."

Am Samstag morgen erwachten mehrere Paare an verschiedenen Ort. Doch allen war gemein, dass sie sich gegenseitig hielten und die Nähe des jeweils anderen Genossen.

In Deutschland erwachte Ginny und Harry in Ihrem großen Bett. Langsam begaben sich die beiden ins Badezimmer und machten sich fertig für Ihren gemeinsamen Tag. Nachdem beide eine erfrischende Dusche hinter sich hatten, begaben sie sich in den kleinen Salon. Dieser lag in einem der Türme des Palastes und ermöglichte eine einmalige Aussicht, sowohl auf die Stadt, als auch auf den großen Schlosspark. Während des Frühstücks tauchte Sokar auf einmal hinter Ginny auf und stupste diese leicht an. Ginny kicherte und gab ihm etwas von ihrem Nutellabrot. Lustigerweise schien der Schattengreif nämlich begeistert davon zu sein. Nach dem nun alle drei sich gestärkt hatten, bereiten sich Ginny und Harry auf den Ausflug in die Hauptstadt vor, während Sokar den Park durchstreifte.

Gegen Mittag verließ Harry mit seiner Freundin den Palast und die beiden wanderten durch die große Einkaufsstraße in der Hauptstadt, die Nibelungen-Passage. Wo die beiden auftauchten grüßten die Menschen die beiden höflich. Harry aufgrund seines Amtes. Ginny weil es offensichtlich war, das sie Harrys Freundin war. Die beiden durchstöberten etliche Läden, bevor sie sich Nachmittags in eine kleine, gemütliche Eisdiele setzen und gemeinsam einen großen Becher genossen.

Am selben Tag ging es in Hogwarts ähnlich zu. Nur das z.B. Ron und Hermine kein eigenes gemeinsames Bett hatten, sondern ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle bewohnen mussten. Oder das Draco und seine Partnerin in verschiedenen Türmen einquartiert waren.

Eben dieser Schüler des Hauses Slytherin begab sich nun in seinen Waschraum und machte sich für seinen Ausflug mit seiner liebsten bereit. Diese tat möglicherweise das selbe in ihrem Turm. Als er mit seinem aussehen zufrieden war verließ er seinen Turm und streifte durch das Schloss, um in einem unbeobachteten Moment in einen Geheimgang zu treten und zum Raum der Wünsche zu gelangen. Im siebten Stock angekommen lief der Slytherin genau vor der Wand auf und ab, wo sich der Zugang zum besagten Raum verbarg.

Nach dem dritten mal laufen zeichnete sich auch schon die berühmte Tür ab. Kaum war sie vollständig erschienen verschwand der Slytherin auch schon in dem erschaffenen Raum. Kurze Zeit später kam eine weitere Gestalt bei der besagten Tür an. Sie öffnete sie und verschwand im Raum der Wünsche. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, sah man auch nur noch eine steinerne Wand.

Hinter der Wand verbarg sich jedoch ein gemütlicher Raum mit einem romantischen Feuer im Kamin. Auf den Kissen vor dem Kamin saßen zwei Personen. Die eine recht groß und mit platinblonden Haaren. Die andere zierlich, mit strohblonden Haaren.

Beide hielten sich im Arm. Sie hatte den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und er strich ihr sanft über die Seite. So saßen beide eine ganze Zeit in dem Raum und schwiegen. Schließlich räusperte er sich. „Süße. Ich kann das alles nicht. Die ganze Versteckerei. Die Heimlichtuerei. Ich will das nicht mehr!" Er machte eine Pause. Sie sah ihn mit wachem Blick an.

Er fing wieder an zu sprechen. „Ich will nicht mehr verheimlichen mit wem ich zusammen bin. Ich will mich nicht verstecken! Ich will mich nicht mehr durch dieses alte Gemäuer schleichen! Mir ist es egal was meine Eltern oder die anderen aus Slytherin sagen. Sollen es doch alle erfahren!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu ihr um.

Sie sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. „Mir ist egal was die anderen von uns sagen. Egal wie du entscheidest. Ich bin bei dir!"

Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Nun gut. Dann lassen wir heute Abend die Bombe platzen. Ich will wieder erhobenen Hauptes in die Halle gehen können!"

Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn sanft. „Mein großer Drache!"

Daraufhin musste er ebenfalls schmunzeln. Während beide sich anlächelten dachte er über die vergangenen Wochen und Monate nach. Er hatte sich Stück für Stück verändert. Noch als kleiner Junge und Erstklässler wollte er unbedingt seinem Vater gefallen und ihm nacheifern. Er glaubte alles, was dieser ihm erzählte. Er teilte dessen verdrehte Ideale und Vorstellungen und eiferte danach ein loyaler Diener des dunklen Lords zu werden. Er stellte keine noch so abstruse Vorstellung in Frage. Doch das hatte sich vor einigen Monaten auf einen Schlag verändert.

Flashback

Er merkte wie sich sein Vater veränderte. Er merkte das dieser eigentlich weniger Diener, denn Sklave war. Wo er früher seinen Vater als stolzen und aufrechten Mann ansah, so blickte er nun hinter die Kulisse und begann langsam zu begreifen, dass dem nicht so war. Der größte Schock war, als er einmal das Eintreffen des Lords auf Malfoy-Manor mitbekam. Sein Vater hatte sein Haus als Ausweichstützpunkt vorgeschlagen. Als der Lord in der Eingangshalle erschien warf sich sein Vater auf den Boden und küsste den Saum dieses Zauberers. In diesem Moment erkannte er, dass er nicht auf diese Weise enden wollte. Er wollte nicht die Stelle seines Vaters einnehmen und vor anderen auf dem Boden kriechen. Der frühere Stolz der Malfoys rauschte durch seinen Venen und half ihm seinen Kopf langsam zu klären. Kurze Zeit später kam er auch noch mit jemandem ins Gespräch, die er früher höchstens mit abfälligen Bemerkungen geschmäht hatte. Anfangs blickte er sie einfach neutral an, doch als sie ihm unverblümt erklärte, dass sie seine Schmähungen sehr verletzt hatten und sie so etwas nicht noch mal erleben wolle, senkte er doch beschämt den Kopf und sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Doch da spürte er damals einen zarten Finger an seinem Kinn, der ihn Zwang seinem gegenüber wieder in die Augen zu blicken. Sie erklärte ihm mit verträumter Stimme, dass sie an ihn Glaube und wisse das er solche Dinge nicht mehr sagen würde. Danach küsste sie ihn einfach. In diesem Moment brach seine kühle Maske einfach zusammen, er sank auf die Knie und die ersten Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Es kam ihm vor als hätte er damals stundenlang geweint. Doch als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er, dass sie die ganze Zeit bei ihm war um ihn festhielt. Da wusste er dass er sie liebte. Danach lagen sie die beiden noch lange in den Armen und genossen den Tag. Von diesem Moment an genoss er jeden Augenblick, den beide miteinander verbrachten.

Flashback Ende

Währenddessen wartete Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf sein Mädchen. Hermine kam ein paar Minuten später die Treppe hinunter und verließ dann Hand in Hand mit Ron den Turm. Langsam gingen Sie hinunter in die Große Halle um sich erst mal mit einem Frühstück zu stärken. Nachdem beide den letzten Kaffee vernichteten schlenderten beide gemütlich in Richtung Hogsmeade. Den ersten Besuch machten sie im Schreibwarenladen. Beide benötigten mehr Pergament und neue Federn. Nachdem sie sich mit Schreibmaterial angedeckt hatten wanderten sie von einem Schaufenster zum anderen. Im Zonkos deckte sich Ron mit ein paar Scherzartikeln ein. Hermine sah ihm schmunzelnd zu. Im Honigtopf verschwand Ron kurz zwischen mehreren Regalen und als er wieder aus dem Laden kam schenkte er Hermine eine goldfarbene Honigfeder (garantiert zahnschonend). Nachdem sie noch eine Weile herumgelaufen sind, verschwanden sie an einen gemütlichen Tisch in den 3 Besen und genossen einen romantischen Nachmittag. Als die Sonne langsam unterging verließen die beiden das Lokal und machten sich langsam wieder auf den Weg zur Schule.

Nach einem kleinen Spaziergang betraten beide die Eingangshalle. Dort sahen Sie wie in einem Seitengang plötzlich Ginny und Harry auftauchten. Sie beschlossen auf die beiden zu warten. Kaum hatten diese sie erreicht, begaben sich die vier zur Großen Halle wo in kürze das Abendessen losgehen würde. Als sie den Gryffindortisch erreicht hatten, nahmen sie am gewohnten Ende platz und unterhielten sich neben dem Essen über die Dinge, die sie währen der letzten anderthalb Tage angestellt hatten. Langsam trudelten die Schüler ein und nahmen an den verschiedenen Tischen Platz. An diesem Abend schienen sich die Hauselfen an der Skandinavischen Küche versucht zu haben. Es gab ungewöhnlich viel Fisch und Milchprodukte. An mehreren Platten hingen kleine Schildchen die das Essen als „Smörgasbord" bezeichneten. Es gab ferner Köttbullar, Lachs, verschiedene andere Fischsorten, Rentier, Schwein, Rind, viele Salate, verschiedene Milchspeisen, Mandeltorte und vieles mehr.

Ron sah diese Sachen erst skeptisch an. Er war einfach immer noch zu sehr die Küche seiner Mutter gewohnt. Diese kochte eigentlich nur bodenständige englische Küche. Hermine lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und danach begann er langsam verschiedene Dinge zu probieren. Und siehe da; je mehr er sich traute zu probieren, um so mehr schmeckte es ihm. Vor allem die verschiedenen Fischgerichte schienen es ihm angetan zu haben. Von diesen Tat er sich mehrmals auf. Hermine, Ginny und Harry schienen weniger Berührungsängste mit den ungewohnten Gerichten zu haben und probierten sofort viele Dinge aus. Wobei es nun so war, dass Hermine selbst aß und Harry und Ginny sich gegenseitig fütterten, was einige an Ihrem Tisch zum schmunzeln brachte.

Doch dieses Bild wurde unterbrochen als die Türen zur Großen Halle quitschend aufschwangen und zwei Personen hindurchschritten.

Nach und nach blickten die Schüler und Lehrer zur Tür. Doch vielen Schülern verschlug es nun die Sprache oder ihnen standen einfach die Münder viel zu weit offen. Die Lehrer hingegen nahmen es ausdruckslos oder mit einem schmunzeln zur Kenntnis.

Durch die Tür schritt mit stolzer Haltung Draco Malfoy.

Hand in Hand mit.........


End file.
